The Ties That Bind
by HachimansKitsune
Summary: Jareth encounters Sarah someplace unexpected and is surprised at how much she has changed, as she seeks to atone for how she wronged him. MATURE CONTENT;adult situations, BDSM and violence. Vol. 2 is now up.
1. Owl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 1

"It has been too long, old friend."

Jareth looked up, lips curled in a smile as he saw the speaker. Nodding, he acknowledged the red-haired woman who greeted him. "A little less of the 'old' business if you don't mind. Might I remind you that you are older than I am, Siobhan?"

With a sly twinkle in her pale blue eyes she took in the sight of him, the careless fall of his long, pale blond hair framing an angular, aristocratic face. In the black leather pants and grey silk shirt he looked many things – regal, aloof, imposing, dangerous and most importantly of all, sensual – just what her party needed to shake things up.

"Too right, Sire, but we have been friends for what seems like forever," she replied, with a wave of her hand, "And you never seem to change."

"So what brings you back Above and to the Libertine, m'Lord," Siobhan enquired, tucking her hand into his arm. The small woman peered through the crowd through violet tinted glasses, guiding him through the club with practiced ease, the mass of bodies parting to make way for them, with many bowing to her as they passed. He frowned slightly knowing that they bowed in deference to her, not him and this was not the norm in his world.

With a soft laugh Jareth shrugged. "The usual. Boredom. Really, there are only so many times that you can abuse goblins before you begin to question your sanity and when you are surrounded by goblins day in and day out, questioning your sanity is never a good idea."

"I had hoped at least your club might offer a more interesting and perhaps delectable diversion, if only for an evening," he said blithely, mismatched eyes of pale blue and deep brown glinting sharply with mischief. If a diversion was what he wanted, then Libertine was the place to find it he thought, coolly surveying the people they passed.

In one corner, a girl clad in a black leather corset, stockings and little else was bound to a pole, the group around her teasing her skin with feathers as she shivered and gasped. Peering to the right, he noted a leather clad young man kneeling placidly at the feet of an imposing looking woman who appeared to be showing off a plaited flogger to another man, pausing to demonstrate it's use upon the back of the kneeling man. All around them club members were engaged in various activities, the sounds of both pleasure and pain throbbing through the rooms, melding with the trance music pounding from the club's speakers.

Raising an eyebrow, she paused to look at him. "Hmm. And were you intending to participate tonight, or keep your usual seat in the shadows to observe?"

In all the years he had visited her club, she had never known him to actively participate in any of the scenes that occurred, although being the good hostess she was, she always asked and had even offered up her own submissives should he be so inclined to play.

"Max is lurking about feeling neglected as usual since I am busy seeing to the affairs of the club and making sure things run smoothly," she continued. "And Sophia is around somewhere, no doubt being the tease she is."

Acknowleding the offer, Jareth gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head, "Thank you, but no. I am content to continue observing."

"As you wish, Sire, although I wonder what you get from coming here merely to watch."

"What is the phrase they use Above? 'Sensual is using a feather, kinky is using the whole chicken?'" He grimaced. "If you knew what goblins did with whole chickens, you would find observing at a kink club a refreshing change of pace too," he retorted, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat.

Jareth's chuckle was interrupted when he noticed a large, but oddly quiet crowd of people, peering intently at a couple in the corner of the room. A tall man with shaggy dark hair swung the single tailed whip off to his side, before letting it fly again, targeting the young woman bound to the wall before him. The whip set forth another resounding crack, as the young woman flinched. The cracking of the whip causing several members of the audience to gasp and pull back.

In watching the scene, Jareth was transfixed by the image of the girl being whipped. Her head hung forward toward the wall, a heavy veil of dark hair falling softly to hide her face from view. The blows of the whip landed upon her exposed shoulders, the rest of her torso encased in a crisp white satin corset dress. His eyes grazed down her body, taking in the gentle curve of her ass, leading to long legs caressed by white silk stockings, her pale skin marked in angry welts as each sting of the whip fell. Knowing full well how much the whip must hurt, he was amazed by the stoic silence of the woman, who did not utter so much as a single gasp or whimper with each strike. The only hint of her torment being the twisting sway of her bound form.

"Who is she?" he asked, unable to tear his gaze away from her.

Smiling, Siobhan nodded toward the couple. "Good eye Sire. She is known within in the club merely as 'Owl'. Only a select few know her mundane name, and even fewer know her story. She is harboring a sadness she is reluctant to name, even to those of us who know her best." Siobhan's eyes softened, "And Gods know I have tried to get the story from her."

With a slight frown Siobhan further surveyed the scene, before continuing, "He on the other hand is Derick, someone who is prone to dangerous impulses. I warned that girl not to take up with him. Either I did not make myself clear or she is blatantly disobeying."

Jareth glanced surreptiously at Siobhan. "Do you have the power to control her? Have you claimed her as yours?"

"No, I have my hands full with my own pets. However, I was her sponser to the club. Her university roommate brought her to me for hypnosis based on some dreams she has been having. Based on what we discovered, I thought she might be able to exorcise some of her inner demons with kink, although her judgment tonight seems to be flawed." Pausing, Siobhan inclined her head as if considering the scene before them, a firm edge set to her lips as she pronounced, "I might have to reconsider her membership or put her on restricted privileges if she won't listen when she is warned off certain play partners."

A steely voice cut through the room, the command punctuated by a loud crack as the whip struck home once more.

"Give in, bitch."

CRACK

"You can't keep quiet forever. You know I will win your challenge, so cry for me and let's finish this."

CRACK

Jareth peered through the crowd at the scene, seeing more red welts appearing on the white flesh of the girl. "What is the challenge?"

Siobhan's eyes carefully surveyed the play before answering quietly, "Owl is lovely and spirited, too much so in some ways. Many of the dominants have tried to claim her as theirs, but she refuses all offers. Several weeks ago in a fit of peak she taunted them by laying down a challenge – whoever can make her cry out will have first right of claiming her. Now each week she arrives to the club, and several dominants try to win the challenge. This is Derick's third attempt."

"Doesn't look like he has learned his lesson yet," Jareth drawled, both amused and disturbed by his persistence. "Isn't the definition of insanity, repeating the same thing hoping for different results?"

"Hmmm. While I agree with you, the problem for Owl and for me as the hostess, is that Derick has a short fuse and is likely to go too far since she is not playing by his perceived rules. In his world she should have submitted to him weeks ago and now be over him."

Watching intently, Jareth noticed that the woman was holding a red scarf in her right hand, gripping it tightly in her fist as the blows rained upon her shoulders faster. One particularly brutal swing exploded against the back of her neck, blossoming in a line of crimson as the delicate skin split, his gaze riveted as a glistening drop of blood stained her creamy flesh. As if in slow motion, the girl shuddered deeply, her slender fingers releasing the silk scarf to let it drift to the floor.

Seeing the scarf pool on the floor, Siobhan cursed darkly and moved quickly toward the front of the crowd. In the time it took her to arrive at the front, two more blows fell on Owl's shoulders, drawing two more crimson lines on her flesh.

"Derick, you will stop _now_ if you ever want to enter the doors of this club again," demanded Siobhan, blue eyes snapping violently as she jerked the whip from his hands on his next backswing, before tossing it to Max. "She dropped the red scarf. You know the rules – all play stops at that point."

Derick spun around to face Siobhan, a protest spilling from his lips. "She was going to cry out, if you hadn't interfered. By rights that bitch is now mine!"

"No, she isn't. You broke the club rules and her negotiated boundaries. She didn't utter a single sound, so the challenge is still good. Now get out of my sight or so help me you will be banished."

With a dark look in Owl's direction, Derick gathered his bag and shoved his way through the crowd. Siobhan glowered at his retreating form before striding to the girl, swiftly untying the ropes that bound her to the wall. Her hands gently helped the girl stand up straight, as she murmured softly to Max, who quickly left the room. Siobhan lifted the girl's face upward, murmuring quietly as the girl nodded in reply. Patting the girl's cheek in a motherly fashion, Siobhan steered the girl away from the wall.

Stepping away from the wall, Owl lifted her hands and gingerly flipped the heavy curtain of dark hair away from her face as she stood holding her head high, her emerald eyes daring anyone else to take up the challenge. The girl silently followed Siobhan back through the crowd toward the stairs leading to the quiet lounges.

Jareth looked on in shock as the pair passed him… it couldn't be.

"Sarah…" he whispered in disbelief.


	2. Sarah's Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 2

Moving toward the shadows at the edge of the crowd, Jareth pondered what he had witnessed. 'It couldn't be her, could it?' He wondered.

Jareth headed for the stairs, long legs striding purposefully toward the lounges upstairs, he found Siobhan in the hall, speaking to a frowning Max.

"Ah Sire, you found us. I apologize for leaving you, but I had to attend to the needs of Owl. She has done a very silly thing in baiting Derick and I fear she'll have several scars to show for it," she said, shaking her head in frustration.

"Tell me Siobhan," Jareth entreated urgently, his voice low and cold in the quiet of the hallway. He had to ask, but hoped the answer would be no, "Is the girl's mundane name Sarah?"

Looking surprised Siobhan stepped back, eyeing him curiously. "How did you know?"

"Oh Gods. It is her," he said, leaning against the wall and rubbing his temples against the sudden headache.

Siobhan's shock was evident, her mouth gaped as her eyes widened. "Not _the_ Sarah."

"The very one," he sighed.

'Well this is a fine kettle of fish,' thought Siobhan. 'Not only is this His Sarah, but she has been injured in my club. Tonight really couldn't get any worse.'

Shaking her head, Siobhan looked at him. "What now, Your Majesty? You could use a glamour and hide your identity?"

"No, I am not prepared to do that. It is too risky if it fails, the shock might not be a welcome one for Sarah." Thinking quickly, he twirled his right hand and a black leather mask appeared over his face. "If she asks just tell her I am a trusted friend."

"Yes, Sire."

Taking a deep breath, Siobhan composed herself and entered the salon, followed by the masked Jareth. They were greeted with a visibly angry Sarah, pacing the room. Jareth's eyes drank in her movements, violent in their purpose, yet graceful and oddly seductive despite her anger. Since arriving in the room she had plaited her thick hair, the silken braid hanging heavily over chest as she stalked the room. She muttered darkly, her eyes pools of flashing green fire as she cursed under her breath.

"Bloody, know-it-all, think's he's God's gift to women," she ranted. "Arrogant bastard. I should rip his balls off and …."

Sarah stopped abruptly, seeing that she was no longer alone. Her cheeks flushed when she realized that not only was she no longer alone, but it wasn't just Siobhan who was looking at her as she raged through the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we'd have more company," she said, glowering at the masked stranger.

Siobhan patted Sarah's arm and steered her to sit on the footstool near an overstuffed leather chair. "It is okay dear, this is an old friend of mine who came to visit the club tonight. I couldn't leave him in the crowd while I attended to you, right?"

Sarah eyed the man suspiciously. He was dressed like many other men at the club, shades of black and grey, leather and silk, the usual, yet there was something unusual about him that she couldn't quite place. 'Probably just the fact he is wearing a mask,' she decided.

"Nice mask," she snapped, returning to her pacing as she cursed Derick's person, his parentage and future child-bearing abilities.

Jareth watched, an amused smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as he followed her movements. She was so graceful, despite her clearly agitated state. The years had been kind to her and she had blossomed into a beautiful woman, so similar to the spirited girl he had last seen, if not even more spirited, judging from the string of colorful epithets flowing from her cranberry colored lips.

"I prefer to remain invisible when at the club," he replied, his quiet voice soothing and vaguely familiar, to Sarah. "The mask helps me hide in the shadows."

Nodding silently, Sarah sunk down to perch on the footstool as if suddenly exhausted, while Jareth settled himself on the sofa opposite her.

Siobhan broke the silence, when Max returned and handed her a first aid kit.

"Well, you certainly know how to liven things up on a slow club night, Sarah," she said as she gently began to clean the wounds on Sarah's shoulders and neck.

"That's not fair!" protested Sarah, frowning at the masked man as he chuckled at her claim. "Well it isn't," she muttered, her claim somehow losing steam under the masked man's quiet gaze.

Hissing as the alcohol hit the raw wounds, Sarah winced. "I hadn't planned on playing tonight especially after you warned me off Derick last week. He was the last person I intended to get involved with."

"Then why did you?" asked Siobhan with an exasperated sigh. "Honestly Sarah. Without claiming you myself, I can't protect you if you won't listen."

Turning her back to the masked stranger, Sarah spun to face Siobhan, grasping the older woman's hands in her own. "I'm sorry Siobhan. It wasn't your fault, it was mine and I take full responsibility for being a stupid little twit."

Jareth listened intently. 'Sarah taking responsibility for her actions? My, my, my….little Sarah has grown up,' he noted with surprise.

Frowning, Sarah turned around offering her back for Siobhan to finish cleaning. "He baited me. He told me it wasn't fair that I wouldn't give him another chance. So I told him that it all depended on his basis of comparison and his was obviously flawed," she said, a cold smirk teasing her lips as she repeated the insult used against Derick. "Funnily enough, he didn't like that comment. He called me a coward and a prick tease and well….I couldn't let anyone think that of me so I gave in."

Jareth coughed softly as she related her tale, trying to smother an outward chuckle at the way in which she used words he had once used on her, against someone else.

Seeing the smile playing over the lips of the masked man, Sarah grumbled, jerking her head in his direction. "And I don't know why your friend here is looking so superior and arrogant. It isn't as if he would have any better luck with the challenge than anyone else around here."

"Sarah!" Siobhan admonished, watching Jareth carefully for any sign of anger toward the girl. "Bite your tongue before you find yourself in more trouble than even _you_ can handle."

Throwing his head back, the masked stranger laughed, the rich sound reaching into Sarah's chest and making her heart race.

Biting her lip she looked down at the floor and blushed, before lifting her face defiantly to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for being rude. It has just…" she sighed. "Well it has been a trying evening."

He surveyed her quietly for a moment, pleased to see that she had not lost her inner fire as she matured, although clearly her ability to control impulsive statements still needed work.

"I'll forgive you, if you would care to elaborate more on this challenge that you have laid before the dominants of this club."

Looking sheepish, Sarah peered again at the floor, then over her shoulder at Siobhan.

"Don't look at me Sarah. You initiated this, now it is yours to finish. You are on your own with this one," Siobhan laughed. "Besides, your shoulders are cleaned up now so I must duck downstairs to check on the rest of the party. I'll be back in a few minutes." Sneaking a glance at Jareth's amused expression and Sarah's defiant gaze she added, "You two play nice while I'm gone."

Not liking the feeling of submissiveness she felt by remaining on the footstool while this strange man lounged on the couch, Sarah moved to the leather chair when Siobhan left the room. Flinching as her sore shoulders made contact with the leather, she thought better of it and slid back to the footstool with a disgruntled frown.

"I am still waiting," he hinted, his arrogant smile irritating Sarah further.

Sarah fought the desire not to look at him. There was just something about him that she couldn't place and the feeling unnerved her. Even slouched on the leather sofa, his very air held a hint of power, intoxicating and intimidating at the same time, making her very aware of how much skin was exposed in her corset dress.

Steeling her courage she looked up, meeting his gaze and trying desperately to appear indifferent.

"Not that it is really any of your business since you aren't a club regular, but the challenge is quite simple. Whoever can make me cry out, in any way, has first right to claim me."

"And by claim you mean…?"

"Everything. All of me."

Jareth leaned his head back as he considered this. What was Sarah thinking and why would she give of herself in this way. It didn't make sense for the independent young woman he knew, to give herself away in a challenge. Hell, he offered her her dreams and she turned him down flat. With a slight frown he watched her face, attempting to see any hint of emotion in story.

"All of you? You mean sex then," he enquired, the tone of his voice dropping.

The clipped accent stirred something deep in pit of Sarah's stomach, making her bottom lip tremble. With a slight shiver, Sarah tore her eyes from his, turning toward the mirror on the wall.

"Hmmm. That is the rub. For most of the guys around here, that is the most important part of things."

"And it isn't for you," Jareth questioned quietly, his eyes softening as he watched her reaction.

"No. It isn't about sex. It is about power, which is why none of the guys will win." With a grimace of distaste she paused. "Most of them see sex as the end goal, they don't see the power needed behind it, nor do they recognize the power inherent in the gift I have to offer."

Jareth flinched inwardly as a remembered offer came to mind. _'This is not a gift for an ordinary girl who takes care of a screaming baby…do you want it?'_

"What gift, Sarah?"

She faced him, drawing herself up straight, she looked at him as if measuring whether he was worth of an answer to this particular question. While his arrogant smile grated on her nerves, there was something reassuring about his presence, he looked like he belonged anywhere and nowhere at the same time. The soothing tones of his voice mesmerized her, like a salve for her wounded psyche.

"How are you at reading people? I mean both what they say and what they think?" she asked.

"I am reasonably accurate," he replied, intrigued by her question.

"Then look at me carefully. Based on what I have told you and you have witnessed tonight, what do you think the gift I offer is?"

Surveying her silently he contemplated her words. She was definitely stronger than he remembered and more comfortable in her skin, as evidenced by the effortless way she moved in the white satin corset dress that caressed the curves she had acquired over the years. Thinking over what he had seen of her and her words, a flicker of understanding lit up his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Ah, you are a traditionalist. White. How quaint and yet, it doesn't surprise me about you," he murmured softly.

Nodding she graced him with the first genuine smile she had given him since they had met, oddly grateful that he understood the meaning of her gift. The sight of her openly smiling at him after so many years made his pulse quicken, throbbing in his throat.

"Yes, exactly. Most of my friends gave up their virginity early and easily. I had planned to, I mean, everyone else was so it seemed the 'done thing'. But, it wasn't that easy." She paused to see how he was taking her response, seeing his look of interest she continued. "I actually tried. Got a date lined up with someone I thought would be good for the purpose of it all…and then I couldn't go through with it. I mean he was nice enough, but it just didn't feel right. He was all thumbs, greedily groping me, there was no caring, no feeling, not even a hint of romance or love."

"I tried again once Siobhan introduced me to the club. That is part of why Derick is so pissed at me, I did tease him a bit much," she admitted to the masked stranger, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. "Mind you, I didn't mean to tease him. I had thought I could go through with it. I mean, if you can't have romance or love, why not pleasure and pain, right?"

His cool eyes narrowed intently as he listened, marveling at just how much the timid yet determined teen he once knew had changed. Somehow it didn't seem to surprise him that she had come to grasp the power of pleasure and pain so early in her young life. An imperceptible tremor gripped his heart at the thought of seeing her fully experience them, until they melded into one overwhelming feeling. Shaking off the feeling of desire that rushed over him, he pursed his lips, watching her.

She looked up at him, as if waiting for some sign of understanding, relaxing once more as he nodded in acknowledgment. "But in the end, I couldn't do it. It still wasn't right. It felt like something was missing, then I realized it wasn't a thing, it was the person."

Slumping forward, Sarah rubbed her eyes with weary fingers, "It sucks, feeling as if you are in love with a phantom that will never know what you are saving for him. Y'know?"

Jareth's eyes closed as a wave of guilt swept over him, his fingers gripping the arm of the sofa in an effort to keep himself from sweeping her into his arms, and claiming the gift that was rightfully his, by her own admission.

Shaking herself slightly, she peered up at him again and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. You must find me terribly boring. But, aside from Siobhan, you are the first person who ever asked."

Blushing she shut her eyes, turning away from him. "At least you understand about the gift and why it was important to put forth a challenge to try to discourage those who wanted to claim me. It isn't as easy as a mere claim of possession, the person who makes that claim has to really understand what it is they are claiming and what it means. If not then…I'll be lost forever..." she said, whispering, "which is a lot longer than I've been told if it is with the wrong person or wrong motive."

A sinister voice from the hall interrupted her reverie. "It doesn't matter now, by rights you are mine to claim," Derick snarled, sauntering into the room.


	3. Confessions of Regret

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 3

_Recap: _

_Slumping forward, Sarah rubbed her eyes with weary fingers, "It sucks, feeling as if you are in love with a phantom that will never know what you are saving for him. Y'know?"_

_Jareth's eyes closed as a wave of guilt swept over him, his fingers gripping the arm of the sofa in an effort to keep himself from sweeping her into his arms, and claiming the gift that was rightfully his, by her own admission._

_Shaking herself slightly, she peered up at him again and smiled weakly, "I'm sorry for dumping all of this on you. You must find me terribly boring. But, aside from Siobhan, you are the first person who ever asked."_

_Blushing she shut her eyes, turning away from him. "At least you understand about the gift and why it was important to put forth a challenge to try to discourage those who wanted to claim me. It isn't as easy as a mere claim of possession, the person who makes that claim has to really understand what it is they are claiming and what it means. If not then…I'll be lost forever..." she said, whispering, "which is a lot longer than I've been told if it is with the wrong person or wrong motive."_

_A sinister voice from the hall interrupted her reverie. "It doesn't matter now, by rights you are mine to claim," Derick snarled, sauntering into the room._

Spinning to face him, Sarah rose from the footstool. He advanced on her forcing her to step back. Jareth watched silently as she drew herself up and purposely stepped toward Derick, reaching out and punctuating her statement with sharp pokes of her fingers.

"You. Have no. Power. Over me. And trust me when I say that stronger and more powerful men than you have tried to make that claim," came her angry retort. "So give up."

Jareth's eyes widened at her statement, a malicious smile edging over his sharp features as he watched the other man's reaction.

"It is an impossible challenge."

"No it isn't. It just requires someone to take the time to try to understand what it is I am searching for – and pain for the sake of pain isn't it. I am not a masochist, you narrow-minded, arrogant asshat."

Jareth bit his lip to keep from laughing as he watched Sarah call Derick out in no uncertain terms.

"Then why the hell are you here, Sarah?" Derick spat at her.

Her bravado failed briefly and her voice faltered. Turning her back on Derick, she closed her eyes, raising her face toward the ceiling. A single tear slid slowly down her cheek before she opened glistening eyes and looked at the soothing countenance of the masked man, with eyes that seemed to peer through him while speaking directly to his heart.

"Atonement."

"What?" Derick asked, laughing. "Don't be absurd."

"As I said before, you will never understand, Derick. I want, need, crave atonement and forgiveness for past wrongs, from the one person who does have power over me." With a sad sigh she whispered so softly that Derick didn't hear, "or at least they would if they knew how I felt."

Jareth looked at her softly , having heard her whispered comment.

"Look you insolent bitch, I've had about enough of this. You will submit to me or so help me…" Derick reached out and grabbed Sarah by the hair, yanking her back toward him.

In one swift movement Jareth was up and across the room, grabbing Derick's wrist he twisted it sharply causing him to release Sarah, who collapsed on the floor, knowing that if he twisted just a fraction further, it would snap. With a sharp thud, Jareth lifted Derick and pinned him to the wall, fixing him with a steely glare he growled menacingly, "Do _not_ lay a hand on her. She is _not_ yours and it is not seemly to even consider harming one who does not belong to you. I suggest you leave and do not come back – ever."

The threat of the last word hung heavily over the room, before Jareth dropped Derick, watching him coldly as he slid to the floor, before returning to his seat on the sofa.

From her vantage point on the floor Sarah shivered. Something about the stranger unnerved her, he seemed so familiar almost reminding her of….but no, it couldn't be him.

"You have no claim to the little whore, so what do you care?" shouted Derick. "You can't talk to me like that anyway."

"But I can," Siobhan interjected as she returned. "Derick, I have warned you about your behavior previously. Since you refuse to listen, I am banishing you for the next 6 months. Am I understood?"

Derick looked at her, face red with anger he advanced on Siobhan, until the hand of the large man behind her stopped him. Looking up at the man, Derick backed down.

"Clear your gear out of your locker and leave. Max will see you out."

Max slipped through the door, taking Derick's arm silently and guiding him out of the room.

Smiling up at the large man, Siobhan motioned toward another chair, "Thank you for your help Rastas."

The large man smiled back, merry brown eyes sparkling from his bearded face as he took the offered chair, pulling Sarah back onto the footstool with a big hug.

"I couldn't leave tonight without checking on my favorite girl," he said, looking at Sarah. "How is the tattoo healing, Sarah?"

Turning her back toward Rastas she replied with a playful smirk, "Check for yourself."

Rastas leaned toward Sarah and began to loosen the laces on the back of her corset, while Siobhan stood over his shoulder and motioned for Jareth to join them peering at the creamy skin of Sarah's back as it was revealed. What Jareth saw made his heart pound and his breath catch in his throat. Etched finely in ink above her left hip was the image of a white owl, carrying a crystal in its talons. She had willingly marked herself with his image.

"You do fine work Rastas, the design is lovely," Sarah said softly, her voice quivering with emotion. "The image is very special to me. Thank you."

Rastas smiled and relaced Sarah's corset, kissing her cheek as he finished and stood. "You were lovely to work with my dear. And I am happy that I am the only one of the club members who has come close to winning your challenge," he said with a wink. "Especially knowing that it must drive Derick out of his mind."

Jareth looked at Sarah and Rastas, raising an eyebrow in question.

Seeing his look, Sarah patted Rastas' hand. "Rastas came close to winning, because he made me cry. But it wasn't tears of pain, it was tears of joy because he translated what I wanted for the tattoo into reality and for that I am grateful."

"Any time dear one, but for now I must be off. Continue cleaning the tattoo as instructed and contact me immediately if it becomes red and sore."

"Yes Sir."

Siobhan settled back into her chair, nodding as Max returned to silently pour brandy for Jareth and herself. Sarah was used to the routine and didn't think twice about not being offered a drink.

"That, dear girl, is the first time I have heard you address anyone as Sir. Why?" questioned Siobhan, eying the girl with interest.

Shrugging Sarah gingering touched her welted shoulders while considering her response. "Basically, he is kind and came the closest to winning the challenge, without ever actually wanting to win it."

"And no, before you ask Siobhan, he isn't the one I seek."

"But Sarah, if you know who it is you are looking for why don't you tell him?"

Sarah's jade eyes flickered as Jareth watched her. For a brief moment they filled with sadness, his suspicion confirmed as they closed, silent tears slipping over ivory cheeks. The second set of tears he had seen from her in as many hours. Seeing the firey Sarah cry, he felt a felt a pang of emotion course through him, puzzling him. Other runners had cried in front of him, yet he had never reacted like this. Why did this one girl affect him so?

"I can't tell him," Sarah whispered, leaning her head against Siobhan's knee, seeking comfort. "I messed up terribly and I can't go back. Even if I had the courage to beg his forgiveness, I don't even know how to reach him." A soft moan escaped her lips as she buried her face against Siobhan, voice cracking, "He wouldn't want me after that, how could he? I was so cruel, but I didn't understand what I was doing."

Gently, Siobhan reached out to comfort the crying woman in front of her. "Sarah," she soothed. "What could you possibly have done that was so terrible? Surely, he would understand," she asked, peering at Jareth over the top of the distraught girls head.

"He only offered me everything. My very dreams. And I ran…rejected him outright," the girl sighed.

Sarah bit her lip, worrying it with her teeth before peeking up at Siobhan through a veil of tears. "No, I didn't just run, I bolted like a terrified deer. He made me feel things I had never known and that scared me terribly. I didn't even want what he offered, I only…I only…_wanted him_," she whispered. "And in the end, I as good as killed him, I think. I don't even know, only that he is gone from my life as if he never existed."

Rubbing the tears from her eyes with shaking hands, Sarah blinked stoically at the ceiling before fixing the masked stranger with a piercing glare, then looking back to Siobhan.

"But I was young and stupid – hell, I was only 15 so in a way it was his fault too. What the hell was he thinking setting me up like that?" Sarah sniffed and smiled at Siobhan, gently patting the older woman's hand. "After all, what is said is said and I can't reorder time to fix things, so…" she shrugged and let the sentence die unfinished.

Jareth listened to Sarah's explanation, hiding his surprise at her confession. Could it be true? Was she admitting she was wrong and that she felt something for him. His surprise was short-lived, replaced by a pang of guilt as she used his own words to sadly describe her feelings.

"Look, I need to head out," Sarah said, hugging the older woman before standing. Turning gracefully she held her hand out to the masked man on the sofa, "It was a pleasure to meet you, perhaps next time we meet you'll grace me with the knowledge of your name," she teased. "I apologize again if I offended you in anyway. Someday I'll learn to control my cruel tongue."

A soft chuckle erupted from Jareth's throat as he shook her hand. He saw her shiver slightly as he gripped her hand, lips parting in surprise as he brought her hand to his mouth and pressed his lips to it, never taking his eyes from hers. "But it is such a lovely tongue, surely a tongue lashing from one so beautiful would not be so painful."

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah fixed him with a defiant gaze before pulling her hand from his with a mischievous smile, "While my tongue can be both soft and sharp, you, I think, are likely only to experience the sharp side if you continue to make comments like that." Squaring her shoulders she turned on her heel and headed for the door.

"Oh Sarah, are you going to participate in the submissive auction next Friday night?" Siobhan asked. "Remember, the money is for charity and I know many who would happily bid on you."

Closing her eyes, Sarah rubbed her temples to quell the feeling of unease that washed over her.

"Don't worry," Siobhan continued, thinking Sarah was concerned about Derick and others like him, "if someone unworthy bids on you, I'll just override the bid. I'll keep you safe."

"As you wish," Sarah sighed and nodded. "I'll be here. Although why I bother returning, I don't know. I'm not going to find what I'm looking for here."

"Do you have a costume. It is a masked auction."

"Honestly? Like they wouldn't know it is me already? But yes, I have a costume in mind." Pausing to glare at the masked man in the corner. "Well, at least you are prepared already – just a week early," she teased on her way out the door.

"Cheeky wench," was Jareth's muttered reply as he watched the lithe form glide out of the room. Looking at Siobhan he smiled slyly. "I think I shall have to attend the auction as well."


	4. The Auction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 4

"You have _got_ to be kidding, Siobhan," Sarah protested, trying not to whine but sure she was failing in the attempt.

Fixing Sarah with a frown that made her frustration painfully evident, Siobhan shoved a fresh peach in Sarah's hand, lifting the girl's arm upward slightly, so that the peach was held in the girl's upturned hand, as if offering it to an unseen person.

"There, hold that position and do not move."

"But why must I hold this stupid peach?" Sarah insisted.

With a huff Siobhan paused, making final adjustments to Sarah's positioning and costume. The girl caused quite a stir when she arrived with the rest of the submissives to be auctioned. Most wore the usual costumes for such an event, French maid dresses, Grecian style dresses, and so on, but not Sarah, her costume out did them all and Siobhan was doing her best to position the girl on the auction pedestal in such a way so as to show her off to the greatest advantage.

Sarah had stalked into the club that night, wearing a white leather skirt that hugged every curve, a loose white silk halter top gliding over her shapely breasts, held up by a diamanté chain around her neck and a matching strap across her lower back, leaving almost the entirety of her back bare. The most dramatic part of the outfit was the short capelet draped over the girl's shoulders.

It had taken Sarah most of the week to make it, covering the white velvet capelet with various types of white feathers, before hand-sewing crystalline beads amid the feathers. When she moved, it looked as if the feathers were flecked with ice crystals and the effect was stunning. Even more so was the standing collar of the cape, which rose toward her jawline, before gracefully arcing back. Vaguely Elizabethan, the standing collar framed her face, a mass of feathers, alternating with spokes of crystalline beads. In a word – ethereal.

Adjusting the collar of Sarah's cape so that it did not catch the feathers extending from her mask, Siobhan smiled and nodded.

"Perfect."

"Siobhan, you aren't answering the question," Sarah pointed out, longing to throw the peach across the room. "What is the purpose of the peach."

"Sarah, I'll remind you your place for tonight – submissive, remember. It is not your place to demand answers of me or anyone else," Siobhan scolded. "Not that it is any business of yours, but we had an unexpected donation to the charity fund earlier today. The benefactor made a single bid for tonight, and offered an additional two grand if each of those up for auction would incorporate peaches into their tableau in some way. So really, I don't care if you can't stand the sight, smell or taste of peaches, you _will _hold that peach until the bidding is complete."

With a sly smirk Siobhan leaned close to Sarah once more, "And if you complain about the bloody peach once more, I won't make you hold it….I'll gag you with it."

Sarah nodded quietly, blushing.

Stepping away from the pedestal Sarah was posed upon, Siobhan scanned the auction room. Seven submissives from the club had put themselves up for auction, including her own Max, who was kneeling upon another pedestal, a basket of peaches nestled invitingly between his open knees. Given the magical aura of Sarah's costume, Siobhan had positioned her on the only white pedestal, which happened to be higher than any other and set in the center of the room.

With quick steps, Siobhan moved from one pedestal to the next, checking the contracts and bidding folders attached to each, making sure that each submissive had filled out their negotiation lists fully – she didn't want to take any chances that one of them got in over their heads.

Pleased that everything was ready she addressed the posing submissives.

"I'll be opening the doors momentarily. Remember this is a silent auction, not only is there no yelling of prices, but you are to remain silent as well. Speak only when asked a direct question." Pausing, Siobhan's eyes scanned the group one last time, "For the next two hours, you are merely objects d'arte. The bidding will run until 9:45 at which time I'll announce the winning bids and owners. If any of you want out, now is the time to leave."

Siobhan waited a moment, watching for any look of doubt, and smiling when not one of those up for auction moved, then she threw open the French doors of the salon and admitted the gathered bidders.

Closing her eyes briefly, Sarah took a deep breath trying to ease her nerves. She hadn't wanted to participate in the auction, but Siobhan had been quite insistent and Sarah hated disappointing her.

The auction was anything but silent. As bidders moved from one pedestal to the next, they talked amongst themselves, commenting on the 'items' up for auction and discussing what they would do if they won. Some bidders would speak to those up for auction, asking them questions before writing their bids down on the folders attached to each pedestal.

Sarah watched the bidding quietly, it was all she could do given the circumstances. Bidders drifted toward the white pedestal in the center of the room in singles and pairs, pausing to skim over the contract laying next to Sarah's heeled boots. Unlike some of the others, her auction contract was short, consisting only of her customary challenge. Whoever had the highest bid on her would earn two chances to win her challenge.

No one spoke to her and that was fine with her, since she wasn't inclined toward having to answer inane questions anyway. She thought she might be asked a question when James, a particularly arrogant dominant moved close to. She shivered when he merely slid his hand up under her skirt to caress her intimately, obviously not noticing the mismatched eyes watching him from just outside the door.

With a cruel smirk, James pinched the tender flesh of the inside of Sarah's thigh sharply, making her flinch and hiss at him, "Hands off!"

He peered up at her with dark eyes and clucked his tongue at her. "Bad form, little Owlette. Speaking without permission on the auction block is a punishable offense, one I will take out of your luscious hide should I win."

"Touching the merchandise is also a punishable offense," came the cold reply, as Jareth entered the room, fixing James with a piercing stare.

Ignoring the comment of the masked man, James moved to Sarah's bidding folder, casually flipping it open. He scanned the bid sheet before frowning and replacing the folder. "She isn't worth it anyway," he muttered as he left the room.

The masked man watched as James retreated. "My, my, Sarah," he chuckled looking up at Sarah's faintly blushing face, "Still making friends, I see."

Jareth stood back from the pedestal to study her. Just as Siobhan had hinted when he arrived, her costume was indeed stunning. The feathers of cape fluttered softly on an unseen breeze, while the crystals scattered over her shoulders caught the light, bending it into miniature rainbows that flickered in the low-light of the room. She looked like an angel.

He moved close to the pedestal and she shivered imperceptibly as his gaze washed over her, as if seeing into her very soul. With a gloved hand, he reached out and plucked the peach from her outstretched hand. Meeting her eyes, he brought the fruit to his lips, pausing before sinking his teeth sharply into the soft flesh. Sarah fought to bite back a moan at the wet sound made as his teeth pierced the peach, but was unable to stop herself, as she watched his tongue dart out to lick drops of nectar from his lips.

Smiling wickedly, he replaced the peach in her hand, the clear bite mark facing toward her own lips.

"Hmm…such luscious fruit you offer, my dear," he drawled slowly, accenting each syllable.

Sarah blushed in silent reply, trembling as he moved examine her bidding sheet.

All evening long people had come up to her, reviewing the contract and then looking at her bidding sheet, but none had placed a bid. As time went on, she began to fear that no one would bid on her, the embarrassment of such an outcome gradually threatening to choke her as her throat tightened to fight back the tears. She hoped fervently that this masked stranger might take pity on her and at least offer a simple bid – the bidding only started at $25 for each of those who were on the block.

She watched him look again at her, before replacing the bidding folder without offering a bid and she felt for a moment her heart might break.

As the hours had worn on, Sarah's arms and legs began to feel like lead and she had to fight the urge to shake. Seeing him replace the bidding folder without making a bid, she lost the fight, her knees wobbling, threatening to give out on her. Sarah gasped when he reached out, steadying her elbow with a gloved hand.

"Steady, Sarah. The bidding is almost finished. Relax your knees and don't lock them, it will be easier for you to stay still then," he crooned soothingly.

Nodding silently, she did as instructed and found that she could quell the tremors in her legs. But relaxing her knees did nothing to stop the panic building inside her. She had seen bids being offered for all of the others. How could she face Siobhan being the only one not to earn even a pittance of a bid?

She bit back a sob as the masked man turned his back on her and exited the salon, he had been her last hope.


	5. Upping the Stakes

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 5

At precisely 9:45 Siobhan returned to the salon, pulling the doors closed behind her.

"Okay everyone, time to shift and stretch, then resume your poses before we announce the winners," she said, swiftly moving around the room to collect the bid folders.

When she got to Sarah's pedestal, Sarah sighed. "Don't bother picking up the folder Siobhan. No one bid on me. I'm so sorry. Please, may I leave now, before you announce winners. Please don't make me stay," she pleaded, her emerald eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill over.

Raising an eyebrow, Siobhan merely peeked inside the folder by Sarah's feet before adding it to the pile of others, completely ignoring the plea. Sarah sighed and tried to gather her courage for what was sure to be a humiliating experience. While waiting for the torture to begin, she gingerly stretched her legs and back, waving silently at Max, who smiled in response.

As Siobhan returned to the French doors preparing to open them, Sarah resumed her pose, complete with the cursed peach. She squared her shoulders and put on her best emotionless mask when Siobhan opened the doors and the bidders returned to the room.

Siobhan stepped to the podium upon the stage that ran along one wall of the room. Smiling at the room, she waited for the talking to still before addressing the group.

"We've had an excellent showing for this year's auction and I think it has much to do with the wonderful merchandise on offer."

Sarah's despair at having no bids was overwhelming her and she was having a terrible time resisting the urge to flee the room, but to do anything other than remain in position would surely result in worse humiliation than having the others find out she was unwanted.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears as she watched Siobhan announce the winning bidders. With each new announcement, the bidder would approach the submissive they won, clipping a leash to the collar each wore. Sarah tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat as the sixth submissive and winning bidder were announced, leaving her alone, standing on a pedestal, in full view of everyone. It was all over, everyone would know her shame in just a few moments.

Shutting her eyes tightly, she tried to relax her face, praying she looked more relaxed than she felt, as Siobhan spoke again.

"The last submissive on bid for the night, drew the least number of bids," Siobhan announced, causing Sarah to whimper softly, fervently hoping no one heard her. "But," Siobhan continued, "This submissive earned the highest auction bid ever recorded at Club Libertine - $5000, beating the previous club record by over $3000."

Gesturing toward Sarah, Siobhan held out the last leash, "The winning bid on Owl goes to, Hades."

Sarah trembled. Someone had bid on her, and not only placed a bid, but a high bid that effectively shut out all other bidders. Why would anyone do that?

She didn't recognize the pseudonym. Everyone used one at the club, in order to protect their mundane lives. She was sure she had met everyone. Hades. Lord of the Underworld. She had never met anyone who used that as a name – here or anywhere else.

Sarah was so busy trying to figure out who Hades was, that she didn't notice the figure moving through the crowd toward her. It was only when he held out a gloved hand to help her down from the pedestal that she noticed the winning bidder – Siobhan's friend in the mask.

Helping her down from her position, the masked man gently plucked the peach from her hand, taking another bite before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to hers, smiling mischievously as she gasped softly. Then straightening up, he clipped the leash to the ring hanging on the front of the collar that encircled her slender neck, one word rumbling from his throat as he turned and made his way out of the room – "Come."

Sarah could no longer hear the din that had erupted in the room after Siobhan's announcement regarding the record bid, the tone of his command set her blood churning so that all she could hear was the pulsing of her heartbeat in her ears. With her head held high, she followed him from the room, eyes fixed upon the blonde hair teasing the back of his collar as he led her out.

The enormity of what had just happened didn't hit her until they left the salon. She had willingly put herself up for auction and now was at the mercy of the winning bidder, someone she did not know and had never played with. Sure, she had played with many others, but this man was an unknown factor. A wave of abject terror washed over her and she had to force herself to breathe slowly, reminding herself that he was an old friend of Siobhan's. Not only that, but Siobhan had promised that she would protect Sarah and make sure she was safe. Even so, she had no idea what to expect from this man.

The terror threatened to overtake her again as they walked toward the play areas. She fought the urge to pull away and run, until they reached the stairs, when she realized that playing was not on his mind, as no one was allowed to play upstairs, it was purely for relaxing and talking.

The masked man led her into the lounge they had inhabited the previous week. Stopping in front of the footstool, he looked at her with penetrating eyes, then gave a slight nod toward the footstool.

Without registering the command fully, Sarah immediately sat on the stool, her back held straight as her knees slid gracefully to the side, hands coming to rest in her lap. Instinctively Sarah averted her gaze to the floor, feeling him move away from her to sit on the sofa. Although she couldn't see him, she could feel his gaze moving over her as if caressing every inch of her. In all her time at the club, she couldn't remember feeling so completely vulnerable Until this point, she had always retained control, but she had willingly given this man power over her.

"Look at me, Sarah," he instructed.

She wanted to, but at the same time was afraid what she might see if she did.

"That was _not_ a request," he insisted, a hint of warning edging his voice.

Sarah trembled, but didn't move. Jareth watched her intently as her mouth opened and closed several times. Eventually she managed to whisper, "I'm afraid."

Puzzled, Jareth sat back, looking at her. Where was the fire she exhibited last week? Leaning toward her again, he caressed her cheek softly with gloved fingertips, before cupping her chin and turning her face toward him.

Brushing his lips across her forehead he murmured, "You only have to fear me if you disobey me, Sarah. Do you intend to disobey me?"

She shook her head, unable to take her eyes from his throat as he kissed her forehead.

Settling back on the sofa, he smiled at her. "Then you have nothing to fear from me."

"Except the unknown," she retorted, then gasped at her boldness, covering her mouth with a hand as she blushed, stammering, "I'm so sorry…I didn't mean…."

She was shocked when he threw back his head and laughed, the deep tone ringing in her ears.

"Ahh, there is the fire I was counting on," he chuckled, relaxing into the leather of the sofa. "Now tell me, why were you afraid to look at me. Don't you trust me, precious?"

Sarah looked at him, trying to figure out how to answer.

"Honestly?" she enquired.

"Always answer honestly Sarah, no matter what I ask of you. I'll know if you lie to me and then there will be consequences."

Sarah nodded silently, looking at the floor once more until he cleared his throat in warning, forcing her to drag her eyes back to his.

"I don't know why I was afraid. You aren't like anyone I've met here before and since you aren't a club regular, I don't understand why you would want to take up my challenge, especially since you know what is at stake."

The masked man looked at her thoughtfully before speaking, his voice low, "Perhaps I am more aware of what is at stake than you think."

Before Sarah could truly process this idea, Siobhan entered the lounge carrying the bidding folder and contract. "I thought I would find you two up here," she said. "There are some formalities to dispense with." Siobhan handed the contract to Jareth with a pen.

Accepting the papers and pen, Jareth shook his head, causing Sarah to gasp. Had he changed his mind? She couldn't see how her being afraid to look at him would result in this.

"I would like to propose a change to the contract. The contract I bid upon stipulated that I had two chances to win the challenge and I want to up the stakes."

"Up the stakes?" Sarah stammered.

The masked man looked at Sarah, a mysterious smile playing about his lips. "Yes. If I win your challenge with the first chance, you will remain mine for the rest of the weekend. I believe it is a holiday weekend, so you will stay with me until 6pm Monday night."

Sarah looked up in shock, before turning to look at Siobhan who merely shrugged.

"And if you lose," Sarah managed to ask.

"If I lose, I will pay you the same amount that I bid on you."

Sarah shook her head, trying to grasp what he was saying. As a college student, $5000 would be enough to cover her room and board for the next two semesters. Or she could use the money to replace her aging computer, or for that matter, buy a new (to her) car.

Given the likelihood of him winning the challenge, Sarah felt compelled to accept his offer. She raised her face to look at him, jade eyes snapping merrily at the wager.

"I accept."

Sarah watched as the masked man amended the contract and signed it, before passing it to her. She knew it was just a formality, not legal in any court, but after reading it to make sure it stated exactly what she had agreed to, she added her signature beneath his, handing the signed contract back to Siobhan for safe-keeping.

Taking the forms, Siobhan peered inquisitively at Jareth, hoping he knew what he was doing and for that matter, hoping that Sarah didn't regret her impulse to accept the stakes. Without a word, she left the salon.

Jareth leaned back against the sofa again, closing his eyes as he considered things. He knew deep down, after what she had told him last week, that she already belonged to him, but he knew he had to beat her challenge before she found out who he really was.

Sitting up, he leaned toward her, pulling the footstool close to the sofa and looking her in the eye.

"Above all Sarah, before this goes any further, I need you to trust me. Trust that I will not harm you. Can you do that."

She wanted to trust him, her entire being begged her to do so, yet deep inside was this nagging fear that he was not as he seemed. Despite this doubt, she nodded, "Yes. I will."

He surveyed her carefully. She kept her eyes focused on his face, showing that she had learned her lesson about looking at him. Surprisingly, her eyes were clear, showing her determination. He smiled inwardly seeing the spark inside her begin to burn again – she would not easily be broken, and that pleased him. Before the night was through, he would stake his rightful claim to her, and _that_ knowledge pleased him more.


	6. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 6

Standing Jareth picked up the leash and bid her to rise. Without a word he led her back down the stairs, toward the main play spaces. Around them, winning bidders were enjoying their 'purchases', as others watched. As she followed him, something tugged at the edges of her mind. There was something so familiar about him, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

He stopped in a corner play space before releasing her, motioning for her to sit. The chair he indicated was unlike anything she had ever seen. At first, it looked like an electric chair, heavy wood with a straight back and sturdy arms. The primary difference between this chair and a dining chair was the fact that the seat was shorter, with two angular pieces branching off.

Sarah sat on the seat, feeling awkward until Siobhan drifted into the space. The masked man nodded toward her and she came forward, settling Sarah further onto the chair with a gentle hand, before placing one leg on each of the angled parts. Neither the masked man or Siobhan said a word as they each leaned in and secured her to the chair.

She had been bound in many ways before, but for some reason this chair and the fact that neither of them spoke to her, made her nervous. Sarah tried hard to control her breathing and was failing. She began to breathe faster, shutting her eyes tight as she fought the panic back down, knowing that if she didn't regain control quickly, she would hyperventilate and risk passing out. When she began to gulp air, gasping for breath, she felt firm hands on her knees.

"Look at me, Sarah," he said, his soft voice washing over her like a caress. "Come on, open your eyes."

Still gasping, she forced herself to open her eyes to see him squatting low between her outstretched knees so his eyes were level with hers.

"Sarah," he repeated, noting the fear that had crept back into her eyes. "I am not Derick. I am not here to hurt you like he did. Are you listening?"

Still panting, Sarah nodded, his voice oddly reassuring given her current position.

Jareth looked at her, concern etching his features. If this was to work, he needed to her to relax. Gently his fingers caressed her face as he pressed his forehead to hers, murmuring softly. "I promise you, with all that I am, you are always safe with me. Now, I want you to close your eyes."

With a small hiccup, she did as he instructed, leaning against the back of the chair.

"Sarah, I want you to breathe in slowly, counting to 6, then breathe out counting to 6." Jareth continued speaking to her, softly and evenly. "I want you to tense every muscle in your body, Sarah. Hold it…hold it. Now release them, let everything that is worrying you go with the tension. I want you to focus only on my voice."

He smiled as she obeyed, seeing her body begin to relax into the chair. Standing again, he moved behind the chair, never taking his hand from her body, wanting her to feel that he had not left her. Flicking a lever on the back of the chair, it began to rise until Sarah's head was the same height as his. Pressing his lips close to her ear he whispered, "We're going to start now, Sarah. All you have to do is be honest, brutally honest. The questions won't always be pleasant, but you have to trust that there is a reason for all of them. Do you understand?"

She nodded, small teeth nibbling at her lip until she felt his lips brush against her ear, making her gasp. Hearing her respond to his touch, he knew she was ready, in the same quiet voice he had been speaking to her in, he began.

"Why did you seek out pain?" he asked, gentle fingers continuing to caress her neck, dancing over the sensitive skin.

"Because I wanted to atone for a wrong. Pain seemed a way to wash it away."

"You said you wanted to atone, Sarah. Tell me why."

Sarah frowned at the question, fighting as much against the bindings holding her to the chair as she was with her inner self. She had never told anyone the whole truth and now she had committed herself to tell nothing less than the honest truth.

"I hurt someone terribly," was her simple reply. Simple, but truthful.

"Be specific," Jareth insisted firmly. "How did you hurt him."

"He offered me everything and I rejected the offer," she whispered, her voice tinged with sadness. "I rejected him. But I didn't understand it at the time."

"When you dream of him…and I know you do, what do you see."

With a soft whimper, she shook her head, not wanting to share her treasured dream.

"Don't defy me, Sarah," he hissed. "Tell me what you see"

She didn't even pause to register how this man was channeling the voice that had haunted her dreams since she was 15, as thevoice forced her completely into her dream.

"I'm in a ballroom. A fairy tale princess, in white, looking for someone – for him. But I don't belong here. The other people….they….frighten me," she whispered, fighting against the memory.

Leaning close to her ear, his hand firmly caressing her thigh, he murmured, "Don't run from the feeling, Sarah. Claim it…be frightened. Feel everything."

With a soft sob, Sarah gasped. "I have to find him, he'll protect me."

"What do you need protecting from, Sarah?"

"The other people. It pours from them like a disease."

"What is it, Sarah? he demanded, his voice raising with the intensity of the emotion that emanated from her. Her fear was palpable, hanging over her like a pall.

"Desire," she moaned. "Lust. Oh God…I shouldn't be here. I'm too young to feel like this."

"Don't run from it, Sarah. You have to accept it. What did it feel like?" he insisted, forcing her to finally experience what her 15 year-old self couldn't cope with.

"Warmth, deep inside me," she whispered as if ashamed. Jareth responded, pressing his left hand hard against her abdomen, the warmth of his hand making her tremble, incorporating it into her dream state. "I ache. Why does it ache?" she wailed, squirming against his hand and the chair.

"What do you need, Sarah?"

"I don't know…I don't know. I'm too young."

"No!" he hissed. "Name it, Sarah. You have to accept it."

"Him. I need him!" she cried softly, shuddering against the chair.

"So find him, Sarah."

"I did. It was heaven in his arms. But I ran," she whimpered, struggling once more against the bonds.

"So change the past. What do you want to happen?"

"I want him to kiss me," Sarah gasped, her body throbbing as she finally began to accept that which she had denied when she was fifteen.

Upon her admission, Jareth leaned in, forcefully capturing her lips with his. Feeling her body react, her pressed her further, his tongue teasing along her lips before they parted, allowing him in. She moaned against him, his tongue thrusting along hers, as if tasting the emotions that seeped from her.

With a low groan, he broke the kiss, his voice hoarse with his own need, as he demanded, "What else, Sarah?"

He watched her closely, marveling as the fear left her face, replaced with raw need.

"His touch. Oh please...his touch burns me, but…I need it," she moaned, arching her back from the chair to press her body toward the hand on her stomach.

Sliding his hand along her thigh, Jareth grazed gloved fingertips upward, teasing the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. He paused at the crest of her leg, fingers deftly massaging the area, allowing the sensation to build in her. Sensing her acceptance of the need, he pressed forward, fingers teasing along the silken folds, watching her quiver under his touch. Slipping upward, his thumb grazed the hidden pearl, licking his lips as she jumped, her hips responding to the touch by seeking his hand.

He leaned in, nipping at her lips with his teeth, the hand entwined in her hair gripping tighter, eliciting a catlike yowl from her in response. Fighting against his own desire, Jareth growled against her lips, his tongue again demanding entry and finding no resistance. Through it all, his fingers never ceased their intimate caress, drawing the feeling into her very core as she writhed in the bonds of the chair.

Breaking from her lips, he looked at her, watching her pull against the bonds as she sought his touch and lips. Keeping his fingers pressed firmly against her sensitive bud, he slid the mask from his face with his other hand.

"What do you want from him, Sarah? Name it," Jareth whispered in her ear, his teeth sharply grazing her neck, making her moan.

"His forgiveness…I'm so sorry. I didn't understand…I didn't know," she sobbed, her body continuing to seek his touch, finding her own rhythm against his knowing fingers.

"Ask for it," he snarled, "beg for it, Sarah."

He felt her body tense, the muscles in her thighs fairly humming with the intensity of the emotion as it coiled inside her waiting for the trigger to release it all. Jareth couldn't take his eyes off her face, as he drove her closer to the truth and the ultimate release of all the pain, sadness and regret she had been carrying all this time. So beautiful in her vulnerability.

"Forgive, please forgive me…" she wailed, thrashing against the chair, pinned by his body and the ropes that held her, but feeling nothing but the burning ache inside her that was threatening to consume her.

"Who?" he demanded sharply, his body rocking along with her frantic rhythm.

"Jareth! Jareth…forgive me…I'm sorry," Sarah moaned as her whole body gave in to the sensation, tears streaming down her cheeks as she gave herself up to the truth.

"I already did, Love…" he purred, staring at her face as she surrendered herself to the feelings.

With a sharp gasp, her eyes flew open, seeing the face of the man who had haunted her sleeping and waking dreams for the last six years, the sight of him and the knowledge that he was the one driving her pleasure, forcing her over the edge. She screamed his name in her release, her body succumbing to the wave of emotion and pleasure that threatened to drown her.

Swiftly he released the bonds that held her, pulling her from the chair and into his arms, Jareth sunk to the floor. He cradled her in his arms as she quivered and gasped, finally collapsing against his chest in silent tears.

When her tears abated, Jareth scooped Sarah up and carried her toward the stairs, the crowd of the club parting before them.


	7. And the world falls down

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

**A/N:** I'm really pleased with this chapter and hope y'all will enjoy it. The last chapter had lots of dialogue, this one doesn't. I'm loving the feedback and would love to hear more about what you think will happen. Is Jareth good or evil. Does Sarah ever really submit? I just love hearing what y'all think - I now know why people are addicted to reviews. :))

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 7

Sarah, sighed deeply, feeling exhausted, but oh so relaxed. She must've fallen asleep before going to the club. Not looking at the time, she shrugged lazily. 'Even if I missed the auction, that dream was worth it," she thought, it was so very intense.

Purring softly, she replayed the dream in her mind. Jareth had won her at the auction and beat her challenge. Considering this, her eyebrows knitted, puzzled. Jareth winning the challenge was not remotely possible, in order for that to happen she would have to give him complete control of her and she would never let that happen willingly. No matter how her body might react to him and the sorrow she felt in hurting him all those years ago, she couldn't see herself trusting him in that way…could she?

Sleepily she stretched, the sound of soft talking distracting her. 'Did I leave the TV on when I fell asleep,' she wondered. Rolling over she startled, feeling her body pressed against something firm. Warily cracking one eye she saw that she was pressed against padded leather – a couch that was clearly not her faded, hand-me-down couch from Karen. 'Where the hell am I," she fretted, frantically trying to remember what had happened. As the fog in her brain lifted, the memory became clear, it was him, it was…

"Jareth," she whispered in disbelief.

Hearing his name, Jareth turned from the corner where he was discussing the situation with Siobhan. "I'm here, Sarah," he replied, his voice edged with concern, as she had fainted when he picked her up downstairs and had been out for the last hour.

His clipped accent sent a shiver down Sarah's spine – pleasure or fear she wasn't sure which, and she wasn't game to find out.

Sitting bolt upright, her emerald eyes wide in shock, she squeaked, "You!" Kicking her legs, she pushed against the couch, launching herself over the arm and onto the floor. Without hesitation, she scrabbled to her feet and ran for the door, thankful it was open as she threw herself down the hallway and pounded down the stairs, part of her surprised that she could run as well as she was in the heeled boots she was wearing.

Stunned, Jareth and Siobhan watched Sarah fling herself from the couch and out the door. Their puzzled hesitation giving her a head start as she fled.

"Find her," Jareth hissed at Siobhan, before bolting for the door, his long stride helping him reach the first floor quickly. Downstairs he cursed darkly, the crowd had grown significantly and he couldn't see her through the mass of bodies and the dim light. He growled to himself. Damn her. Why the hell was she running from him again.

Pushing his way into the room, Jareth scanned the crowd. He needed to find her before she left the club. He had to explain things to her. How this girl could be both enchanting and blindingly irritating was beyond him. He would have to put an end to that, and soon.

Seeing a flash of white in the crowd he took off, a subtle flick of his wrist encouraging people to move out of his way. Using magic seemed to be cheating, but he was not going to let her get away this time.

He saw her making a break for the exit, dodging several people who attempted to speak with her. Damn, he wouldn't be able to get there in time.

Gasping for air, Sarah saw that she was nearly at the door. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she was determined to escape him. With a yelped apology she dodged another club member, peeking over her shoulder to see Jareth rapidly catching up. She whimpered, willing her legs to go faster as she belted the last few feet toward the door. The next thing she knew, she hit something hard. With a strangled scream she looked up, having run headlong into Rastas, who wrapped her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his usual jovial face lined with concern and an undercurrent of protectiveness.

Sarah struggled to break free of him, looking behind her as Jareth neared. "Please...," she wailed, twisting free of Rasta's hands and hurtling herself toward the door. As she reached the entry hall, her heel hit a puddle from the rain and slid out from under her, her ankle making a sickening crunch as she landed. Sarah skidded toward the door, her hip taking the brunt of the fall as she screamed, "Fuck!" In an act of self-preservation, she curled into a ball as she slid, trying to protect her ankle from further damage, her shoulders and neck slamming into the heavy steel door hard enough to jar it in the frame.

Panting she shook her head to clear it, her hands coming up to grip the sides of her head as if pressing her temples would make the horrible clanging stop.

Strong hands reached down, hauling her to a standing position, making her cry out as she put weight on her ankle and her head throbbed.

"That was incredibly silly and uncalled for, Sarah," Jareth snarled, glaring at her as his irritation rose to the surface. "As for your unladylike outburst just now, we will call that 'one' and deal with it later this weekend."

"No. No, there is no weekend, there is nothing," she gasped, trying desperately to pull away from him, despite the ache in her head and ankle. "This can't be happening."

"Look at me, Sarah," he demanded. Sarah struggled, refusing to look at him. Growing impatient with her fighting him, Jareth grabbed her chin tightly in his hand, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered as he glared coldly at her. "Disobeying me is 'two', Sarah. Don't try for three. You won't like the consequences. This _is_ happening and you _will_ uphold the contract."

Reaching up, he plucked a length of purple silk rope from the display on the wall and roughly grabbed her wrists, before securing them behind her. As she opened her mouth to protest, his steely eyes pinned her in place, his tone icy, "Not _one _word until you are back upstairs. Defy me on this and the consequences will be _most_ unpleasant. I will not warn you again."

At this, Sarah snapped her jaw shut, nodding mutely, all the while her mind raced. This was really happening and he was here. 'Oh God, help me. I did give him control,' she sobbed inwardly.

Jareth unceremoniously picked her up. Tossing her over his shoulder he carried her bodily back through the club. Seeing the look of concern Rastas' face as they passed him, she broke down and cried for the second time that night.

When they reached the upstairs lounge, he tossed her on the couch, growling one word, "Stay."

Turning to Max, who had followed them into the room. "Ice, please, and bring supper to us here. Brandy as well. Then ask your Mistress to join us at her earliest opportunity."

With a silent tilt of his head, Max left the room. It was all Sarah could do not to whimper, as she found herself alone with the Goblin King.

Jareth ran a gloved hand through his hair as he paused, working to control his frustration and irritation. This was not working out the way he had hoped, but he was not going to let that stop him. She needed him and deep down she knew it, he just had to get her to accept it and stop fighting herself…and him.

Drawing the footstool near the couch, he looked at her. Even panting, with her hair in disarray, she was stunning. Lifting her partially, he untied her hands, his fingers gently rubbing the indentations left by the rope. Satisfied that her hands were fine, he turned his attention to her ankle. Ever so gently he lifted her foot into his lap, removing the boot as she moaned from the pain, eyes shut tight.

"Shhh. Let me look at it," he soothed. Delicately his fingers moved over her ankle, pressing lightly as he examined the damage. "You are remarkably lucky that you didn't do any real harm." She sniffed in reply. "It will be sore tomorrow, but it will heal quickly," he continued.

Sitting back on the stool, Jareth surveyed her, his mismatched eyes glinting sharply in the lamplight. "This running from me business is getting quite tiresome, precious. I had thought we were past that by now."

"Well you thought wrong, didn't you," Sarah retorted angrily.

Lips pursed, Jareth glared sternly at her. "Sarah. I will overlook your disrespect this once, but from here on, you will address me with respect or the consequences I mentioned earlier, will look like a picnic compared to what will happen. Am I making myself clear?"

Frowning, she felt a wave of fear wash over her, quelling it by snapping at him, "Abundantly."

How could this night get any worse, she wondered.

Max returned pushing a cart laden with plates, an ice bucket and a brandy decanter. Without speaking to them, he poured a glass of brandy, offering it to Jareth who accepted the crystal glass, dismissing Max with a brief nod. Siobhan returned shortly after, settling herself in a leather wingback chair, eying Sarah with dismay.

Without acknowledging Siobhan, Jareth began to pace the room, idly sipping his drink with the air of one who was deep in thought. Nodding thoughtfully as if making a decision, he addressed Sarah, "When was the last time you ate?"

Sarah was surprised at the question, having expected that he would yell at her, rage at her or even hit her, not ask about whether she had eaten. Sadly, being the end of the pay period, money was tight and she hadn't had anything more than instant coffee and ramen noodles for the last few days – the last cup of coffee at 9am that morning.

"Um…I never eat before coming to the club, otherwise I feel sick," she replied, watching him carefully as he moved.

Jareth frowned at her, fighting the irritation that threatened to return. "While that is a wise decision, you failed to answer my question, which is technically being disobedient. Do not make me repeat myself, Sarah."

Sarah's stomach gave a loud growl at that moment, her face burning hot as she blushed profusely. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

With a low chuckle Jareth replied, "While it tells me much, it doesn't answer the question. Now obey me and answer."

"The last time I actually ate anything was Wednesday evening, I had some ramen noodles and tinned tuna. Since then I've had several cups of coffee and some tea. Happy?" she snapped. Seeing the cold look he gave her and hearing Siobhan's gasp, her eyes flew wide and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"No, actually that does not please me in any way. I prefer that my possessions are taken care of. As to your lack of impulse control, we will count that as three and begin dealing with that little issue tomorrow."

"I am not your _possession_," Sarah hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. "I do not belong to you, now or ever."

"Ah, my precious thing, that is where you are mistaken," Jareth drawled sikily. "We have a contract, or have you forgotten already?"

"It doesn't mean anything. There is not a thing stopping me from walking out that door. The worst that can happen is that the club has to return your money," Sarah retorted, hands balling into fists at her side.

Siobhan shook her head sadly, listening to the exchange. "Actually Sarah, while you can are always free to leave, if you do not honor the contract, you will not be allowed back to the club again."

Sarah's felt tears sting her eyes. The thought of losing her friends here causing her chest to ache. Without the support of Siobhan and Rastas over the last year, she didn't know where she would be. Sniffing, she raised her head defiantly, deciding she could live without the club if she had to.

"Fine. The contract isn't worth the paper it is written on. No court in the land would uphold the terms written there. It isn't binding," she declared, hoping she looked more confident than she felt.

With a wicked grin, Jareth faced Sarah. The look in his eyes making her tremble, her mind screaming in panic as her breath caught in her throat.

"While it may not be binding in your land, it _would_ be considered a binding contract in _mine_," he sneered, chuckling as Sarah blanched. "You have a choice, pet…you can choose to honor the contract willingly in your land, or honor it unwillingly in mine. Either way, you _will _honor the contract. And let me tell you, in my land, failure to honor a contract extends the terms of the contract."

As if listening to someone else speaking from a long distance away, Sarah heard her voice croak out, "How long."

"Indefinitely," came the grim reply.


	8. Coming to Terms

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content. This story includes adult themes, sexual references and consensual violence. If these things offend you, do not read any further.

**Review Notes**

Little Margarhita: Yup. She is kinda getting on my nerves too. She wants him, at least her dream version of him and that is what got her in trouble the first time around. Sometimes the dream and the reality are two different things.

**THE TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 8

"That isn't fair. Nothing about it is fair," Sarah said, a frustrated sigh escaping her pursed lips as she frowned.

"And before you mock me," she continued, looking pointedly at Jareth, "Let me point out that had I known I was negotiating this contract with _you_ I wouldn't have agreed to any of this. Essentially I was lied to," Sarah protested, "And betrayed," she said, looking at Siobhan sadly.

Jareth frowned, his eyes dark with barely contained anger. "I never lie," he hissed, "And you had best remember that or the next 72 hours will be very unpleasant for you."

"But the contract was negotiated under false pretenses," Sarah persisted. "If that isn't a lie, I'm not sure what you would call it? Surely even _your_ courts, if you could call them that, wouldn't uphold a contract negotiated in such a way?"

Pausing Jareth considered this. It was true that she was not fully aware of the details when negotiating the contract, but that hardly negated the resulting agreement.

Standing behind Siobhan's chair, he looked over at Sarah, her verdant eyes shining with defiance, underscored by fear. He couldn't understand why she was suddenly afraid again, when by her own admission, she wanted his forgiveness – wanted him.

Sarah cringed as he looked at her, her mind racing as she considered her options – neither of which seemed like much of an option at the moment. Closing her eyes she shook her head muttering to herself. 'I should never have gotten out of bed today." Without looking at either of them she asked, "Could I see the contract?"

Silently Siobhan handed her the contract, eyes soft with motherly concern as she surveyed Sarah's reaction. Frowning, Sarah re-read the conditions and shook her head, muttering darkly as she realized she had left a loophole that Jareth was sure to take advantage of. "You bloody idiot. Complete and utter twit," she chastised herself.

Afraid to look up, she whispered, "And when it says that I remain yours until Monday, that means…?"

"Precisely what it says pet. Where I am, you will be required to be for the next three days," came the calculated reply.

Jareth's eyes narrowed as he watched her. Since her last outburst, she had gone quiet, almost calm. He was unsure whether to expect another outburst, or if she was finally coming to terms with what was happening.

Sarah buried her head in her hands with a moan. She was his for the next three days, but if he chose to make her return with him to the Underground, she could be there for any number of years. Since the time flow was faster there, effectively three days could become three decades. And there was no way out.

"Please," came the plaintive whisper, "Don't make me go back there. I can't go back to the Underground."

Jareth's eyebrows knitted in surprise. This was not the revelation he had been expecting. Leaning toward her, he gently caressed her cheek, pleased when she didn't flinch.

"Is that what you were worried about, Sarah? Is that why you ran from me?" he asked quietly, still wondering why that scared her so. "You are not a wished away child, nor are you a wisher, as such I can not force you to return to the Underground. The only way I will ever take you back there, will be with your willing consent."

Sarah lifted her head, troubled eyes peering at him through a veil of chocolate tresses. If he was not going to return her to the Underground, she wondered what he wanted with her. While she has dreamed of gaining his forgiveness and losing herself to him, the sheer power of his presence overwhelmed her – effectively short circuiting her ability to reason.

Raising her head fully, Sarah met his gaze, shocked by her own resolve. Jareth smiled as her face calmed, the fear and defiance being replaced with acceptance. He looked at her, pale eyes seeming to peer into her heart.

"Sarah, you must believe me when I tell you that you only need fear me if you disobey me. I am not here to harm you, emotionally or physically, I care too deeply for you to do that," Jareth said softly, pleased to see the tension in her face fading. "But in order for this to work, you must trust me Sarah."

With a slow sigh, as if expelling all of the fear from inside her, Sarah nodded.

Jareth smiled fully, as he settled upon the footstool near her. Taking a napkin from the cart Max had brought, he filled it with ice, before wrapping it securely around her twisted ankle, the shock of the cold and pain of the ankle making her wince. Flicking his wrist slightly, he produced a crystal, then gently pressed it against her ankle, where it seemed to dissolve into the skin.

"This won't heal it, but it should lessen the pain."

Retrieving a plate from the cart, he removed the lid, the smell of roast lamb and potatoes drifting past Sarah making her stomach growl loudly in response. Blushing furiously, she cast him a sheepish grin.

She was thankful thar he pretended not to notice, rather he merely cut a piece of the lamb, spearing it on the fork, before holding it to her lips. "Open."

Looking puzzled, Sarah opened her mouth, spluttering softly when Jareth thrust the bite of lamb between her lips and held the fork there until she bit down. She ate the bite, watching him with a hint of amusement as he cut another bite and held it out for her, repeating the process.

"I can," *chew* "feed" *swallow* "myself" *bite – chew-swallow* "you know," she managed to say between bites.

Arching an eyebrow, Jareth looked at her, his usually guarded eyes dancing with impish glee. "I realize that you are perfectly capable of feeding yourself, although your table manners leave something to be desired. No talking with your mouth full, Sarah."

Sarah tried hard not to laugh, "Then why are you feeding me?"

He paused. "Sarah, you have been involved with the club for a while now. What is the role of a submissive or slave?"

She was confused when he changed the subject and struggled to articulate an answer. "Both exist to please their dominant."

"And why do they want to please?" he continued thoughtfully, eating a bite of the roast.

Sarah considered this carefully. Since she didn't identify herself as a member of either group, she had never thought about their motivations before.

"Usually because they care about the person they serve," she posited.

"Exactly. However, this caring does not just flow one way, both parties give and take, do they not?"

"Yes, I suppose they do," Sarah nodded, confused as to where this was leading.

"At the moment, feeding you, pleases me," he said, presenting her with another bite, smiling gently as she took it. "Some things you do not need to question, precious. Not everything has an ulterior motive. You have to trust that. You have to trust me."

Sarah considered what he had said, frowning slightly, as she chewed.

"Does that mean punishing others pleases you?" she asked quietly, trying to grasp how that could be possible.

Jareth laid the fork down and silently gazed at her, seeing in her eyes the same innocence she had exhibited in the ballroom those many years ago. Although she had grown and experienced many things, she was still, in many ways innocent, and there was so much he could teach her if she would only let him.

"No pet. More specifically, punishing _you_ will never bring me pleasure," he replied, his tone gentle and soothing. "Rather, it is something that must on occasion be done to correct a negative behavior, so that you might be even more pleasing. Do you understand?"

Sarah nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think so. So people like Derick…"

"Inflict pain, in the guise of punishment because it pleases them, even if it accomplishes nothing other than harming another," he stated plainly.

The two ate silently for some time, Jareth feeding both of them at his whim, even offering Sarah sips of his brandy.

When the plates had been cleaned of food, Jareth moved from the footstool to the chair, settling his feet upon the stool he had just vacated. Leaning comfortably into the chair, he stretched, shutting his eyes contentedly as he finished the last of the brandy. With a deep sigh, he contemplated the young woman before him. She was more relaxed now and the annoying fear that had filled her eyes earlier was gone, in fact, she seemed almost content at the moment.

"Now that you have eaten, it is time to discuss the grounds of your little contractual obligation to me," Jareth drawled silkily. "Agreed?"

Sarah nodded silently, feeling her breath catch in her chest as she waited to hear what he had in mind. Since she had willingly consented to this, he could ask any number of things and she was now honor-bound to obey him. She prayed that he wouldn't abuse that power.

"As a submissive in this contract, I have a few rules I expect you to abide by. Firstly, I expect you to obey me. You may question me within reason, but you must understand that there is always a reason for my orders, whether you grasp what that may be or not. Constantly questioning things will make the weekend rather unpleasant, the best option is merely to obey. Disobedience will result in a punishment."

Jareth watched her, pleased when she showed no fear or defiance, her eyes placid pools as she nodded, acknowledging what he was saying.

"Secondly, honesty. No matter how difficult the question might be, if I ask you something, I expect an honest answer. I consider lying to be a most serious offense and it will be dealt with accordingly."

"Thirdly, I expect you to act like a lady in all ways and be mindful of your manners. I don't want to hear anymore of the language I heard from you earlier this evening. I am quite sure you were raised better than that. Am I understood?"

Sarah nodded, blushing.

"Fourth, I expect you to show me respect - not for my official position as king, but as the person to whom you belong for the time being. Since I am not your king and I abhor most other titles, you may address me simply as Jareth, something that few people have ever been allowed to do," he added, "and live to tell the tale," he smiled, teasing her.

"Lastly, you have to trust that everything I do or request has a purpose. I will not hurt you Sarah."

Sarah frowned slightly, taking in what he said. Swallowing the lump that had built up in her throat, she hoped her voice wouldn't fail her but she had to know.

"Jareth, since you won the challenge, you won the right to…" she faltered, struggling to finish the statement, she hung her head and shut her eyes, the shame was too great.

"Yes. I was wondering when you would ask about that," he replied, his voice dropping softly, as his eyes betrayed the depth of feeling he had for her.

"Sarah, hear me when I say this, I will not force myself on you, no matter what the original challenge and prize were. While many fae would maintain that the contract allows that, I will not jeopardize what trust you have in me by forcing you in that way. Although, by your own contract and challenge, I have the right to claim you in every way, I will only claim that prize if you ask it of me."

Sarah's eyes widened as she looked at him, unprepared for his answer.

"That said, there are many other things that could be done that would not contravene my personal ethics on the matter, and would fall within the bounds of the challenge and contract," he said, his mischievous grin hinting at wicked promises of things to come.

Blushing deeply, Sarah nodded. That smile suggested so many things, things which made her tremble at the mere thought.

Removing the ice from Sarah's ankle, Jareth stood, helping her up. "It is time we left. I have a place in the city, where we will spend the remainder of the weekend."

"Can we go by my apartment," she asked.

"There is no need, precious," he replied, "I will see to it you have everything you need."

Shaking her head she argued, "You don't understand. I have to go by my place to feed my cat. He can't be without food for the weekend."

Jareth looked at her, somewhat exasperated, as he wanted to be alone with her, and stopping by her apartment would take time he would rather spend doing other things.

"I'll send someone over to feed the cat tomorrow."

Placing a hand on his arm she pleaded with him, her touch on his arm giving him pause.

"Please don't send someone else, they might hurt him! He is a bit on the vicious side, in fact he is downright feral most of the time, even to me," she begged.

Frowning, Jareth nodded. "Fine, does this ferocious feline have a name?"

"GK," Sarah replied, blushing.

"You are doing it again, Sarah. Answer the question. That is a nickname, what is the cat's name."

Sarah's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of crimson as she ducked her head. Groaning, she pleaded, "Please don't make me tell you. It is humiliating enough."

With an evil smirk, Jareth looked at her, "In that case pet, I really must insist. The full name. Now please, or there will be consequences."

Grumbling under her breath, Sarah muttered, "The full name on his pedigree certificate is 'His Nibs, the Goblin King, Jareth'."

Jareth couldn't help but chuckle. She had actually named her cat after him. The irony was too funny. "And you call him GK for short."

"Well no, GK is the polite version. When he's being civil I call him 'His Nibs', when he's being a prat he usually gets called 'you arrogant bast…'" she paused remembering the rule about being ladylike, "well…um…you get the idea," she blushed.

Fixing her with a steely glare, Jareth shook his head.

"But you asked," Sarah protested with a shrug. "And by your own rules I was honor bound to answer honestly."

Laughing, she looked up at him, an impish smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "You know, he reminds me of you in other ways."

"Oh," came the sardonic reply.

"Yes. Sometimes when he gets loose, he steals stray kittens and brings them home. He's also got a thing for leather pants and boots."

With a knowing smirk, Jareth arched an eyebrow. "That's four, Sarah.


	9. The Dream Crystal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**A/N:** This may be the last chapter until early next week. Today is my birthday and we have a busy birthday weekend planned (so no time for writing). If the baby (7 weeks old) cooperates and sleeps this evening, I may have time to finish the next chapter, if not, watch for it next week.

Oh yeah, I am getting addicted to reviews and would love to hear what people think of this chapter. My beta readers found it to be pretty intense. Hope you like it!

**Warning:** This chapter is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. It contains nonconsensual violence and other mature content. This chapter is definitely NOT fluffy – if you want fluff go check out my other story "Science Fiction Double 'Fae'ture. You have been warned!

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 9

To say Sarah was somewhat shocked when they left the club, would be an understatement. She had expected that he might have a car and driver, until he unlocked the door of a sleek grey jaguar, motioning her inside. Settling himself into the drivers seat, he gave her a mischievous grin as the car roared to life, the deep vibrations of the motor teasing her as much as his hands had earlier. Apparently, his love of power extended to vehicles as well, as this one was definitely built for speed and endurance – seeming to hint at other desires and expectations.

They traveled in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Jareth gripped the steering wheel firmly, relishing the way the car felt as he threw it smoothly around the sharp curves leading up the foothills at the edge of the city. The car responded to his touch, as sensitively as if it were flesh and bone, the quick responses allowing him time to consider his next move with Sarah. He had to build her trust in him and oddly, the best way to do that seemed to be by taking advantage of the power she had already granted him.

Meanwhile, Sarah too was lost in thought, considering much the same thing, although from a different perspective. She too was wondering what Jareth's next move would be, but found herself excited by the thought. 'Why am I excited by the idea that I have given control to him,' she wondered, watching the streetlights flash by as they drove. Until tonight she had always retained significant control of all her interactions, and the knowledge that she had willingly given up that control to Jareth of all people, stirred something deep inside her, something she had not felt since her time in his enchanted ballroom, and for the first time in her life she wasn't afraid of what it might be.

Reaching their destination, Sarah was amazed by the view. She hadn't known what to expect when he said they would be staying at his place in the city. She had thought maybe a hotel or an apartment in the city, but this was definitely not what she had pictured. The car pulled up at a house situated at the top of the foothills edging the city, the elegant lines of the French baroque style chateau` seeming to spring straight from the rocky ground of the hills, as if carved from the very bedrock itself.

As they got out of the car, the heavy wooden doors of the chateau` opened, the light inside glowing softly against the velvet darkness at the top of the ridge. She gasped softly as he reached toward her, grasping her hand in his, his grip at once firm and strangely comforting, she followed as he moved toward the door.

Upon entering the door, they were greeted by a thin man dressed in a dark grey suit, his face wizened with age.

"Welcome back, Sire. We were not expecting you to visit again so soon," he smiled, bowing to Jareth. "But we are pleased to finally host the Lady Sarah."

Sarah's eyes widened as the man mentioned her, quickly relaxing her face as she followed Jareth's lead. He nodded silently at the man, his face an emotionless mask.

"Sarah, this is Greeble, the major domo for this particular of my properties. Should you need anything and I am available, he will take care of it – if it is something I have already approved," he looked at her, his warning clear.

"Greeble, are my rooms ready?"

"Yes Sire. Fleur prepared them earlier today, said she had a feeling you would be arriving with a guest."

A small smile teased the corner of Jareth's mouth. "She has good instincts, make sure you inform her that she was correct and reward her appropriately for her service."

"As you wish, Sire. Shall I wake cook to prepare a late supper for you?"

Shaking his head, Jareth slid his arm around Sarah's waist, guiding her closer to him before responding, "No. Bring the goblin port to my rooms, then inform the others that we are not be disturbed the rest of the night, for _any_ reason. In fact, I don't want anyone to enter the east wing until I ring in the morning."

Jareth turned his head, fixing Greeble with a piercing glare, "I don't need to remind you of the penalties for failing in your duty, do I?"

Bowing low, Greeble retreated, Jareth watching him leave, before guiding Sarah up the staircase at the back of the foyer.

Having only seen him at home in his castle, Sarah was having a difficult time taking in her new surroundings. The foyer was rich with mahogany, the ceiling edged with elaborately sculpted moldings. Everywhere she looked her eyes met lush decoration – tapestries, heavy velvet draperies, carved antique furniture of many types.

He led her down a long hallway, the heavy wooden doors carved with ornate designs, finally stopping before a door etched with celtic knotwork. Looking closely at it, Sarah realized that the center of the door depicted a couple caught in an embrace, the knot-work scroll of the first person entwined with the scrolling of the second, until there was no telling where the first person ended and the second began.

The door opened at Jareth's touch, revealing a lavish room awash with dark woods. A mammoth sleigh bed took up a large portion of the room, the headboard and footboards elaborated carved with intricate knot-work bodies. The bed was covered in a thick brocade comforter, intricate designs of red and gold, adorned with black-worked mythical creatures.

"Welcome to my home away from home," he smiled, watching her rapt expression as she took in her surroundings.

"It is beautiful," she breathed softly, her eyes darting around the room, attempting to drink it all in. To the right of the door stood a bookcase that reached the ceiling, filled to bulging with leather bound books, most of which she just knew were first editions. Further along the right wall was a stone fireplace, cavorting goblins carved into the mantelpiece. Two leather chairs sat before the grate, as if waiting for someone to rest and warm themselves in front of the fire. The far wall was taken up with a set of French doors, overlooking the valley below.

Jareth crossed the room to open the door next to the fireplace, a burst of steam rolling into the room, carrying with it an intoxicating scent of cinnamon, wood, amber and citrus.

"The bath is already drawn. I suggest we take advantage of it before the water cools," he drawled, his mismatched eyes watching her intently as she peered through the door, smiling when her mouth opened in a soundless gasp.

The bathroom was like nothing she had ever imagined, lined with fine Italian marble counters and floors. The centerpiece of the room was a roman styled bathtub, rising above the floor, but deep enough that a grown man would be chest deep in the soothing waters. Already waiting for them, the bathtub was full of steaming water and fragrant bubbles that smelled faintly of….

"Peaches," she whispered, laughing softly at the glint in Jareth's eyes.

Once inside, Jareth turned to her, his fingers deftly unclipping the feathered cape, letting it drop onto the teak bench set into the corner. Without a word he unfastened the diamante clasps of her shirt, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes dark with desire, followed the descent of the silken fabric as it glided effortlessly over her flesh, the cool material teasing her luscious breasts, nipples taut in response.

Hearing her gasp, he tore his gaze away from the creamy breasts before him, seeing her cheeks flushing hotly as her arms moved up to cover herself. Jareth reached out, stopping her hands.

"You are stunning, Sarah. You have nothing to be ashamed of," he murmured, leaning close to her and pressing his lips against hers, feeling her yield to his kiss. Deepening the kiss his tongue teased the valley of her lips, begging for entry until she gave in, lips parting in response, her whole body pressing toward him needing more.

Wrapping her in his arms, his hands grazed over the silken flesh of her back, lightly tracing the welts left from Derick's beating last week. With a soft growl, his fingers caressed the owl tattoo near her left hip, making a mental note to spend time memorizing that part of her before the weekend ended.

Reaching her waist, his fingers unfastened the leather skirt, gliding it over the curve of her hips then letting it fall to the floor, as his hands pausing to explore the soft flesh of her ass.

Jareth kissed her neck, moving to flick his tongue along her collarbone as she sighed deeply. He smiled against her delicate flesh as he peppered her with kissed, down between the valley of her breasts, pausing to lightly lick each rose colored nipple, making her shiver and gasp. His kisses resumed as he knelt before her, lips fluttering over her stomach.

She moaned at his touch, her eyes shutting as she focused on the sensations of his lips brushing over her. Sarah gasped as his hands slid firmly up her thighs, teasing his fingertips over her hips before hooking this fingers into her knickers, dragging them downward slowly, as if taunting her. When she had stepped out of the knickers and skirt, he rose and stood back.

Blushing, she faced him, struggling to keep her hands down, resisting the urge to cover herself. She nibbled her lip lightly as Jareth reached for her hand, guiding her up the steps and into the bath, a low moan erupting from her as she sunk deep into the hot water, sinking fully until she was submerged.

Jareth smiled watching bubbles come up from beneath the water, laughing softly as she resurfaced, a look of utter bliss melting across her face.

Shutting her eyes she leaned against the marble of the tub, purring contentedly as her fears washed away in the heat. Lost in the hedonistic sensation of being surrounded in deep water, she only came out of her reverie when Jareth's hands gently pressed against her shoulders, guiding her away from the wall of the tub. With a start, she realized he was joining her, sliding into the water behind her, the realization making her blush deeply, glad that he couldn't see her face.

Jareth smiled indulgently as Sarah purred, relaxing into his touch as he soaped her arms, running his fingers over them. Pausing, he turned her arm upward, peering at a number of small scars on the inside of her bicepts. Jareth frowned, his fingertips tenderly tracing the scarred flesh, eight marks on each arm, each a ½ inch in length, and perfectly straight.

"Sarah, what are these scars?" he asked, his eyes filled with hesitant concern.

He felt her body stiffen under his hand at the question.

"They are nothing of any consequence," she replied, her voice hardening.

"That," he whispered gently, the tone carrying an unspoken warning, "is the first outright lie you have told me Sarah. The truth. Now."

Sarah flinched, but didn't pull away from him. She didn't intentionally mean to disobey, but he was asking her to account for something she had rather leave buried in the past.

"When my mother died, the fighting between my daddy and Karen got worse. Then daddy got sick, leaving me alone with Karen and Toby. I was losing control of everything, nothing was happening the way it was supposed to. I was losing everyone that was important to me, the only one I had left was Toby, but he was a baby – he couldn't protect me," she said, shutting her eyes against the memory, as it played in her mind in vivid color.

"Nothing I did was good enough. I tried so hard," she sighed, heavy chocolate tresses dancing over the top of the water as she shook her head. "I needed to regain control, so I did."

"Cutting," he nodded thoughtfully, his fingers retracing the visible scars, feeling her shiver as if his touch was opening each wound.

"I found that the pain and my reaction to it helped me refocus my anger. It gave me something I could control at a time when it seemed everything was going wrong. It gave me power over my own life again, and once I had it, I did everything I could to keep it."

Jareth let the topic fall, sensing that the pain was still fresh in her mind. Tenderly he resumed bathing her, his fingers massaging her damp skin firmly, urging the tension to fade.

Having finished her back, he turned her, allowing him to wash her legs, marveling at their length and how shapely they had become as she matured. Sarah sighed deeply as his skillful fingers massaged her feet and calves, aching after wearing heels all evening, especially tender after her mad dash way from him. She blushed deeply at the memory.

Wincing as he deeply massaged a particularly stubborn knot in her calf, she smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry I ran from you, Jareth. It was a bit of a shock realizing you were there, not like that is much of an excuse."

Sweeping her closer to him in the bath, he lightly kissed her forehead. "It is okay, precious. While you will still be punished for that little stunt, it is behind us. I trust that you got your sprinting out of your system?" he asked with a teasing smirk.

Sarah laughed softly and nodded, the sound of her laugher ringing delicately through the marble of the room. He loved the sound of her laugh and wanted nothing more than to be able to hear it often for the rest of his days.

As he continued to massage her legs with soap, his fingers encountered two long scars, one on the inside of each thigh. The rough feel of the flesh, combined with the way she hissed and jumped sharply when they were touched told him they were fresh injuries.

"Stand up, Sarah," he commanded, his voice quiet while his eyes carried a stern warning – disobeying was not advisable.

Sarah stood, frowning, the bathwater running in rivulets down her naked body, tiny streams coursing between her luscious breasts, to pool momentarily on her belly, before swooping down between the valley of her thighs. Turning her leg outward, Jareth inspected the wounds running from high on each inner thigh, to within inches of her knee, the thin lines an angry red color, still seeping blood in places. His eyes narrowed as he examined them – how had he missed these when he undressed her?

As if reading his mind, Sarah muttered softly, "I covered them with make-up before the auction, I knew the bottom of them would show with the short skirt." Her voice was oddly distant for such obvious and serious injuries.

"Sarah, you did these," he said, stating it as a fact, since he was sure they were self-inflicted like those on her arms. They couldn't be more than a week old. "Why, Sarah? What were you thinking?"

Sarah sunk to her knees in the water, her head bowed, thankful for the heavy tendrils of her hair that hid her face, hiding her shame. He could ask anything of her, but she couldn't tell him this, the pain was too fresh, too hard to bear.

"Please Jareth, don't ask me that," she pleaded, her voice wavering, soft tears dripping from her nose and falling into the bath with gentle splashes.

Jareth looked at her, sensing a great pain inside her at his question. His suspicion was affirmed when she continued, "I would rather never feel your touch or see you again, than explain these marks. It is a memory I want to banish forever. Please, I'm begging you to let this go."

Pulling her into his arms, he nestled her against his chest, as if fiercely trying to protect her from the very memory that seemed to be torturing her. "Sarah, my precious one, in order that I may do nothing that hurts you further, I must know what happened, if for no other reason, so that I may help you heal from it."

Sarah wanted so much to abandon herself to his embrace, but the memory of that dark event kept her from doing so. She longed to tell him what happened, but was terrified what his reaction might be.

"If you know, you won't want me. No one could after that," came her despondent reply, before burying her head against his chest and crying.

Kissing the top of her head, Jareth pulled her closer, as if trying to wrap himself around her in her torment. "My love, there is nothing you could have done that would make me hate you or stop me wanting you as my own."

Sarah lifted her head, her jade eyes shining with despair and unspoken pain. "I want to tell you, but I don't want to relive it. I don't want this memory to have any more power over me…I mean look at what I did to try to get rid of it, to have my own power back," she sobbed anew. "Please, I am begging you with all of my heart and all that I am, do not make me tell you."

Jareth's eyebrows knitted with concern and an unknown anger, knowing deep down someone or something had caused her great pain. "There is another way Sarah."

With a flick of his wrist he held a shimmering blue crystal that pulsed with a soothing glow. "This is a dream crystal Sarah. It would allow me to view this event, without you needing to utter a single word. And if you wish it, once viewed, I can make it so that you will never dream of the event again. I won't be able to remove it, but can make it as if it was merely a dream, and not something that really happened."

Looking at the shining crystal, Sarah nodded. "Please… anything to make the pain of this memory stop," she cried.

Jareth kissed her lips tenderly, before placing the crystal in her hands, wrapping his own hands over and through hers as she cradled the glowing orb, her body finding solace in his embrace.

"Look into the crystal Sarah, and remember what happened. You will relive it, you will feel it all, then pain will go way, forever," he whispered to her, tightening his arms around her as he felt the crystal's power wash over the two of them. He looked up into the room, watching the event unfold as if on a movie screen.

She was leaving the club, the week before the auction. Happily humming, her mind flashing with images of the masked stranger, wondering if he might bid for her and pondering over his voice, that familiar voice. Suddenly she was grabbed from behind, something thrown over her head, blocking her vision. She went to scream and felt something hit her mouth as a voice snarled in her ear, "You are mine now bitch." One word flashed in her mind – Derick.

The image faded as another began.

She was fighting, struggling violently. "I said NO! That is not for you….it was never for you!" she screamed, lashing out. A hand flew out and hit her cheek, the pain exploding around her eye and mouth. Moaning in shock she raised a hand to her lip, then pulled it away, seeing blood.

"You bastard, you hit me!" she yelled, clawing at his face.

"Listen you little bitch. You have teased me for weeks, made promises you never meant to keep. Now I will have you whether you want it or not."

"I'm sorry. I thought I could….but I can't," she cried, flipping her body over and trying to crawl away from him.

A firm hand flashes out, grabbing her ankle and pulling her backward. She screamed, a fingernail catching in the carpet and tearing, her fingers curling in pain. She kicked at him, shrieking as he pulled her up on her knees. He grabbed her hair tightly, yanking her neck back painfully – "Stop struggling or this will end _very_ badly for you, Sarah."

The sound of the zipper echoes through Sarah's mind as she cringes, still attempting to get away, then freezing as something cold glides against her back – Oh God…he's got a knife.

"Please, no….no no no no," she moaned, tears falling heavily on the floor beneath her as he pulls back on her hips, jerking them upward.

"If you are going to act like a bitch in heat, I'll take you like one," he hissed coldly, his eyes black with rage.

Then she felt the blade, sliding lower. No. No. He wouldn't. The cold tip of the blade entered her as she froze, terrified to move.

"About time you got the message," he laughed wickedly. "Don't worry slut…I'm not going to take your precious virginity…there is something I would rather have, but when I'm through with you, no one will want you anyway. You'll come crawling back to me and beg me to take you anyway."

She felt him behind her, pressing against her and at that moment knew what he planned. The tip of the knife never left her as he plunged into her, her vision went black with pain and she shrieked as if her life depended on it – JARETH!

The image once more went black, before changing.

Sarah, sitting on the floor of her bathroom at home, her knees clasped to her chest as she rocked back and forth, sobbing. Sitting up, she ran cold water into the bath. Gasping in pain she stood, catching sight of herself in the floor length mirror, the view making her cry out, unable to recognize herself. Her right eye was discolored and would be black by morning, her left was bloodshot, mascara smeared down her face. Her lips looked as if her lipstick was smeared, but it wasn't lipstick – it was blood. Her blood, from the lip he had split. Moving to get into the bathtub she saw the blood that had run down her legs, lazy trails of crimson snaking down past her knees, the sight making her sob anew.

Gingerly Sarah lowered herself into the bath, jade eyes staring into the water, unseeing as she wrestled to vanquish both the physical and mental pain. After moments that felt like hours, she began to wash herself, scrubbing with a loofah until her skin was scarlet and raw, before hoisting herself from the now pink water.

Collapsing against the sink, she drifted to the floor. Opening the cabinet, she pulled out a small black vanity case. She laid a clean towel next to the case, carefully, almost reverently, laying out a lighter and a bottle of alcohol. Reaching into the case she brought a slender object wrapped in velvet, her fingers gently sliding it free of the velvet, then unwrapping the white silk covering, stained brown in places. Carefully she laid the silver anthame on the towel.

Moving with deliberate purpose she cleaned the sharp blade with alcohol, then held the lighter's flame to the blade, watching it flash to life. With the blade still hot, she turned to her inner thigh, dragging the blade in a slow line toward her knee, the searing pain of the blade and heat making her grimace. Her lips pursed but she did not cry out, the only sound was her slow breathing as she breathed in the pain claiming it as her own, her voice dark with anguish repeating – my power….my control….my power….my control – over an over, her mantra. Her plea.

**A/N:** Just in case anyone is wondering, I do not equate submissiveness with an open license to be abused. It is all about consent people - that is the difference between 'fun' and 'abuse'!


	10. Punishment

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**A/N:** I am getting addicted to reviews and would love to hear what people think of this chapter. My beta readers found it to be pretty intense. Hope you like it!

**Warning:** This story contains mature content, including violence and sexual content. Read at your own risk.

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 10

Jareth moaned softly as the memory ended, the images from Sarah's mind fading from the room, like wisps of smoke on an unseen breeze. Sarah remained starkly still in his embrace, her eyes still transfixed on the dream crystal, which was now pulsing a soothing green. Murmuring a quiet command and waving his hand over the glowing orb, Jareth cast the spell that would relegate Sarah's living nightmare to a distant dream, nothing more.

As he waited for it to take effect and release Sarah from her magical dream state, he leaned back against the marble of the tub, holding her closely as he breathed deep, struggling to control the rage inside him that begged to be released. He would deal with that rage later, for now, Sarah needed him. She needed his strength, understanding and love. There would be enough time for revenge come morning.

Sarah's breathing eased, her eyes blinking lazily, before she turned to look at him. "Did it work?"

Solemnly he nodded, pressing his lips tenderly to her forehead, whispering, "Yes, my precious. It worked. I know what happened and I have done as promised. From tonight, it will seem like a distant dream, nothing more."

Her eyes searched his for any sign of disgust or loathing, seeing nothing but compassion and love. "You won't send me away?"

Holding her tighter, he kissed her lips with a passion he had not realized he harbored. His voice hoarse with emotion, he whispered, "Sarah, if I had my way I would never let you out of my arms again."

With a heavy sigh she surrendered to his embrace, feeling safe for the first time in many years. The warmth of the water and the comfort of his embrace had erased the tension and fear she had been carrying for as long as she could remember. In the fragrant steam of the bathroom and Jareth's strong arms, Sarah fell into a dreamless sleep.

Hearing her breathing turn slow and regular, Jareth carefully picked her up, carrying her toward the fireplace, before laying her glistening body on the heavy rug before the roaring fire. Leaving her sleeping peacefully by the fire, he pulled on a heavy robe, before returning to her, gently drying her with a soft towel – so tenderly that she never woke, merely sighed in her sleep, a contented smile on her face. Once she was dry, he moved her to the bed, sliding her between the crisp sheets and tucking her in. Leaning in, he pressed his lips to her forehead softly, smiling as she whispered in her sleep, "I do love you, you know." Her words making his chest ache in response.

Jareth left her in the bed, his face darkening with suppressed rage as he settled into a chair by the fire. Sipping the glass of brandy Greeble had left for him, Jareth flicked his wrist and spoke into the crystal that appeared, "Greeble, send Torik to me at once and have the lower dungeon of the chateau prepared. In fact, prepare the dungeon of the castle as well – we are going to have a guest for an extended stay. Once you have completed that, send for Elenda the healer from our realm. I want her here in the morning." Flipping his fingers upward, the crystal vanished and he stared into the dancing flames of the fireplace, their heat mirroring that which burned in his eyes.

A short time later, a soft knock at the door tore him from his dark thoughts.

"Enter."

Swiftly the door opened and a tall fae with long raven colored hair entered, wearing heavily embossed goblin armor and followed by a burly goblin in similar armor, carrying a spiked mace over his shoulder. The fae and the goblin took a knee before Jareth, inclining their heads in deference.

"Your Majesty, you sent for me?" intoned Torik, "How may I be of service to the great Goblin King?"

Checking that Sarah was still deeply asleep, Jareth leaned toward Torik and his manservant. "I have a very delicate task that I want you two to see to…tonight. I want the basic elements of this task completed by morning," he said, his eyes dark as the rage flashed behind them. "Details are included in these papers," Jareth said, handing Torik a scroll.

"As you wish Sire," Torik replied, bowing low and backing up three steps before turning and striding out the door.

Jareth returned to gazing into the flames as they writhed in the fireplace.

With a yawn, Sarah cracked her eyes, grunting and burying her face against the pillows to escape the annoyingly bright sunlight that was filtering into the room from the French doors of the balcony, she groaned, "Who opened the bloody curtains?"

Stretching out, she felt rumpled sheets beside her, but no Jareth. Raising her head, she peered around the room blearily, "Jareth?"

"I'm here pet," he replied, smiling at her, his eyes guarded in his distraction.

Turning her head and willing her eyes to focus, she saw him sitting in one of the leather chairs by the fireplace, holding a steaming mug. Breathing deep the scent reached her, helping her sleep addled brain, "Hmmm….coffee…." she purred.

Sarah slid out from under the blankets, hesitating when she rememberd she was naked. As if sensing her dilemma, Jareth chuckled and pointed toward the armoire at the foot of the bed. Opening it Sarah found a dove grey silk robe and wrapped it around herself before moving to settle into the chair opposite Jareth, tucking one leg beneath her.

"Did you sleep well, precious?" he enquired, his clipped tone sending a shiver down her spine, making her purr inwardly.

With a contented smirk she nodded. "Yes, did you sleep at all? I don't remember you coming to bed."

"I did, you were just sleeping too deeply to notice and I was up early making preparations for today."

Nodding quietly she looked at him, her eyes visibly concerned. "You seem distracted, Jareth. Have I done something wrong?"

Smiling at her, he handed her a cup of coffee from the pot at his elbow. "No pet, you have done nothing. I have some business to attend to this morning and it has me a bit distracted. But it will soon be but a faint memory."

He sipped the coffee and surveyed her, an impish smirk sliding over his elegant features. Waving his hand slightly, a pink tinged crystal appeared. Sarah watched intently as he spun the pretty crystal over his hand, twirling it with practiced ease.

"Now then pet, I have business to attend to that will keep me away for several hours. While I am gone, you shall be punished for your infractions from yesterday."

Blushing Sarah, sunk further into the chair, as if trying to hide. She had hoped that he would forget.

As if reading her mind, Jareth smiled, his sharp canines making him look like a hungry lion about to feed. "No, I did not forget that I owed you punishment for several issues," he laughed.

Flipping the crystal around, Sarah watched wide-eyed as it transformed into what looked to be a silver bracelet. Jareth leaned forward, fixing her with an amused smile. "Hold out your left foot, my dear."

Sarah sat on the edge of her seat and obediently held out her left foot, the silk of the robe sliding open, revealing the pale flesh of her legs. Jareth lightly caressed her calf, distracting her momentarily, before clasping the silver cuff around her ankle with a sharp click.

Gasping, Sarah looked down at the cuff on her ankle. With a flick of Jareth's wrist, she found a fine silver chain stretched from the cuff to the foot of the bed. Puzzled she looked at him, trying to understand what was happening.

"Your punishment for running from me last night, is to be restricted to this room until I return. The chain is exactly long enough to reach the French doors, but not the balcony, the bathroom, and the bookshelf by the door, no further," Jareth explained, chuckling as she tested the strength of the chain. "It is fairy chain," he added, "The cuffs and chain can only be released by magic – mine."

Settling back into his chair, he took a deep draught of his coffee, ignoring Greeble as he entered the room, to deposit a tray on the table near Sarah. "Your breakfast, Lady Sarah," Greeble said, bowing briefly before leaving the room.

"You have 15 minutes to eat your breakfast, Sarah," Jareth said, a mischievous smile playing over his lips. "You need to be finished before I must leave for my business engagement."

Sarah met his gaze and nodded, picking up a danish and nibbling it. She wasn't worried about her punishment, per se, but was curious what else it might entail. Being tethered to the bed was fitting considering her attempt to run away, however she was somewhat concerned what punishments he would invoke for her other offenses.

While she ate, Jareth flipped through documents on the desk. Upon seeing that she had stopped eating, he looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Finished?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you."

"Good," he said, a low chuckle rumbling from his throat. "Now this," he said with a flourish of his hand, "is your punishment for both your unladylike language and problems with impulse control when speaking." Jareth held up a silver bit-gag, his eyes shining with wicked glee.

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but seeing his look, thought better of it. It was only a few hours in a room by herself, not really so bad. She opened her mouth without a word as he stood before her, slipping the bit into her mouth and fastening it behind her head with a click.

Standing back to observe her, Jareth felt a pang of desire. "Hmm, very lovely, my pet."

"The rest of your punishment will be administered when I return from my errand. While I am gone, you may amuse yourself as you wish. The chain is perfectly waterproof, so feel free to bathe if you should so choose."

Sarah nodded, flexing her jaw muscles around the bit gag, and blushing. 'How attractive can it be…it makes me drool!' she thought, swiping at the dribble trickling from the corner of her mouth.

As Sarah was considering how to amuse herself, a soft knock sounded at the door. Looking up in surprise and embarassment, Sarah saw a slender woman with waist length red curls entering the room. Sarah couldn't stop looking at her, she was lovely in an ethereal way. Dressed in pale blue silk robes, she curtseyed before Jareth, and addressed him in a melodic voice. "Sire, you requested my presence this morning?"

Jareth inclined his head in her direction in acknowledgement, gesturing toward Sarah.

"Elendra, this is the Lady Sarah. I wish you to attend to her. She has three current injuries, and some older scars that I wish you to heal. I also want you to examine her fully for any old or new injuries or ills that need addressing. Essentially, I want her healthy. As you can see, she is restricted to this room and unable to speak, but I am sure you two will manage to communicate just fine."

Sarah looked at Jareth in confusion, her puzzlement met with a soft smile as he caressed her cheek gently.

"As for you," he said to Sarah, "Elendra is my personal healer. I expect you to do whatever she says needs to be done to heal you. Cooperate fully with her."

Kissing Sarah's forehead tenderly, Jareth's fingers caressed her cheek, tracing down her neck, to finish by teasing the sensitive flesh between her breasts. Leaning close to her he whispered so that only she could hear, "We will resume where we left off, when I return. Be good and you'll be rewarded. Be bad, and it is I who will reap the reward."

Then he left.


	11. Revenge is a Dish Served Cold

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**A/N:** Okay, this chapter was intense to write and I hope the intensity comes across the my readers as well. Gotta say, I love me some Evil Jareth on occasion. *drool*

Also, I am getting addicted to reviews and would love to hear what people think of this chapter. My beta readers found it to be pretty intense. Hope you like it!

**Warning:** This chapter contains Evil Jareth and torture (not textually graphic, but if you have a good imagination, you'll be able to fill in the blanks – according to my beta testers). If you want soft and fluffy smut, skip this chapter and come back for Ch. 12 :) or go check out my other story "Science Fiction Double 'Fae'ture". :)

THE TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 11

The sound of Jareth's boots echoed sharply against the flagstones, his step purposeful as he stalked down the corridor. The leather of his long cape swirled in his wake. He was clad fully in embossed goblin armor, his usually mismatched eyes gone as dark as the black of his armor, pure rage bubbling within them, threatening to incinerate anything they gazed upon.

Reaching the end of the hall, he rapped sharply on the door.

"Is the prisoner here?" he snapped as he entered the room.

Torvik nodded, opening the door for the Goblin King and gesturing to the bound form in the middle of the room.

"Yes, Sire," Torvik responded. "We acquired the prisoner as you instructed, erasing all knowledge of their existence. At this point, it is as if they never were born."

Glaring at the body dangling in the middle of the room, Jareth nodded. "Good. This one will be my guest for an extended time, or until they have learned their lesson and are truly repentant."

"Did he struggle?" Jareth enquired, circling the bound person who dangled by their wrists from titanium cuffs, hung from the ceiling of the dungeon.

"Yesh, yer Majesty," came the reply from Warvel, Torvik's assistant. "But we got 'im to come wif us after some persuasion." The burly goblin, bowed before Jareth, his knarled teeth bared in an evil grin as he related the capture.

"Wake him," came the stern command. "It is time to begin."

With wicked glee, Warvel punched the bound man hard in the stomach, laughing as he groaned.

"Wakey, wakey you. The King 'er wants a word wif ya," growled Warvel, pulling the mask from the man's face.

Blinking in the dim light, Derick peered around him. He had been waiting outside that bitch Sarah's apartment for her to return from the auction, having decided to take her precious virginity and anything else he wanted. As he was waiting across the street in his car, someone knocked on the window. When he looked at them, the window shattered and some skinny guy dragged him bodily from the car. Then, it went dark.

"Wh-where am I?" he stuttered, trying to get his eyes to focus.

"You are in my dungeon," came the icy reply, as Jareth stepped around Derick, so that the bound man could see him.

"You," Derick whispered, "I remember you. What the hell do you want?"

Tugging at his leather gloves, Jareth examined them carefully, before making a fist and punching Derick, driving his head sharply to the left, his cheekbone shattering with a sickening crunch.

"You damaged my property, you slimy excuse for a human being," Jareth sneered, his eyes blazing with malicious glee. "And I am here to seek restitution in kind."

Turning away from Derick, Jareth released the heavy leather cape, laying it carefully aside. Surveying the implements on the wall, he chose a plaited single tail whip, the tail ending in a series of hemp knots, the hemp rope coarse enough to rip skin.

"You like to inflict pain, don't you Derick, to punish others" Jareth asked emphasizing 'punish'.

"Well yeah…what's it to you."

Torik backhanded Derick hard, "Keep a civil tongue in your head while addressing the King."

Jareth flicked the whip around Derick's ankles with a practiced hand, watching Derick as his gaze fell to the dancing whip as it writhed against the stones.

"You fancy yourself a sadist, do you?"

Swallowing, Derick nodded, his voice faltering, "Um, yeah. I guess."

"And why do you inflict pain on others?" Jareth enquired silkily, his mismatched eyes flashing sharply.

"Cuz I'm a dominant, its my right and the bitches need it or they wouldn't be submissive."

Without warning, Jareth snapped the whip sharply against Derick's back, the hemp catching the skin and tearing it on the first stroke, making him scream.

"That….is where you are wrong, Derick," growled Jareth. "Dominance and sadistic tendencies are not mutually exclusive. You have been very naughty Derick and extremely careless in abusing someone who did not belong to you. For this you must be punished."

Standing back, Jareth swung the whip again, relishing the harsh cracking sound it made in the air just before the tip struck home, eliciting a high-pitched scream from Derick.

"How many times did you strike Sarah with your whip last week?"

"I-I-I don't remember," Derick whimpered, trying to shift away from the cold voice and the dead eyes glaring at him from the dim room, the chains around his wrists keeping him in place.

"Wrong answer Derick," Jareth declared, his tone dripping with distain. With a snarl he swung the whip, viciously snapping it against him, watching it tear through flesh leaving crimson lines everywhere it touched.

"Twenty times!" Derick howled, panting as the blows stopped.

Leaning close to the bound figure, Jareth harshly grabbed his head, twisting it up to look at him. Derick tried to shrink away from the cold eyes that pierced his very soul.

"A true dominant will never inflict pain on another unless they have experienced that pain themselves. This is the first lesson you will learn today." Nodding to Torvik in the corner.

"You heard him Torvik. Administer the punishment. Forty strokes should do for today. He needs to experience the pain he so enjoys inflicting on others."

Derick's eyes widened as he begged, "No, please. You can't do this."

"I can and I will," Jareth sneered evilly.

"When I get out of here, I'll have you hunted down and arrested," Derick threatened, in a fit of short-lived bravado.

Derick cringed as the three men around him laughed. The tall blonde man scared him more than the others, his icy gaze told Derick that he wouldn't be leaving alive. He whimpered piteously, pleading with inarticulate moans.

Nodding to Jareth, Torvik moved forward, with a stoic expression delivering the punishment as directed. With each stroke of the whip, Derick screamed. After 20 strokes, his voice gave out and all he could do was open his mouth and moan. By the 30th stroke, he had passed out. Warvel woke him up between strokes, making sure he felt every searing stripe as it marked his flesh.

After the 40th stroke, Derick heard the blonde man address him again.

"We'll let you rest for a bit Derick. While we are gone, I suggest you think about what else you have done to Sarah, it might give you an idea of just what else you have to look forward to while in my dungeon," Jareth said, his tone dripping with wicked promise.

As Jareth retreated down the corridor, he heard Derick begin to scream again, and smiled maliciously, knowing Derick was anticipating what was to come, and he was afraid. In fact, he was terrified.

Derick was left to his thoughts for several hours. He alternated between crying, screaming and pleading with the walls. When he heard the sound of footsteps in the corridor, he began to cry once more.

The tall man entered the room again, alone. Leaning casually against the wall, he looked at Derick, his gaze cold, calculating and cruel. If Derick had fancied himself a sadist, then surely this man was the devil incarnate.

"Now Derick, we're going to play a little game called 'Confession'," Jareth drawled. "I want you to tell me what else you did to Sarah. If you tell me the truth, I won't kill you. In fact, you will be able to go on and live a long life."

Derick looked at him in shock. All he had to do was tell what he did to the uppity bitch and he would be allowed to live? He knew it had to be a trick, but couldn't risk that the man might be telling the truth.

"I raped her," Derick whispered, "I forced myself on her."

"So you fancy yourself a sexual sadist do you."

Nodding, Derick looked at the ground, shame and terror pouring from him like an odor.

Jareth sneered at the broken man before him. Moving toward the door, Torvik and Warvel entered. Taking Derick down from the chains that suspended him, they drug him out of the room, down the hall, and into another room. Without a word to him, they stripped him, then bent him face-down over a heavy wooden table, stretching his hands over his head and shackling, before binding his legs to the legs of the table.

Unable to see the door or his captors, Derick whimpered, he had never felt vulnerable before and in this posture, he was desperate to get free. Derick struggled violently against the shackles, knowing it was no use, when he heard more heels coming down through the door and panicked.

"Who is it? Who is there?"

Jareth moved to the bound man's head, gesturing to the person who just entered. Derick couldn't believe his eyes as the newcomer moved into view, he had the torso of a man, with horns on his head, but his lower half was that of a goat, hairy and stocky. The creatures face was hard and cruel, the shaggy beard framing a mouth that was twisted up malevolently.

"Derick, this is Alander. As you probably have noticed, he is not human, rather he is a satyr. Do you by any chance know what satyrs are?" Jareth asked conversationally, his eyes flickering as the rage boiled to the surface, the nearness of his ultimate revenge finally at hand.

Derick shook his head, struck mute at the sight of the satyr.

"Satyrs," Jareth drawled silkily, "are quite well known for their insatiable sexual appetites and Alander here, is quite well known in my kingdom for his sadistic tendencies. Not being picky regarding gender and having broken many mates over the years, I thought it best to introduce you to Alander and let him teach you to what it is like to be the plaything of a true sexual sadist."

Derick's eyes shot wide open as he looked at Jareth. "But you said you wouldn't kill me!" he sobbed, watching him walk toward the door.

Pausing at the door, Jareth turned and looked at Derick.

"Oh, don't worry. I intend to keep my word. I will not kill you. Alander has orders not to kill you," came the vengeful reply. "However… I never said that you wouldn't wish that you were dead."

With that, Jareth left the dungeon, the heavily barred door thudding shut behind him, its sound bearing the somber tone of finality. As Jareth began to climb the stairs to the main levels of the house, Derick began to scream.


	12. Healing Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**A/N:** Fair warning – I start teaching again soon and have woefully neglected my professional research and teaching prep over the summer (I'm blaming having a newborn, not discovering J/S fanfic! That is my story and I'm sticking to it!). From here on out, updates will (sadly) be slower. This is painful for me because the story keeps going in my head and I try to write as fast as I can before Jareth stops whispering in my ear (gotta share his attentions with so many other writers, I never get as much of him as I want *drool*).

_**insensitive:**_ Yup. I have to admit that in most cases I prefer evil Jareth over soppy anytime. Derick got to see that side of him, but I suspect Sarah will in time. The question will be how she responds when that happens. *evil grin* I know how *I* would respond *purrrrrrrr* Oh dear…now I need a cold shower! ;)

_**Serena24:**_ Have no fear, Jareth isn't done with Derick by a long shot! Derick has a few more painful lessons to learn.

_**holmsie:**_ "Does Alander have a new mate in Derick?" Considering Alander's appetites, I don't think Derick would last the month. That said, Jareth isn't finished with Derick, or Alander's particular 'specialties' yet.

_**To all reviewers:**_ Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

_**To all readers/non-reviewers:**_ Please leave reviews! They help get the creative juices flowing and just make me smile in general. :)

* * *

><p>THE TIES THAT BIND<p>

Ch. 12

Elendra smiled reassuringly at Sarah as Jareth swept from the room. Looking at where Sarah sat curled in the chair, tugging dolefully at the bit in her mouth, Elendra motioned Sarah back toward the bed.

"I think you would be more comfortable there for my exam, it can be a lengthy process in order to be thorough."

Nodding Sarah, returned to the bed, tugging the robe securely around her. For some reason she hadn't minded being exposed when Jareth was there, but she was with just this woman in the room.

'Talk about an attitude reversal,' she thought. 'I never thought I'd find being naked around him, comfortable.' Coloring everything was the fact that she desperately wanted to talk, to diffuse her nervousness and thanks to Jareth, she couldn't. Not to mention that the drooling was verging on humiliating.

'I bet she is laughing at me,' Sarah thought balefully. 'What must she think with me being chained to the bed and gagged?'

Sarah was acutely aware of how bad things must look, naked, chained to a mussed up bed and gagged. She blushed furiously as she sat on the edge of the bed, her hand brushing at the covers nervously. As if reading her mind, Elendra perched lightly on the bed next to Sarah and smiled gently at her, waving her hand tenderly over Sarah's furrowed brow.

"I'm sure His Majesty has his reasons for the way you are presented, Lady Sarah. They are not for me to question. As the Champion of the Labyrinth, your dealings with the King are private, I am here only to make sure that you are healthy."

Sarah relaxed, nodding. She liked the way Elendra's blue eyes shimmered from shades of violet to a mesmerizing teal, idly wishing her own eyes were capable of doing that.

"Now, I am sure you have had physicals in your Aboveground before," Elendra asked Sarah, watching as the young woman nodded, rubbing her hand against the corner of her mouth again.

"Well, the exam I have been charged with is similar. It covers everything and takes quite a while to complete. To make the process easier to bear, His Majesty has given me permission to put you to sleep for it."

Sarah looked at her, eyes wide with concern, shaking her head violently.

"Shhh, Lady Sarah," Elendra soothed quietly, taking Sarah's hand. "It isn't like that at all. You will have a very peaceful nap and wake up feeling refreshed. I give you my vow that nothing bad will happen while you are sleeping. Not even His Majesty would dare interrupt a healer's exam."

In her studies, Sarah had read a book on fairy folklore, which stated that the fae took vows seriously and would never break them. Looking at Elendra, Sarah nodded again.

Feeling the younger woman trembling, Elendra smiled gently at Sarah, helping her lay down and fluffing the pillows for her. When Sarah had calmed sufficiently, Elendra produced a small blue flower from the pouch on her hip, giving the flower a small twist to release the nectar within, she applied the nectar to Sarah's eyelids. Within seconds, Sarah had drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Stretching, Sarah arched her back and yawned as she awoke, frowning at the strange sensation in her mouth. 'Oh yeah…the gag,' she thought, remembering her punishments. Looking around, she saw Elendra sitting patiently against the foot of the bed, making some notes, before looking up to check on Sarah.<p>

"Ah. You are awake. See I told you the sleep would only last until I was finished," she said with a warm smile.

"I have healed the injuries indicated by His Majesty, as well as started the healing process on the older scars. Other than those things, you are quite healthy. But we have a few things to address before His Majesty returns, things that I think you would rather address without _His_ presence."

Sarah blushed and looked at the comforter that Elendra had tucked around her body, her finger tracing the pattern.

"M'lady, just to confirm, you are indeed still a maiden, yes?"

Sarah looked at her vaguely puzzled. Maiden? 'She must mean virgin,' Sarah reasoned, before nodding, her blush deepening.

Patting Sarah's hand in a reassuring fashion, Elendra smiled at her. "There is nothing to be ashamed of, Lady Sarah. I merely ask because, well given your current state," she said, indicating the chain around Sarah's ankle, "I gather I would be correct in assuming that at some stage, relatively soon I would imagine, that might change."

Sarah blushed furiously, burying her head in her hands. Could this be any more awkward? It was as bad as her first physical before going to college, where the doctor lectured her endlessly about sex even after she swore she hadn't even been kissed yet.

Laughing softly, Elendra pulled Sarah's hands away from her face. "M'Lady, it happens to all of us at some point and if it must happen, why not at the hands of one we love and who loves us?"

Sarah looked at Elendra, shock registering on her face. Love? She didn't love Jareth, that was impossible. Yes, she wanted him, that was undeniable now, but love? Surely not. Thinking hard about the previous night, Sarah remembered and blushed again. She had professed her love for him. 'Oh God,' she thought, 'Maybe I do love him.'

Considering this new thought, she peered at Elendra again. 'Wait a second, she suggested that Jareth…no….he couldn't. Not after what I did to him!' Sarah's mind raced as she tried desperately to process these new revelations that potentially changed everything she believed and thought she knew about both herself and Jareth.

With a wave of her hand, Elendra produced a silver goblet containing water that seemed to chime as she swirled it. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out a small envelope and sprinkled a yellow powder into the water, the water turning a bright pink.

"M'Lady, I have been authorized to remove the gag only to administer any needed potions, but His Majesty's rules still apply."

Sarah nodded, looking forward to having the annoying bit removed, even if only for a moment. She watched intently as Elendra flicked her wrist, the clasp at the back of Sarah's head releasing with a soft click as the contraption fell into Sarah's lap.

Stretching her mouth, she took the offered goblet and downed the contents. They smelled of roses, but tasted bitter. Sarah shuddered and frowned while Elendra laughed, her laugh seeming to hang in the air.

"Yes, it does taste foul. I admit, the lovely odor does nothing to alter the taste and for that I am sorry."

Sarah couldn't help herself, she blurted out, "You said he loves me… is that true?"

Elendra's eyes flew wide as she looked around furitively, pressing her fingers to her lips to silence Sarah.

"Shit," Sarah whispered, then flinched as if struck by a phantom blow. "I'm not supposed to speak." Realizing she had also broken Jareth's rule regarding language, she moaned again, "Damn."

Clapping her hand firmly over her mouth she looked at Elendra, emerald eyes wide in shock, expecting the elegant fae woman to be distressed or disgusted by Sarah's lack of tact. The peals of silvery laughter that erupted from Elendra's form were not what Sarah expected. Watching Elendra laugh, Sarah began to laugh as well realizing just how little impulse control she had at times.

Elendra helped her replace the bit, still chuckling. She paused when Sarah grabbed her arm, the young woman's eyes suddenly pleading.

"No, don't worry. I won't tell him you spoke. But that does not mean he won't know, M'Lady."

Sarah groaned around the bit and flopped back onto the bed, thumping her head several times against the heavy wood of the headboard in frustration at her stupidity. Shaking her head, she moaned. There was no way that Jareth would ignore her breaking both rules, again…despite being gagged. She sighed and smiled at Elendra.

"I must leave you now Lady Sarah. I will report to His Majesty that you are by all accounts healthy," smiled Elendra, as she glided toward the door, the faint smell of violets left in her path.

Once she was alone, Sarah sighed. She was going to be in trouble again, she just knew it. She wasn't sure how Jareth would know, but just as Elendra had suggested, she was sure that he would somehow find out.

Trying to distract herself, she explored the room. Pulling several books from the bookcase, she wasn't surprised to see they were first editions, just as she had guessed last night. Not only that, many were signed. 'One of the benefits of living a long time,' she mused.

In the carved mahogany cabinet by the fireplace she was surprised to find a very modern looking stereo. Flipping it on, she quickly found a station that she liked, the music making her feel more normal and less concerned about Jareth finding out about her latest bout of disobedience, or what the consequences would be. Sarah snatched up the remote to the stereo and wandered back to the bed, sprawling on top of it as she considered her current situation.

Although she had been sponsored into Club Libertine by Siobhan nearly a year ago, Sarah did not consider herself a submissive – in fact she didn't consider herself to have any particular role. Not dominant. Not submissive. She merely was 'Sarah', strong when she needed to be, compliant when it suited her, at least, that is, until now. Here she was, finding herself being submissive thanks to her challenge and the contract Jareth had tricked her in to.

'Well, according to literature, trickery is a fae characteristic,' she thought. 'So I suppose he was merely acting according to his nature.'

But that didn't account for how her own nature seemed to be changing, and quite quickly. Pondering the events of the last 24 hours, it slowly dawned on Sarah that while she didn't identify as a submissive, Jareth was indeed, subtly training her as such. Not only was he molding her and teaching her, she actually found herself wanting to please him.

'Now this is really too much,' she frowned. 'I don't belong to anyone. I am my own person. Why on earth would I want to please him?' Mulling this over, she listened to the music pulsing from the stereo.

Sarah thought of Jareth, remembering the heat of his arms around her in the bath and the power that emanated from him when he would give commands to her. Just thinking about the sound of his voice when he did that made her shiver, her heart beating faster in her chest. That voice, she purred softly, that made her want to obey, even when she felt she couldn't for whatever reason, the pull to do so was terrifying in its intensity.

Then there was the feeling of his lips on hers.

* * *

><p>Returning to the upper levels of the chateau, Jareth met Elendra as she left his bedroom. Motioning her across the hall into the study, he shut the door behind them, before leaning against the desk, the leather of his armor creaking softly against the wood.<p>

"And?" he asked Elendra, his eyes still blazing from his duties in the dungeon, while his voice betrayed his concern.

"By all accounts, Majesty, Lady Sarah is physically healthy. I healed the wounds you expressed concern over, as well as the older scarring. But Sire, I can do nothing for the emotional scars the girl carries."

"Yes, I know what happened last week. I am dealing with the perpetrator, and will help her as I can."

Shaking her head, Elendra looked at Jareth, her eyes shifting from teal to violet, "Sire, she has suffered trauma other than what happened recently. There are three events that have scarred her, two involving the perpetrator as you call him, and another that happened long ago, shortly after she left you the first time, if I am not mistaken. Has she not told you?"

Jareth frowned considering this revelation, he had not considered that there would be other instances as he had been so wrapped up in dealing with the most recent.

"No, she was unable to even tell me about the most recent incident. I had to use a dream crystal to get it out of her," he replied, the darkness in his eyes bubbling back to the surface as his tone deepened.

"Anything else I should know, Elendra?"

Looking at him cautiously, Elendra nodded. "I have taken the liberty of giving her a preventative potion. It should last 2 months in the Aboveground, 8 Underground, should she agree to return with you."

Jareth peered at her, frustrated at her reply. "The Council will not approve."

"Well, I'm certainly in no position to tell them. If you want to, go ahead," came her sharp retort.

The King looked at her in shock. "Such insolence! And from you Elendra? What are you thinking?"

"Sire, you know I am devoted to you, above all of the royal family, including the High King and Queen, but in this matter, I must strive to protect the Lady Sarah above all others. The fact is, Sire, she is healthy and will have children…."

"Children," he repeated, a hopeful glimmer softening his eyes. "You mean…"

"Yes, Sire…more than one. But, she needs more time for the emotional trauma to heal. Were she to bear a child now, the emotional damage would likely destroy what you are trying to build. She needs more time."

Jareth nodded thoughtfully, as he considered the healer's words.

"Your Majesty, have you explained to her about the bond?"

"Not yet. The timing has not been appropriate."

"Sire, forgive me for being bold, as I know it is not my place, but I must speak for the Lady Sarah on this matter. You must tell her the truth – all of it – before letting things go further. To do otherwise will most assuredly destroy the trust she now has in you, and the consequences of that for the kingdom would be…." Elendra couldn't bring herself to finish the thought.

"Disastrous. Yes. I am aware."

Elendra curtseyed low and moved toward the door, stopping when he spoke once more.

"Elendra, you have not told me everything that transpired," he said, an amused smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

She turned, peering carefully at him, unsure what he meant.

"What did she say to you?"

Elendra smiled shyly at him. Yes, he did have his sources, no doubt about that.

"While I am unable to tell you what was said, due to my honor vow as a healer, I can tell you that she was most horrified when she realized what she had done, Sire."

Pausing briefly she smiled back at the Goblin King once more.

"Oh, and Sire. I noted in performing my exam that Sarah is particularly fond of something called sushi with sake. It might make your conversation easier for her to take."

Jareth gave a brief snort of laughter and nodded, chuckling as Elendra's laughter chimed down the hallway as she left him.

Jareth sunk into the chair behind the desk, slinging a leg casually over the arm of the deep leather chair, while leaning back, his head resting against the winged headrest. He spun the chair around to face the window, staring aimlessly into the garden as he considered everything the healer had told him.

Thankfully, the healer's news was all good, and as much as the Council might disagree with the use of a preventative potion on a mortal, the fact that it went to the Champion of the Labyrinth and was a means of protecting her from both physical and potential emotional harm, meant they would be likely to overlook it – if they found out. Jareth pondered this, deciding that if they found out, he would gladly take any punishment deemed necessary, as Elendra was right, the first duty was to protect the Champion.

Peering at his hand, a clear crystal appeared, Sarah's image fading into focus. Jareth smiled at what he saw, his teeth bared in an almost feral grin, as an evil glint shone in his eyes. He tsk'd under his breath, "What _are_ you doing, my precious?"


	13. It's a fine line

_**Sorry for reposting Ch. 11 by mistake. So, to make it up to my few loyal readers, here is a bonus chapter for the weekend. Hope you enjoy it (I needed a cold shower after finishing it!)**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :) Oh yeah, the song in this chapter is 'Once in a Lifetime' by Enigma.

**Warning:** Mature content…yadda yadda. And a tiny bit of evil Jareth – just to keep Sarah on her toes. *purrrr*

_**To all reviewers:**_ Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

_**To all readers/non-reviewers:**_ Please leave reviews! They help get the creative juices flowing and just make me smile in general. :)

TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 13

Eyes closed listening to the soothing rhythm of the music, Sarah was lost in thought, thinking of Jareth - or more precisely his lips. Those glorious lips. Running her fingers over her own, she stretched out on the bed. Humming softly with the music as she imagined his lips imprisoning her own, claiming hers, a soft purr slipping past her lips at the thought.

_When you're near me, I close my eyes,  
>I want to feel you by my side<br>When you kiss me, I close my eyes,  
>I want you by my side<br>_

Moaning softly, she trailed her hand over her neck, pressing ever so slightly, her fingertips grazing the soft flesh under the robe. Her mind lost to his imagined lips, fluttering over her body. Dragging her hands lower, to gently caress the swell of her breasts, lazy fingers circled the pale buds that rose, straining against the light silk of the robe.

_When I realize there's no telling lies,  
>Then I know that once in a lifetime<br>Making love to you, every time it's new,  
>You know you're my once in a lifetime<br>_

Sarah bit against the gag as her fingers teased the taught nipples, wishing for his lips instead, gasping softly as her nipples tightened painfully at the thought. She trailed her lips further down her body, letting them dance playfully over her ribs, before twirling in ever increasing circles along her stomach. Flicking outward to stroke the tender flesh of her hips, she shivered deeply, the familiar ache beginning to burn inside her.

_When you touch me, I burn inside,  
>Colder chills run down my spine<br>When you take me, it's hot in love,  
>- Can't get enough!<br>_

Panting softly, Sarah pressed her body deeper into the silk sheets, her delicate fingers dragging around the bottom of her hips, toward her thighs. Parting them without thought, she gently dug her nails into the soft flesh. Groaning quietly, her head tossing against the pillows, Sarah's fingertips found their goal, sliding against the silken petals, slick with desire at the mere thought of his touch. His touch…Oh god, to feel it again.

Whimpering softly, she slid one finger inside, letting her thumb find the sensitive bud, her back arching in response to the electric sensation it created.

_When I realize there's no telling lies,  
>Then I know that once in a lifetime<br>Making love to you, every time it's new,  
>You know you're my once in a lifetime<br>_

Writhing against the bed, driven by her dancing fingers, Sarah was lost in the daydream. Images of Jareth flashed in her mind. His hands. His chest. His eyes. His body pressed against hers.

Just the thought of him made her body react. Sarah felt her heart racing, as her body arched, aching for his touch. Faster, her fingers raced against her flesh, meeting no resistance. She pressed the delicate nub harder, grinding against her thumb as the tension built inside her, her thighs damp with her own arousal._  
><em>

_Giving all I've got, I'm your love-me-not,  
>You're my lover, once in a lifetime<br>Taking care of you, every time it's new,  
>You know you're my once in a lifetime<em>

She lightly pinched the tender button that held her pleasure and whimpered, lighting the spark that set her insides alight. Moaning as she writhed on the bed, she surrendered to the sensations, the fire bursting forth from her, her fingers slick against her body, which sucked them deeply inside.

Lost in her release, Sarah didn't notice the spray of glitter that drifted along the foot of the bed as Jareth materialized silently. With a sly smile he watched her succumb to the pleasure of her fingers, her hair spread about her head in a halo of chocolate tendrils, while the flush of pleasure crept from her luscious breasts to her face. Her purr audible as her body relaxed.

"What….have you been doing, Sarah?"

Yelping around the gag, Sarah clutched the robe around her body and scooted up the bed until she was sitting against the headboard. Her eyes were wide in surprise as she looked at him, an imposing figure, dressed in the black goblin armor she remembered from her quest in the Labyrinth. She found it hard to continue looking at him, his mismatched eyes pinning her in place sternly.

She opened her mouth to answer his question, and merely spluttered against the gag. With a flick of his wrist, the gag released and fell into her lap.

"Well," came the reply, "I am waiting for an answer," he said slowly, his voice soft, yet carrying a hint of menace that made her tremble. While he was not really angry with her, as he had not forbidden her to pleasure herself, Jareth wanted to push her, to see how she would handle his displeasure. He wanted to see if she would break, defy him, or submit with grace.

"I…um….nothing," Sarah muttered, blushing furiously.

Swiftly he bore down on her, his hands resting on either side of her head against the headboard, the leather cape he wore enfolding them both as his body pressed toward her, the heat of his body so close to hers enflaming her lust again, despite her recent release.

"_That_…is the first complete lie you have told me, my girl. A mistake, I assure you, you will not be in a hurry to repeat when I am through with you," he hissed, his lips pressed close to her ear but not touching her.

Sarah moaned at the feeling of him being close to her, yet shrank from him in trepidation.

Pulling away from her, he swept toward the fireplace, removing the cape with a flourish as he draped it over the chair. Sarah couldn't help but look at him, the sight of him in the heavily embossed armor, his eyes flashing intensely making her squirm with a desire she didn't understand when she was 15, but as a woman she did. Her body was at war with her mind – body screaming with unrequited lust, mind trembling in fear.

"While your performance was rather impressive to witness," he drawled with an amused sneer, "I have yet to decide if it counts as you being very good, or very bad."

Pulling her eyes away from his and looking at her hands clutching the robe to her chest, Sarah found her voice.

"You didn't say I couldn't," she retorted.

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked at her, his eyes shimmering with wicked intent. "No, I didn't specifically say you couldn't pleasure yourself, however you were under instructions to be good. And we did discuss pleasure last night," he said.

"No, we never…." Sarah tried to protest, but was cut off with a sharp look from Jareth.

"What is a submissive's goal, Sarah?" he demanded, cocking his head as he surveyed her. In her eyes he saw her inner turmoil, she was burning with desire and terror at the same time and he had every intention of using that to his advantage. She would learn, but the lesson would not be pleasant.

Sarah hesitated, her eyes riveted to his hands as they slid a leather riding crop from it's customary place within his right boot, and flicked it absently against his leg. Her body quivered each time the crop slapped home.

"To please their dominant," she croaked, finding that her voice was reluctant to work.

"Yes. And who does the submissive's pleasure then belong?"

Sarah thought about the question, momentarily confused, then paled when the answer came to her.

"Their dominant."

"And why is that, precious?" he asked slowly, emphasizing each word fully.

Biting her lip, she paused before answering, knowing now where he was going with this line of thought and dreading the final outcome.

"The submissive's pleasure is released at the dominant's whim, as it pleases them," Sarah replied, unable to face him, her body unconsciously scrunching lower into the bed as if trying to hide beneath it.

Quick strides returned him to the bedside where his firm grip on her chin lifted her face to meet his.

"Yes," he snarled, his eyes piercing hers. "And you have taken something that is rightfully _mine_, pet. _Mine_ to unleash. _Mine_ to control."

Releasing her, he stood back, his eyes dark as they fed on the sight of her naked form, barely covered by the silk robe. Seeing his gaze, Sarah felt her body flush heatedly.

"So, you took something that was not yours to take and when caught, you had the temerity lie to me about it," he continued. "A sin of omission and a sin of commission. Is there anything else you would like to tell me before we begin your punishment, Sarah. Bearing in mind, that if you have disobeyed me in any other way and fail to confess, when I find out… and I will find out…the punishment will be most severe."

Sarah struggled with herself in a way she never though possible. On the one hand she was afraid, very afraid. While she was sure he would not harm her, she knew this was not going to be the simple punishment he had imposed this morning – chaining her to the bed and gagging her, was a piece of cake compared to what she knew in her heart was coming. No, it wasn't that she would be punished that caused the inner turmoil, but rather the fact that a large part of her mind was begging her to throw herself at his feet and beg forgiveness – anything to be near him as the power emanating from him at the moment was intoxicating.

Swallowing deeply, she fought to keep her voice calm. She remembered his words last night, he would never truly harm her, he was merely molding her, teaching her and she had accepted that control when she signed the contract.

"I spoke when Elendra was here," she admitted, her voice more calm and solid than she expected. Something about admitting her mistake seemed to sooth her fears. "I also said a couple choice words before I caught myself."

Lifting her head, she looked him, her verdant eyes alight with something new, something he couldn't quite define until she continued.

"I'm truly sorry for defying you, Sire."

Sire. Her mind raced. 'Why did I call him Sire?' she frantically wondered. Although her mind was panicked, her body had responded to it with a lustful purr that rippled through her middle.

The honorific was not lost on Jareth either, but unlike Sarah, he did not need to question why, he knew what it meant. It meant she was adapting and accepting her role. Not only that, it signaled her willing consent to his power over her, which would make the long term consequences of this weekend easier for all involved.

Jareth nodded in her direction, holding his hand out to her, pleased when she took it and rose, without shrinking away from him. His desire burned as she came to him willingly, despite the fear he knew she harbored of the punishment that was to follow.

Peering down at her, his voice soft, despite the dark and cruel set of his eyes, "Know this pet and remember it well. I will never harm you. Although you may feel pain at my hand, it will never be purely for the sake of pain, as that would bring me no pleasure."

Sarah nodded, her face raised to meet his gaze, no longer afraid of him, merely afraid of what punishment awaited her. "I know, Sire. It is merely to make me more pleasing. I remember."

Jareth felt his heart melt further as she addressed him again. He had been called Sire by many people since assuming the throne, but never had that word sounded so beautiful to his ears.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and waved his hand, the large footstool sliding to a stop before Sarah. Jareth looked at her and inclined his head toward the stool, instinctively she knew what was required.

Without a word, Sarah let the robe slide from her shoulders and knelt next to the footstool, before stretching herself over it so that her arms and head hung over one side, while her knees supported her on the other side, her dark hair pooling on the floor beneath her. She had been in similar positions before as various dominants at the club had tried to claim her challenge and had felt vulnerable and alone, yet here she felt protected and treasured, despite what she knew was coming.

"I think, 15 strokes of the crop will be sufficient for the moment, precious. Five strokes for each of the three offenses," he said quietly as his eyes drank in her form, bowed before him awaiting his punishment.

Seeing her come to him so willingly, he had to fight back the urge to sweep her into his arms. When he said that punishing her brought him no pleasure, it was the truth. While it might be necessary, he hoped it would be rarely required, as he would rather show Sarah his love and pleasure, rather than his displeasure.

Sarah nodded silently from her position. "Yes, Sire," she whispered.

Oh Gods, she was going to drive him to distraction. He had to get this over with and quickly.

"Sarah, I want you to focus on the pain, nothing else. Do not think about the rules broken, just the pain."

With a sudden crack he delivered the first blow, expecting her to yelp or try to get away, and surprised when she didn't make a sound. He watched her reactions on the second and third strikes, seeing her breath in sharply as soon as each blow fell, then slowly breathing out, until the next blow landed.

'That's my clever pet. Claim each strike, own it.' he thought, smiling at her bent form. Although she had much to learn, her body was instinctively responding in ways that others took years to accept.

Sarah did as she was told and focused on each blow, feeling the sharp sting of the crop as it struck. She was surprised that following each sting, was a burning sensation that seemed to spread outward from the point of impact, leaving only pleasant warmth. At first she thought he was merely warming up and would strike harder, then she realized he already was striking harder than anyone she had known – yet the pain itself was minimal.

Watching her as he continued the strokes, Jareth could see the effect each blow was having. He was sure she was unaware just how deeply her body was responding, as he watched her hips rock against the hard side of the footstool with each strike, grinding herself against the wood.

He smiled, this had been the reaction he had been hoping for. Squatting down, he ran a gloved hand over her back, letting it travel down the gentle curve of her ass, to press between her thighs. A chuckle rumbled from his throat as he touched her, making her gasp and squirm, pleased that she did not move from the stool.

"My precious pet, do you realize how wet you are?" he purred softly in her ear.

Taking her hand in his, he guided it back, under her bowed body, to cup her sex. Jareth kissed her shoulder gently as his fingers led hers, teasing the slippery folds before lightly grazing the hardened bud.

"Keep your hand there, Sarah. I want you to pleasure yourself."

Whimpering she shook her head, her face crimson, "I can't. Not like this…it won't work.

Jareth continued to caress her, his fingers still entwined with hers.

"Shhh, pet. Trust me. Let yourself go and surrender to the feelings. I will never ask you to do something that you absolutely can't – I will not set you up to fail. But you must trust me and do as I say."

She moaned softly as his fingers left hers, but obeyed, her fingers continuing the intimate dance he had initiated.

Standing, Jareth waited a few moments, giving her body time for the pleasure to rise, then he began again. He swung the crop harder now, seeing her body jump and hearing her gasp louder as the leather struck home. His eyes darkened with his own desire as he watched her grind against her hand, wedged between her body and the footstool, her breathing coming in short bursts.

Harder he struck her again, each blow stronger than the last. Pushing her. Wanting to see how much she could take. When he reached 10 she was moaning with abandon, her body succumbing to the waves of pain, transfixed as each sharp blow was transformed into pleasure within moments of it landing, her body consuming the pain and using it to drive the fire within her. By the time the 12th blow landed she was begging.

"Please," came the strangled sob. "Please, Sire!"

"No," came the sharp reply, making her whimper as she forced her body to obey.

With the 13th stroke, she was practically screaming, having completely abandoned herself to the sensations coursing through her body and the voracious need that was clawing up from inside her.

Unable to form a coherent phrase, she pleaded, her voice hoarse with need.

"Sire….Jareth…Oh God…please…" over and over she moaned, her body pressing harder against her hand and the footstool with each blow.

She was so close.

"Both hands. On the floor. Now!" he barked, his eyes flashing as he watched her, feeding off her desire, her distress, her obedience and submission, as she quickly pulled her hand away from the dripping folds. 'Good girl,' he smiled inwardly when she didn't even hesitate or try to argue with him. She was so far gone to the sensations she obeyed without thinking.

Leaning over her, he twisted his hand into the hair at the base of her neck and pulled her head up. "There are two blows left Sarah. On the last one, you can have your release, but keep your hands on the floor," he commanded, his words penetrating her lust-filled mind, while the tone of the command caressed her very soul.

"I can't...," she stammered. "Not without touch."

"Sarah, that was _not_ a request. You can and you will," came the steely reply, "Or else you will get no more this weekend."

Standing, back he swung the crop harder still, watching her jump. A startled scream slipping past her lips as her body pressed against the footstool harder, her hips wriggling.

Then he let the last stroke fly, a deep crimson welt blooming against the pale skin of her ass as it landed. When the sting of the crop registered, Sarah felt her insides explode. Unbidden and without help from her hands or Jareth's, Sarah's body took over, translating the pain into unbearable pleasure that left her writhing against the footstool, her knees quivering. If she hadn't been laying over the stool, she surely would have collapsed. As the heat engulfed her, she cried out, "Thank you, Sire" before falling limp on the stool.

With a satisfied smirk, Jareth leaned down, tenderly gliding his hand over the welts that decorated her flesh, feeling her quiver as his fingers pressed against the raised lines. He pulled her gently from her position, nestling her against his body as he propped himself against the headboard of the bed, his armed wrapping around her trembling body.

Leaving Sarah to her thoughts, Jareth closed his eyes and smiled happily. She had so much to experience, but her body was responding in ways he had never dreamed. The pleasure they would share when finally united, would surpass anything even he had experienced in his many centuries.

Finally Sarah spoke, her voice tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry, Jareth. I didn't mean to ruin the punishment."

Laughing, Jareth looked down at her, vaguely puzzled, his gloved fingers brushing her hair away from her face so he could see her better.

"Ruin, pet? You were obeying my command. How did that ruin anything?"

"Because of how my body reacted to the punishment. I didn't mean to. Can you forgive me?"

Chuckling softly he held her close, before leaning in and kissing her lips.

"My Love, your body reacted the way I had hoped it would. Pain and pleasure are not two vastly different things. Rather, they are two sides of the same coin. When you can make your body feel them both so intensely that the two can not be separated, you are left with a feeling more intense than anything you might feel with just pleasure or pain alone. They compliment each other, Sarah."

"But, if my body reacts to pain by interpreting is as pleasure, how can pain ever be used as a punishment?"

Jareth shook his head smiling broadly. She was a clever girl. While she was still new to this, she was learning quickly and asking the right questions.

"It is all in how it is applied," he replied, smiling into her emerald eyes as she looked up at him, before settling her head against his chest. Sarah purred contentedly as he spoke, listening to the comforting rumble of his voice reverberating in his chest.

"I wanted to see how you would react to pain. Your disobedience today gave me the opportunity. By having you focus on the pain, you were unconsciously able to convert it to pleasure. You didn't even realize you were doing it. Each time a blow struck, you breathed in, then out slowly, diffusing the pain," he explained.

"Therefore, if I want to use pain to correct a behavior, in the future I'll have you focus on something other than that pain. For instance you might have to count each stroke, or ask for each one, or even recount what you did wrong after each stroke lands. By focusing on something other than the feelings invoked, you can't diffuse the pain as easily."

Relaxing into the bed, Jareth wrapped his legs around hers, until their bodies were entwined.

"Tell me Sarah," Jareth questioned quietly, feeling her tremble at his voice, "Why did you stop calling me Jareth."

Sarah felt the heat rise in her face, unsure how to explain it to him. With a shrug she said, "It merely felt right, somehow."

"How did it feel when you said the second time, pet?"

"Honestly?"

"Always precious."

"It felt like coming home."

For Jareth, those were the most wonderful words in the world.


	14. Goburin Heika

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content…yadda yadda. And a tiny bit of evil Jareth – just to keep Sarah on her toes. *purrrr*

_**To all reviewers:**_ Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

_**To all readers/non-reviewers:**_ Please leave reviews! They help get the creative juices flowing and just make me smile in general. :)

TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 14

Sarah wasn't entirely sure what had changed or when, but she was no longer afraid anymore. Not of Jareth. Not of herself. Not even of her past. Somewhere, in the course of surrendering to him and her desires, she had rediscovered her own power. And it felt good.

Turning in his arms, Sarah looked at him, his face relaxed and peaceful, eyes closed as he leaned against the headboard. Her fingers moved of their own accord, reaching up, they traced the angles and curves of his face as if memorizing him, even though she would know him anywhere as he was already etched on her heart.

He didn't open his eyes, but his thin lips twitched ever so slightly. "Yes, precious?"

In response, Sarah leaned forward, her lips seeking his, almost reverently. Although the kiss itself was sweet, chaste in its way, it carried with it the full depth of her emotions. She didn't notice the change, but his ears, so sensitive to the effects of magic, heard the chiming hum that built around her. Opening his eyes, he looked down at her as she leaned back, her gaze finding his.

"Sarah," was all he could say, as he watched her eyes shimmer from emerald to sea-green.

"Thank you," she breathed softly.

"For what, precious?"

She smiled contentedly, leaning in to kiss him once more, not seeming to notice the hum that rang around her.

"For giving me back my power, my own control."

Jareth brushed his lips softly against her forehead, murmuring quietly, "It seems you have learned the next important lesson all on your own, pet. The very act of surrendering willingly can only be done if one is has their own control and power."

He didn't address the other power she seemed to have also found. She was not yet aware of it, but its very presence in the Aboveground, heralded great things.

Jareth stretched, reluctantly shifting her toward the edge of the bed.

"While I could happily stay curled up with you for the rest of the afternoon, Sarah, it is advisable that we eat as we do have some errands to see to. Although I find your current attire, or lack thereof, most fetching, it would be best if you managed to put something more presentable on."

Flicking his wrist, the chain that had restricted her to the room disappeared, while the silver cuff transformed into a fine silver chain, with a small crystal orb hanging from it.

"A present," he said, his lips curled in amusement as he remembered other presents he had once offered her. "Nothing more."

She laughed softly, moving away from him toward the bathroom. Watching her move without hesitation despite her lack of clothing, Jareth could feel the changes in her. Without fully realizing it, she had fully committed herself. The actual decision itself would be nothing but an afterthought, it was only a matter of time.

Gliding back through the room toward the armoire, she fixed him with a mock glare, her eyes shifting once more, from sea-green to violet. "Well, your Majesty…if we are to go out, you'll have to lose the armor. While it might be great for keeping goblins, or me in line," she winked, "it won't do much for your dealings with people Aboveground."

Moving his hand in a lazy arc, his clothing changing immediately. Where once he had been resplendent in embossed leather, he was now handsomely attired in black wool slacks and a black sweater, a tailored black leather blazer laying next to him.

"Nice parlor trick. I'd like to see it in reverse sometime. Instead of putting clothes on, why not try taking them off for a change," she teased.

"In time, precious. All in good time," came his cool response.

Laughing, Sarah turned to the armoire, wondering what to put on.

"Jareth, would you let me take you out to dinner?"

Puzzled, he looked at her. This was not what he was expecting. "If you wish, Sarah, but it is hardly necessary."

Nodding, she returned to the armoire, and laughed. The selection of clothes told her he had been watching her for sometime, as the armoire was stocked with duplicates of many of her favorite outfits.

"It isn't so much that it is necessary. But you have done so much for me, I wanted to do something for you. And to be honest, it was the first thing I could think of."

Chuckling, Sarah slipped into a pair denim skirt and a baby blue cashmere sweater, wrapping a navy silk scarf around her neck and slipping her feet into matching flats.

"How do you feel about sushi?" she asked.

Jareth just smiled, making a note to reward Elendra.

Opening the door, Sarah happily led Jareth into her favorite sushi restaurant, run by her friend Kiko's family.

"Sarah-chan, wa anata o sanshō surunode yoi kotodesu. (Sarah, it is so good to see you)!" replied the young, raven-haired woman behind the counter, waving cheerfully at Sarah.

Bowing slightly, Sarah returned the other woman's greeting, her eyes shining brightly, "Konban wa, Kiko-chan."

Kiko glided from behind the counter, moving gracefully in her pink silk kimono, the shoulders and sleeves covered in white cherry blossoms, complimenting the red obi. She hugged Sarah tightly.

"Kiko, this is Jareth no Kimi*," Sarah continued, a sly smile teasing the corner of her mouth, "he is a close friend of mine."

Jareth peered at them, raising en elegant eyebrow knowingly, he purred in Sarah's ear, "Do you know what 'no Kimi' translates as, precious?"

"It was either that or lord and master, I thought it was the lesser of the two evils," Sarah replied laughing.

Bowing deeply to Jareth, Kiko quietly greeted him, "Hajimemashite Yoroshiku Jareth-sama."

"Would you like your usual place Sarah-chan?"

"Actually Kiko, is the alcove busy? I know your father reserves it for business-men, but there are some things we need to discuss privately."

Kiko hurried behind the counter, speaking in hushed tones to her father. While they were busy, a small woman with silver-white hair quietly walked up to them. Gnarled fingers leaning heavily on a thick wooden cane, she looked at Sarah, deep brown eyes peering at her knowingly, before speaking to Jareth.

"Dono yōna bijinesu wa, koko de goburin no ō o motte?" (What business brings the Goblin King here?)

Smiling softly, Jareth held his hand out to the old woman, who gently placed her hand in his.

"Shōrai no joō o saibansho ni (to court the future queen)," he replied quietly.

"Sarah-chan wa, hijō ni kyōryokuna yoi sentakudesu (Sarah is a good choice, very strong)."

Laughing gently, Jareth nodded, "Hai (yes)."

The withered old woman slowly guided Jareth toward the alcove, pausing to pull back the shoji divider that separated the alcove from the rest of the restaurant.

Moving as if to bow once more, Jareth's hand stopped her.

Smiling warmly he murmured, "Sore wa daijōbu kenmeidesu (that is okay wise one).

Instead of bowing, the little woman smiled up at him, her eyes shining, "Heika arigatō (Thank you, your Majesty)," before slowly making her way back behind the counter.

Sarah followed Jareth into the alcove, puzzling over what she had seen. Slipping her shoes off, she settled herself on the pillows by the small table.

"I don't know what grandmother Miyake said to you, but somehow I think she knows you," Sarah mused, watching him settle onto the pillows.

Nodding, Jareth smiled. "Some wise old ones do recognize me for who I actually am, although they may never have had personal dealings with me before. Legends of the fae can be found in many cultures, Sarah."

At this, they heard Kiko's father grumbling behind the counter, until grandmother Miyake firmly ended whatever the argument was, her voice stern and final as she said, "Anata wa kare no heika goburin no ō o sonchō shimasu (You will respect his Majesty the King of Goblins)."

Kiko hurried from the behind the counter carrying a tray of tea. She paused to kneel at the end of their table, as she began to place cups of tea before both Sarah and Jareth.

"I am so sorry for grandmother. She is under the impression that Jareth-sama is some form of royalty. I am afraid father is quite upset as she is going on and on, something about goblins."

Jareth smiled kindly at the flustered girl, then looked at Sarah.

"Don't worry, he often has that effect on people."

Chuckling, Sarah turned her attention to her friend and their order. "Warm sake, keep it refilled, gyoza, and the house special sushi and sashimi sushi platter – no eel and no sea urchin. Ugh."

"Bah, Sarah-chan! Where is your sense of adventure?" Kiko teased.

Sarah shook her head and laughed, "If you only knew, Kiko-chan. You would be surprised what I get up to when you aren't around."

"Well, I hope Jareth-sama can keep you out of trouble then, Sarah-chan."

Jareth laughed, his eyes teasing, "I try."

Bowing low, Kiko retreated to the kitchen, leaving Sarah and Jareth to themselves in the quiet of the restaurant. Sitting back against the pillows, Sarah looked at Jareth, her lips pursed as she considered things. She was still mulling things over when Kiko returned with the sake. Taking the bottle from her friend, Sarah poured a cup and offered it to Jareth, before pouring one for herself.

"Kampai," she said, offering the traditional toast, before downing her sake, then refilling her glass, working to steel her courage. She had to ask him, but was not sure that she would like the answer.

"So, are you going to explain to me why I suddenly have magic?" Sarah asked.

*no Kimi: used to refer to a lover, alternately a reference to one who behaves like a prince or princess from ancient times.


	15. Weaving a fine thread

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content…yadda yadda.

_**To all reviewers:**_ Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

_**To all readers/non-reviewers:**_ Please leave reviews! They help get the creative juices flowing and just make me smile in general. :)

TIES THAT BIND

Ch. 15

Jareth looked at Sarah quietly, his mismatched eyes carefully exploring hers, noting that they had shifted from violet back to their usual shade of emerald. This was something more than the awakening of latent magic, but he was unsure just how deep it went and explaining it wouldn't be easy because it was sure to be entwined with the bond between them.

"Sarah," he began, his voice low and soft, yet carrying a faint timber of authority, "the answer to your question is complicated. I had planned to tell you this evening, but you seem to have anticipated it already."

"No shit," Sarah snapped, then gasped, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Leaning forward she thumped her head on the low table. This was not the way she wanted to begin this conversation with him.

"We'll deal with your lapse of judgement later, pet. For now I want you to listen to what I have to tell you. The situation we are now in, is more complex than either of us might have guessed."

"I did not give you the magic, although I think my presence combined with our feelings for each other has acted as a catalyst, awakening your dormant magic," Jareth said, sipping the sake she offered him.

"As the Lady of the Labyrinth…"

"Who?" Sarah asked, her eyebrows knitted as she tried to understand him.

"The Labyrinth is ancient, Sarah. In fact, it is older than the Fae Council and the High King and Queen, some even suggest that it is older than the Gods and Goddesses themselves. Not only that, but it is sentient. As Lord of the Labyrinth, I am bound to the Labyrinth and derive some of my power from it. When you ran the Labyrinth, you noticed that things changed often, only a small part of that was my doing. I merely made sure that you would not run into any challenges or dangers that could seriously harm you, since the Labyrinth was never meant to bring death to runners. All other changes, the walls moving, dead ends appearing, and the like, were manipulated by the Labyrinth itself. It was trying to challenge you and you met every challenge it threw at you, defeating it – the first person in the history of the Labyrinth to do so."

Sarah looked at him, her eyes registering shock.

"Surely someone else has solved it?"

"No, Sarah. There is only you, and that is how you ended up with magic. Upon beating the maze, the Labyrinth seems to have imbued you with some of it's power. But it goes further than that. In giving you that power, the Labyrinth essentially bound you to it, in much the same way I am bound to it. Hence, you are now by all rights, the Lady of the Labyrinth."

Nodding, she considered this, thoughtfully sipping her sake, before refilling Jareth's glass.

"Okay, I guess I get that," she mused, looking at him expectantly.

"Sarah," he began again, reaching out to caress her cheek, "there is more and it may painful to hear. The fact that you are the Lady of the Labyrinth is why I could not come to you over the years. More distressing, it is why I was unable to come to you when you invoked my name while Derick was attacking you. The Labyrinth blocked you from me."

Sarah sighed sadly. "I had called to you off and on over the years. When you never came I thought you didn't care. I thought you were angry with me. After the first few years, I tried to come up with any way I could get your attention so that I could beg your forgiveness. In fact, I was getting desperate enough that I was getting ready to do something I know would have been reckless."

"What is that my Sarah? Wish your brother away again? Unfortunately, even that avenue was closed to you when you became the Champion of the Labyrinth," Jareth laughed softly.

"No, worse than that. I was preparing to invoke the High King, this weekend in fact. I figured if anyone could help me contact you it would be him."

"Sarah! Do you have any idea the dangerous line you would be treading had you actually succeeded in doing that?" Jareth scowled. "This is what I mean, Sarah. You have got to think things through, both what you say and what you do. Your impulse control, or lack thereof, precious, is going to get you in trouble."

"Okay, yes, I know it was a stupid thing even consider, Jareth. But I was getting desperate, particularly after the business with Derick. You didn't even come to me when I needed you most, I thought you must hate me and I needed to make you see that I didn't," she cried, wiping her eyes with her napkin.

Leaning across the table, Jareth gently caressed her face.

"Oh precious, the fates can be so cruel at times. I thought you didn't need me and you thought I didn't care, neither of us knowing the truth."

The pair sat in silence, drinking and eating, while trying to come to terms with how the fates had been playing with their hearts.

"But why has my magic only become apparent now? It doesn't make sense."

Jareth shook his head, frowning thoughtfully, "I can only guess as to why that has happened, Sarah. As I said, the situation is complicated."

Leaning back, he looked at her, remembering the 15 year old girl who gave him so much trouble, yet who bested the ancient Labyrinth.

"Sarah, as Fae and a king, I understand more than even you do, why the gift of your virginity is precious," he said softly, his hand capturing hers on the table, fingers entwining with hers as she blushed, looking at her lap as if trying to hide from him.

"What do you know of fertility festivals and rituals, pet?" he asked gently.

When her calls to Jareth went unanswered, Sarah set out to learn all she could about the fae and how to reach them. In the process, she had learned quite a bit about pagan rituals and rites.

"I know at one time they sacrificed virgins to ensure a strong harvest. Over time it changed to involve taking their virginity. Essentially, if they produced a child, it was considered a good omen that the land would produce fully that season as well."

Jareth smiled and nodded.

"Exactly, through this act, they were bound to the land. In much the same way that kings are bound to the land they rule," he explained. "At one time, bedding the virgin for the fertility rites was the king or ruling leader's prerogative and right, their duty even in some cultures. In the Underground, it is still used in king-making ceremonies."

Sarah looked at him, her lips pursed as she considered this. "Did you…"

Laughing softly, Jareth reached out and caressed her cheek. "No sweet one. As an heir of the High King, my throne was never in question. I was bound to the land and kingdom, but not through the ancient king-making rites, those are only invoked when the succession is unclear."

A low rustling at the partition, made Jareth pause, pressing a finger to Sarah's lips to silence. Kiko entered quietly, placing their food on the table, leaving another bottle of sake. She peered closely at Sarah, face a mask of concern, before retreating once more.

"Jareth, what does any of this have to do with the Labyrinth giving me magic?"

"I'm coming to that, Sarah. The situation is complicated, you must listen and you must be patient," Jareth scolded, pausing he lifted a piece of the sushi from the platter and offered it to her, smiling when she accepted it without protest.

"There are other aspects of your acquiring magic that you need to be made aware of, and these are things that I am afraid I did have a hand in, because like you, I struggle to control my own impulsive behavior at times," Jareth continued, his eyes troubled as he explained.

"While in the enchanted ballroom of your dream, Sarah, two things happened that you are not aware of. I had not intended to dance with you Sarah as the goal at the point was still to distract you."

Sarah opened her mouth to protest, but he raised a hand to silence her.

"You must let me finish, pet, this is important but you need to understand everything," Jareth continued, placing another piece of sushi in Sarah's mouth in an attempt to silence her further.

"As I watched you in the ballroom, I realized that your belief was so strong that having come in contact with our world, you would be a beacon to other fae if you returned Aboveground. Whereas I was not about to force myself on you, other fae would not be so respectful of the fears and desires of a 15 year old mortal. I wanted to protect you Sarah, so I pulled you into the dance and as such, I marked you so that other fae would see that you had been claimed – effectively marking you as a off limits."

"But how would dancing do that? There was no spell… Oh God," she gasped, her wide eyes looking at him in shock. "You danced me through a fairy ring!"

Jareth frowned and nodded, guilt sharpening the lines of his face.

"Yes, Sarah. It wasn't my intent, but it was the only way I could ensure that others would not try to seduce you. Unfortunately, by fae marking you the way I did, it had unforeseen results, it also discouraged mortal males from attempting to form a relationship with you. I did not intend for that to happen, as I said, I acted on impulse. And for that, I am sorry."

"Well, at least I know now that it wasn't my sparkling personality that was driving the guys away," Sarah quipped, winking at him. "So what was the second thing that happened in the ballroom?"

Jareth peered at her, his face softening as his eyes lost their playfulness. His voice soft and serious he answered her.

"I gave you my heart."

Sarah swallowed hard against the lump in her throat that threatened to suffocate her, then she started to cry.

Moving quickly around the table, Jareth pulled her into his arms. He hadn't expected her to react like this. The story was hard enough to tell, without reducing her to tears. Holding her safe in his embrace he continued the tale.

"The whole time you had been in the Labyrinth, you infuriated me, Sarah. You turned down your dreams, turned my subjects against me and even the Labyrinth itself was bending to your will. When you entered the ballroom I intended to tease you, make you look for me and never get close. But once I had you in my arms, dancing through the fairy ring, the magic worked both ways. I fae marked you, but in dancing with you and singing fae song to you, I gave you part of my heart.

Jareth caressed Sarah's back as he talked, their dinner forgotten.

"You see, for the fae, singing to one we love binds us for eternity. We only truly love once in our lifetime, Sarah. In fact, many fae don't seek love for that very reason, preferring to have numerous affairs."

Puzzled, Sarah pulled away from him to look in his eyes.

"Why would they avoid love?"

"Sarah, when fae love, they do so for eternity. If anything ever happened to the other, neither would love again. Not only that, but when the fae bond in love, they share their power. I didn't realize it at the time, but in singing fae song to you while dancing in the fairy ring, I started to bind us together. It is ancient magic that is rarely used today, so I didn't think about it at the time."

Sighing deeply, he looked into her face, seeing the turmoil in her eyes, changing them from green to silver. "Had you not run from me when you did, Sarah, the binding would have probably been complete. As it was, enough of a bond formed that you would continue to dream of me, rather than forgetting your time Underground. While you were destined then to dream of me, the consequences for me were more drastic."

Seeing that his glass was empty, Sarah reached over, retrieving the glass and filling it for him, before offering it to him once more. She saw the pain in his eyes and felt her heart ache for him.

"In the ballroom I gave you my heart, yet in the end you rejected me. The problem was, in singing to you I gave myself to you and your rejection caused me to begin losing power. Not significantly, but over the years I began to notice it more and more. And when seated Kings and Queens of the Underground lose power, it not only affects them, but their kingdom. The kingdom itself will begin to decay and die."

"No," Sarah moaned, "Tell me I didn't destroy it? The pain was bad enough when I thought I had destroyed you," she sobbed as she buried her face against his chest.

"Shh, pet. It isn't as bad as all that. The kingdom survives as the decay is quite slow. However, if an unwed King without an heir suffers from this loss, they have 200 years to resolve the love bond, or else they must abdicate."

Sarah sniffed sadly, needing to ask but afraid of his answer.

"How many years has it been?"

"180, remember time flows differently Above and Below."

Shaking her head, Sarah sighed softly. "What have I done, Jareth?"

"Hush love, I'm not finished," he smiled tenderly at her, pressing his lips softly to hers. "Ordinarily, the one rejected would simply continue to pursue their love, but the Labyrinth was working against me, blocking me from seeing you. The only way I was going to be able to resolve the bond with you would be if you could find a way to contact me, and we can see how well that turned out. Apparently, the fates decided to give us a hand."

"What do you mean?"

Sipping his drink, Jareth paused. "I had not intended to go to Siobhan's club the first night we met there. I received an invitation that I thought came from Siobhan. To this day, I have no idea who sent it, as Siobhan did not realize you were my Sarah. Whoever left me the invitation, wanted me to find you and made it possible."

"But when I found you and heard of your challenge, the situation became more complicated once again. You have heard the saying 'The course of true love never runs smooth', well…I believe it is true."

"Sarah, when I said that I would not force myself on you or take the gift without your consent, there are important reasons behind that. You have no idea how many times since the auction ended that I have wanted to hold you in my arms and give in to my desires, but I absolutely can not do so."

Hanging her head, the silken tresses hiding her face, Sarah considered what he was saying.

"What if I wanted you to," she asked, her voice low and hoarse.

With a heated groan, Jareth held her closely.

"Oh my Sarah, you do not know what you are asking of me! You need to have the whole story before saying things like that to me," he whispered, his voice dark with barely restrained desire.

"I said I could not force you and that is true, both due to my love for you and the practicality of your bond with the Labyrinth. If I tried to force you, it would sever my bond with the Labyrinth and the kingdom would suffer," he explained.

Sighing deeply, he released her, lifting her face so he could look into her eyes.

"Sarah, my love, you must understand. As the Lady of the Labyrinth, if you ask me to take you, I will and I will treasure that act, but it will have consequences you must be prepared for. You are the Lady of the Labyrinth, the one and only Champion, as such you are bound to the Labyrinth. I am the Lord of the Labyrinth and King of the Goblin Kingdom, bound to each. This act will bind you not only fully to the Labyrinth, but also my kingdom. Sarah, to do this will make you…"

"Queen…." Sarah gasped, as the threads wove together in her mind. "

Jareth smiled and nodded, pulling her close with a fervent kiss, before releasing her.

"Yes, pet. By the old laws and rites, the joining of the Lord and Lady of the Labyrinth, would make you queen and my wife. You would also become fae yourself, although that transformation would take time. The Labyrinth seems to have chosen you and my feelings for you when you ran the Labyrinth acted to further the bonds between you and I, as well as those between you and the Labyrinth."

Shaking her head, Sarah looked at Jareth, her eyes pools of amber as she worked to understand. If she did as her body begged and gave him leave to bed her, she would be making herself queen and his wife. That was hard enough to get her head around. But at the same time, if she didn't resolve the bond that had begun between them, Jareth would lose his kingdom and it would be her fault.

Jareth watched her, as the troubled look faded, replaced by a somewhat sly smile. She leaned in close, tenderly kissing him, as the faint hum of magic started once more.

"Sire, I'd like to renegotiate our contract."

Jareth gasped inwardly as she addressed him, his voice raw with desire as he answered, "Yes precious?"

"I want to extend the terms."

He felt his heart lurch in his chest. "Your terms, precious?"

"Two weeks Underground, to test the water and see if things would work. The last time I only saw the Labyrinth, before I make my decision, it only seems fair to see the rest of the kingdom first."

"As you wish, pet. I agree to your terms," he replied, sealing the contract with a chaste kiss, while fighting the urge to ravish her lips.

"Hmmm…I don't suppose you have a good silversmith on staff, do you?" Sarah enquired, peering at him with a sly smile lurking behind her own mismatched eyes, now silver and violet.

"Of course I do, why my pet?"

"Two weeks, Underground with you. I think I'll need a chastity belt."

Jareth frowned, "Sarah. Weren't you listening? I can do nothing against your will, nor would I ever even consider doing so."

Pressing a finger to his lips she silenced him, "I'm not worried about what you will do, I'm worried about what I might beg you to do in a fit of passion and you are always telling me not to be so impulsive."

Laughing, the two of them finished their dinner, while grandmother Miyake sat knitting by the counter.

"Nagai joō o ikiru (long live the queen)," she smiled.


	16. Interlude 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** This chapter contains some outright silliness for a change of pace, before I return to teasing Jareth, seducing Sarah and torturing that naughty boy Derick! :))

_**To all reviewers:**_ Check out the comments at the end of this chapter for replies to some of the comments received on the last chapter. :) Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

_**A/N regarding pleasure & pain:**_ The melding of pleasure and pain is a proven physiological and psychological response. Having experienced it first hand, I can but say one word – WOW. :) But it helps to either know what you are doing or have someone guiding you who does.

_**A/N regarding Sarah's use of 'Sire':**_ This brought up some interesting questions in both the reviews and my inbox. In a negotiated relationship of this type, frequently the submissive partner uses an honorific of some sort when referring to the dominant partner, for that matter, the dominant will often use a title for the submissive (pet, precious, girl, to name a few). Honorifics are important as they often serve as a signal as to the mindset of the partner. Honorifics were difficult considering Jareth and Sarah, as the usual honorifics (Master/Lord) don't fit and Sir doesn't respect Jareth's natural rank. Sarah's use of Sire signals her mindset (surrendering), demonstrates that Jareth does have authority over her and aligns herself as one of his subjects, even though technically she isn't. You'll notice that Sarah slips back and forth between Sire and Jareth – Sire when she is dealing with aspects of the contract that brought them back together, Jareth when the issue is more 'normal'. :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 16

"Come on in Jareth. As long as we're here, I might as well pick up a few things to take with me," Sarah said. "It will take me a few minutes to grab my stuff and get the cats settled," Sarah said, opening the door for him.

"Cats, plural," he asked in surprise. "You said you had to feed your cat, singular."

"Well, I didn't want you to think I was a crazy cat lady or anything. They are all strays and once you've met them, I think you'll understand why I kept them all."

Looking down, Jareth noticed the ginger tabby who was hissing and dancing in the middle of the foyer in front of the door, effectively barring their entry.

The key in the lock alerted him to the potential intruder. He was relieved when his beloved lady opened the door. "M'lady! You are home again," he cried excitedly as he rubbed against her ankles.

"Ack, M'lady! You have been waylaid by a strange male! Have no fear, I will save you!"

He backed away, hissing and spitting at the strange man's boots. When the man did not turn tail and run, he fluffed himself up – his tattered tail standing up straight like a bottle-brush that had seen better days.

"Take up weapons and prepare to fight, thou scoundrel, thou wastrel and scallywag," he hissed frantically. "You have crossed swords with the wrong person as I will defend M'Lady and her home as my sworn duty. You shall not pass!"

Pointing at the visibly upset tabby, Sarah said, "That is Sir Didymus."

Sarah reached into a jar by the door, picking up a few items and depositing them in Jareth's hand. "Here, give him these or else he won't let you enter the apartment."

Jareth peered at the contents of his hand with disgust. "Honestly Sarah, what are these?"

"Dried sardines. Didymus loves them," she replied with a laugh, tossing two of the dried fishes to the hissing cat.

Following Sarah's lead, Jareth tossed the fish at the angry cat.

"You, M'Lady, shall pass and be given safe entry to this abode. I can't say the same for the scoundrel who has clearly followed you home," he hissed at Jareth, before rubbing gently against Sarah's ankle. Just as quickly as he was purring, he returned to hissing, darting up to swat at the boot of the intruder.

"Stay where I can see you, you scallywag!"

Seeing that Didymus had calmed down, Sarah motioned Jareth into the apartment, humble though it was. As they moved into the lounge, a large red Burmese lumbered toward them, looking as though he was smiling as he purred loudly.

"Sawah frend….Sawah frend…Sawa frend…." He purred, sitting at her feet until she bent over and picked up him. Cuddling him close, she leaned her face down as the cat affectionately head butted her nose. "Sawaaaaaaahhhhh," he purred happily.

Cuddling the friendly red Burmese, Sarah smiled. "This affectionate fellow is Ludo," she said, dropping him to the floor where he landed with a sturdy *thump*.

Jareth shook his head and chuckled. "And just where is my namesake, Sarah."

She looked around the living room and shrugged. "Beats me. Usually he is on his throne."

"The cat king has a throne," Jareth asked, not believing her.

"Yup," she replied, pointing at the carpet covered cat tower in the corner of the living room. The tower stood at least five feet tall, and had a variety of platforms and cubbyholes.

"See the half-pipe platform on the top, that is His Nibs' throne. I'm not sure where he spends his days, but he spends most of the time when I'm home on his throne surveying his kingdom, or sitting on my chest trying to get my attention."

"Lucky cat," came the sultry reply from the Goblin King.

"So who is that?" asked Jareth, pointing as another cat went trotting through the room.

"Damnit Hoggle, stay out of my jewelry box!" Sarah shouted, snatching up the scruffy looking grey coon cat, who was trotting purposely through the room with a jeweled bracelet dangling from his mouth.

The cat hissed and snarled at her as she took the bracelet from his mouth, "Thems my property. My jewels! Finders keepers, Missy!"

Sarah dumped Hoggle onto a chair and wandered on down the hall, with Ludo still on her heels purring, "Saaawwwwaaaaahhhhh!" and Didymus keeping a watchful eye on Jareth.

"Ah, I might have known you'd be in here your Majesty," she said, her voice carrying down the hall.

Jareth walked up behind her and laughed. Sitting on Sarah's bed, on top of her pillow in fact, was a black Siamese. The silken Siamese was curled in a ball and didn't move when they entered the room, merely cracked an eye and looked at them with supreme disinterest. As Sarah approached the bed, his tail began to twitch testily.

"You arrogant little shit," Sarah growled, lifting the Goblin King Cat up by the scruff of his neck, "I ought to ring your royal neck. Stay off my leather coat and stop hiding your toys in my leather boots."

Hissing, GK swatted Sarah in the mouth, his claws retracted.

"That was a warning, wench. Watch your mouth around the King," he hissed angrily.

Jareth laughed, watching Sarah with dancing eyes. "Perhaps my namesake dislikes your unladylike language too."

Shooting Jareth a scowl, Sarah placed GK at the foot of her bed before picking up her jacket and hanging it in the closet. As she grabbed one of the boots to put it back in the closet, a crystal ball rolled out of it and under the bed.

"For heaven's sake GK! That is breakable. Stop hiding your precious crystal in my boots," she grumbled, as GK dashed under the bed to retrieve his crystal.

Pushing the crystal out from under the bed, GK threw himself on his back next to it, and with a flick of a paw, balanced the clear orb on his four paws, juggling it around before tossing it back up on the bed. With a graceful hop, he landed back in the middle of the bed, curling back up on Sarah's pillow, the crystal tucked between his body and his tail – safe from Sarah and Hoggle's clutches.

Shrugging, Sarah grabbed a backpack and started putting a few items in it. If she was going back to the Underground, she at least wanted a few things to help her feel more at home. She packed a picture of she and Toby, her favorite t-shirt, a pair of running shoes and lastly, her well-worn copy of 'The Labyrinth'. Slinging the backpack over her shoulder, she paused to pet GH, who placed his paw on her hand, the claws gently sinking into her skin in warning.

"Yes, GK. I know who rules the roost around here and it isn't the bi-ped who pays the rent."

Sarah led Jareth back to the kitchen to feed the cats. She poured a generous amount of dry cat biscuits into a large bowl on the floor, smiling as she watched Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle descend on the bowl as if they hadn't eaten in days.

"You are most gracious and generous, M'Lady," purred Didymus, while Ludo just smiled inanely at her, dropping crumbs of kibble onto the kitchen floor as he grinned. Hoggle ignored all of them and scarfed his share of the food.

Watching with an amused smirk, Jareth was puzzled when she picked up a crystal bowl and placed it on the kitchen counter. Sarah tapped a spoon on the side of the bowl, a chiming noise ringing out through the apartment. Within moments, GK bounded into the kitchen, leaping onto the counter so fast it looked like he materialized.

Sarah laughed and bowed slightly to the cat, who seemed to incline his head in acknowledgment, then she spooned tinned cat food into the crystal bowl as the cat started to eat. Looking up at Jareth's amused expression, she laughed, "GK refuses to eat the same swill his subjects eat. Bloody picky royalty!"

Surveying her feline companions, Sarah nodded then headed toward the door. "They'll be good for at least 24 hours and I will call a friend before we head Underground to have her look in on them until I get back."

Sarah paused, looking at the cats fondly. "You know, if I stay Underground, they will have to come with me. I couldn't leave them here, they mean to much to me."

Jareth nodded, the depth of her love for all manner of creatures was one of the things about her that would make her a wonderful queen.

As Sarah started to open the door, three of the cats came to sit in the foyer, watching her.

"Sawaaah leave," Ludo yowled sadly.

"Should you need us, we'll be here waiting," purred Didymus mournfully.

"And bring something shiny when you come back," grumbled Hoggle, curling up under the coffee table.

Turning to go out the door, she felt a tapping against her foot. Bending down, she held out her arms and GK hopped into them. Sitting up on his hind legs in her arms, placing his forepaws on either side of her face, he gently head-butted her, his soft head pressing against her nose, marking her as his human. Tenderly, he licked the tip of her nose, before looking into her eyes. Turning his head, GK surveyed the real Goblin King.

Jareth held out his hand to the sleek black cat, watching with interest as the cat placed his forepaw on the offered hand, his claws sinking in ever so slightly as the cat gave a low warning growl, "This is my human. Hurt her and feel my wrath."

Having had the last word, His Nibs, The Goblin King Jareth (the cat) hopped out of his queen's arms and sauntered back to his throne.

**Replies to Reviews**

**insensitive:** I am with you…a chastity belt would NOT be on my Underground shopping list. I wouldn't have to think twice about jumping his bones then and there.

**LittleMargarita:** Yeah, if it were me, I'd want to be queen. But Jareth *is* trying to get her to not be so impulsive, maybe the chastity belt is a means to torture him a bit in return? Once she is queen, there is no 'do-over'.

**quaintlullabies:** Like you, I'd need more than a chastity belt around him. I'd need a freakin straight jacket and a rubber room! *rotfl*

"Sarah," he began, his voice low and soft, yet carrying a faint timber of authority, "the answer to your question is complicated. I had planned to tell you this evening, but you seem to have anticipated it already."


	17. Into the Underground

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content….

_**To all reviewers:**_ Thanks for leaving reviews. I haunt the review list after a new chapter is released. Please continue – it really helps me get psyched up for the next chapter.

**Replies to Reviews**

Glad y'all liked the cats. *lol* I think they might get their own spin-off story (K+ rated) at some point.

**Serena24:** I agree, 1-2 months would make more sense, but that presents other storyline problems that I couldn't resolve (believe me, I tried…there is no way these two would be able to go 2 months Above or Underground and NOT have sex at this point!). As to submitting quickly, if it is part of you and you find the right person, it can be that easy (I've been married 10 years to the one person who can push the right buttons and knew within the first 24 hours of meeting him).

Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 17

Sarah stood on the balcony, watching the sunrise over the Goblin City below her. She stood still and silent, seemingly unaware of the chill in the spring morning air that seeped through the fine linen nightgown like water through a sieve. Wrapping her arms around herself absently, Sarah marveled at the path her life was taking, twisting and turning in unexpected ways, much like the Labyrinth itself.

When she was in the Goblin City as a teen, the city seemed run down and dirty, but now she was able to see how beautiful it actually was as the rays of the sunrise reflected of the white stone of the buildings, washing the city in a flash of reds and oranges. She sighed deeply as she looked out, finding the sound of the city waking up, peaceful and comforting in a way she had never thought possible.

Stretching off in the distance she looked at the Labyrinth itself, her eyes dancing over the intricate twists and turns, detecting slight movements as it transformed before her eyes. In looking at the Labyrinth from her current vantage point, she was surprised to realize just how little of it she had traversed on her quest to save Toby.

After leaving her apartment yesterday evening, Greeble had driven them back to the chateau`. The long drive back was as illuminating as their discussion over dinner, yet in some ways, it only created more questions for Sarah.

It was in the car that Sarah finally realized why Jareth kept on her about her language and impulsive behavior. With a sheepish smile she remembered blurting it out, "It isn't appropriate for a queen to do that." Jareth had just laughed and said he was surprised it took her so long to grasp that simple fact.

Sarah realized that he was not just molding her to obey him, but as a queen. While this knowledge didn't bother her as such, she was troubled trying to reconcile her desire to be his, with the idea that as a queen, being seen as submissive would place her at a disadvantage.

"How can anyone respect or obey a queen who submits to another?" she had asked him, his answer surprising her.

"Precious, you are forgetting one thing, the Underground is not your Aboveground," he replied, absent-mindedly caressing her arms as she leaned against him in the car. "We have a hierarchy system very different to that which you are used to. Within the Goblin Kingdom, all citizens are my subjects and as such must obey me – including the queen. Just as my subjects are punished for disobeying, so too is the queen. As the next in power, all subjects must also obey the queen without question, knowing full well that the final word rests with me."

His answer reassured her, that she could be his, but still maintain the authority she would need as queen. As Elendra had said, what happened between the Lady of the Labyrinth and the King was a private matter and the King would always have his reasons, which were not to be questioned by others.

Upon returning to the chateau`, Jareth had left her in his chambers as he prepared the staff to return to the kingdom. When he returned, he found her wandering silently around the room, her fingers tracing over the books, the relief carvings on the mantel, the heavy draperies covering the windows and even the marble in the bathroom. He watched her from the doorway as she moved through the room, as if attempting to memorize the furnishings.

"What is it that troubles you, pet?"

"I just really like this room, despite how afraid I was when you first brought me here yesterday. It seems like it was so long ago, and yet it wasn't."

"A lot can happen quickly, Sarah. Especially when things have been working toward a particular event for quite some time."

Nodding, she had settled on the footstool, her emerald eyes lost in thought.

"What is really troubling you, Sarah?"

She looked up at him as he stood over her, his mesmerizing eyes tender. Taking his hand, she held it to her cheek, then kissed it reverently.

"I think we both know that the ultimate outcome has already been decided, it is just a matter of when I am brave enough to take the leap," was her careful reply. "And if it was as simple as giving myself to you, I would've done it already. But knowing the full implications, I..."

Shaking her head she frowned, her concerns pouring out of her in a rush "I don't know how to be a queen. I am impulsive and get angry easily. I fight when I shouldn't and other times I run away when I should stay and fight. I am terrified that you will regret ever laying eyes on me or that I'll destroy your kingdom and I don't think I could bear either of those to happen."

She had been afraid that Jareth would laugh at her, but he didn't. He merely pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Kissing the top of her head, Jareth murmered, "I believe in you Sarah, that will be enough. Trust me."

With those words and his arms around her, she found the courage to head back Underground, and was transported there before she had time to change her mind.

They arrived in a sumptuous room, similar to the one they had left. Laughing, Sarah said, "Now I understand why you called it your home away from home. It is virtually identical!"

With a low chuckle, Jareth nodded. Taking her hand he ushered her through a door, into another bedroom.

"These are the Queen's Chambers. I hope you will find them comfortable, although if there is anything you want or wish to change, we can see to that in the morning."

It was a lovely room, decorated in rich shades of green and rose. Near the balcony doors was a large cherry wood bed with heavy draperies to block the light. Two walls were covered with bookshelves, stocked from floor to ceiling. The fireplace was lit, the flames casting shadows on the carved fairies that decorated the sides. While it was a gorgeous room, the room of her dreams in fact, her face fell.

Coming up behind her as she stood in the room, Jareth snaked his arms around her, pulling her close against him.

"Don't look so sad, pet. I am not banishing you from my bed forever. Believe me, I would rather have you naked in my bed than in here. However under the circumstances, I felt it best not to tempt fate any further than we already have until you have made your decision. It is getting harder for me to force back my own desires, and if you were to give me leave…." he left the sentence unfinished, as they both knew what he meant.

Shivering slightly as he nuzzled her neck, Sarah sighed deeply. She knew he was right, but it didn't quell the ache inside her at his touch.

"Besides, you have defied me three times since your punishment this morning for the same offense. Maybe removing you from being near me might help you focus and remember to mind your tongue," he purred in her ear.

Turning her to face him, Jareth lifted her chin toward him and imprisoned her lips with his. Unlike his previous kisses, this was possessive, his tongue forceful as it slid against hers. Sarah's body arched toward him in response, her moan being smothered against his lips as he deepened it, demanding more of her and taking nothing less than what he wanted.

He moved from her lips, kissing firmly along her jaw and down her neck, to lick at the base of her throat where her pulse now pounded visibly under the creamy skin. Quickly he bit down, sinking his teeth into the tender flesh as she writhed against him, licking and sucking at the tender flesh his teeth had now marked.

Then, just as quickly as he possessed her lips, he was gone, leaving her alone in the room, her body aching for more of him.

"Damn you, Jareth," she muttered, gasping as a phantom voice whispered, "I heard that pet. And keep your wandering hands off my pleasure."

* * *

><p>Waking in the middle of the night, she couldn't stop thinking about him, craving his lips on her, his touch. She slid out from under the silken sheets and padded toward the adjoining door, silently pushing it open and peering inside the Goblin King's bedchamber.<p>

In the dark she could see him, his form barely covered by the sheet as he sprawled naked on the bed. Her heart pounded as her eyes drank in the sight of him, his pale hair luminous in the moonlight, the dying fire in the fireplace casting dancing shadows over his body, making it even more entrancing.

Without making a sound, she slipped the linen nightgown over her shoulders, letting it drop to pool at her feet. Gently she glided toward the bed, watching him carefully for any sign that he might wake. Her fingertips lightly grasped the silken sheet, sliding it back, slowly….slowly, then oh so carefully sliding into the bed with him.

In his sleep, his arms found her, pulling her toward his body so that her breasts rub against his chest. The amulet of office pressing tightly against her, imprinting her skin, as their legs entwined.

She couldn't help herself, wriggling closer to his bare flesh, feeling every part of him pressed up against her, making her body burn with need. Her wriggling was all it took to wake him, his voice hoarse with sleep and molten desire, "Sarah."

"Please ….I can't wait anymore," she whispered fervently near his ear, feeling his embrace tighten as she begged to surrender herself to him. She gasped as his weight rolled them over, pressing her under his body, his knee sliding up toward her core, spreading her.

She knew she was ready for him, her thighs parting without instruction. He leaned in close to her, whispering softly in her ear, "You are my queen. My wife. My precious pet…now and forever." Then he thrust into her….

* * *

><p>Sarah woke with a moan, her body covered in sweat and her heart pounding. Moving to roll over, she whimpered at the wetness that covered her thighs. This was torturous. She wanted him desperately, but her fear of being queen was keeping her from doing exactly as her dream suggested.<p>

Tossing fitfully, willing herself to sleep and failing, she finally got up. Sleep was not going to happen. And if these dreams kept up, it wouldn't happen again until he had her spread under him – the sooner the better her body screamed.

She had no idea how long she had been on the balcony, only noticing the sun was fully up when she felt his arms slide around her once more.

"Good morning, pet," he purred against her neck. "Sleep well?"

"Yes," she lied. How could she tell him that she barely slept because her dream-self was too busy writhing beneath him, where her wake-self desperately wanted to be?

He tsk'd from behind her, his hand reaching into her hair and gripping it firmly, just this side of causing pain.

"That, my pet, was an outright lie and you didn't even have the good sense to hesitate," he snarled softly, punctuating his fierce words with a sharp nip to the side of her neck. "I was up early seeing to a matter in the dungeon and I know you were not sleeping, the balconies are next to each other. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

Turning to look at him over her shoulder, he traced his thumb over the visible redness under her eyes.

"And why is my Sarah having trouble sleeping. She is not yet queen and already the kingdom weighs upon her?"

Laughing softly she quipped, "Well if you would let me pleasure myself I might have gotten some sleep since I can't very well ask you to do it for me, now can I?"

Jareth growled and bit her again, his voice full of dark promise, "My pet, you have but to ask."

Sarah whimpered, feeling her core begin to throb with need, the familiar rush of fluid threatening to seep from her. She wanted to ask, to beg and plead, but she couldn't.

Whispering seductively in her ear, "You can have the release you seek, pet, without giving up everything. Just ask."

"Please…." she breathed softly, feeling her body tremble at the sound of his voice.

He pressed her against the stone of the balcony railing, his hand roughly pushing up the hem of the nightgown, as it sought her flesh. He massaged her thigh with deep strokes, making her squirm, caught between his hard body and the cold stone. Her breath came in short pants, arching her body toward him, her neck bending so that long chocolate tendrils danced against the outside of the railing, a brown velvet veil fluttering in the morning breeze.

His other hand lifted her thigh, wrapping it high on his hip, opening herself to his exploration. She gasped when his fingers found her, teasing over the slick folds. He grazed his nails sharply over the sensitive bud, making her shudder and cry out. As his fingers found her warmth, his mouth found her breast, sharp teeth worrying the tender bud until she yelped.

Without warning, he slid a finger inside her, feeling her tremble around him, her body grasping at him. He longed to take her, here and now, but fought against his own lust, there would be time to sate himself with her…an immortal lifetime in fact.

As her body clutched as his finger, he began to thrust it, sliding into the silken channel. Leaving her nipples tender from his teeth, he leaned back, watching her face as she quivered, her mouth open gasping in her need, hands bracing herself on the stone wall while she thrust her hips against his hand.

The fire inside her began to consume her, spreading out from her core, until she felt she would burn up.

"Please…" she begged.

"No," came the cold reply, his lips twisted in a wicked sneer as he watched her, wanting to drive her further.

She whimpered, writhing against his touch. Sweat beading her body she moaned, her hands now gripping his shoulders, nails digging deep without thought.

"Please, Sire…"

"At _my_ whim precious, not yours," he growled, attacking her lips with his, punishing them as he nipped her bottom lip sharply, making her twist in his arms, still grinding herself against his skilled fingers.

Abandoning her lips, he commanded, "What do you want pet?"

"Release," came the choked sob as she abandoned herself to his touch.

"Who does it belong to?"

"You," she moaned, her head tossing as she fought to obey and not let the sensations overwhelm her.

He watched her struggle to control herself. She was stunning in her surrender. The more she gave herself up to him, the more he wanted from her. Leaning in close to her, he pressed against the delicate nub harder, rubbing it firmly with his thumb as he licked her ear before purring, "Now pet…."

His teeth and mouth latched onto the side of her neck as she began to writhe against him, breaking the early morning silence as she screamed his name in her release. Feeling her core convulse around him, he pressed her tighter to his body, holding her close until the trembling subsided.

Smiling at her when she finally looked at him, her eyes almost orange, "You are beautiful when you surrender to me, precious. Don't ever doubt that."

When she had quieted, he picked her up gently, taking her into her own rooms and depositing her tenderly into the waiting bath.

"Be ready in an hour for breakfast," he instructed, his voice raspy with his own unreleased need. Then without another word she was left alone once more.


	18. Sarah Breaks More Than Her 'Fast'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Today's episode includes: adult language (will Sarah EVER learn to control her tongue?), Dark Jareth (well, duh! If she can't keep a civil tongue in her head, neither will he), and a few lessons learned the hard way. Oh yeah…then comes the adult style snogging. ;)

Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

And for those of you who are also watching my other story, hang in there. I have something I have to exorcise from my mind for this story, before I'll be able to get back to the light-hearted smut with the RHPS theme. Should be back to that story in another couple of days (depends on how much the newborn sleeps during the day – NOT in my lap!) :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 18

Grumbling, Sarah launched the soaking wet sponge at the door as Jareth left – again. She was really getting tired of his disappearing act, just when things were getting good.

And really, it wasn't fair.

She had tried to get rid of her virginity for years and it backfired. Now she was finally in a position to have the one person she always wanted, and couldn't work up the courage. She felt like the sword of Damocles was hanging over her head, only it wasn't a sword, it was a crown.

"Seriously Sarah…what the fuck is your problem?" she muttered, looking around sheepishly and hoping like hell Jareth wasn't listening. Come to think of it, he could be watching through one of his damn crystals for all she knew.

Sliding underneath the water, Sarah let fly with a torrent of expletives – most of which were directed at the Goblin King.

Flicking his wrist, Jareth released the crystal he had been scrying with, laughing as Sarah sunk beneath the water. He didn't need to hear what she was saying to know it wasn't complimentary. The violent burst of bubbles rising to the surface told him she was letting off steam, and that most of her comments were probably rather scathing regarding his person. At least she was releasing her unladylike urges in private, and as far as he was concerned, that was progress.

As the crystal orb floated upward, he turned his attention to Torvik, who knelt expectantly by the door.

"Has the prisoner been settled into his new quarters," he enquired cooly, his mismatched eyes narrowing with evil glee.

"Yes, Sire. He has been moved into the lower dungeon as instructed and Alander has been sent back to the satyr's glen in the outer forest. Although, Alander was not particularly happy about being sent away," Torvik replied, a wry smile flickering over his otherwise emotionless features when relating Alander's feelings about the situation.

Jareth laughed cruelly. Keeping Alander happy was not something he really cared about, Alander was merely a means to an end in seeking revenge on Derick and he had, for the moment at least, served his purpose well. Whether or not Derick had learned his lesson, remained to be seen.

Rising, he moved toward the fireplace, picking up the poker that was buried deep in the coals. An evil sneer sharpened his features as he pulled the red hot poker from the coals, peering carefully at the twisted end of the poker, the metal fashioned in a shape reminiscent of his amulet of office.

"I think it is time to see if he is ready to confess to his other crimes against the Lady of the Labyrinth," he said quietly, the blackness returning to his eyes, as darkness seeped into his voice.

"Shall I continue with your plan, Sire?"

Jareth considered this a moment, then shook his head.

"No, Torvik. Just make the preparations. I plan to take care of this little matter personally. Tonight." he said, dismissing Torvik with a nod.

Not knowing the time, Sarah finished bathing and set about getting dressed. After Jareth left last night, she had found the wardrobe and explored it. Since it was the room of her dreams, it came as no surprise that the wardrobe was also stocked with the clothing she had dreamed of. However, it saddened her to look through it, as it effectively contained a chronology of her dreams. The clothing of childhood fantasies, her teen wishes and adult desires. The contrasts were startling.

Hidden in the very back of the wardrobe she had discovered a large wooden box, heavily engraved and smelling of peaches. She couldn't open it, as she knew, deep down, what dress lay within, and she wasn't ready to face that dream yet.

Having found the well-worn jeans, flowing linen shirt and white brocade vest that she wore her first time in the Labyrinth, she was sorely tempted to wear them today. The irony surely would not be lost on Jareth, and being back in the Underground, she herself could use a bit of reassurance. However, she was fairly certain that such garments were not going to be acceptable at the King's breakfast table.

'Perhaps I can explore the Labyrinth later today, they would be comfortable then,' she mused. 'And maybe I can find Hoggle and the others," she thought, her mood rising at that idea.

Perhaps a picnic with them. Jareth had told her that she would have free reign of the city and Labyrinth.

"If you run into problems in anyway, just call and I will come for you," he had said.

After a few more minutes digging through the wardrobe, she found what she was looking for, a simple pale green dress of raw silk, the cut reminiscent of the dress she used to wear in the park when practicing lines with Merlin. Slipping the dress over her head, she sunk onto the bench sighing.

"What is the saying…the more things change, the more they stay the same," she said to herself. Here she was an adult, but kept returning to things from her childhood that brought her comfort.

Humming softly, she slid her feet into a pair of leather flats, the leather as soft as butter, lightly caressing her feet. They felt wonderful – way more comfortable than the slippers she wore the last time she was here.

Sarah frowned at herself in the mirror, as she brushed her hair.

"I really have to stop comparing this time to the last time I was here," she muttered.

Not knowing if Jareth's court was formal, informal or nonexistent, Sarah was unsure what to do with her hair. Up, down? Who knew, so she decided to split the difference, half up, half down. With nimble fingers she created several plaits, then wound them around her head, creating a maze of braids, setting them in place with the jeweled hairpins she found in the vanity, pale green and purple amethysts winking merrily from amongst the plaits.

Happy with her attire, Sarah was getting ready to knock on the adjoining door, when someone knocked on her own door. Opening it she found a small goblin woman.

"I's Fleur," squeaked the slight goblin woman, bobbing a curtsey in Sarah's direction. "Majesty sent me. Supposed to take the Lady Sarah to the dining room. King said he'd be there soon, gots businesses first."

Smiling at the little goblin, Sarah nodded and followed her down the hallway.

Entering the dining room, she paused, peering about quietly. It was not like anything she had ever imagined. It was brighter and more airy than she expected thanks to numerous windows and three linked balconies. The center of the room featured a table of course, but it was smaller than she expected, offering seating for ten, rather than the massive table she always pictured in her daydreams. Sarah smiled warmly when she saw there were people in here, apparently Jareth did have visitors at times, the kingdom wasn't just overrun with goblins.

She moved toward the table, smiling at the dark man sitting at the table, his features sharper than Jareth's, so much so that he could best be described as rat-faced. He scowled at her, his teeth bared while his amber eyes peered at her with distain. The woman seated next to him, patted his arm, flipping her long fair hair arrogantly, her nose wrinkling as she looked at Sarah, as if she smelled something terrible.

"Well I never," the woman gasped, "servants entering the dining hall through the main doors. What is Jareth thinking?"

Shrugging, the dark haired man gestured dismissively in Sarah's direction, "You may begin serving now, girl."

Sarah looked at the pair of them, her emerald eyes shifting to grey.

"Excuse me?" she asked quietly, struggling to quell the anger that threatened to overtake her.

"He _said_ you can begin serving. Are you simple or something?" snarked the fae woman, glaring at Sarah.

Jareth arrived outside the dining room doors, just in time to hear the comment. Peering around them, he silently watched to see Sarah's reaction.

Sarah stood frozen in place, desperately trying to remain calm.

'Be a lady…be a lady….' she thought frantically. The last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself or Jareth on her first morning here, but the attitude of this pair was making that a distinct possibility.

"Honestly Roland," the woman said addressing the dark man seated next to her. "It is bad enough that Jareth allows humans in his kingdom, but to allow them to serve in the castle is beyond me. Come on girl, get on with things."

Gritting her teeth, Sarah said with quiet menace, "I am _not_ here at your whim to serve you or do anything else you order me to do, so I suggest you keep a civil tongue in your head."

Roland looked up in shock. Shoving out of his chair he rounded the table toward Sarah.

"You'd best get on with things or it will go very badly for you, girl," he snarled.

Squaring her shoulders Sarah stood her ground, staring him down, her eyes flashing deep green fire.

"Or you'll do what?" she retorted, struggling to control her tongue and finally losing, "you arrogant, slimy toad of a fae."

From his vantage point outside the door Jareth bit back a chuckle. Sarah didn't curse at Roland, so she was learning. His mirth was short-lived however, as Roland moved to strike her.

Before Jareth could intervene, Sarah had raised her left arm sharply, blocking Roland's blow. He watched in wonder as she twisted her body, the skirts of her dress swirling gracefully around her legs. Sarah spun, grabbing Roland's wrist in a vice-like grip as she bodily turned the larger fae, slamming him face first against the heavy wooden table, breaking the plate that his face landed on.

"You bastard! How _dare_ you presume to strike _anyone_ in this court!" she spat, her rage flowing forth in a torrent. "You jumped up little shit. I should break your arm for even considering striking me, let alone anyone else." Her right hand, which was balled into a fist behind his head, began to glow an eerie green, as magic hummed around her, buzzing like millions of tiny bees.

Things had gone on long enough.

"Sarah!" Jareth bellowed as he swept through the doors. "Release him. Now!" he commanded, a steely edge to his voice.

"But Jareth," she protested, glaring at him over her shoulder, her grip on Roland tightening enough to make the dark fae yelp.

"_Don't defy me_, Sarah," Jareth snarled at her in return, his eyes cruel and dark with ire.

With a parting shove that ground Roland's face against the table further, Sarah released him. Backing up several steps from the table, she struggled to get her anger and breathing in check.

"Queen's Chambers, Sarah. Go," Jareth commanded, his voice dropping as she finally released Roland.

"You would let that slaggard serve your future Queen, Sire?" came the lady's shocked response.

Spinning abruptly on her heel Sarah advanced on the fair fae.

"You insufferable little bitch! At least I have more sense than to dress like some two-bit fairy tale whore in the hopes of enticing the king to my bed. Is it not enough that you have bedded half the High King's Court and are considered too much of a slut for even the lesser nobles to court, you come here and attempt to ensnare the Goblin King with your well-tasted wares?"

Sarah recognized the cussing as hers, but had no idea where the rest of it came from, or even if it was true; although judging from the look of shock and guilt that washed over the lady's face, it must have been true.

Jareth watched, vaguely amused at the truths Sarah welded as weapons, but wondered how she knew those things about Lady Aeofe. As Sarah got close enough to grab Lady Aeofe, he roared in a voice that could not be ignored, "Sarah! Out! NOW!"

Goblins throughout the castle poked their heads out of cubbyholes, doors and windows in wonder. Their King only ever roared like that at them, so this was new, and it frightened them.

With an audible snarl Sarah whirled around, her eyes snapping ferociously as she dropped a deep, exaggerated curtsey in Jareth's direction.

"As you wish, your Majesty," she growled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sarah stormed toward the dining room doors, gesturing with her fist and muttering a stream of dark curses. As she strode across the room, her clothing started to morph, turning from pale green to shades of blood-red and black. By the time she reached the doors, her clothing had completely changed.

Her lithe legs were now clad in skin-tight black leather leggings, ending in blood-red thigh high leather boots, a chain mail split skirt glinting menacingly over her hips and thighs. The harshness of the chain mail was offset by a flowing black silk shirt, over which she now wore a heavily embossed breastplate of blood-red leather. A long cape of midnight black leather swirled around her as she turned to face them. Her eyes which glared at the occupants of the room, now accented with dark fae marking similar to Jareth's.

Jareth looked at her, mesmerized while the others looked on in shock, tinged with growing terror.

Sarah, without knowing it, now faced them wearing the royal battle regalia of the Goblin Queen. With an angry shriek she flung her fists wide, the heavy wood and metal doors of the dining hall slamming shut with such force they cracked from floor to ceiling.

Gazing at Jareth in shock, bits of egg in his hair, Roland finally found his voice.

"_Who_ was that, your Majesty?"

Looking coldly at Roland, Jareth hissed angrily at the fae who had dared try to strike Sarah, "_That_ is the Lady of the Labyrinth and my Queen-to-be."

Watching Roland pale, Jareth laughed cruelly. "You and your sister seem to have angered her greatly. For your sake, you'd better hope she doesn't hold a grudge or has a short memory, or your time in this kingdom is going to _very_ short."

**Replies to Reviews**

**Solea:** I agree, I can't see Sarah as 24/7 tpe…and luckily, that isn't Jareth's plan. But that is all I'm saying, as the King demands silence on that point until later. He's a bit of a shit that way. (oops…now he's glaring at me. *shrug* takes the heat off Sarah, I guess.)

**futrCSI1490:** Yup. Sarah is torturing herself, the question is whether or not it is justified. (Of course Jareth would rather be the one torturing her….)

**holmsie:** Don't worry, the feline friends will make another appearance and you should see what GK gets up to! And as far as Derick, more will be revealed soon. :)

**insensitive:** I had a cat like 'HisNibs' once, lots of fun (and obsessed with leather pants and shiny things too). As to poor Jareth – yeah, I feel bad for him, but he's waited 180 fae years, what is a few more days?

**quaintlullabies:** if you needed a cold shower, then I'm doing my job right. Yay me! :)


	19. Fight or Flight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Today's episode includes: adult language (will Sarah EVER learn to control her tongue?), Dark Jareth (well, duh! If she can't keep a civil tongue in her head, neither will he), and a surprise guest appearance by Evil Sarah.

**Note on Updates:** Enjoy them now gang…I start teaching again in *sob* 3 weeks and in 2 will have to start figuring out how to torture my students for the fall semester (Yeah. I'm a bad-ass prof and I freely admit that is what I do!). Once that happens, updates will drop back to one a week .*le sigh*

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

And for those of you who are also watching my other story, hang in there. I have something I have to exorcise from my mind for this story, before I'll be able to get back to the light-hearted smut with the RHPS theme. Should be back to that story in another couple of days (depends on how much the newborn sleeps during the day – NOT in my lap, and whether Sarah can keep herself out of trouble that long!) :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 19

The door to the Queen's Chambers flew open before she even reached it. Sarah stormed in, the door slamming heavily behind her, the sound reverberating off the walls of the corridor.

Sarah was furious. She was mad at Roland and his snotty sister Aeofe, but more than that, she was mad at herself. She had done exactly what she was warned not to and she knew Jareth would be angry. Very angry.

Pacing the room, she snatched up the crystal from the mantel. As part of her agreement to come Underground, Jareth had given her a portal to her own apartment, but there was a catch. He made her swear not to use it if she was in trouble with him, and she was, without a doubt, in trouble with him.

Holding the crystal in her hand, she considered using it, but the thought of what Jareth would do when he caught her then, made her think better of it. Looking at the crystal as if it could tell her what to do, she caught her reflection in its smooth surface and gasped. Sarah rushed to the full-length mirror and whimpered, seeing herself decked head to toe in what she could only assume was goblin armor, as it vaguely resembled the armor Jareth had been wearing yesterday when he had punished her.

"What the fuck is going on?" she moaned to her reflection.

"Indeed." Jareth snapped, having appeared in the room. "I could well ask you the same thing, after your performance just now," he snarled at her, his eyes blazing with a fury she had never seen before and one she wished she was not seeing now.

Before she could react he had hold of her, his hand grabbing her arm and twisting her around to face him. Yelping in surprise, she looked up at him, her eyes wide in fear as he glared coldly at her.

Truth be told, Jareth was not as angry as he wanted Sarah to think. True, she used that foul language he detested so, and had disobeyed him when he ordered her from the room, but on the whole, she had reacted as one would expect of the Goblin Queen. Calling Roland a slimy toad of a fae was perfectly acceptable by fae standards, if not a weaker insult than the situation warranted. As to calling Aeofe out on her intentions, that too was fae behavior, particularly since it was true. No, Sarah just went too far by invoking the cursing so popular Aboveground.

Aside from her language and disobedience, the more pressing issue for Jareth was her violence toward Roland. Defending herself, as she did when she avoided his blow and pushed him to the table, was one thing, the fact that she was preparing to use magic on him, with his back turned no less, was more of a concern – even though he highly doubted that she realized what she was about to do.

No. She had to be taught to control herself and consequently, her magic. A painful lesson he well remembered himself, and bore the scars as evidence.

Seeing the cruel set to Jareth's jaw as he looked at her, all Sarah could think about was escaping. He was furious and there was no telling what he would do. Although her rational mind believed him when he vowed never to harm her, at the moment she was thinking with her emotions and they didn't give a damn about vows.

Sarah looked at the crystal once more, lifting it in her hand – 'Must escape. Must get away,' her mind cried out.

He saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't do it, Sarah," he warned sternly.

All she could hear is her mind screaming to escape and then it went blank.

The crystal flashed upward. Jareth watched the crystal reflecting his and Sarah's faces. He watched as Sarah's face disappeared from the crystal, just before it popped, leaving her goblin regalia in a heap on the floor.

Turning, a roar of tempestuous rage tore from his throat, sending goblins for miles scurrying for cover. "Blast that girl. She used the portal after promising not to use it to escape me," he raged.

A low hoot stopped him short.

Whirling around, he saw the armor moving.

With a flutter of wings, a small snowy owl separated itself from the armor. It sat there on top of the red breastplate, a mass of white feathers, with small flecks of grey feathers drawing an almost pointed collar around the bird's neck. Sitting on the armor, it peered at him intently, blinking eyes of deep emerald, eyes that showed nothing but fear. With a doleful hoot, it hopped toward the balcony and took flight – soaring over the gardens of the castle, heading for the Labyrinth.

Jareth's eyes followed Sarah as she soared over the grounds, dipping low to cruise through the Queen's Gardens, barren and forlorn for many centuries. She glided low over the abandoned reflection pool, her talons skimming the water in lazy arcs, as she hooted joyfully. Jareth watched in awe, as in Sarah's wake, the garden erupted into a blaze of flowers.

Moving quickly to the balcony, he prepared to go after her. With her magic so unpredictable, there was no telling what would happen to her should she venture into the Labyrinth. There were dangers there that even he did not dare speak of.

_- Leave her be, Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth._

I can't just leave her. She could be killed.

_- She is the Champion. Go only if she calls._

But she is too impulsive. She needs guidance.

_- Her soul sees the truth that her fear denies. Seek it yourself, King of Goblins._

What truth do you speak of, Ancient One?

_- The Queen lives. Long live the Queen._

No. We haven't completed the rite. Her fear holds her back.

_- Look not with your eyes. Look with your heart. I gave her power over me. The kingdom gave her your form. The Queen has risen. Long live the Queen._

Perching himself on the balcony railing of the Queen's Chambers, Jareth summoned a crystal. Bound by the Labyrinth from intervening unless Sarah called to him, he could still watch and be ready. As he watched her soaring high over the Labyrinth, he mulled over how best to teach her self-control, without breaking her spirit.

* * *

><p>At the moment that her mind went blank, Sarah felt a soul-wrenching pain tear through her body, then nothingness. The next thing she knew she was looking at Jareth, but seemed to be on the ground. As she looked at him, her desire to flee him abated, instead, she was drawn to the sky. That wonderful orange sky of the Labyrinth, to soar and float on the breeze.<p>

It wasn't until she realized she had thrown herself from the balcony and wasn't falling, that she knew what had happened, and by then she no longer cared about the whats, whys and wherefores. All that mattered was the enthralling sensation of the wind whipping over her body like a lover's caress.

Sarah didn't know how long she'd been flying and she frankly didn't care. She didn't fly with anyplace in particular in mind, just followed the air currents that rose warm and smooth against the sky.

The wind fluttering against her wings tickled in a most wonderful way, making her forget all of her fears and troubles. She now understood why Jareth enjoyed his nightly flights. To soar high above, where the only important thing was being a part of the sky, was truly freeing.

As she soared, her white body flashing against the orange of the morning sky, Sarah considered her fear. Up here, high above everything, her fears seemed so small and insignificant. Up here, she finally understood the core of her fear. It wasn't being Queen that frightened her so much, it was failing and letting Jareth down, something she seemed to be getting quite good at.

With a mournful hoot, she sang to the wind of her fear.

Then she saw him. The wiseman in the stone hedge maze.

Dropping from the sky, she landed near the fountain. It occurred to her when she landed that she had no idea how to transform back. So she sat there, on the edge of the fountain, peering at him with her head cocked and was surprised when he addressed her.

"You," he said thoughtfully, "are not the usual owl."

"Vell, isn't that a statement of the obvious," the bird on his hat snapped. "This owl is prettier than the King, and less glittery."

"Shut your trap," snarled the wise man. Apparently he had gotten more testy in his old(er) age.

Sarah hooted sadly at him, trying to tell him of her fear.

He merely snored softly having fallen asleep, while his hat preened.

With a hop, Sarah swooped over and landed on the arm of the wise man's chair, nuzzling him with her head as she hooted again. Waking up once more, he peered at her closely, watching her eyes change from solid emerald, to one silver and one pale blue.

"Ah. I recognize you," he said softly, his grizzled old hand fluffing the feathers on her neck, making her hoot softly again with pleasure.

"Sometimes, the things we fear are not really ours to be afraid of."

"Bah. Do you get these things from fortune cookies?" snorted the bird.

Sarah hooted again, turning her head around on her neck to look at the bird-hat, before returning her attention to the wise man. She desperately wished he would make sense.

"My Lady," he said quietly, his voice soothing her, "Never making a mistake is not strength, strength is having the courage to fail in the first place."

She blinked at him knowingly as he continued.

"Remember, in order to lead, one must follow."

Sarah blinked her eyes at him in understanding, then hopped back to the fountain taking once more to the sky. She didn't see him wave, saying softly, "The Queen has risen. Long live the Queen."

"What Queen, you blind ole bat? That was just an overgrown pigeon," replied the bird-hat, a gentle snore being the wise man's only response. "I gotta find another job," grumbled the bird-hat.

* * *

><p>Sarah noticed that the sun was starting to set. She hadn't realized she had been flying for so long. Sadly, she knew she should turn back to the castle and face Jareth, but first, she wanted to watch the sunset, so she could fly back at night and finally experience what Jareth was lucky enough to feel every night.<p>

Seeing a forest on the edge of the Labyrinth, she dropped to the ground. Being tired from her flight, she curled up and promptly fell asleep. As she drifted off, her body transformed back, her head cradled on her arms as she slept at the base of a tree.

* * *

><p>Clearly agitated, Jareth smashed the crystal he was holding. He had sat on the railing all afternoon watching Sarah as she flew, and seeing her land there disturbed him greatly. In fact, as unusual as the feeling was, the Goblin King was scared.<p>

_-Leave her be, Jareth, Lord of the Labyrinth._

She shouldn't be there! The outer forest is too dangerous!

_-She will learn._

But at what cost?" he replied mournfully, his face etched with concern as he watched her transform into her human form – naked. "If they catch her, they will kill her. She can't survive them for long, not if they are in a pack," he frowned.

_-You ask her to trust and obey you, Goblin King. Now you must trust and obey me._

There were times Jareth hated the sentient nature of the Labyrinth and this was indeed one of those times.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up to a branch breaking under foot. Gasping, she sat up trying to remember where she was and more importantly, why she was naked. Apparently there was some trick to materializing with one's clothes still on.<p>

Shivering in the cool air of the evening, she saw them stepping out from the trees at the edge of the forest and she tried to cover herself. Her jaw dropped when she saw the first one, stepping into the moonlit clearing. He looked like a man, save for the fact that he had horns and the legs of a goat. Five of them stepped out of the woods, each one stocky and solid in build, with thick beards and cruel faces.

"Satyrs," she gasped.

"Wot 'av we 'ere then?" asked the first, slowly stalking toward her.

"Ohh…a pretty for us to play with. It has been so long since the last pretty came to play," crooned another, circling toward the left.

"Aye, and that pretty wasn't sturdy enough. She didn't last but three days," the third satyr laughed evilly.

"This one came ready…no clothes. Saves time it does," muttered the fourth, circling toward the right.

Through the center came the largest of the group, eyeing Sarah hungrily. On his upper chest she saw a brand in the shape of the Goblin King's amulet.

"I get her first," he claimed, his voice deep as he smiled wickedly.

"No, Alander, youse too hard on them, makes them cry and bleed before we gets a turn," cried one of the others. "You gots to play with the kings dungeon pet. This one ours."

"No," he replied angrily, "He took my pretty away. I want a new one."

He reared up so she could see all of him fully in the moonlight. Sarah saw his height, the strength in his legs and most terrifying of all, the extent of his arousal. And then Sarah screamed, the sound echoing in Jareth's head like the sound of shattering glass.

* * *

><p>Ignoring the protests of the Labyrinth, Jareth launched himself from the balcony and took flight, hoping he would get there in time. If they harmed her, it would be all over - the kingdom would fall and he would lose her forever.<p>

What he saw when he reached the clearing in the Satyr's Glen, took his breath away and chilled his heart.

Sarah stood in the clearing, dressed once again the Goblin Queen's battle regalia. She stared them down, as if daring them to attack her. It was his Sarah, but at the same time this was not the Sarah he knew. The Labyrinth was right, her soul had already claimed her rightful title, her mind and body just didn't realize it yet; after all, the only way she could conjure up the Goblin Queen's armor was if the kingdom acknowledged her as the rightful Queen.

"Is Goblin King trick…he sent Queen to trick us!" yelled one of the satyrs, before fleeing into the forest.

"Maybe King tired of her, send her here to be punished?" asked another hopefully.

"There is no Queen, she is just playing at being Queen. He has given us playthings for punishment before," intoned Alander, advancing on Sarah menacingly, "and I desire to see this one beg to die."

"Try it and I promise you, it will be the last thing you do, satyr," snarled Sarah, her stance straight and strong, yet she was balanced on the balls of her feet, ready to move in defense should he charge.

Alander watched as Sarah's eyes shifted from violet to bright amber, as if a fire raged inside. Having been around the fae all his life, Alander knew their eyes took on unusual shades, but he had never seen one whose eyes actually changed colors. Not even the High King could do that. Pretty though this mortal was, something about her smelled of danger – and pain beyond even his wildest imagination.

Raising her head, she fixed Alander with a piercing glare, concentrating on him, the low hum of magic swelling around her. Backing away from her with a snort, Alander groaned in pain, fighting as his body was being contorted into a low bow before Sarah.

"Say it," she growled, her eyes flashing cruelly at him.

"No."

Alander howled in pain.

"Say it," she demanded.

"No."

She leaned close to him now, a wicked smile slowly taking over her features.

"If I have to make you say it, you won't live to regret it," she threatened darkly.

Whimpering, the sadist that had terrorized humans who strayed into the Satyr Glen for hundreds of years sobbed, gasping out, "Yes, My Queen."

Sarah turned from him, a flick of her wrist releasing him from his bow.

"Don't forget it, satyr," she purred, her eyes shifting back to their usual green as her body gave a small shiver and she transformed, taking once more to the sky.

Jareth watched her take flight, relieved that she was heading back toward the castle. He transformed in the glen and looked at Alander, his eyes sharp.

"Return to the castle dungeons, Alander. Your skills are once again needed."

Then Jareth produced a crystal and returned to his chambers to await Sarah.

**Next Chapter:** My my my….what will Jareth do now? Short of locking her an oubliette and throwing away a key?

*Credit for "In order to lead, one must follow" goes to review comment from jinx1764. Before I read the comment I had spent nearly an hour trying to figure out how to say the same thing without being overly wordy. :) Much thanks, jinx!

**Replies to Reviews**

**quaintlullabies:** Oh yeah…he's pissed, but not for the reasons people might think.

**Serena24****:** Yup…she was channeling the Labyrinth. Some of the infractions from the night of the auction were overlooked because she didn't know the 'rules', others were included (but may not have been specified) in Sarah being restricted to the room (disobedience covers a range of infractions). Some of the language was addressed in leaving her in the Queen's Chambers. Clearly, more diabolical means are needed to get the message through her thick skull.


	20. To Break a Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always….

**Note on Updates:** Enjoy them now gang…I start teaching again in *sob* 3 weeks and in 2 will have to start figuring out how to torture my students for the fall semester (Yeah. I'm a bad-ass prof and I freely admit that is what I do!). Once that happens, updates will drop back to one a week . *le sigh*

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

And for those of you who are also watching my other story, hang in there. I have something I have to exorcise from my mind for this story, before I'll be able to get back to the light-hearted smut with the RHPS theme. Should be back to that story in another couple of days (depends on how much the newborn sleeps during the day – NOT in my lap, and whether Sarah can keep herself out of trouble that long!) :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 20

As she got closer to the castle, Sarah found herself afraid once again, but not about being Queen. She was terrified of Jareth. She knew she was in trouble for cursing at the guests in the dining room, but something told her she had done much more than that, but she wasn't sure exactly what.

Seeing the castle rising before her, her keen eyes could make out a lone figure sitting on the balcony railing at the tallest tower of the east wing – it was Jareth. She wanted to fly to him and beg his forgiveness, but the fear was eating her alive. No, she had to find her courage first.

Sarah swooped in and landed on a tree near the pretty reflection pond she had trailed her talons in earlier. She didn't remember it having flowers in the morning, but by the light of the moon and stars, it was a lovely place. Here she felt at peace, she almost wished she might never leave it.

From her perch in the tree she watched Jareth juggling crystals on the balcony. She knew he was waiting for her, and it broke her heart knowing that she would have to go to him, to hear how angry and disappointed he must be in her. If only she could stay an owl forever.

_-Go to him, Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth._

I'm afraid. So afraid.

_- Trust and obey him. He will show you the way._

I want to stay here, in the garden.

_- The garden will always be here for you, it blooms at your command._

But why?

_- Only the Queen can command it. It sees who you are. You must open your eyes and see for yourself._

This is going to hurt.

_- Yes. But pain does not last forever._

I'm still afraid.

_-Fear is good. Only a fool is never afraid._

Will he love me when this is over.

_- As long as I exist and I existed long before the Gods and will exist long after they are gone._

Steeling her courage, she gave a sad hoot and took off. Enjoying what she was sure would be her last ever flight as an owl, she flew up until she was silhouetted against the moon. Finding courage in the freedom of her flight, she glided toward the balcony and the fate that awaited her at Jareth's hands.

* * *

><p>Jareth felt her presence before he saw her, gliding through the night sky, her mournful cry echoing through the evening quiet. He could feel her fear and knew there was nothing he could do for it. In many ways, what must happen would hurt him far more than it hurt her, he just hoped in the end she would understand why and not hate him for it.<p>

Having once been on the receiving end of this lesson, he had hoped he would never have to inflict it on another. In this way, the Fates had been quite cruel, binding him to a woman with a spirit like his own and forcing him to find a way to break her, so he could keep her. The Fates like their cruel games almost as much as the Fae.

He watched as she came to rest on the corner of the balcony railing, as far away from him as she could get, and Jareth couldn't blame her for it. Holding out his hand, he smiled softly at the snowy white owl as it blinked at him with silver eyes.

"Come, Sarah," he called quietly. "It is time, pet."

"Hoot," she replied sadly, cocking her head as she looked at him, her feet dancing nervously on the railing.

"I know you are scared, Sarah. I am asking you to trust me. I will always be here for you."

She hopped a step closer to him, still dancing on the railing. Blinking again, her eyes shifting to match his.

Patiently he continued to reach toward her. Gingerly, she came nearer. He watched as she ducked her head, a long mournful call coming from deep within her snowy form.

"I know precious," he soothed, "Trust me."

Sarah hopped into his open hand, her eyes shut tight as she huddled herself into a tight feathery ball.

Jareth wrapped the small owl in his hands, holding her tight to his chest, knowing she would not be able to turn back until she calmed down. He stood on the balcony in the moonlight, softly singing to the small white owl, letting the song and his heartbeat sooth her, until at last, she transformed back, her naked form clinging to him. Sarah sobbed as if her heart was breaking.

Guiding her inside, he took her through to his own chambers, placing her tenderly into the warmth of the bath. Ever so gently he washed her, neither speaking a word. Tonight was not the time for talking, there would be time for that in the morning.

When he was satisfied, he lifted her from the water and dried her carefully, shushing her as she trembled. Then Jareth tucked her into his bed, settling next to her and proceeding to feed her, knowing she had not eaten since the day before. Without protest she took the food he offered, the faded green of her eyes boring silent holes in the sheets around her.

Between her lack of sleep, hunger and the advanced magic she used today, she was thoroughly drained.

When Jareth was convinced that she had eaten enough, he laid her down and curled up with her, cradling her in his arms and humming softly until she stilled in his embrace.

"I don't understand what is happening to me," she whispered in the still quiet of the night.

"Shhh, pet. Trust me. I'll show you what you need to know. For now, you must sleep."

'Because tomorrow begins the most painful lesson of your young life, my Sarah,' he mused silently.

* * *

><p>She was flying again, swooping and soaring through the night sky. But she was not alone. She could see his form off in the distance, brilliant white against the velvet of the midnight sky. Sarah pressed faster, willing her wings for a burst of speed, he was too far in front. She would never catch up. She was losing him because she wasn't fast enough.<p>

"Wait, wait…don't leave me," she hooted as his form faded in the distance.

Sarah woke up crying out, "Don't leave me. I'm sorry!"

"Shhh, Sarah. I'm here. Always pet," Jareth soothed, his face pained as she struggled. He knew that the dreams were the easier part of the trials she would face now.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke early, as sunlight streamed in the open window. Stretching, she blinked, her mind filtering through images of the past day, her time as an owl. In considering the wise man's words, she prayed she had the strength for what she knew was coming.<p>

Jareth heard her stir. It was time.

"Come here, Sarah," he instructed from the balcony.

Rising, she moved toward him without giving a thought toward her state of undress as it no longer mattered. More important to her than being naked, was fighting back the urge to flee that still threatened to overpower her. Gritting her teeth, she refused to give in to it. She was done running, especially from Jareth. She knew she had to fully give herself to him, to accept that she was now part of the kingdom and the Labyrinth, but she didn't feel she could do that until she proved to him she was worthy of it and the only way she could see of proving that was to take whatever punishment was coming.

"I'm sorry for running yesterday. I don't know what happened," she blurted out in a rush. "One minute I was there and the next I was flying and I don't know how."

Jareth had been up for hours trying to figure out how to do this. It is naturally a different process for each person. He nodded at her. "Now is the time for you to listen, my Sarah. It will make what follows much easier. You are not to speak unless I ask you a direct question. Do you understand?"

Squirming under his gaze, she nodded, her eyes glued to the stone floor of the balcony. "Yes, Jareth."

Reaching out, Jareth lifted her chin to face him.

"Sarah, refusing to look at me may make you feel better, but it is just another form of running away, and you must put an end to that now. The Goblin Queen does not retreat, ever. She merely retires with grace."

She opened her mouth to speak, then thought better of it, her mouth snapping shut.

"Good. You are learning. I hope what follows for both of us now will be short-lived so we can put it behind us," he began, his mismatched eyes holding her gaze with cold intensity.

"You must understand fully why you are being punished, Sarah. Insulting Lord Roland and Lady Aeofe is not the problem. Neither is the fact that you defended yourself from Roland. Queen or not, I would expect you of all people not to let others walk all over you."

With a deep breath, he continued. "There are three things from yesterday that you will be punished for. The first, your use of foul language."

"Let me be clear on this point, pet. You can call out Roland, Aeofe and others, it is expected as a show of strength amongst the Fae, but I will _not_ have you embarrass me, yourself or this court with your Aboveground expletives. The will end. Now. Am I understood?"

Sarah nodded silently.

"Secondly, you are being punished for your disobedience. I ordered you out of the dining hall and instead of obeying me you went after Aeofe for her comment. Had you left when instructed, some of this punishment could have been avoided. As queen you _must_ show restraint and you must know when to walk away."

Jareth frowned, steeling himself for the last bit. "Lastly and most disturbing, I am afraid I now have to punish you for something I believe you did not willingly do, but is a direct consequence of the power imbued in you not only by the Labyrinth, but also my kingdom, which when mixed with your impulsive behavior could do serious damage and nearly killed a creature yesterday."

Sarah gasped, shaking her head in horror.

"Sarah, do you remember what exactly happened when you defended yourself against Roland?" he asked, watching her face carefully.

Sarah looked puzzled, trying to remember.

"I remember insulting him and he tried to hit me. I reacted, blocking him and slamming him onto the table. Dad had me take self-defense classes before I went to university," she replied, fighting to keep her eyes on his, when everything in her wanted to look at the floor, visually cowering from him. "Other than that, I don't remember."

"Sarah, I ordered you to release him not because you were hurting him, but because you were preparing to. I could see and hear the magic around you and was concerned about what you may do. This goes directly back to your impulse control."

She frowned and nodded at this revelation. She vaguely remembered hearing a hum, but thought it came from one of the other fae in the room.

"Do you remember slamming the dining room doors and cracking them, pet?"

She looked at him, her face falling. "I did what!"

A wan smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Hmm. I thought not. And we already know that you didn't realize you had conjured up armor as you stormed out of the dining hall. Sarah, the armor you conjured up twice yesterday is special. It is the royal battle armor of the Goblin Queen. That armor is not corporeal, rather it must be conjured when desired and can only be summoned by the true Queen of Goblins. The fact that you summoned it not once, but twice yesterday, shows that the kingdom itself recognizes you as the rightful queen. How you managed to summon it is a mystery, but it appears to be tied to intense anger."

Sarah, opened her mouth as if to speak, then clapped a hand over her mouth, frowning at herself.

Smiling inwardly, Jareth was glad to see she was trying so hard. She would learn, she had to, everything now depended upon it.

"Yes, pet? You wish to speak?"

"You said I summoned the armor twice, but I swear I only summoned it once and I didn't even know I was doing it. I've never even seen it before!" she protested, her hands tightening into fists at her side, the faint hum starting around her.

Seeing her movement, he glared sternly at her, "Relax your hands, now, Sarah!"

Jumping, she did as he instructed, feeling her body relax as she did so.

"No precious, you summoned the Queen's Regalia twice. Do you remember waking up in the Satyr's Glen?"

"I remember seeing them and them talking about me as a plaything, then the next thing I remember was flying toward the castle and landing in the Queen's Garden."

"When I arrived Sarah, you were dressed in the Queen's Regalia and were mentally torturing a Satyr named Alander."

Sarah's eyes went wide as she shook her head frantically.

"Sarah, it appears that your two triggers are fear and anger. This is not uncommon with fae, many of us have problems controlling our impulses when those two emotions are triggered and it stands to reason since they are really quite closely related," Jareth explained, his voice low and commanding.

"And now comes the painful part," Jareth said, his eyes darkening as his voice dropped, "teaching you to control them."

He dropped a crystal at her feet and when the smoke cleared, she found she was chained to a wall in what could only be a dungeon, and Jareth was nowhere in sight.

Sarah cried.

**Replies to Reviews**

**futrCSI1490****:** Yeah, Sarah has some 'mad skills' even if she can't control it. Sarah knows what she wants him, but now she wants to deal with the punishment so she feels worthy of both him and being queen. I just hope my readers think it is worth it when it finally happens. :)

**holmsie:** I feel for Jareth in this. What he is going to have to do is going to be decidedly unpleasant considering he naturally wants to protect her and in order to save her as queen, he has to go back to being her villan.

**Jinx:** Thanks for the encouraging words. Sarah turning into the owl was a surprise to me (it wasn't the way I had planned it, that just happened) and it worked. Same thing with the wise man. He wasn't in my original plan and *poof* he just showed up.


	21. Lessons Begin

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. This chapter contains LOTS of language, a smidgeon of Dark Jareth and consensual violence.

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 21

Jareth paced his study in frustration, pausing periodically to look into the crystal sitting on a pedestal on the desk. In the clear orb, he saw Sarah, chained to a wall in a secluded dungeon, and she was crying.

It was the tears of desolation that made his heart ache for her – and for himself. With a deft twist of his wrist, Jareth made himself ready for the confrontation that must happen. In mid-stride he was re-clothed in the King's Regalia, something Sarah was familiar with from her confrontation with him in the Labyrinth, and her recent punishment. He hated that she might come to see his armor as a precursor to pain, but there was no helping it. It must be done.

The knock on the door tore him away from his own frustrations with the situation in which he now found himself.

"Enter Torvik," he snapped, watching with ever darkening eyes as the raven haired fae entered, trailed by his faithful assistant.

"Good morning, Sire. I made the preparations in the lower dungeon as requested, but was concerned when you did not arrive as expected," noted Torvik, upon bowing to the King.

Frowning, Jareth acknowledged Torvik, "I was otherwise occupied with unfortunate business, but will see to that prisoner this morning."

"I also noticed that we have a new prisoner, Sire?" questioned Torvik, his voice like a darkly haunting melody.

Raising an eyebrow, Jareth pinned him with a steely glare, "What have you been doing snooping in my private cells, Lord Torvik?"

Torvik dropped his gaze, it would never do to let the King know that he had accessed his hidden dungeons without permission. But Torvik had been curious when he heard the King's magical signature in that area of the dungeons and went to investigate. He was intrigued to find the enchanting creature he had last seen in the King's own bed, chained to a wall.

"Merely checking that all was as it should be, Sire. I was surprised that a new 'guest' would be acquired so suddenly and without preparation," came Torvik's smooth reply.

"Unless I am with you, you are forbidden to enter my private cells," Jareth snarled, swooping close to Torvik and lifting him upward by his shirt. "If you so much as breathe on her without me being present, I will personally deliver you bound and gagged to the satyrs for the rest of your natural life. Have I made myself perfectly clear?"

Torvik's eyes shot wide in surprise, as he gagged from the hand that closed around his throat. Never in his many years of service as the Dungeon Master to the Goblin King had he been forbidden to access a prisoner. His curiosity piqued, he wanted to know what was so special about this particular prisoner, as it was unheard of for the King to imprison those he took to his bed – even those he found infinitely displeasing escaped with their lives. What was so different about this human?

"Abundantly, Sire," Torvik gasped, rubbing his throat after Jareth dropped him.

Jareth returned to pacing, his frustration returning with force.

"She is my responsibility. All you need know is that she is the Lady of the Labyrinth. She is to be treated with the respect that belies her station, but she is also afraid and that makes her very dangerous to all but me…"

'And perhaps dangerous to me before all of this is over,' he thought sadly.

"Sire, I fail to understand. Why would the Lady of the Labyrinth be your prisoner?"

"She is not a prisoner," came the curt reply, "She is the future queen and in my cells of her own free will."

Torvik looked at his King, astonishment written on his face.

"In the meantime, I want our other guest to be pliant when I speak with him later today. I think it best to reintroduce him to Alander this morning," the Goblin King continued. "But keep an eye on them. I want him alive and Alander is… frustrated and may get more carried away than usual."

"As you wish," muttered Torvik, before taking his leave.

With a frown, Jareth steeled himself, muttering, "Gods be with me." He snatched up the crystal on his desk and flipped it into the air, disappearing as it vanished with a faint pop.

* * *

><p>Sarah didn't know how long she had been crying, when the Labyrinth spoke to her.<p>

_-Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth, think carefully, what is it that you fear?_

Sniffling, she stopped mid-sob. What was she really afraid of right at this moment? She knew Jareth was coming back at some point, and she wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid of what was coming.

I'm afraid of what the punishment will be.

_- Why fear what you cannot control. Master what you can._

But I have no control over this.

_- Look to yourself._

Sarah gasped in understanding, wondering why she had not seen that before. While she couldn't control the outcome, she did have control over how she responded. That is why when she heard Jareth's step echoing down the corridor, she did not panic. At the sound of his distinctive footsteps, Sarah drew herself up despite the chains and prepared to greet him as a queen should – head up, calm and regal.

When the door opened, she felt a momentary twinge of fear seeing him sweep into the cell in full Goblin King Regalia, but she kept the feeling in check by thinking of how he had taken care of her last night. She would pass the trials he imposed as any queen should, with grace. She would be worthy of his love and being his queen.

* * *

><p>Jareth entered the room, the door slamming shut with a clang as he leaned against the wall, eyes dark as she surveyed the naked woman in chains – his Sarah. He had expected tears, or to see fear in her eyes and was intrigued by her quiet and calm demeanor.<p>

"No tears, Sarah?" he drawled silkily.

Sarah deliberately shook her head. "I can't control what is happening, but I can control myself," she replied, her voice quiet as met his gaze, her jade eyes flickering with determination.

"We will see how much control you have by the end of today, pet," he murmured darkly.

Flicking his wrist, the chains that bound her were released and she was able to stretch her cramped muscles.

"The things that happen while you are down here will address your faults, for that is what they are Sarah. However, this is not a one-for-one situation. All punishments address all three of your faults: disobedience, behavior and control. Do I make myself clear?"

Sarah nodded silently, never taking her eyes from his face, although the cold look in his eyes chilled her heart, momentarily making her doubt his love. She opened her mouth, then snapped it shut, nibbling her lip instead.

"Yes, pet?" he inquired, giving her leave to speak.

"How long will I be down here?"

"That depends on how quickly you learn to control yourself. It might be a few days, it could be months. The longest I know of took 12 years and many scars before the lessons were learned, but they were much younger than you and had grown up with magic so they already knew how to control it, they just didn't want to. You have a fair way to go."

Jareth watched her carefully to see if this might drive her back to tears or at least make her afraid. He was pleased to see her eyes flicker deep green and the determination he saw in them seem to intensify. With luck she wouldn't go through the 12 years of hell he did. The Fates were fond of irony in their love-binding of the fae, and this was no exception.

Coming close to her, kissed her forehead softly. She was shocked to feel his hands at her throat, as he clasped something cold and hard around it, clicking it shut. Raising her hands she looked at him in wonder.

"A collar, pet. It will serve to bind your magic should you attempt to use it to harm me, do you understand?

"Yes, but I would never…"

He silenced her with a tender kiss.

"My love, before this is over, you will most likely try to do me harm, if not kill me. Luckily for both of us, I am not so easy to kill."

The thought that she might try to hurt him brought a lump to her throat as she fought against the burning tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She loved him. She knew that now. Surely she wouldn't try to hurt him?

Gesturing with his hand, a dark form slid from the shadowed corner of the cell into the middle of the room. On closer inspection, Sarah saw that it looked like a vault horse from her gymnastics lessons. She felt his firm grasp as he steered her toward the narrow end of the apparatus. Feeling pressure on her back, she bent over, laying her torso along the top of it and relaxing into it.

Sarah fought not to flinch as Jareth bound her ankles to the end legs of the apparatus, blushing as she trembled instead. As he bound her wrists underneath the top of the horse, she worked to keep her breathing slow and even. 'Control the things you can,' she repeated the words of the Labyrinth in her head.

She had been flogged when tied to a similar apparatus at Club Libertine early in her experiences there and she knew this would be very different to her last punishment at Jareth's hands. That had been an exercise in pleasure and pain, this was sure to be just pain, as the way her body was positioned made all of her muscles taut, which she had learned from Siobhan increased the pain level, exponentially.

"Are you ready to begin, Sarah?" Jareth asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

Nodding, she shut her eyes, trying her best to remain calm, although the lack of emotion he was showing worried her.

With a snarl, he gripped her by the hair, "I can't hear your head rattle, girl. Answer."

"Yes, Sire," she gasped, tears stinging her eyes.

Jareth smiled wickedly as he heard the title slip past her luscious lips. He had hoped being more forceful might push her into the needed headspace and it had. She was ready.

"Since you are so fond of foul language, this is your chance to let fly. I want you curse to your heart's content, pet. Words that would make your father furious and a sailor blush. Repeat them if you wish, there will be no reprieve for creativity. If it makes it easier, you can call me names, I care not," he sneered, his eyes carefully watching her to see if she would flinch, pleased when she didn't move a muscle.

"As with anything, there is a catch, precious. Each time you curse, you will be struck. That is the punishment. It will last until you learn the lesson. Do you understand what is expected and what will happen?"

Nodding she whispered, "Yes, Sire."

"One more thing, pet. If you attempt to use magic directed at getting free, stopping the punishment or worse yet, directed at me, the collar will be activated and the magic will rebound onto you, then the punishment will start over and keep starting over until you can keep control of yourself and your magic," Jareth continued, his voice low with warning.

Sarah felt something caress her lips. Startled she shifted trying to get away, her eyes wide, until she realized he was holding the leather flap of his crop toward her. His head came toward hers, until his lips were next to her ear, so close she could feel the warmth of his breath.

"Kiss it, pet…then we can begin."

With a deep breath, Sarah did as she was commanded, softly pressing her lips to the crop that she knew would soon be bringing pain.

She heard the backswing and yelped as she felt the blow connect with the flesh of her ass. "Shit!"

As soon as she cried out, another blow landed. "Fuck!"

The blows were faster than he had done before and felt harder. Within several strokes, she was in tears, squirming. Soon, she was cursing not because she had been instructed to, but because it hurt, badly.

Jareth worked to keep himself in check as he dealt each blow, he needed to keep the level of intensity consistent, for the moment at least. He didn't want to trigger her emotions too quickly, but seeing how quickly she was brought to tears, he was sure it wasn't going to take too long before she had problems coping.

Sure enough, within 15 minutes she had switched from general cursing to cursing at him.

"You bastard!" she howled as yet another blow landed on her already scarlet ass.

The next blow was greeted with an inarticulate string of cursing, "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Within minutes of this, he heard the hum as she screamed at him, railing at him with each stroke. Steeling himself for what he knew was coming, he heard the hum increase, accompanied by a blue glow that enveloped her hands. Ordinarily, those who were new to magic needed to move their hands to trigger the flow of energy, as a testament to the power of the magic Sarah had combined with her anger due to the pain, she didn't even need to move. When she screamed next, her hands discharged the energy.

As soon as the energy left her, her collar was triggered. Jareth watched as the magic rebounded and hit her, making her shriek with pain.

Slipping the crop back into his boot, he moved toward her head, kneeling down to her level as she whimpered and cried. His gloved hand moving to glide through her hair, caressing her as she sobbed.

"Sarah precious, I warned you what would happen if you attempted to use magic," he said, his voice gentle and soothing. "You have got to get control. You said it yourself, you can't control what is happening, but you can control your reaction."

"But I didn't do it!" she cried. "I don't know why it happened."

"Pet, it happened because I drove you to being angry with me. You let the anger control you instead of you controlling it."

Crying harder she peered at him, her eyes scared again.

"I don't know how to control it. What do I do?" she begged.

Jareth smiled at her, pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

"That is the first step, pet. Ask the right questions to get help. In order to control it, you have to know what it is you are actually feeling and why."

Sniffling she nodded, as his gloved hand gently wiped away her tears. He caressed her cheek as he looked at her. Putting her through these trials was not how he wanted to spend her first weeks as queen, but it had to be done.

"My love, think hard. What are you really angry about? Are you really angry at me?"

Sarah considered this, then shook her head.

"No, I'm mad at myself for failing you, for being unable to control my mouth or my impulses."

He nodded and kissed her again. "Precisely. So control the anger by accepting what you are really angry about and dealing with it."

Jareth rose, unclipping the cape from his armor and tossing it aside, before slipping the crop from his boot once more. Without a word, he held the crop out to her, watching as she pressed her lips upon the leather without being told, accepting that the lesson would begin again.

**Replies to Reviews**

**quaintlullabies****:** I'm with you…love me some Dark Jareth *droooooool* Not evil per se, but situationally dark.

**insensitive:** Well, she is only being punished for the language because it is kind of a cultural faux pas Underground and reflects badly on the kingdom. I love the fact that you put yourself in Sarah's shoes…you rock or I'm doing the right thing in the writing. I feel the same way though.

**Labyrinthian:** The story has developed differently than the smut I originally thought it would be…and I can't say I'm sorry for that. Wait until later chapters, more action, balanced by smut and romance. Yay! :)

**Zulia & Margaria:** Yeah…what Jareth has to do next is not going to be pleasant. The real question is whether Sarah will understand or will she grow to hate him.

**Serena24:** You are right about the relationship aspect – punishment should only be dealt when neither party is angry (mind you, that isn't the way it is done in all bdsm relationships, but I don't want to get on my soapbox about that ;) As to Alander, HisNibs is forbidding me from commenting on how he plans to use Alander….which makes me a bit nervous.


	22. Breaking Bad

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. This chapter contains language, consensual violence, non-consensual violence and Dark Jareth *wistful sigh…soooo dreamy!*.

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 22

Jareth was pleased. After restarting the session, Sarah made it through an hour before starting to lose control and when she did discharge her magic, it was so minimal that the rebound didn't even make her cry – just a yelp and a bit of flinching. He considered this to be great progress for the morning.

Leaning close to her, he purred in her ear, "You've done well, precious."

He smiled as he saw her relax. Reaching out, Jareth trailed the fingers of one leather-gloved hand over her ass, now scarlet and welted from below her hips to the top of her thighs. With a bit of wicked glee, he pressed his fingers along several of the welts that were already starting to bruise, watching her whimper and squirm. With a sigh he moved to release her. If only pleasure were the purpose of this little sojourn to his dungeon. 'All in good time,' he thought.

Helping Sarah up, he pulled her into his arms, "That will do for the moment, pet. "We will restart again later."

Jareth felt her wince as has he held her, knowing the pain she felt now would pale compared to what was coming.

"Come, Sarah," he said, leading her from the cell.

Sarah followed him, surprised that he was letting her out so soon, but her surprise was short-lived as he opened the cell next door, motioning her to enter. Unlike the cell in which she first found herself, this one had a simple, rough-hewn wooden bed, small table with a lantern on it, and an antique style vanity, complete with a jug of water and a bowl for washing. Up at the top of the wall, she saw that there was even a small sliver of a window, just enough to tell if it was light or dark out, but that was enough. It was simple. Sparse. But it was better than being chained to a wall.

Even better in Sarah's eyes was the platter of cheese, bread and fruit on the table and the clothing on the bed. She was starving and getting cold.

"While you are down here, there are certain things I expect. Since I know you can sense my presence just as I can sense yours, when you feel my arrival in the dungeons, I expect you to strip and be waiting at the door. Do not keep me waiting," he warned darkly, "that would be considered disobeying and would result in additional punishment."

"I will be back for you later this afternoon. In the meantime I want you to eat, wash and rest. In that order," Jareth continued, his voice lighter but still carrying an air of authority that expected to be obeyed. "You may dress for the moment," he added, gesturing to the clothing on the bed.

"Elendra will be by in an hour," he said, smiling with amusement when Sarah perked up, looking hopeful. "I'm afraid she won't be here to heal your…um…injuries, pet. That would defeat the purpose of the exercise. No, Elendra is going to teach you some of the basics of controlling your magic. Pay close attention and obey her as you would me."

Sarah nodded quietly, watching him carefully as he spoke. Despite the momentary fear she had when he had shown up in his armor, in looking at it now, she saw that it was quite striking on him. The dark leather contrasting so nicely against his pale skin and hair.

'Oh geeze,' she thought, 'I'm getting turned on just looking at him! And after what he put me through this morning!'

She was surprised when Jareth pulled her close again, his lips tasting hers with a force she didn't expect, sharp teeth nipping her bottom lip, teasing and pulling at it. Just as quickly as he kissed her, he ended it.

"I must go precious. I have been away from the kingdom for far too long and have several pressing matters to attend to," he said, his voice low and hoarse at having her near. He let his gloved hands slide down her back, enjoying the way she jumped when they slid over her ass – especially the way she pressed closer to him.

'Gods, let these lessons go quickly,' he thought.

* * *

><p>Leaving Sarah's cell, Jareth materialized in the lower dungeon of the castle. A dungeon where there was only one prisoner. One prisoner who, at that very moment, was wanting to be anywhere other than where he was. In fact, if he had the power, he would rather be dead than where he was.<p>

Hearing the sound of a struggle and yelling, Jareth ran toward Derick's cell. When he reached it, he found Torvik and several goblins trying to drag Alander from the cell. Alander was rearing up and growling, struggling against them, screaming, "Mine! He was promised to me!"

"Enough!" bellowed Jareth, his voice booming through the stone corridor.

He swept up to the group, tossing a crystal at Alander, that flashed brilliantly when it hit him in the chest. Alander was instantly bound in chains, falling heavily onto the floor of the hall from the weight.

"Report," Jareth barked at Torvik who winced slightly at the dark note in the King's voice.

"As you suspected, Sire, Alander got a bit carried away."

Torvik cringed seeing the malice in the Goblin King's gaze.

"He's alive, Sire," Torvik added quickly, "And will be willing to talk as you wanted."

Jareth ran a gloved hand through his hair, muttering under his breath. This was what he was afraid of. Derick was in serious shape and Alander was furious that he had been denied his plaything yet again. Ordinarily this wouldn't be a problem, but he still needed both of them, particularly Alander.

"Take Alander to the breaking room under the stables," the Goblin King ordered. "Release these chains when you get him settled, but I want him chained to the center post. And for the love of all things sacred, keep the goblins away from him. I don't want him hurting anyone else, for the moment at least."

Jareth watched as the goblins began to drag Alander away from this area of the dungeon, then he entered Derick's cell to see just how willing he was to talk.

Derick was cowering in the corner, his mouth bloodied, no doubt where Alander had hit him. From what Jareth could see, Alander had, as expected, unleashed his cruelty fully on Derick. His torso and face appeared to be covered with bruises, some healed and some very fresh.

Surveying Derick, Jareth suspected that he had been fighting back and that was what had set Alander off, as Derick was still partially dressed. That Derick was still in a mindset to fight was good for Jareth's purposes, so long as he wasn't silly enough to try to lie to him.

With a swipe of Jareth's hand, a chair appeared near Derick.

"Sit," he commanded, his pale eyes shading to black as he stared at Derick.

When the man didn't move to comply, Jareth reached down, grabbing him by the hair and hauling him bodily into the chair.

"That was _not_ a request, Derick," he snarled, his eyes flashing violently.

"I'm going to give you a choice. You can either sit here and answer my questions or I can let Alander back in to finish what he had started," he said coldly, the threat hanging heavily in the air.

With a strangled groan, Derick shook his head. "No, please!"

Jareth eyed him, an evil smile flickering over his angular features.

"Fine, but in exchange, I expect the truth this time Derick. You lied to me the last time I asked. If you lie this time I will give you to Alander and you will remain his as long as you survive. Do you understand what I am telling you?

Eyes wide in terror, Derick nodded. He still wasn't sure who this guy was or why he was so concerned about Sarah, but he didn't want to piss him off any further.

"Good," Jareth sneered. "There is only one thing I want from you. I want a full accounting of how you hurt Sarah, both in the club and outside. Do not leave _anything_ out."

Derick whimpered. Somehow he knew that telling this guy what he did to Sarah was not going to improve his mood and was only going to lead to more pain.

"Like I said, I raped her…er…what's the word. Sodomised. She was asking for it the little bitch."

Without warning, Jareth's fist flew out connecting with Derick's nose. He watching with malicious glee as Derick howled, grabbing for his face as the blood flowed down his chest. Leaning back against the wall as if nothing had just happened, he fixed Derick with a piercing glare, his eyes shimmering coals of rage.

"Keep your judgments of Sarah to yourself Derick and stick to the facts, _only_. Don't make me hit you again," Jareth snarled. "Now continue."

His voice thick from the blood and a broken nose, Derick snuffled morosely.

"I forced her to suck me," he added, cringing in anticipation of the blow he was sure to come. When the blow didn't come he added, "She teased me, then wouldn't do anything, so I made her."

"Um…she said she'd never done that, so I just grabbed her head and forced her. When she fought me I hit her," Derick explained, keeping a wary eye on Jareth to see if he would strike again.

Jareth growled, his hand shooting out to grip Derick's neck, squeezing until he saw the man struggle for breath.

"I should snap your neck this very instant," he growled, his voice dripping venom as he glared at Derick, finding no solace in the look of sheer terror on the man's face.

Releasing Derick, he leaned back against the wall, idly tapping his crop against the side of his boot as he tried to control the rage that threatened to consume him.

"What else?" he demanded, closing his eyes momentarily and hoping that they were reaching the end of it.

"I forced her another time too. In the back of the club."

Jareth's eyes snapped open, as he looked at Derick.

"That is not allowed inside the club," he stated, watching Derick as he had the gall to look sheepish.

"Um…yeah…Siobhan doesn't know. I got some of my friends to surround us, thought I'd give 'em a show, y'know."

"What did Sarah do?"

Cringing, Derick whispered his answer, "She fought me, so I beat her with a cane. One of the guys held her down and we made her do it. She begged us to leave her alone."

Derick's eyes shone brightly as he remembered. "If we weren't in the club I would've punched her teeth down her throat cuz everytime she could she was whimpering and yelling some other guy's name. Dunno who tho…."

"Jareth," stated the Goblin King.

"How'dyou know?" asked Derick. When he saw the look on the blonde man's face as he moved from the wall, Derick knew he was in trouble.

"Because _I_ am Jareth," he hissed, before slamming Derick into the wall so hard a loud crunch echoed off the walls.

Jareth left Derick howling in the corner of the cell. The door shutting behind him with a loud clang.

* * *

><p>Elendra found the king in his study, sitting in a chair by the fire with his head in his hands. He looked tired, sad and yet furious. This was not the way anyone liked to find the king when they were instructed to seek him out, and Elendra was not happy about having to disturb him at this particular moment.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she gently knocked on the door.

"Sire?" she asked hesitantly.

Looking up, he motioned for her to enter. She felt badly for him, as he looked almost haggard.

"Sire, are you not well? It appears as though you aren't sleeping. Can I help?"

"No Elendra. With a bit of luck my current state will be short-lived," he replied, managing a wan smile.

"You mean when Lady Sarah's trial is finished," she asked softly, sitting in the chair he gestured toward.

"Yes. And how did your lessons fare this afternoon?" he asked, running a gloved hand through is hair as he sipped from a mug on the table beside him.

Elendra smiled, glad that she had some news that she hoped would please the king. Her family had served the royal household as long as anyone could remember and Jareth was her favorite of the royal family. She hated to see him in such pain.

"It went splendidly, Sire," she gushed happily, pleased to see him perk up at the news. "She has already mastered summoning crystals, had some success with scrying and has even managed to transport herself, albeit only into the cell next door since that is as far as she is allowed to go. But aside from the one time that she appeared on top of the vanity, she has done excellently."

Jareth smiled, shutting his eyes as he digested this news. In order for Sarah to fully control her emotions and her magic, she needed to learn how to actually harness the magic to accomplish specific goals, rather than letting it rule her. The fact that she had managed to transport herself, even short distances, in the space of several hours was encouraging. He always knew Sarah was smart and a quick study, but didn't realize just how fast.

As quickly as the king smiled, his face turned serious and cold again, thinking about what had to come next.

"Elendra, I need you to return to my private dungeons with me this afternoon. In fact, I think you should plan on staying in the castle for the next few days at least. For what I must do over the next few days, I would feel better if you were nearby in case I need your…. assistance."

Elendra nodded, her violet eyes betraying her concern, both for her king and the Lady Sarah.

"Sire, I must warn you not to push her to hard too fast. It is impossible to predict how she will react given her recent trauma and the shock of being here, the magic and yesterday's transformation," the healer cautioned quietly.

Sighing deeply, Jareth buried his head in his hands. Slowly raising his head to look once more at the healer he trusted more than any other, "I'm afraid I don't have the luxury of time, Elendra. I have three weeks until I must abdicate. She has to make her decision in time for the High King's ball."

"Sire! You told Sarah you had 20 years left to resolve the bond!"

Groaning Jareth shook his head, staring into the flames that danced in the fireplace.

"I know. I didn't want her to feel pressured into making a decision she might regret. When she said she wanted to return with me to see how things would go, I had hoped it would work out fine. But in returning to the castle, the kingdom recognized her as queen and gave her power. Power she could not handle or control."

Jareth sighed sadly. It was hard enough having to put Sarah through any of this in the first place, but knowing that time was against them hurt all the more.

Rising, he downed the rest of his drink. Patting the hand of the healer, he headed out the door of the study.

"Come Elendra. There is work to do."

* * *

><p>Sarah, stared at the rapidly fading image of Jareth in the scrying crystal and moaned. Now Sarah understood why people said eavesdropping was dangerous, you never knew when you'd hear something you wish you hadn't and this was definitely something she didn't want to know.<p>

Three weeks until Jareth had to abdicate or they had to complete the bonding ritual.

She wanted to dissolve into tears but knew Jareth would be arriving any moment to begin the next lesson. She loved him too much to risk him losing the kingdom because she couldn't control herself or her magic. She might be scared of completing the ritual, but failing him scared her more and that was something she was not going to let happen.

Her eyes, now mirroring his own mismatched shades, flashed with staunch determination, as she crushed the scrying crystal in her hand, the diamond shards ground to powder in her grip.

**Replies to Reviews**

And I'm glad y'all like the quick updates. When I started this story I didn't think it would become my own obsession, but now I am writing as fast as I can to get through the bits that come to me (usually while I'm trying to get back to sleep after the baby's late night feedings).

**quaintlullabies****:** Get in line girlie….I'm first in line for Dark Jareth (shh…don't tell my hubby!)

**harlieQ82 & Adrianne:** Ohh…thanks for the reviews. Glad to know I've got a 'hardcore' fan and 2 thumbs up. Since this is my first fanfic, that is really nice to hear. :)

**darktwistedsoul:** I hear you about whether or not Sarah can come back from it…that remains to be seen (HisNibs has not told me about that yet, tho I have my suspicions).


	23. Sarah Breaks Free

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. this chapter contains bits of lemon peel, Dark Jareth (a smidge) and a bit more Dark Sarah (gotta balance things out). Oh yeah, and a bit of silliness involving food. :)

**Notes on Comments:** Thanks for all the great comments on the last chapter. It really made me feel better, because I wasn't feeling like it was very strong. Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 23

Jareth set Elendra up in a suite of rooms near his study in case her services were needed, although he hoped against hope that that would not be necessary. He walked slowly down the corridor, wanting to give Sarah time to prepare for his arrival. As he walked, he considered his next move. Like it or not, he had to push her and see what she did. He had to make her see how much damage her lack of control could do if she didn't learn to channel it.

He hoped that they would be able to recover from what he must do next. Essentially, like it or not, he had to get her to hate him.

When he opened the first cell door, Jareth was surprised to see she was nowhere to be found. Pleased that she must be practicing her transporting ability, he opened the cell next door. His eyes narrowed darkly at the sight that met him. Apparently, getting her to hate him wasn't going to be as complicated as he had expected.

Sarah stood in the middle of the cell, facing away from the door, the low hum of magic swirling about her creating a breeze. Her form was flickering, between being naked and wearing the Goblin Queen's regalia. The flickering told him she was trying desperately to control it, and failing.

Sarah was pissed.

"You lied to me, Jareth," she stated, her voice cold and distant, the breeze of the charged magic making the cape of her armor dance around her legs.

In any other situation, seeing Sarah in her armor and angry, would be arousing, however given the circumstances, Jareth was worried instead. Frowning, he shut the door, making sure it was locked and magically bound so she could not open it – if anything happened to him only Elendra would be able to enter. With an imperceptible flick of his wrist, he released the trigger on Sarah's collar, turning off his only means of protection should she wish to harm him.

"Sarah," he began, his voice calm and quiet.

"Just stop," she snapped. "What else have you lied to me about, Jareth? You said you had 20 years. You said I had time to decide. That was a lie. Why."

Groaning inwardly at what he was about to do, his eyes darkened as he allowed his own anger at the situation to rise. Jareth hoped she would forgive him and come to understand.

"Lied?" he roared, his voice shaking the very walls surrounding them. "You speak to me of lying woman?"

Sarah whirled to face him, her eyes mismatched replicas of his, hollow in the cold cruelty of her gaze. "I have never lied to you about anything that was actually important! But _you…you_ lied about something that affects not just us but our kingdom."

It wasn't lost on Jareth that she had claimed the kingdom as theirs. It gave him hope but he forced himself to continue. He had to get her lash out or control her emotions.

"Of course I lied to you, Sarah," he bellowed. "You are a spoiled child. I knew there was no way you'd be able to help rule this kingdom when you can't even control what little power the Labyrinth and kingdom have granted you."

Sarah's eyes flickered back to their natural green, looking at him with limpid pools of confusion and sadness at his claim, her form standing naked before him. His Sarah. His love. As she looked at him, she mouthed, "Help me."

Fighting back his desire to hold her, he pressed on, watching as her form flickered back into the Queen's regalia, her eyes regaining the markings characteristic of royal fae, meeting his eyes with defiant anger.

"You dare blame me for this?" she screamed, the magic buzzing louder around her. "I never asked for this magic, nor did I want it. I only ever wanted you!"

Jareth watched her carefully, his lips curved into a menacing smile. She was beautiful and would terrify any other man as she was now, but all he wanted was to ravish her thoroughly – yet he persisted.

"How can I have a queen who can't even control her tongue, much less follow a direct order of the king? You have no control," he raged at her, his eyes flashing sharply as he moved the close the distance between them. "How could I possibly love someone who can't manage to control themselves. What possible good would you be to me or the kingdom, Sarah?"

"I … You…." she stuttered in her anger, her form flickering anew. Sarah raised her hands toward him, an ethereal glow around them as the magic gathered, preparing to be unleashed.

Jareth grabbed her wrists in his hands, gripping them viciously as he pulled close to her. At this distance, a direct blast could kill him. He had to get through to her.

"Sarah," he commanded, staring into her eyes, his voice firm yet calm. "You have a choice, my Queen. You can kill me at this range or you can fight for control of your emotions. Feel them, but channel them into what you want. And I don't think you really want to kill me."

He pinned her with his eyes, the angry façade fading as he let her see the real emotion behind what he was doing….love.

"Think pet. What is it you really want the magic to do. Bend it to _your_ will. Do not let it rule you or we are both lost," he whispered urgently.

Jareth's words penetrated the haze that had taken over Sarah's mind. She listened to his entreaty as if she were detached from her own mind. Was she really angry with him? No, she wasn't. She was mad at herself.

Tearing her eyes from his, she looked at her hands, shocked at the purple glow that surrounded them. She could hear the buzzing of the magic around them and knew it was hers, his sounded like chimes, hers sounded… angry. Frowning, she struggled. Part of her was begging to hurt him like he hurt her with his words, the other part wanted to be in his arms, to seek his comfort.

Sarah pressed forward, placing her hands on his chest. He could feel the heat emanating from them through the heavy breastplate of his armor. With a shriek that would make a banshee cower, Sarah unleashed her magic as Jareth braced himself fearing the worse.

The world fell away in a sweeping sensation that made him dizzy. And then things went black.

Without warning he fell onto something soft and grunted as something heavy fell on top him. Opening his eyes, he realized he was sprawled in the middle of the canopy bed in the Queen's Chambers and Sarah had landed on top of him. She sat up, shaking her head dizzily, the Queen's regalia fading from her as she looked at him, then around the room and her face fell.

"Bugger," she muttered. "I was aiming for your bed."

Jareth looked at her in disbelief, his mouth twitching. Unable to control it any longer he threw back his head and roared with laughter.

Sarah watched as Jareth laughed, frowning indignantly.

"Well you needn't be so amused. At least I managed to land us on _a _bed instead of in the fireplace or someplace equally inconvenient," Sarah pouted. "And you can stop laughing at me anytime."

Still laughing, he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her firmly.

"Sarah, I am just pleased that you didn't blast me from that distance," Jareth chuckled. "The fact that you managed to transport both of us at all is a miracle considering you only learned that skill this afternoon. But the fact that you managed to channel enough magic to override the binding spells I put on your cells and transport us to the Queen's Chambers which are also protected by my magic, is amazing."

Jareth held her in his arms, running a hand absent-mindedly through her hair, still chuckling. Not only had she gotten past his binding spells, she should not have been able to see him in a scrying orb, as he carefully hid himself from those who wished to pry.

"My pet, once you consistently have control of your power, I have no doubt that you will make a fearsome queen and no one with any sense will dare trifle with you."

"Except perhaps me," he whispered in her ear, his voice teasing of wicked intent,as he nipped her neck sharply, making her gasp and squirm in his arms.

They lay there for some time, neither wanting to break the embrace.

"Incidentally, precious, why were you trying to take us to my bed," Jareth asked, his voice low and teasing.

"I…um…" she blushed, stammering as she desperately tried to explain.

Jareth smiled at her, an amused smirk teasing the corners of his mouth.

"That is okay, pet. I think I know. But tonight I would have turned down your gift anyway," came his gentle reply.

"But why?" she asked, her eyes betraying the hurt at his words.

Holding her closely, he tenderly kissed her lips before answering.

"Simply because thanks to eavesdropping," he fixed her with a knowing look, "you now feel pressured and I will not take you under those circumstances. The decision must be fully yours and after the emotional events of today, I do not trust your judgment."

Pursing his lips in thought, Jareth continued, "No pet, the earliest I will entertain that particular request will be the night of the ball. Remember, my acceptance of your gift only makes you my wife and queen. Resolving the love-bond is more important with regard to keeping our kingdom and it can be easily resolved at the ball. We only need to complete the dance we once started."

Sarah considered this with a frown. "Can't we complete the bond here."

"No precious, it requires witnesses in the form of a fairy ring," Jareth replied. His eyes sparkled with mischief as he continued, "Why pet? Can't you wait three weeks? I had to wait nearly 200 years."

Seeing Sarah pout, he smiled and swatted her still red ass, "Sorry pet. It can't be helped. It is only fitting you suffer just a fraction of how I have over the years."

With a heavy sigh, Jareth moved to get up, as Sarah insistently pulled him back.

"Please don't send me back down there yet," she pleaded.

Looking at her he laughed as he extricated himself from her grasp. With a low chuckle, he tossed his robe at her. A subtle flip of his hand changing his own clothing from the heavy leather armor, to black breeches, a loose fitting black tunic, and his ever present black boots.

"You are lucky it is me running your trial and that I love you. I didn't get out of the cells of the High King's dungeon for six months. I spent the first six months alone in a cell similar to yours, with just my tutors and the Dungeon Master keeping me busy and torturing me for being stubborn. My own father only came to visit once a year on my birthday to ask me if I was done being stubborn."

"You had to go through this too?" Sarah asked, looking at him in wonder. She had a hard time imagining him in a dungeon, let alone being tortured.

Jareth laughed heartily. "Pet, I am the one I told you about who spent 12 years going through trials, all because I was too stubborn to control myself, when I knew full well how to do so. And I bear the scars to show for my stubbornness. I am just thankful you are not proving to be as stubborn as I was," he continued.

Sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, he pulled off his gloves and pushed up the sleeves of his tunic, allowing her to see the scars wrapping around his wrists, twirling up his arms like the path to the great Tor. Sarah gasped, her face etched with concern as she gently traced the scars that encircled his forearms with her fingertips.

"Sarah, I bear these marks from the day they broke me of my stubborn streak. You must be prepared for that day yourself. While your final test will be different, it will be no less painful, pet. You have made a good start and I think you will finish in time for the High King's ball, but in order to make that deadline, I am going to have to push you mercilessly," he said quietly, his voice somber.

"As to your original question, since you have shown that you can channel enough energy to circumvent the binding I placed on your cells, it would be kind of pointless to lock you in only to have you transport into your own rooms up here; and I don't want to bind your magic so you can't use it because you need to practice," Jareth explained with an amused chuckle. "So you won't have to stay in my dungeon except for the punishment and training sessions. That said, since you have yet to show that you can behave yourself around others, you are restricted to the Queen's Chamber and my rooms, unless you are with me."

Straightening up again, Jareth walked to the door of his chambers, gesturing her to follow.

"For the moment, I have business to attend to in my study. You may join me and practice the skills Elendra taught you while I work."

The two of them worked in companionable silence in his study for several hours. Jareth poured through stacks of parchments, that awaited his signature or approval, while Sarah sat on the balcony conjuring crystals and happily transporting herself from the balcony, to the sofa, to the Queen's Chambers, Jareth's bed and back again. Jareth was endlessly amused when she reappeared on the balcony dripping wet – she had missed her mark and landed in his bathtub as Greeble was filling it for the evening. If Jareth thought Sarah looked funny dripping wet, he should have seen the look of surprise on Greeble's face as Sarah's splash soaked him to the skin.

At dusk Sarah settled in the corner of the sofa, curling her feet under her as she tucked Jareth's heavy brocade robe around her body. She loved the way his robe smelled of him, musk, cinnamon and something else exotic she couldn't quite name.

Sarah sat there, her head propped on her hand as she watched the sunset, the sky a shimmering palette of pinks, purples and blue. She was still there when a slightly damp Greeble brought in dinner, placing a tray next to Sarah on the sofa, and another next to Jareth on the desk.

Sarah ate with gusto, hungry after the events of the day. She speared roasted vegetables and pieces of meat with once hand, as she merrily conjured crystals in her other hand, then flipped them onto her fingertips before letting them vanish. She was unaware that Jareth was watching her over the top of his papers. Her control was getting better every time she tried.

Jareth looked up suddenly when a cube of bread went whizzing past his ear. Raising an eyebrow he looked at Sarah as she pretended to be engrossed in a crystal. Clearly she was bored, but two could play this game. Jareth flicked a bit of apple at Sarah, biting back a chuckle as it fell down her cleavage, he commended himself for his aim.

"Hey!" she laughed, the sound of her laughter rippling through the room, a room that had not heard such a sound in many, many years if not centuries. Jareth smiled contentedly, while he had not been lonely, he had forgotten how comfortable it was to have someone around, someone who wasn't afraid to tease, taunt and laugh with the King.

In retaliation, Sarah tossed a larger bit of bread at his head, aiming more carefully this time, targeting him. With a wave of his hand, the bread missed him and redirected, hitting her in the nose.

"No fair using magic!" she giggled, fishing the apple slice out of the front of the robe.

"Why not?" Jareth asked with a mischevious smirk, his eyes shining impishly as he flipped a peach slice at her, winking at her when it fell down the front of the robe as well. "It would be good practice for you to defend yourself."

Grumbling, Sarah fished out the peach slice, seeking his gaze as she deliberately flicked her tongue over the fruit, before biting into it. Jareth laughed low, momentarily imagining her naked form covered in fruit and honey, before shaking his head to clear the image, knowing that he was torturing himself as she much as she was.

"Care to share how to defend myself against rogue peach slices being thrown at me by a king?" she asked cheekily, waiting for Jareth to return to his dinner before tossing a strawberry at him, bouncing it off his amulet so it rolled down his chest.

"Score!" she laughed, raising her arms triumphantly, only to have two apple slices tossed down her cleavage in quick succession.

"The first lesson of defense is obviously not to take your eye off the enemy," Jareth laughed, "because you can't redirect a blow if you don't see it coming."

"As soon as you see the weapon leave your opponent, you need to think of where you want to send it, and channel your energy in that direction," he explained, while casually lobbing several cherries in Sarah's direction, bursting into laughter when she managed to catch two of them in her mouth.

"Now who is cheating?" he purred silkily. "Stop eating the ammunition and defend yourself wench."

Jareth laughed and kept firing random bits of food at Sarah. For her part Sarah tried to defend herself. The food fight continued off and on for the rest of the meal, until the area around Sarah was littered with bits of fruit and bread, except for the three strawberries she managed to deflect, one of which flew off the balcony, the other two hitting Jareth in the chest and cheek. Her aim was getting better, as was her control.

After declaring himself the winner, despite Sarah's protests that he was cheating, Jareth laughed, settling back into his chair with a satisfied smile. "You are lucky Sarah, when I was taught how to defend myself, the ammunition was much more disagreeable than bits of fruit. My father used thorns, a rather painful lesson, I assure you."

As Jareth returned to his papers, Sarah picked up the scattered remnants of their food-fight and set them back on her dinner tray, then wandered around Jareth's desk, to perch on the balcony. She sat there humming softly and watching the stars come out while Jareth continued working. When he finished the stack of papers needed before morning, he joined her on the balcony, standing close behind her and enfolding her against his body.

"Jareth, are you sure…" she began, sliding her hands through his as they encircled her waist.

"No, Sarah. Do not ask me again before the ball or I will banish you back to the dungeon and put you in binding chains to keep you there despite your magic," he drawled softly in her ear. "And believe me precious, I take no joy in denying you, because I am denying myself the pleasure of your body as well, but I need to feel sure that you are making the decision for the right reasons."

Unsure whether he was serious or not, Sarah decided it would be unwise to push her luck.

"For now, my beloved pet, you need sleep as your training will start again early in the morning. Come…" he said, holding out a hand to her.

Placing her hand in his, Sarah followed him out of his study and back to the Queen's Chambers. With a mischevious sneer, he held out his other hand and nodded toward the robe. She slipped it off, draping it on his extended arm, her emerald eyes shining as he pointed her toward the bed. With a show of exasperation, Sarah slid between the sheets and looked at him, with a mock frown.

"Comfortable, pet?" Jareth asked, his pale eyes flickering with mischief.

"I'd be more comfortable if you'd…" she began, before she was silenced with a kiss.

His lips devoured hers, as his tongue teased its way along hers as if dancing. As he kissed her, he gripped her wrists in his hand, stretching them above her head. Sarah was so engrossed in the feeling of his lips that she didn't notice the cuffs until it was too late, and he had secured her hands above her head with a subtle 'click'.

Gasping, she wriggled and looked at him.

"Now, now, precious. These are just a precaution to help you avoid further punishment by playing with my pleasure. Since you are reluctant to wait three weeks, I am just helping you stay out of trouble," he purred seductively in her ear.

"Once I wake you in the morning, you will have one hour to bathe, eat and transport yourself to the dungeon for your session. Don't be late."

Jareth nipped the side of her neck once last time, before dousing the lights and leaving her to her thoughts.

**Replies to Reviews**

**ftrCSI1490: **Yup…Alander is scary and I've been restrained in describing him and his actions (don't want to freak people out too much). And if you think he is freaky now, trust me…it's gonna get worse.

**Serena24:** No, she doesn't have to master her magic, just get control so she doesn't harm anyone or embarrass the kingdom. And there will be more pain for Derick coming up….but that is all the King will allow me to say on that topic for now. :)

**quaintlullabies****:** What can I say, the line for Jareth's attentions is long…and that is Sarah's fault because the bloody tart uses more than her allotted time! *pout* And yes, things will get MUCH worse before they get better….something Alander has a role in. And I've got the hots for possessive Jareth as well *swoon*

**holmsie:** Yeah…I feel for Jareth too. Poor bugger. Just when he finally thinks he might get some form of release without freaking out Sarah, he founds out that Derick has already traumatized her!


	24. Sweet Dreams Are Made of This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Welcome to another episode of fun with food…um…er…wrong story! This chapter has a hefty serving of lemons (and pretty much nothing else cuz I got long-winded!) It also features a world first – Virtual Reality Crystal (patent pending…$99.99 per dozen, with a free ginzu knife. Order yours today! :)

**Notes on Comments:** Thanks for all the great comments on the last chapter. I wasn't sure how y'all would like the food fight…who says food can't be fun? Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

**This chapter is particularly for quaintlullabies…to tide her over until later *lol*** And it was a total bugger to write! It is such a fine line between M and explicit and I have no clue where I fell. I also think the lemons are far too long…comments & feedback are appreciated! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 24

Although Jareth had no intention of accepting Sarah's offer until the ball, he saw no reason to deny them what pleasure could be had without compromising their bond or her trials. As Jareth thought about it, doing so might even help her with a particular trial she would face by increasing her connection with him. With that thought playing through his mind, as he prepared for bed, Jareth developed a plan.

Settling into his bed, he conjured two pale purple crystals. With a sly smile he pressed a soft kiss to the one of the glowing orbs, whispering her name softly. When he released the crystal as a bubble it floated gently out his open balcony, and into Sarah's room, coming to rest on her chest, where it was slowly absorbed by her body. The matching orb he held to his own chest until it dissolved into him, letting him feel her as she could feel him – a dream like no other.

* * *

><p>Sarah was sleeping as comfortably as she could with her hands bound above her head when she felt the sheet sliding slowly down her body. Thinking it was just falling off the bed, she tried to pin it with her knee, but it was tugged harder. Her eyes shot open when she realized that it wasn't just falling, it was being purposely removed.<p>

She saw him standing at the foot of the bed, moonlight shimmering on his bare torso, an ethereal dance across his skin that ended low on his hips in loose silk pants. Although he was slight in build, she could see the taut muscles across his chest and abdomen as the pale light caressed them. He was at once gorgeous, godlike, seductive and yet, frightening in his unpredictability.

Her eyes drank in his form, running over his chest and hips before rising to his face, blushing at the feral smile that told her that he was aware of her appraisal of him.

"But you said no," she began, her voice soft as her body began to hum merely by his presence.

Jareth slowly moved closer to her, his eyes hungrily devouring the sight of her naked body, as she visibly shivered under his gaze.

"I changed my mind," he drawled smoothly.

Sarah moaned softly, her body trembling from the sound of his voice, like a silken caress that awakened every nerve, making her crave him more. She watched him as he reached out, trailing a finger up her ankle, gliding up her leg, to swoop around the back of her knee, before finding its way up her inner thigh. As his finger lingered over her inner thigh, her lips parted in a quivering sigh.

With a wicked chuckle, Jareth removed his hand, his eyes dark with desire as he purred, "Now, now pet. You asked for this, but we'll do it my way."

Leaning low over the bed, he tenderly kissed her, his hands caressing the side of her face. Sarah arched her neck and closed her eyes at his touch, a soft moan escaping her. It was heavenly. She gasped in surprise when she felt pressure on her eyes as he slipped a scarf over them, deftly tying it behind her head. With her unable to see, he went back trailing kisses over her forehead and lips with a low hum, before capturing her lips forcefully with his.

He kissed her as if wanting to devour her, the sensation making her squirm, her body arching upward yearning for more of his touch. His tongue was insistent in its pursuit of hers, as it teased her lips and mouth, tasting her. She whimpered when he broke the kiss, moving to trail kisses down the tender skin of her neck.

Her whimper enflamed him further. After all the years he had to wait, he would tease her until she was writhing in agony and begging, pleading for him to take her. Just the thought of it made him growl as he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, sharply biting the sensitive area under her ear. Releasing his bite, he flicked his tongue over the indentations left by his teeth, relishing the feeling of her trembling at his touch.

Sitting up, Jareth looked at her, drinking in the way the moonlight washed over her naked figure, her skin glistening. He lightly placed his one hand on each shoulder then ever so slowly proceeded to drag them down her body, watching her shiver as his fingers grazed her nipples, taut in the cool night air.

"You are lovely, pet. Good enough to eat…almost," he purred silkily as his fingers returned to dancing in lazy circles, watching the pale pink buds tighten further.

Sarah felt him moving on the bed, unsure what he was doing. Then she heard him whisper, "Open your mouth, precious one."

She balked, shaking her head and trying to pull away.

"Shhh…" he soothed quietly, "Trust me, love."

Reluctantly she opened her mouth, startled when something firm touched her tongue. It was covered in a thick, sticky substance. Without thinking she wrapped her mouth around it, discovering that it was his finger and it was covered in a thick layer of honey. Sarah sucked softly, glad that it was dark because she could feel the heat rising in her face as she blushed.

Jareth groaned at the feel of her mouth around his finger, sliding the finger partially out of her mouth before pressing it further in once more. The sensations she awoke in him made it near impossible not to ravish her forcefully, but he fought the urge, focusing on tormenting her as long as possible.

Pulling his finger from her mouth, he dipped it in the pot of honey once more. Holding his hand above her body, he slowly moved it over her body, the honey dripping from his fingers onto her naked flesh. When he was finished drawing designs over her skin, he paused to coat her nipples with the sticky substance, before thrusting his fingers back into her mouth, letting her clean the honey from them.

As her lips wrapped around his fingers, Jareth leaned over her, letting his tongue trace lazy circles around a sticky bud. He watched her moan around his fingers as his tongue touched her, the sound urging him on. Swiftly he pulled the taut bud into his mouth, firmly grasping it with his lips as she cried out, arching upward. Unable to help himself he worried the sensitive bud with his teeth, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Releasing the aching bud, he moved to the other, repeating the process, enjoying the way she both arched toward him and pulled away, as if she were unsure which she liked more – the pleasure or the pain.

When her moans increased, he plucked his fingers from her mouth, bringing them down to roll a nipple between his fingertips, as his tongue traced the paths of honey that had been drawn on her torso. With slow, even strokes, he licked at the honey while she moaned, her arms straining against the cuffs that held her arms outstretched.

The feel of his tongue against her skin seemed to electrify her, as a tingling sensation spread over her body. Sarah cried out softly as he pinched a nipple harshly, his nails grazing over it. She writhed under his touch as her body burned for him, the fire raging in the pit of her belly, growing hotter with each passing moment, the throbbing ache within her becoming painful.

"Please, Jareth…" she whimpered.

"Please what, pet?" he purred, going back to flicking his tongue over her skin, his fingers teasing and torturing the sensitive nipples.

Sarah groaned, wriggling under his touch, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she blushed. She wanted to beg him…but the words wouldn't come.

"Please continue teasing you?" he responded darkly, a low chuckle rumbling in his throat, "With pleasure."

Suddenly his body moved away from her, making her whimper, "No, wait…"

"Relax precious. I'm not even close to being through with you yet."

Trembling in anticipation, she felt him push against her knees, nudging them outward. She heard a wet crunching sound, and cried out, arching upward as something cold and wet pressed against the base of her throat. Sarah didn't have to ask what it was, as he captured her lips once more, his lips were sticky and tasted of peaches.

Jareth dragged the half-eaten peach down her body, through the valley between her breasts, to the crest of her thighs, before holding the peach to her lips.

"Open your mouth, my love," he whispered, smiling wickedly as she obeyed. "Now bite down but do not complete the bite. I want you to keep this peach in your mouth until you are ready to beg."

Effectively gagging her with the peach, he sat back on his heels between her knees. With a knife in one hand, he plucked a strawberry out of the bowl next to them on the bed, swiftly cutting it in half and placing the pieces on Sarah's body. Jareth hummed quietly as he decorated her body with slices of fruit, watching her tremble and squirm as the cold juices dribbled over her body. When he was pleased with the decoration, he slowly and deliberately he leaned over her, picking up bites with his teeth, letting them graze her skin, alternating between nipping her and licking the juices left by the fruit.

After finishing the fruit on her belly, he reached up and pulled the peach from Sarah's mouth.

"Pick a number between 1 and 10, pet."

Sarah knew the fae loved their games, but she couldn't fathom what Jareth was up to. To be safe, she chose 4.

"Excellent number," he murmered with a sultry chuckle as he held the peach back to her lips, watching her bite down once more.

Sitting back on his heels, he plucked a juicy peach from the bowl and proceeded to cut four slices. Jareth counted them out for her as he laid them on her stomach.

"One," he said, as he picked up the first peach. He watched her gasp sharply as he slid the sticky fruit along the inside of her thighs, coating them in the sweet nectar, before popping the slice into his mouth. His eyes flickered with desire as he watched her moan when he bit into the fruit.

Lifting her hips, he leaned down and began to kiss her inner thighs, his tongue flicking out to taste the sweet juice left by the peach.

"Two," he said, as he picked up the next slice. Without touching her with his fingers, he slid the slice over her slick folds, melding her juices with the sticky nectar of the fruit.

Sarah cried out softly around the peach in her mouth, as the cold fruit touched her, feeling the cold keenly against the heat between her legs. When the touch went away, she strained against the cuffs wanting to find it again, while her ears strained to hear what he might be doing. She gasped when he plucked the peach from her mouth again, then trembled when she heard him bite into a slice of fruit, before placing a piece in her mouth. Sarah felt herself blush realizing where the fruit had been. Just as quickly, he replaced the half-eaten peach in her mouth, leaning down to snarl in her ear as he did so.

"Three," Jareth said, picking up the third slice. With careful movements he danced this slice around the her seat of pleasure, watching her arch upward as the sticky fruit touched her, the sensation fueling the fire within her.

Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She bit through the peach, gulping the bite so she could plead with him.

"Please Jareth," she gasped, her voice hoarse with need, "I need you to finish this."

As much as he wanted to continue teasing her, her desperation fed his own. Without a word, he pulled her hips upward and thrust home, his own breath catching in his throat at the sensation of her around him. After so long, it was almost too much. He pressed forward, his body anchoring hers to the bed as he moved, gasping as she wrapped her legs around him, her body moving in time with his.

Hearing her pant as she arched under him made his heart race, driving him faster as the fire built inside him. He could feel her body crying out for him as she trembled, the muscles twitching in response to him. She was nearing completion, as her legs tightened around his hips.

With a growl, he reached up and entwined his hand in her hair, tugging sharply, making her cry out, her body melting further at the pain.

That was all it took. Sarah felt her world explode and took him with her, screaming his name into the night as he snarled, sinking his teeth into her neck once more, to howl a release 180 years in the making.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke to hear herself screaming Jareth's name as the explosion tore through her body. At the same time she was vaguely aware of a loud growl coming from Jareth's bedroom. She was alone, but her skin smelled…of peaches.<p>

**A/N: Whew! I hope I don't get kicked off fanfic for this. Damn…it is after midnight, I'm due for a 2am feeding and I need a freaking cold shower! *rotfl***

**Replies to Reviews**

**futrCSI1490:** Glad you liked the food fight. I wasn't sure about it, but that is just came out. I like that is shows that Jareth likes the company. I always thought he seemed kinda lonely.

**quaintlullabies:** so sorry, but you'll have to wait. That said, there are some more 'good bits' coming up that I hope will tide you over until the ball. Glad you think my Jareth is dreamy… he has turned out a bit different than I expected as the story has gone on. I'm interested to see what other sides of him are revealed. Tho dominant and possessive totally does it for me *drooool*


	25. The Ice Queen

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Today's episode features a Dark Sarah smackdown! (WOOT!)

**Notes on Comments:**

**To everyone else who liked Ch. 24, thanks! It was very difficult to write and I never really did like it, so I'm glad it got such lovely reviews from y'all! :))))**

Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end.

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 25

Jareth stood in the quiet of her room watching her sleep, the moonlight streaming in through the open balcony. He had been summoned in the middle of the night for a child and decided to check on her when he returned. She was curled in a ball, as far on her side as she could get despite the way her hands were bound, the luscious silk of her hair fanned out on the pillows, with several heavy tendrils laying over her shoulder to caress her breasts. She was beautiful. Innocent, yet at the same time, not innocent.

Gently, he pulled the covers back over her sleeping form, tucking them around her before returning to his own bed. A slow smile spread over his face as he remembered his own release, and the sound of her screaming his name from the room next to him. If that was what their dreams were like, he could only imagine the ecstasy that awaited them in three weeks time.

* * *

><p>Sarah woke up the next morning, the scent of peaches still seeping from her skin. With a sultry smirk she twisted on the bed stretching under the blankets. 'Blankets?' she thought, 'When did that happen?" The last thing she remembered was the wonderful feeling tearing through her uncovered body as she screamed his name, accompanied by the sound of a roar from Jareth's room. Laughing softly, she realized he must have come in at some point and tucked her back in.<p>

"Wow. What a dream," she purred, closing her eyes and enjoying a catlike morning stretch.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, pet," came the teasing reply from her ear.

"Da…" Sarah caught herself with a blush. "Definitely. And I don't suppose you could learn to knock?" she smiled, hoping he didn't notice her near miss. His raised eyebrow and slightly amused yet stern smile told her otherwise.

"Hmm…still haven't learned the lesson I see, although you are getting better at stopping yourself and at least trying to cover for it."

With that, she felt the cuffs release and Jareth disappeared, his faint voice drifting on the air, "One hour, Sarah."

Sarah grumbled as she slid out of the bed and padded to the bathroom. She really hated it when he did that and was pretty sure he did it for precisely that reason.

When she had bathed and eaten, she realized she had a slight problem - she wasn't sure how she was to get back to the cells. Sarah went to knock on the door that adjoined their two suites, hoping Jareth was still there. The door swept open for her before her hand even touched it, as if it recognized her authority to be there. Peering into his rooms, she paused – he wasn't there.

Frowning, she was unsure what to do and worse yet, she didn't know how much longer she had before she was due back in Jareth's dungeon, and she really didn't want to be late; but since she had been transported to the cells by Jareth, she had no idea how to get there through the corridors and was pretty sure a naked human walking through the castle would cause some rebellion issues with the goblins anyway. Since she had been instructed to practice her skills, it made sense to try to transport herself via magic.

Sarah considered this and decided she had better at least put on a robe. True, Jareth had instructed that she be in the dungeon without clothes, but he hadn't said she had to arrive that way. And, in thinking about it, it just seemed safer in case she ended up someplace unexpected – like the throne room. With a determined grin, she slipped into the green brocade robe Jareth had apparently laid at the foot of the bed for her, conjured a crystal and hoped she aimed herself right, as she really didn't feel like landing in another fireplace.

Jareth was deep in thought, leaning against the stone wall outside Derick's cell and for once, seemed pleased. As he had requested, Elendra had healed Derick of his injuries, which would make him useful within the kingdom. There was no way Jareth was going to send this thug back Aboveground. No, the king wanted Derick where he could keep an eye on him.

While talking to Elendra and Torvik about a more permanent use for Derick, Jareth and the others were alarmed when an unknown magical signature echoed from within Derick's cell, sounding for all the world like a swarm of angry bees.

Looking up in surprise, Jareth knew exactly who it was… "Sarah?" He spun around and peered into Derick's cell as Sarah appeared in the corner.

Elendra gasped and Torvik went to speak, but both were silenced by a wave of the Goblin Kings hand.

"Wait," he whispered, "let's see what she does."

Jareth had planned to use Derick to test Sarah later, but now that she had discovered him in the dungeon, it was best to let things play out naturally.

Shaking her head, Sarah tried to regain her balance, muttering, "I don't know how the hell Jareth can stand it. I don't think I'll ever get used to that sensation."

"Sarah?"

She whirled around, inclining her head as she looked in the direction of the voice. A familiar looking figure sat on a bed in the corner of the room. Then it hit her.

"Derick? What the hell are you doing here?"

Glaring at her as if he could kill her with a look, Derick hissed, "Your psycho boyfriend kidnapped me and locked me up here."

"My who..? Sarah asked, her brain still trying to catch up with the fact that Derick was locked in one of Jareth's cells.

"Don't play dumb with me bitch. That blonde maniac who is obsessed with you and what I did to you."

Sarah looked at Derick, her green eyes puzzled as she tried to digest what she was hearing.

"His is? He did?" she asked.

With a frustrated scream, Derick charged at her, hitting her full force and plowing her into the stone wall of the cell. Sarah yelped as she hit the wall, slithering to the floor as she scrambled to get away from him. The act of trying to get away from him triggered her memories of the rape to come flooding back, along with the fear and pain she felt.

Sarah whimpered as she crawled, "No no no nonononono."

She came to rest with her body wedged into a corner, huddled into a ball. Sarah watched with blank grey eyes as Derick advanced on her, taking off his belt. With a scream she dodged away as he swung the buckle end of the belt at her, rolling so the metal caught her back, digging a grove in the tender skin.

"Sire! We have to stop this!" Elendra cried.

Jareth's hands had balled into fists as he watched Derick go after Sarah. He longed to charge in there and put an end to Derick's miserable excuse for an existence, but couldn't. He needed to see if Sarah could overcome her fear.

He shook his head at Elendra. "Not yet. If he gets too close to hurting her seriously, we'll intervene. She needs to get past her fear. She needs to get control."

With a pained expression, Jareth watched Sarah scramble away from the blows. Each time she paused, she held out her hand, staring intently at it. She was trying desperately to conjure a crystal and failing because the fear was blocking her

"No one will check on me again until tonight, so we have all day, Sarah," Derick growled. "First I'm going to beat you within an inch of your life, them I'm going to fuck you, you stupid bitch and make sure that psycho doesn't want anything to do with you."

Jareth's heart lurched when Derick caught her, ripping the robe from her body before slapping her. He was on the verge of going in, when he saw Sarah's body relax as she took a deep breath, and a crystal shimmered to life in her hand.

Standing up from her crouched position, Sarah cradled the glowing crystal in the hand she held behind her back. She squared her shoulders, her grey eyes watching Derick .

"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Derick," she said quietly, her voice cool and distant.

"You should be, bitch!" Derick snarled, stalking her around the table in the middle of the room, as Sarah tried to keep it between them. He swung the belt toward her face hard. Sarah lifted her arm to deflect it and when it wrapped around her forearm, jerked back hard, pulling it from his grasp and knocking him off balance.

Derick paused and looked at her, watching as her eyes changed from grey to violet.

"So what does Jareth want with a slime-ball like you, Derick?" she sneered.

"I dunno. Jealous I guess."

He shivered when Sarah laughed, the sound dark and evil in the confines of the stone cell.

"He has no reason to be jealous of you, don't delude yourself, Derick. He brought you here for revenge, yes?"

Derick nodded, backing up again as she stepped toward him.

"Tell me Derick, does Jareth scare you?" she asked, her eyes flashing mischievously, as a cold sneer crept over her face.

"A whole helluva lot more than you," he replied as he backed up another step.

"Oh, you are right to be scared of him, Derick. But let me clue you in to a secret," she purred in a low voice that sent shivers down Derick's spine, "You should be even more afraid of _me_."

"Don't make me laugh, Sarah. You are nothing! Hell, the psycho said that the reason I was here was because I hurt _his_ _property_, like you belonged to him."

Sarah cocked her head and considered this with a darkly amused grin, "Yes, I guess I do."

"I never figured that you were just another leather-slut," he sneered.

"The things you don't know about me would fill several books, Derick," she laughed evilly. "Hmm…but he does look good in leather doesn't he?" Sarah purred, licking her lips at the thought. "But don't go trying to distract me with thoughts of him, this is between us, Derick. And you should be _very_ scared of me."

Derick shook his head, "Why should I be afraid of you?"

Sarah leaned across the table, her violet eyes pinning him in place with cold intensity, "Because, you only hurt his property, but you took something from me and I. WANT. IT. BACK. WITH. INTEREST."

Laughing nervously, Derick stepped back from the table. "I can't be afraid of a naked slut."

Looking at him with malicious glee, Sarah purred, "Dominance has nothing to do with what one wears…although me…I prefer leather."

Sarah's figure flickered momentarily, and before Derick could blink, she was wearing the Goblin Queen's leather armor. Derick gasped as Sarah took another step toward him.

"Does this help you fear me?" she asked in a venomous tone of voice. "Or do I have to hurt you, like you hurt me. I can you know. If I wanted to, I could kill you without ever laying a hand on you."

While he took in the sight of her armor, she reached out shoved him, pushing him onto the bed. Casually she took the crystal from behind her back and lobbed it at him, freezing him in place from the neck down, while he yelped in surprise.

"So tell me Derick, what has Jareth done to you while you've been here?" Sarah asked as she slid up to sit on the table. Her armor creaked as she settled, the chain mail skirt falling aside to reveal shapely legs encased in leather.

"He beat me up a couple times."

"Hmmm…. I wouldn't have thought that would be his style. But I would've loved to see it," she purred, just imagining the power Jareth would have exuded. "What else has he done to you?"

Derick dropped his eyes, refusing to look at her, "He made me the toy of something called a satyr, named Alander."

Chuckling, Sarah shook her head and frowned. "Better than you deserve if you ask me. I would've done much worse to you, believe me. Hmm…that gives me an idea."

"Wh-what are you gonna do to me?" Derick gasped, his eyes wide at the evil grin that crept over her face.

Sarah snapped her fingers, a wicked smile teasing her lips as a crystal appeared. She flipped the crystal across her fingers and hands as if she was born to it.

"What's that?" Derick asked, his eyes glued to the glowing blue orb.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Derick with a feral smirk, "This? This is a crystal…nothing more," she said, making the crystal dance over her fingers before holding it out to Derick as if in offering. "But if I turn it this way, it will show me…your nightmares," she hissed, her voice giving Derick an odd sense of foreboding.

The crystal shimmered in her hand as an image gradually appeared. Derick screaming in terror, surrounded by a pack of satyrs.

"No…you wouldn't," Derick moaned, trying to shrink away from her but unable to move due to her spell.

Standing up, she took a step toward him, as if considering him carefully.

"If I had run into you yesterday, I might have. But, I'd hate to deprive Jareth of a punching bag and Alander a plaything," she purred, her voice edged with malice. "No, I have another appointment that I don't want to be late for, so I'll just leave you with a little gift."

Sarah flipped the crystal in her hand at his head where it popped. She laughed maliciously as he started to whimper and scream, knowing he was reliving everything he had ever done to her, as if he was in her body.

"Sweet dreams, Derick," Sarah chuckled, and vanished.

**Author's Note: ** Yay for a Sarah smack-down. Hopefully Jareth will be pleased with her control and reward her again, for more lemony goodness. :)

**Replies to Reviews**

**quaintlullabies:** *rotfl* Awww…and here I was trying to be all nice and stuff. Didn't mean to make things worse for you.

**holmsie:** hmm…read the fine print. I am not responsible for keyboards that malfunction ;) Glad you liked it.


	26. Words Have Power

**UPDATED TO FIX ONE LINE THAT WAS PIVOTAL TO UNDERSTANDING JARETH'S STRONG REACTION **

**(OOPS...! SORRY GANG. I've bolded the line in the text to make it easy for people who have already read it, to find it.)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. If you can't hack a bit of kink or reconcile punishment with love, just skip down to the line marker toward the end of the chapter. You won't miss anything important and will pick up the context in time for the next chapter.

Today's episode features Dark Jareth *swoon*, somewhat controversial (as it turns out from reviews and PMs) consensual violence, some lemon peel, with a promise for lashings of lemons coming soon! :)

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to reviews are at the end. I'm finding it endlessly amusing how people thing the dream in Ch. 24 was cruel to both the readers and J/S…heck… both got something out of it *lol*

For those that asked about the baby…Lil Miss Grizzleguts is currently teething (at 8 weeks, heaven help us!) so I spend a lot of time trying desperately to figure out how to make her happier so I get more time to write (can you say – first time mother?). Other than that, I think her first words are going to either be "It's not fair" or "You have no power over me" because I've been watching 'that movie' so much while I write (and when hubby isn't home since he doesn't care for it).

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 26

As soon as Sarah dissappeared, Jareth vanished from the hall. Unfortunately for Sarah, she mis-aimed herself again and landed on the vanity in the other cell. Jareth on the other hand, materialized in Sarah's training cell just in time to hear the crash as her water jug hit the floor. Leaning against the wall, he waited for her to appear in the right cell.

"You're late, Sarah," he said quietly as she arrived, his eyes glinting seriously at her, "Was I not clear that you were to be on time?"

To say Jareth was surprised by Sarah's actions while she was in Derick's cell, would be an understatement. The previous day he was worried enough about her control to wonder if she was going to harm him; now, she was exhibiting a much stronger sense of control, despite her fear and then anger at Derick. And on top of that, her level of cruelty was, at least to him, arousing.

However, what he really wanted to know at this point was whether she would tell him the truth about what she had just done.

He watched intently as Sarah stammered, taking an intense interest in the toes of his boots. In all the excitement of running into Derick, she hadn't considered what she would do when she saw Jareth, or what she would tell him.

Jareth moved to stand before her, placing the tip of his crop under her chin and using it to lift her face toward his.

"Well?" he asked, watching her squirm under his gaze.

"I… I didn't know how to get to the cells, so I tried to transport myself and ended up in the wrong place," she blurted out.

Sarah was pleased with her answer. Technically she had told the truth and couldn't get in trouble unless he wanted more detail.

With a small smirk, Jareth feigned interest and nodded. "Did you now, pet? And just where did you find yourself?"

"In a different cell," she replied, hoping she looked more relaxed than she felt, even though she was still telling the truth.

Jareth leaned in close to her, his lips lightly brushing the skin near her ear as he whispered, "Even if you didn't have guilt written all over your face, precious one, I would still know you have been up to something."

"Why?" she gasped feeling him near and being keenly aware of the heat coming from his body.

"Because you are still wearing the Goblin Queens' regalia, pet," he smirked, his eyes shining mischeviously. "Now do tell. Why would you be wearing the Goblin Queen's armor at this time of morning?"

Before she could stop herself, she made matters worse.

"Damn."

Jareth pulled back, frowning at her with distain as she blushed. Sarah chewed on her bottom lip as she considered how to answer. She didn't know which would be worse for her, lying to Jareth again and about something more serious than she ever had before, or telling him the truth and risking his displeasure at what she did while in Derick's cell. Evasion seemed the best course of action.

"Well, seeing as you are so fond of wearing it in the morning, " she continued, gesturing at his own regalia, "I thought I'd try it, but once it was on, I couldn't figure out how to get it to go away again. I'm not used to clothing that I actually have to summon."

'At least it is partially true,' she thought, hopefully.

Jareth chuckled darkly, his eyes narrowing as he spoke low, his voice carrying a distinct warning, "You are almost too clever for your own good, pet. So far you haven't told me an outright lie, but you are getting _very _close. You are already in trouble for cursing, _again_, and the flippant answer you just gave, so I suggest you think _very carefully_ before you open your mouth again. Now where were you and what have you done?"

Sarah sighed heavily, apparently evasion wasn't a good tactic. Either way she was screwed – and not in the way she'd like. She already was in trouble for cursing and being cheeky, she was pretty sure that she didn't want to risk incurring more of Jareth's anger.

So she came clean.

"I mis-judged when I tried to come to this cell and ended up in another cell in another part of the dungeon," she began. "Imagine my surprise when I ended up in a cell that was occupied by Derick," she continued, her voice picking up a low, taunting quality, **"I thought you only stole children, Jareth."**

As soon as the last syllable left her lips, Sarah gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth when she realized how she had just mocked him.

With a growl, Jareth grabbed her arm, spinning her and pulling her back tight against his chest, her arm twisted behind her and pinned between them as he snarled in her ear, "You've gone too far now, precious and you will pay dearly for that little remark."

He marched her toward the chains on the wall. With his knee pressed firmly in her back and her chest thrust against the wall, he fastened the chains around her wrists and ankles. Sliding his hand through her hair, he jerked her head back sharply, "So you want to play do you, pet? Then we'll play. And this is a game I will _always_ win."

She heard him move away and the chiming sound that she associated with him transporting himself. With him having left her, she sighed and began to thump her forehead against the stone wall in front of her.

'Great way to start the day, you idiot,' she muttered to herself. 'Torture the guy who raped you, then piss off the Goblin King, not just by breaking his rules, but insulting him. Oh you are a smart one, you are!'

Groaning she thumped her head a bit harder and continued muttering, 'Honestly woman. You get that armor on and lose all connection between your mouth and brain. Of course, seeing him in his armor does the same thing to you – all rational thought goes straight out the window. Really! On what planet did insinuating things you know aren't true about Jareth seem like a good idea?"

As she continued thumping her head against the wall and grumbling at herself, it took her a few minutes to realize she was hearing a steady creaking noise behind her that sounded suspiciously like leather.

"Jareth…?" she asked, hesitantly, feeling herself blush hotly. "You're still here aren't you?"

"Yes," came the cool reply, as he watched her whack her head against the wall harder, making herself wince. "Do you really think banging your head against the wall is going to help?"

She tried to shrug, but with the way her arms were chained above her head it came out as a strange sort of head jiggle.

"Well, something has to drive the lesson home."

"I have a more effective method," Jareth drawled, a cruel smile playing in his pale eyes.

Shutting her eyes, Sarah cringed. This was going to hurt.

"Can I say something first, please?" she asked quietly, resigned to what she was sure was to be a painful lesson.

"Continue," he replied, his irritation with her apparent.

"Honestly, I didn't mean it, Jareth. I'm really sorry."

"Not yet, pet," Jareth retorted, removing his cape and tossing it aside. "But I assure you that you will be _very_ sorry before I am through with you."

Sarah heard the swish of something whipping through the air, microseconds before it hit her, a bruising thud punching her in the shoulder. A flogger – plaited leather she guessed from the stinging that emerged after the initial thud subsided. She really hated floggers, hating them almost as much as she was afraid of canes.

"Apologize again, Sarah and keep apologizing. Don't you dare stop or it will be worse," Jareth commanded her, slamming the flogger home again.

She stammered apologies with each stroke. The strokes didn't really hurt, yet – but she knew about floggers, and the pain would build. Sarah knew Jareth was cruel and this was just another example, but she knew the potential consequences for crossing him, and she did it anyway.

After several minutes, Jareth moved close to her, grabbing a handful of her hair in his punishing grip, "Sarah, do you have any idea the pleasure we could be having if you would just learn to control yourself?" he purred in her ear, making her tremble and gasp.

"But no, you insist on giving in to your impulses. If gave in to my every impulse I would've thrown you down and fucked you senseless the minute you opened your bloody mouth in here today," he growled, then swiftly moved back and swung the flogger even harder, making her yelp and twist in the chains, partly from the pain, and partly from the fact that he had cursed at her, and considering how he felt about such things, she knew he was very, very angry.

"So now, I'll have to use other methods to release my frustrations on you," he said, a darkly malicious smile creeping over his face.

They continued this dance of punishment and frustration for nearly two hours, Sarah crying out her apologies many different ways, while Jareth mercilessly swung the flogger. He watched with supreme satisfaction as her back was criss-crossed with impressions from the plaits of the flogger.

As she predicted, the pain built, until she was writhing, her body pulling hard against the chains as she whimpered with each stroke. Sarah, for her part, was truly sorry, her head hanging more from shame than the flogging itself. Her tears fell hot against her chest as they dripped down her cheeks and nose. She wasn't only crying from the pain, but from the fact that she had hurt him with her careless words.

Jareth finally stopped as the first light bruises began to appear along the top of her shoulders, while Sarah hung panting against the chains, seeming to lack the strength or inclination to stand any longer. He released her from the chains, before grabbing her by the collar around her neck and draping her over the vault horse shaped apparatus, pinning her firmly with his hand.

"Do not move from this position, for _any_ reason, Sarah," he warned, his voice dark and foreboding. He took off his doublet and breastplate, before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "You can dispense with the apologizes now, and return to exorcising the more colorful language from your vocabulary."

Sarah wasn't sure what to think, and didn't have much time to process thoughts anyway as he struck quickly with the first blow. She yowled and jerked against the horse as a stinging line of pain seared across both sides of her ass.

'A cane. Great, first floggers and now canes. Today really couldn't get any worse,' she thought, dreading the impact of the next stroke. Of all the beatings she took willingly at the club, canes scared her the worst. No matter what you do, they do only one thing – hurt!

Knowing that Sarah was afraid of canes thanks to Derick, Jareth thought this was as an excellent way to refresh her memory regarding his distaste for expletives. He proceeded to cane her for over an hour as she whimpered, screamed, shrieked and finally sobbed obscenities. Unlike the day before however, she never once directed them at him, nor did she knowingly or unknowingly invoke her magic.

Her body was covered with sweat, cane marks, flogger tracks and faint bruises when he finally stopped. He pulled Sarah up from the horse, but her legs refused to hold her, so he scooped her up and placed her on a small cot in the corner of the room. Thrusting her onto the cot, he swiftly attached a chain to the collar and left without uttering a single word to her.

* * *

><p>Sarah curled into a ball on the cot and cried for him, for herself and for the love she was sure was dying.<p>

Elendra entered the cell sometime later, her violet eyes concerned at the sight that greeted her, Sarah curled into a tight ball, sleeping fitfully, her face bearing the tracks of her tears. Elendra laid a tray of bread, fruit and spring water next to the cot as she knelt down, gently moving strands of Sarah's hair from her face.

"M'Lady, you need to wake up now," she said quietly as she touched Sarah's arm. "Come on Lady Sarah, you need to eat something."

Sarah rolled away from Elendra to face the wall.

"Stop calling me that and go away," she replied with a soft sniffle.

"I can't stop calling you that, it is who you are, M'Lady." Elendra replied simply.

"I am no one. Nothing. Now leave me alone."

"Don't be silly. You are the Lady of the Labyrinth and the future Queen of the Goblin Kingdom. Now, his Majesty has sent me here to make sure you eat something before he returns. So please, sit up and eat."

Sarah refused to move.

"You hate me so much that you would risk the king being displeased with me for not getting you to eat?" Elendra asked, a slight frown on her lovely face.

With a heavy sigh, Sarah sat up, plucked a grape from the tray and ate it.

"There, you can tell him I ate something, although I don't know why he'd care if I ate or not," she said, laying back down with her back to Elendra. "Now leave me alone."

Elendra looked at Sarah sadly. "You honestly believe he no longer cares, M'Lady?"

Without turning around, Sarah sniffed and began to cry again. "How could he? I can't control myself and I said something horrible."

"If you truly believe that one careless comment would change the way he feels about you, then you are sillier than I thought," Elendra said, shaking her head at Sarah.

Leaving the tray next to the cot, Elendra returned to her rooms.

Sarah laid there for some time, wallowing in self-pity and trying to figure out how she could make Jareth see how sorry she was when he wouldn't even speak to her. She was dozing when she felt a gloved hand caress her cheek.

"Being stubborn and not eating will not make things better, Sarah," he began, torn between wanting to comfort her and shake her for being so pig-headed.

"I suppose it won't do any good for me to ask you to go away," she replied dolefully.

"You yourself gave me control, so the answer to that is obviously no. I will do as I think best when it concerns you and at this point, you need to eat," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah shrugged her shoulder, pulling it away from his touch.

"Don't push me on this, Sarah. I have no qualms about force feeding you if I must," Jareth retorted firmly. "You have the choice, you can sit up and eat and we can talk about this, or I will force feed you."

Jareth leaned against the horse and watched her as she gingerly sat up, her back and ass tender against the roughness of the cot. She purposefully avoided his gaze, appearing to examine the food on the tray intently, before pulling an apple from the plate. Still not looking at him, Sarah began to eat the apple, pausing periodically to lick the juice from her lips.

"So tell me pet, why do you think I would no longer care? Do you really think my love for you would stop merely by insulting me?" he asked gently, trying to understand her feelings. Elendra had told him what Sarah said, and he could not fathom how she came to this conclusion.

Absently tucking her hair behind her ears, Sarah swallowed a bite of the apple, considering how to reply. She looked up at him, emerald eyes shining with inner pain.

"You left and didn't say anything, I thought it was because you couldn't stand to be around me anymore. It felt like you didn't want to forgive me, because you wouldn't let me try and make it up to you," Sarah admitted quietly, her pale face reflecting her pain at the thought of losing his love.

Jareth smiled quietly at her, his eyes softening. "Pet, that is what the initial punishment today was for. The punishment was given and obediently received, as far as I'm concerned, the matter is now closed."

"For you perhaps," she sighed, frowning. "I'm not sure why, but it just isn't that simple for me. I can't seem to forgive myself and I still feel like I need to make you understand how sorry I am. Like I need to do something to make amends."

"Precious, what could you possibly do or say to show me how sorry you are, that you haven't already done today?" Jareth asked, his voice dropping as he looked into her eyes.

Jareth had been involved with many women over the years, both fae and mortal, and had yet to meet one with such a strong feeling of needing to atone when she had wronged him. Sarah was truly one of a kind and it made his heart ache that he couldn't make her understand that the punishment was given, the incident now finished.

Without giving herself time to change her mind, Sarah dropped the half-eaten apple onto the tray and rose from the cot. Jareth watched her with interest as she glided across the floor of the cell toward where he lounged against the horse, her eyes fixed on the floor at his feet. When she reached him, she knelt before him without a word, her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she tried to figure out how to make herself clear.

"Please, I have to do something to make this right, to show you that I'm sorry," she pleaded softly, never lifting her head or eyes, so her hair fell in a velvet curtain in front of her face.

As he looked down at the woman he had desired for nearly two centuries kneeling at his feet, Jareth felt his heart lurch in his chest. He knew what she was offering and what it cost her to make the offer.

"Precious one, I know what Derick did to you, in public no less," he began, a leather gloved hand reaching out to caress her cheek as she blushed furiously. "You can't even bring yourself say what it is you are offering me or look me in the eye as you offer it, yet this is what you feel you need to do?"

Unable to find the words in her heart to explain, she merely nodded, trying to ignore the tears that burned behind her eyes.

Jareth looked at Sarah intently. He had had many women make this offer over his lifetime, but there was none he wanted to accept as much as this one, but he needed her to be sure. Yet, at the same time, if this is what she felt she needed to do, denying her would be unwise.

Holding out a hand to her, he smiled tenderly, his mismatched eyes steady as they held her gaze. If he was going to accept her offer, he was going to do everything in his power to make up for what Derick put her through.

"My love, I have a proposition for you. I want you to go to your rooms and rest. If you still want to do this after we dine this evening, I will accept your offer. Is that agreeable?" he asked gently.

Sarah smiled at him and nodded, relieved that he didn't turn her down.

With a mischievous smirk he looked at her as she took his hand and stood. "Mind you, pet, over dinner I expect you to tell me what you did to Derick. You seemed to have made quite an impression on him."

She blushed furiously, ducking her head as if to hide.

"You aren't mad?"

"Mad?" he laughed, his eyes alight with wicked glee, "precious, it was marvelous!"

**Author's Note: ** I'm thrilled y'all liked the 'Sarah Smack-Down' on Derick. *lol* That confrontation could've gone several ways, but it was interesting to see how it panned out, as well as the subsequent fall-out for Sarah and Jareth as a result.

Regarding the 'punishment' in this chapter...it seems to have caused some consternation amongst the readers. I did give it to my betas (I only use them to address content, not for editing) one in the lifestyle and one not. I gave them two versions, one with the caning and one without. The three of us agreed that without it, something was missing. From my perspective, the caning is needed to make what comes shortly possible (and actually to move us out of this phase of the story faster). I will consider this chapter again after the next few and may do a complete rewrite of it.

**Replies to Reviews**

**deliarose: **sorry about the short Ch. 25…. It just seemed to be a good place to end it and I didn't get as much time to write today. Also, if Sarah did what she *really* wanted to do to Derick, she'd only get in trouble for not controlling herself, because what she had planned for him was far worse than what she did to Alander.

**Serena24:** Yeah…I thought originally that she might be mad about it, so it surprised me as well, but I totally get it. I would've liked to seen her hurt him more, but think that would've caused her more pain in the trials (not that Jareth would be mad at her, let's face it, he wants to rip the guy to shreds anyway).

**Jinx1764:** Sarah will get to see Derick again in a bit, I think.

**holmsie:** So…I loved your comment about the 'conversation' between J & S about this….but that is still coming up.


	27. Unexpected Dinner Plans

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Yadda yadda….

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 27

When she returned to her rooms, the first thing Sarah wanted to do before even eating a proper lunch, was soak in a cool bath, she knew she must look a sight. As the water was running, she found a rack of silver bottles with ornate jeweled stoppers sitting on a shelf. Picking up the first bottle with a green-jeweled stopper, she sniffed it – green apples. Humming happily to herself, she picked through the rack of soaps and bath oils, dribbling her favorite scents into the water, until the room smelled heavily of exotic spices and citrus. When the bath was finally full, she carefully lowered her aching body into the water, a deep sigh bursting out of her as floated in the deep water, letting the tension ease out of her limbs.

The water felt heavenly on her welted and bruised body, but surprisingly, despite the beating she took in the morning, she was feeling better about many things. As she lounged in the water, considering what had happened both in Derick's cell and with Jareth, she discovered several things that had somehow eluded her before. In remembering what she did in Derick's cell, she was pleased thinking about how she had managed to get past her fear of him in order to tap into her magic and not only that, she had exacted her own revenge on him, but in a controlled way that didn't do any permanent damage to him. No wonder Jareth seemed so pleased about it. If only she had tweaked to that earlier, she would've saved both of them the frustration and trouble.

More than that though, she finally saw the depth of her feeling for Jareth. The mere thought that he might hate her for a careless comment made her want to transport herself to an oubliette and stay there. Pursing her lips she considered this. She had managed to get control of her magic relatively quickly, she tried to figure out why she had such a hard time getting control of her tongue around him.

The cool water soothed her body, but it also lifted her spirit as she slathered her skin with the silky oils, easing them into the sore spots as best she could. Sarah laid in the water until it gave her chills and her body was wrinkled, before she reluctantly got out.

Wrapping herself in a linen nightgown, Sarah noticed that someone had left a tray of food for her by the fireplace. Taking the tray to the bed, she laid down on her stomach and nibbled some of the chicken and rice, before moving the food aside, putting her head down and falling into an exhausted sleep.

Sarah awoke after dusk to a knock at the door. She looked around blearily as a small goblin woman in a dark red tunic and black skirt, timidly entered the room.

"Lady Sarah? I's Fleur. His Majesty sent me to help you dress for dinner," the small goblin squeaked nervously, having heard that Sarah had soaked Greeble in the bath and unsure what fate awaited her by waiting on this strange young mortal.

"Dress?" Sarah asked, as she moved to sit up, hissing as her sore muscles made themselves known.

"Yes, Miss. Yous to eat with King tonight. Not in chambers," Fleur replied.

Fleur moved straight to Sarah's wardrobe, threw open the doors and began to rifle through the dresses and drawers within, muttering to herself. The little goblin, soon returned to the bed and began laying out the things she had retrieved from the wardrobe, much to Sarah's amazement.

"I have to wear all that to dinner?"

"Of course Miss, it is what his Majesty said he wanted you to wear. Said if you asked I's to remind you of one word - obey" said Fleur, her brown eyes smiling as she delivered what she thought must be a very important message.

Sarah groaned and rolled her eyes thinking, 'Yeah…he would.' Sarah started to get a bit worried. What if others would be at dinner? While she had better control of her magic, she clearly couldn't keep her mouth shut when she needed to and really didn't want to run the risk of embarrassing Jareth again and ending up in even more trouble.

"Um, Fleur, I don't suppose you know who will be at dinner besides his Majesty and me?" Sarah asked, watching the little goblin trot around the room gathering the things Sarah was supposed to wear.

Peering up from where she was digging through the vanity, with a pair of stockings draped around her neck and hairpins in her lips, Fleur looked somewhat surprised.

"No Miss. No one tells Fleur those things. I's just go and do what King says. And now wes gots to get you dressed. King said you were not to be late or there would be trouble."

"For me or you Fleur?" asked Sarah with a slight smile.

"Both," replied the little goblin, holding out some black lace knickers to Sarah.

Sarah hooked them with her finger and looked at the flimsy, black lace things as they dangled from her hand. 'He's got to be kidding,' she laughed, "this is just a lace headband."

Fleur looked at her blankly, smiling and nodding, having clearly not understood what Sarah meant.

With a sigh, Sarah stood, smiling gently at Fleur. "Well, let's get this over with then so neither of us gets in trouble."

Standing in front of the mirror after Fleur dressed her, Sarah could hardly recognize herself. The fact that the dress required a corset made her glad she had started wearing them several years ago during her short-lived goth phase, at least she knew how to get them laced properly, or so she thought. For a small goblin, Fleur was remarkably strong. To get the corset pulled tight Fleur had actually made Sarah lie down on the bed, then knelt on her back and pulled. It was weird, but it worked, she was now laced tighter than she thought possible, but it felt good in a way and she could breathe better than when she laced corsets herself.

The dress itself was remarkable. A deep blue silk-satin, so dark it was almost black. When Sarah moved the dress seemed alive, shimmering from vibrant navy to pitch black, with black and blue diamante` accents over the shoulders, extending down both the back and the front of the bodice. The front of the dress was low cut, matching the bust-line of the corset, the neckline showing off the sparkling silver of the collar, from which dangled a small pendant mirroring that of Jareth's amulet of office. The bodice of the dress was skintight and fastened up the back with a long row of jeweled buttons extending from the nape of her neck to her hips, where the fabric flared out to fall into graceful folds on the floor. The sleeves fashioned similarly, looking like they were painted on and fastening from wrist to elbow with jeweled buttons, and black brocade tippets** around the elbow, heavily embroidered with a pattern that looked suspiciously like the pendant hanging from the collar.

After getting her into the dress, Fleur sat her down and proceeded to twist Sarah's hair into an elaborate style. Her hair was twisted up high on her head, the twists weaving in and out, and held in place by sparkling navy jeweled hairpins. As if that wasn't elaborate enough, Fleur added black jeweled earrings that dangled from her ears and shone like black obsidian in the light.

Sarah looked at her reflection in the mirror and gasped, "I look like a…."

"Queen," came the sultry reply from the doorway.

Turning to look over her shoulder, Sarah saw that Jareth had come for her, leaning casually against the door, his eyes narrowed with longing as he drank in the sight of her. She noticed that he was dressed all in black, from the impeccable black leather of his boots, to the tight black breeches and full black shirt, unlaced at the neck enough to show off his amulet. Over the shirt he wore a tight, low-cut waistcoat of the same embroidered brocade as her tippets, topped with a heavy velvet frock coat, the shoulders covered in onyx dust that danced in the light as he crossed the room toward her.

Jareth stopped near her and held out a gloved hand to her, smiling when she placed hers in it.

"You look stunning, my love," he purred, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a tender kiss to her knuckles, his twinkling eyes, never leaving her face as he watched her blush.

"Is dinner always such a formal affair around here?" Sarah asked, trying to keep her voice from quivering as she felt a sudden surge of heat in her chest at the sight and nearness of him.

"Only for state dinners and the like, pet."

Seeing the look of fear flash into her eyes, he caressed her cheek before kissing her lips. His lips tenderly teased hers, feeling her sigh. Breaking the kiss, his lips grazed her forehead before he pulled back to meet her eyes, now glazed from the kiss.

"Relax, precious. It is a small state dinner. You've already met Lord Roland and Lady Aeofe," he said with a mischevious smirk.

"What, you haven't tipped them into the bog yet?" Sarah huffed.

Laughing, he squeezed her hand still in his.

"Not yet, although it has been tempting on numerous occasions over the years. I offer you this, survive dinner with them without attempting to hurt either one, and when it comes time to bog them, I'll let you do the honors. Deal, pet?" he asked, a low chuckle erupting from his throat at the smug look on her face when she nodded.

"Now then," he continued, his tone turning serious, "They are still lurking about the castle because their father is King Aelfrid of the Longolian Forest. Aelfrid wants to renew trade routes between our kingdoms and Roland has been sent to handle that. And Aeofe…"

"Came along for the ride hoping to snag a crown for herself," cut in Sarah, her nose wrinkled up in distain.

"Exactly," Jareth laughed. "If they bait you at dinner, which they most assuredly will as that is what the fae do, bait those they see as below them or weak, you are within your rights to bait them back. By all means, pet, insult them as needed, but wait until they throw down the gauntlet, so to speak. All I ask of you is that you do not lapse into the epithets you are so fond of."

Sarah rubbed her sore rear with one hand and winked at him, "For some reason, I'm not feeling so fond of them anymore."

Jareth laughed and nodded at her, "Good", he said as he led her toward the door.

"There will be another couple at dinner that I think you will like quite a lot. Lord Elden and his wife Brangwyn share my fondness for humans and are quite looking forward to discussing Aboveworld culture with you – which will annoy Roland and Aeofe intensely," he finished with a wicked grin. "Elden is my senior advisor. You would have met him earlier, had your behavior not been a problem. As it is, he merely thinks you have been secluded for the trials."

Jareth adjusted Sarah's hand so it rested atop his, both of their arms angled outward as they made their way toward the dining hall. As they neared the door of Sarah's previously, not-so grand entrance into fae society, her nerves started to increase.

"Um, Jareth," she began, peering up at him, her pale blue eyes reflecting the fear she felt at the idea of embarrassing him again, "I've never been to a state dinner, much less been on the arm of a king. I really don't want to embarrass you in front of these people again."

Smiling at her, he inclined his head and nodded. "Relax, precious, you will do fine. For tonight there are really only three things to remember. If you get baited or insulted, strike back. Don't curtsey to them, you are, by all accounts, already royalty, they are not. And call me Jareth, no matter what the others may call me."

"But aren't I supposed to address you formally or something?" Sarah asked, getting confused.

"Ordinarily yes," came the impish reply, "No one should ever address the king by name, his queen being the exception and even then, only in private. However, tonight I want you to do just that."

"But why?"

"Because it will drive Aeofe and Roland absolutely mad," Jareth chuckled with malicious glee.

**Author's Note:** And here is where this one will probably end for a few days at least (maybe more). My muse has left me high and dry and apparently took Jareth on vacation with her. As a result, I'm struggling, which is having a detrimental effect on my ego. I know the next 3 major plot events and getting there is proving to be a pain, because I am now second guessing everything rather than just going with what the characters I've developed would naturally do…I'm trying to get them to fit someone else's idea of what they would do.

To my regular readers who weren't squicked and haven't run off due to chapter 26…thanks….you are the people who will keep me pondering the next major plot event and how to get there. Sadly, the 3 events are really nifty (I think so anyway and I know at least one of them would have several of the ladies running for a cold shower and likely make me owe holmsie another new keyboard) and I know several of you would've loved them. *sigh* I'm hoping taking a brief hiatus and working on my fluffy story (wherein Jareth sees Rocky Horror) will help me find my mojo again.

** tippets: Long narrow bands of material (approx.. 4-6 inches in width) that went around the sleeve above the elbow and hung downward toward the floor. Often seen in images of nobility from the 12th -14th centuries.

**Author's Note: ** I'm thrilled y'all liked the 'Sarah Smack-Down' on Derick. *lol* That confrontation could've gone several ways, but it was interesting to see how it panned out, as well as the subsequent fall-out for Sarah and Jareth as a result.

**Replies to Reviews**

**quaintlullabies: **Yeah, it was rough, but she didn't seem to be responding to anything else he had tried. Maybe this will get her attention. I felt for Sarah, but totally get Jareth being angry… yeah she insulted him, but she was also (technically) disobeying him by not answering, and was just 'this side' of flat out lying to him. As to canes, yup…the buggers hurt. That said, applied carefully they can be heavenly (and I'm not a painslut by any stretch!). I'd take a cane over a bloody flogger any day *gah…hate them with a passion!* Gimme Jareth with a cane and…well…*ahem* yeah…not even gonna go there. At 15 (when I saw the movie first and read the book) it was the idea of a power exchange of sorts that got me interested in kink in the first place – so I blame Jareth for ALL of this *lol*

**Serena24:** Yup…Sarah is controlling her magic better than her mouth. But that is set to change. Sometimes it takes something hardcore to get the message to sink home.

**jinx1764:** Sarah will get to see Derick again in a bit, I think.

**insensitive, anon and futrCSI1490:** thanks for the supportive comments on Ch. 26…I really needed them. :)


	28. Dinner Guests and Wagers

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Yadda yadda….

**Notes on Comments:** Thanks for all the supportive comments everyone. They really meant a lot and helped me work through this little ego dump. :) I'm blaming baby hormones and HisNibs going on vacation with my muse. HisNibs finally returned my muse at least, all I had to do was threaten him with becoming the whipping boy for this story, and he decided to play fair again. ;)

As always, comments are lovely and help me see how things are being received. Much love and thanks go to my regular reader/reviewers for this story. Y'all are superstars!

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 28

They were within sight of the massive doors to the dining hall when a small goblin came running up to them squeaking madly. He only came up to Jareth's knee, with small, piggish eyes, and tufts of yellow fluff that stuck out above floppy ears. As he bobbed his head frantically, his kettle and pot armor clanked a vague rhythm.

"Kingy! Kingy!" he cried, bouncing up and down at Jareth's feet.

"What?" Jareth sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

The little goblin continued jumping around Jareth's feet, his head nodding at a terrific pace. Unable to get a coherent answer from the excited goblin, Jareth patiently knelt down on one knee, until he was eye level with the little goblin, then and only then did he stop jumping around, but kept bobbing his head.

"Yes, Bob?"

"Squint says you come. Big trouble in kitchen. Pot go boom!" came the enthusiastic reply, punctuated by more head bobbing.

"Okay, go back. I'll sort it out in a moment," replied Jareth, rubbing his nose again. If this was any indication, dinner, the food at least, could be more interesting than usual.

Watching the little goblin scamper away down the hall, Sarah laughed. "Cute."

"What is?"

"That you call him Bob, and his head always bobs," she chuckled.

"Actually, Bob is short for Kate," he drawled with a shrug. "At any rate, we can discuss goblin naming later if you really wish, it is rather a dull business. For the moment however, I have to go avert whatever disaster has befallen in the kitchen. You go into the hall and I'll be along momentarily."

Seeing her turn pale at the prospect of entering alone, and remembering quite vividly, her last solo entry, he pulled her close and kissed her gently.

"You'll be fine precious. They won't be seated yet, because I am not there. Elden will be sure to see you and take you under his wing. Stay with him and you'll manage," he soothed her, before disappearing to sort out whatever mess the goblins in the kitchen had wrought on the night's dinner.

Sarah took a deep breath, steeling her courage as she pushed open the doors to the dining hall. Sure enough, Roland and Aeofe were there, looking as arrogant and snotty as before, as were three new people. A short fair-haired male smiled at her and moved toward the door when she entered, bowing low when he reached her.

"Lady Sarah, it is so nice to meet you at last. I am Lord Elden, His Majesty's senior advisor," he said, his voice melodic and pleasant.

Elden held out his arm to Sarah and she lightly placed her hand on his forearm, letting him guide her into the room. He stopped before a tall woman with white-blonde hair hanging to her waist. The woman was clothed in pale violet silk that matched her eyes. Sarah thought she must be the most beautiful woman she had ever met.

"Lady Sarah, I am so glad to meet you!" she cried, pulling Sarah into a hug. Releasing Sarah and stepping back, she noticed Sarah's look of shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't suppose you're used to being hugged like that. It is just that my brother has told me so much about you, and aside from him, I'm the first in the family to get to meet you."

"Your brother," Sarah asked, looking at Lord Elden with a puzzled expression.

Lord Elden laughed softly, shaking his head at seeing her confusion.

"She is not my sister, my Lady. You'll have to forgive Princess Diedre, she is enthusiastic and sometimes forgets the niceities of life, like introductions," he chuckled.

"Oh goodness!" laughed Diedre, her violet eyes smiling at Sarah, "I forgot didn't I. I am technically High Princess Diedre, Empress of Dreams, and His Majesty's youngest sister."

Sarah's mouth dropped, until she remembered herself and snapped it shut.

"Jareth's sister," she breathed in shock, before smiling sheepishly. "Please forgive me for staring, it just never occurred to me that he had a sister, much less family. I guess that was a bit silly of me," Sarah said, blushing sheepishly.

"Nonsense my dear. What with your trials and all, I hardly think his family tree has been an important point of discussion," replied Diedre, linking her arm with Sarah's, much like her best friend at home did.

Sarah liked Diedre immediately. She felt comfortable and actually happy being near the pale woman. In looking at her, Sarah could now see a bit of a family resemblance, both Diedre and Jareth were tall and somewhat thin, with wispy white-blonde hair that shone in the light.

Holding out his hand, Elden presented another woman to Sarah.

"And this is my lady wife, Brangwyn," he said as a woman wearing a heavy burgundy velvet gown came forward, her raven curls held back from her ruddy face.

Brangwyn curtseyed low, before addressing Sarah, "I am so pleased to finally meet you, Lady Sarah. We were so sorry not to have to met you sooner, due to your trials."

Turning toward Aeofe and Roland, Elden opened his mouth to introduce them, when Sarah placed her hand on his arm, a slight smirk on her face as she spoke, "It is alright Lord Elden, Lord Roland, Lady Aeofe and I met the other day."

Nodding, Elden took his wife's hand in his arm, as Lady Aeofe tossed her hair and glared at Sarah.

"I assume you are going to apologize, are you not?"Aeofe asked acidly.

"As I did nothing to apologize for, the answer is obviously – _not_," Sarah replied coolly, her eyes shifting to pale grey as she looked at Aeofe.

Looking up in surprise, Lady Diedre interjected, "Apologize for what? I can't imagine the Lady of the Labyrinth would have done anything to that would warrant an apology."

"She," snapped Aeofe, pointing at Sarah, "attacked us at breakfast and it took His Majesty losing his temper to get her to leave us alone."

Jareth appeared back outside the doorway as Aeofe baited Sarah. Hearing Aeofe's claim he paused, waiting to see Sarah's reaction. He watched with a slight frown as Sarah took a step toward Aeofe, noting that she looked pleased and stopped her movement when the other woman retreated behind a dining chair.

"Now, now Lady Aeofe, if I know nothing else of Jareth, I know that he dislikes lies. So make sure you tell the truth on this point. I merely defended myself when your brother tried to strike me," retorted Sarah, her eyes boring holes in Aeofe.

"He dared to do that?" Diedre gasped in disbelief.

Sarah turned to smile at Diedre, nodding as she continued. "Apparently he thought I was a servant and ordered me to serve them. I told him that I was not here to serve them and he thought it appropriate to try to strike me. Isn't that a more accurate telling, Lord Roland?" she asked, turning to Roland, who merely nodded, his face frozen in an angry scowl.

"I have since learned that Lord Roland here, was out of line in trying to strike me, as only the reigning monarch can physically discipline any citizen of their realm," Sarah added, her eyes flashing vibrant amber. "And unless I am greatly mistaken, Lord Roland is not the Goblin King. I wonder what your father would think about you attempting to strike a servant of the Goblin King, much less the Lady of the Labyrinth?"

Roland glowered at his boots, his sharp face pale and wan, looking for all the world as if he wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

"Well you also insulted me," countered Aeofe, her face a mask of fury.

"Really?" asked Brangwyn, her mouth twitching as if to force back a smile. Having been the victim of Aeofe's barbs for the past few months as the Roland and Aeofe were in the castle, the idea that someone insulted her came as a great relief.

Winking slyly at Brangwyn, Sarah nodded. "Indeed I did, and was justified in doing so as she insulted me first by suggesting that Jareth was out of his mind for letting a 'slaggard' like me serve his future queen."

"But … But_ you_ are to be queen," gasped Elden, his green eyes laughing merrily.

"Yes, I am, although apparently Lady Aeofe doesn't think much of Jareth's choices on that matter either. So I merely reminded her about her dalliances at court and pointed out a few hard truths," chuckled Sarah, remembering with glee the guilty look on Aeofe's face when she did so.

"And I'm sure His Majesty scolded you for being so insulting," continued Aeofe, who obviously didn't know when to stop.

Sarah looked at Aeofe, a cruel smile dancing in her eyes, "Actually, Jareth didn't say anything about that."

Lady Aeofe trembled, as Sarah stared at her, completely unruffled, her back straight, as she unknowingly exuded a regal presence.

"Well, I'm sure he'll have a lot to say about you boldly calling him by his given name. No one is allowed to do that!" Aeofe declared, her face capped by a haughty grin.

Diedre looked at Aeofe in shock, her pretty face frowning. As she prepared to admonish the other woman she was cut off by Sarah.

Raising an eyebrow, Sarah stared icily at Aeofe, her voice low and dark as she spoke, "Care to make a little wager on that point, Lady Aeofe?"

Lady Aeofe looked momentarily unsure, before her jaw set again and she nodded, glaring daggers at Sarah.

"Fine, when I win, I want you to deny the crown and go away."

"You want me to force Jareth to abdicate by abandoning him? You realize we are already bound to one another, without completing the bond we would both suffer," mused Sarah, quite surprised by the other woman's wager. "I wonder what he has done that you are so eager to see him in pain. Or is it just me you want to see suffer because he chose me over you and he is merely a victim of your own skewed sense of revenge?"

Aeofe met Sarah's eyes defiantly, a malicious sneer creeping over her face. "That is the wager. Take it or leave it."

"No matter," Sarah said with a dismissive wave of her hand, meeting Aeofe's gaze with unflinching resolve, "I accept your wager."

A collective gasp could be heard when Sarah accepted Aeofe's terms. Diedre frowned darkly at Aeofe, unable to believe the wager she had posed, yet concerned that Sarah had accepted.

"And if you lose the wager," Sarah intoned, her voice cold and cruel, "I want you to vacate this kingdom. You'll have two days to make arrangements and then I want you to return to the High Court, your father's court or wherever else you think you might still have a chance to claim a husband. Do you agree to the terms, Lady Aeofe?"

Blushing furiously, Lady Aeofe nodded, her knuckles white as she gripped the dining chair in front of her angrily.

Jareth chose this moment to enter the room, his footfall echoing on the flagstones of the floor. Roland and Elden bowed as Jareth entered, while Aeofe and Brangwyn curtsied. Aeofe's face turning crimson as she looked intently at the floor.

Jareth stopped near Diedre, holding out a gloved hand to her, with a soft smirk.

"Sweet sister mine," he teased, "You really should give more notice before stopping by. I simply do not know that we can spare rooms for you and your entire entourage."

Taking his hand, Diedre flung herself forward and hugged Jareth, making Sarah gasp. Apparently, Diedre was a hugger, a behaviour she never expected to see of any Fae.

"I apologize dear brother," she laughed, "but since we are both expected to meet with the High Council in the morning, I thought we might travel together," she replied, her lilting voice bouning off the stone walls of the room. "Besides, this way I can finally meet your champion and future queen, Lady Sarah." she continued, casting a friendly glance at Sarah. "And, there is no entourage, save Violet. I'm sure you can spare two rooms for your favorite sister."

Laughing, Jareth lightly kissed Diedre's cheek, "I will see to the arrangements after dinner."

When she released him, Jareth moved to stand by Sarah. Looking across the table to where Aeofe was standing, he gave her a feral smile, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"And to what were we agreeing, ladies?" he enquired, his mismatched eyes glinting wickedly in the dim light.

"Um….your Majesty, it is just a little wager amongst friends," stammered Aeofe, her face downcast.

Jareth pinned Aeofe in place with a bemused smirk, "Friends, are you? Is this true Lady Sarah?" he asked with a chuckle, looking down at Sarah as he lifted her hand and tenderly kissed it.

"Not likely," came Sarah's sharp reply. "Lady Aeofe just took it upon herself to scold me for speaking of you by name, suggesting that I would be punished for doing so. I merely asked if she'd like to make a small wager on the outcome of that. She accepted."

Nodding quietly, Jareth pursed his lips in consideration, a gloved finger lightly running over Sarah's mouth as he did so.

"I see….and who has won?"

"That depends I suppose, on whether you plan to scold me for calling you by name, Jareth," she replied, her emerald eyes flickering triumphantly at Aeofe as she emphasized his name with a soft purr.

Jareth turned, Sarah's hand still laying atop his as he led her toward the table, showing her to the chair positioned to the immediate right of the head of the table; the others following along and taking up their places behind designated chairs.

"Well, would be the prerogative of my queen to address me by name, although not usually used outside of private chambers. However, I rather like the way it sounds coming from your ever so talented tongue," Jareth replied, looking at Aeofe with a sardonic smile. "And since you will be queen, Sarah my love, I see no reason to scold you."

With that, Jareth gestured toward the room, indicating that they should take their seats, before turning and seating Sarah himself. Diedre watched the exchange with an amused smile, particularly interested in the change she saw in her brother. Gone was the bored and cranky young king that had plagued him the many years since the champion had won, replaced with the mischievous nature she remembered from their childhood.

The conversation at dinner took the usual turns that such dinner conversation usually does, flitting from court gossip (courtesy of Aeofe), to the weather and problems with goblins. As the first course was removed, the usual banal pleasantries had been exhausted, and attention turned to Sarah and the Aboveground.

"How are you enjoying your first state dinner, my Sarah," Jareth enquired, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Well, it _is_ easier to eat when I'm not being pelted by bits of bread and fruit," she replied, giving him a surreptitious wink, "but the food itself is quite good. I'd love to learn the recipe for the soup."

"Learn the recipe for the soup?" Aeofe laughed snidely. "Whatever for? Don't tell me you can cook, how positively common."

Sarah blushed, ducking her head in shame before recovering herself. She looked up at Aeofe, her eyes shifting from brown to emerald. "Of course I can cook. Since we do not have magic, most everyone Aboveground has some ability to cook. I rather enjoy cooking, in fact.

"How odd," Aeofe tittered. Even her brother Roland sneered at this bit of information.

"Not really. For some in the Aboveground, cooking is similar to fae song. We cook for those we are care about or love."

Diedre smiled at Sarah and nodded, "I had heard of that once. What sorts of things do you cook in that way?"

"Well, it depends on whether you are cooking for someone you care about or love. For instance my little brother Toby used to make toast for me on my birthday," she said, her voice shaking with the emotion of the memory, causing Jareth to reach out and caress her hand. Smiling at him she continued, "I know toast doesn't seem that special, but Toby wasn't allowed to do any real cooking, and it was the thought and intent that was important."

"Other than that," she continued, "If I were cooking for someone I loved, I would either cook foods they liked or create a meal using foods that are supposed to be aphrodisiacs."

Sarah laughed softly as Diedre and Brangwyn leaned forward, listening intently. Roland and Jareth tried to feign disinterest, but Sarah could tell they were paying close attention.

As the servers presented the main course, Diedre encouraged Sarah to continue, "Like what types of things?"

"Well, you know, foods that are supposed to heighten the senses usually, or have some sort of physical use. The primary ones are things like strawberries, coffee, chocolate, chilies and…," she looked pointedly at Jareth, her eyes shining mischievously, "honey."

"Ohh, sounds yummy," breathed Brangwyn as she speared a forkful of the roast pork on her plate. "Anything else?"

Jareth watched as Sarah explained, his pale eyes smiling, pleased to see her relaxing and starting to seem to enjoy herself. While he had not been expecting Diedre, he could already see that his sister and Sarah would become fast friends.

Looking at her plate, Sarah laughed. Holding up a forkful of the pork and sauce she looked at Brangwyn, "Well, this meal even has aphrodisiac elements. Pomegranates like those in the sauce, were once called 'love apples' Aboveground and were said to increase the lust of those who consumed them, which is why they were forbidden to unmarried women for hundreds of years. The asparagus in the side dish, and even the oysters in the soup we had earlier, are all also considered to have some aphrodisiac powers."

Cocking an eyebrow in her direction, Jareth intentionally put her on the spot, his lips twisted in an impish grin as he purred, "Do tell, my love. What are these powers?"

Sarah blushed furiously, taking an intense interest in her plate, and momentarily hating him for asking her to explain this, but then again, she brought it up in the first place.

"Um…well….oysters are generally," she cleared her throat, hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt, "suggested for males, to help them...ahh….recover faster," she muttered, taking a long drink from her wine glass before continuing. "And um, asparagus is supposed to resemble a certain appendage," she blushed. "I'm not sure how that is supposed to help though."

Turning her attention to her plate, Sarah hoped that this was the end of it. Unfortunately Diedre had other ideas.

"So Sarah, if you were going to cook a meal for my dear brother, what would you make," she asked, her violet eyes shining with impish glee as she laughed.

Sarah was drinking from her glass as Diedre posed the question, and choked on her wine. Coughing and spluttering, she covered her mouth with her napkin as she gasped for air. When the coughing stopped, Sarah wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Um…gee…well…that is. Can I decline to answer without being rude?" she asked, with a sheepish grin.

"Yes," laughed Diedre, her voice tinkling merrily around the room. Her laughter was joined by Brangwyn and Elden, while Roland ignored them and Aeofe scowled as she pushed food around on her plate.

"No," chuckled Jareth, his mismatched eyes dancing as he peered at Sarah, "And I outrank my dear sister, so my answer is the only one that matters."

Jareth watched with amusement as Sarah squirmed in her chair. She flushed brightly, the crimson color spreading from beneath the low bodice of her dress, up to her hairline – a rather endearing trait, he thought. He let her fidget with her dinner for a moment, before pressing her further.

"Well, I am still waiting," he laughed, picking up a spear of asparagus on his fork and holding before her lips with a mischievous smirk.

Sarah groaned and shut her eyes, shaking her head. Opening her eyes she smiled sweetly at him and proceeded to bare her teeth and bite off the tip of the asparagus spear with a definitive snap of her teeth, much to Diedre and Brangwyn's amusement.

"How about a compromise? Let me think about it and just make it instead?" she countered, hoping he would accept as she really didn't want to have to explain any further in a group.

Jarath paused to consider this, a sly smirk teasing the corners of his mouth. "Acceptable."

The rest of their dinner passed without incident, until Aeofe brought up Sarah's trials and the High King's upcoming ball during dessert.

As they were starting to devour the luscious ice cream and fruit compote, Aeofe finally joined the conversation after being silent for most of the meal.

"I must admit that I was surprised to see you at dinner tonight, Lady Sarah," Lady Aeofe stated, dripping sarcasm. "When I was in my trials I didn't see a court dinner for three months."

Getting thoroughly fed up with Aeofe, Sarah put on her best bitch cheerleader sneer and smoothly replied, "How terrible for you Lady Aeofe. I guess I just catch on faster than you did."

Jareth wasn't expecting Sarah's response and choked on a spoonful of ice cream, his eyes shining merrily as he coughed. He was rather proud of the way she was holding her own with Aeofe, without resorting to profanity or physical harm.

Diedre chuckled softly before asking, "And how soon do you expect the trials to finish, dear brother?"

"Several days before the High King's ball. Lady Sarah is surpassing all expectations and learning to control her magic quickly," he nodded, smiling at Sarah as he grasped her hand on the table, ignoring the infuriated glare Aeofe shot them both. "I want to be sure she is well rested and prepared for the ball, since it is in our honor."

Sarah dropped her spoon in shock, looking at Jareth with wide eyes. She knew they were to go to a ball hosted by the High King and Queen, but didn't realize it was for them.

"It what?" came her choked reply, as her throat threatened to close over in shock.

"Oh dear," Diedre gasped, "He didn't tell you did he?"

"Tell me what?" asked Sarah, suddenly no longer hungry for the dessert in front of her, as her body seized up in a panic. "I was told it was just a ball."

Frowning at Jareth, Diedre looked at Sarah, her violet eyes concerned.

"That was rather naughty of him, but I'm sure he had his reasons. He probably didn't want to cause you any more pressure with the trials you are also enduring, but the ball was originally for him, as a sort of hand over of the kingdom when he stepped down. Now that you are here and he doesn't need to abdicate, it is…." Diedre stopped abruptly, looking at Jareth, a pained expression on her delicate face. "Well it shouldn't be my place to tell you."

"Sarah," Jareth said softly, his voice a tender caress as her mind screamed in panic, "it is either an acknowledgement of me stepping down, or if you decide to stay, a wedding ball," Jareth finished for his sister, lightly squeezing Sarah's hand.

Without thinking Sarah pulled her hand from his and pushed her dessert away from her, as the color drained from her face. The idea of being his wife and queen she could deal with, it was just a manner of completing the bonding ritual, no big deal. She was also okay with going to the ball when she thought she could blend into the background, but being a guest of honor was not what she was expecting, as it meant that basically everyone would know that she and Jareth had consummated their relationship. 'Might as well tattoo 'not a virgin' on my forehead,' Sarah moaned inside.

"Why are you so upset," drawled Aeofe, "To be a guest of honor at a ball of the High King and Queen is something most Fae would treasure. I'd think a mortal like yourself would be more grateful."

Jareth frowned darkly at Aeofe, then turned his attention to Sarah as she struggled to digest this news. He watched as she picked her spoon back up, eying Aeofe maliciously, she scooped up a heavy spoonful of the ice cream. 'Don't do it, Sarah,' he thought, as she lightly placed the fingers of her other hand on the tip of the spoon, as if to fling the contents at Aeofe. Then, with a frustrated growl, she stabbed the spoon back into the remaining contents of her dish.

"Well Lady Aeofe, I suspect it is an honor that is not likely to befall you even in your extended lifetime, so how does it feel to know that a mere mortal such as myself will experience an honor that you never will?" Sarah snapped, her eyes flashing amber fire as she glared at the pale woman, taking pleasure as Aeofe blushed, shrinking into her chair.

"I think it is time you got a few things straight before you leave for home or wherever you choose to retreat to as part of our wager, Lady Aeofe," Sarah continued, her voice cold and calculating, as she sneered at Aeofe. "No matter what lies you tell yourself in order to ease your mind, you never really had a hope in hell of claiming the Goblin Queen's throne. It is now time for you to accept the fact that the kingdom, the Labyrinth and the king himself, acknowledge me as queen – the wedding rite at this point, is a mere formality. And I really tire of your attempts to discredit me and insult me. Anyone with some sense would realize that insulting a queen or even queen-to-be is never a wise course of action if one is merely a visitor who was hoping to weasel their way into the king's bed. Your mission has failed. I strongly suggest that you take what dignity and grace you can manage to muster and beat a hasty retreat."

With that Sarah stood, pushing her chair back from the table she smiled and nodded warmly at the others, "It was lovely to meet you all and I really do look forward to meeting you again soon, however I seem to have lost my appetite."

She looked at Jareth, who saw the angry tears shining in her beautiful emerald eyes. "If you would excuse me, I really am not feeling very well at the moment."

Before he could even acknowledge her request, Sarah turned heel and walked out of the hall.

It took every ounce of control that she had to walk out of the room rather than flat out running. By the time she reached the door, the angry tears were flowing freely down her face. As the door closed behind her, her restraint failed. A blinding flash of pain coursed through her mind and body. The next thing she knew, her beautiful dress was in a puddle on the floor and she was flying through the stone hallways of the castle seeking the nearest window.

Launching herself through an open window she hooted joyfully, the sound carrying into the dining room through the open balcony. Jareth looked up in time to see her soar past, the sound of her call reaching into his very soul, begging him to join her. Without a word to the guests at the table, he took three quick steps toward the balcony before transforming, his white body taking flight, in answer to Sarah's call.


	29. A Wish, Nothing More

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Lemons warning! :)

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 29

Aeofe had tap-danced on Sarah's last nerve and for a moment, she seriously considered turning her hair into snakes or making her bald. But as satisfying as that might have been, the embarrassment she would have caused Jareth allowed her to keep her deviousness in check. Leaving the hall was her only option. Although taking flight wasn't part of her plan, it wasn't exactly a bad thing either.

Sarah wasn't sure where she wanted to go, only that she wanted to feel the wind caressing her body, knowing that it would sooth her ruffled spirit. She dove low over the Queen's Garden before soaring higher to glide effortlessly in the warm upper currents. Without turning to look, she knew that Jareth had joined her in her flight, as she sensed his presence near her. As she swooped and soared over the landscape, she idly wondered why he did not catch up or call out to her, rather than following along behind her.

They flew in silence for some time until Sarah descended, coming to a graceful stop upon the gentle hill overlooking the start of the Labyrinth – the scene of her first ever view of the kingdom she would one day rule as Queen.

Jareth glided along behind her, fascinated by the way her feathers caught the moonlight, glowing against the black velvet of the night sky. He descended following her, noticing that once more, when transforming back, she was nude. How he loved the look of her body in the moonlight, her creamy skin ethereal as she stood on the windswept hill. He watched as she slowly twisted her hand before her and was then draped in a flowing silk nightgown that shimmered against her lithe body as the wind whipped at it, pulling it taught over her luscious curves.

Landing to transform behind her, he walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back against his chest. Jareth heard her sigh and merely hugged her tighter to him, sensing that Sarah wanted his company, but needed space and time to think, as she placed her hands over his and leant her head back against his shoulder without so much as a word. The only sound that passed between them was the sound of their hearts, beating in time with each other.

Silently she turned in his arms, her arms wrapping around him as she laid her head against his chest. Sarah sighed deeply, letting her eyes drift shut as she listened to the soothing drone of his heartbeat.

"This is where I need to be right now," she whispered, her voice almost inaudible with the force of emotion coursing through her.

"Where is that, love?" Jareth asked as he tenderly kissed the top of her head, his mismatched eyes quietly watching the nightscape before them.

"Your arms," she replied simply, burying her face against him and breathing deep, as if drinking in his scent, letting it wash over her and sooth her frazzled psyche.

Holding her tighter, he smiled into the night as he answered, his voice low, the rumble in his chest tickling her ear as he spoke. "You did well tonight, precious. It was lovely to see someone finally put Aeofe in her place."

Leaning back in his arms, she looked up at him, placing a delicate finger over his lips to silence him, her emerald eyes deep pools of longing as she gazed at him. When he stopped speaking, she ran her slender fingers over his face, caressing the angular features, gliding over prominent cheekbones, to tease along his arched eyebrows, then tracing down along the firm jaw.

"Aeofe is just a bitter woman, who sought to cause me pain, and sadly succeeded despite my best efforts to ignore her barbs," she whispered, before placing her head against his chest again. " Other than that, there is nothing that happened at dinner tonight that bears speaking of further."

Jareth nodded, content merely to hold her as long as she wished him to. He stood there, listening to her breathe, and taking in this new side of her. She was so intense, at once an odd balance of strength and vulnerability.

"Jareth?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know that I have already made my decision, right?" Sarah said, her voice soft as she pressed against his chest.

"Yes, precious. I know what you have decided," he replied, as one hand caressed her back. He knew she would stay and she would be his for the rest of their long lives, and this knowledge made his heart feel as if it would burst.

Sarah pulled back from his chest, looking up into his mismatched eyes, her green eyes tinged with grey as she peered closely at him.

"Then why must we wait, when I am finally ready to give you what my 15 year old self could only dream of? Why can't we make the dream of my 15 year old self a reality?" she persisted, her voice carrying a note of pain in the question.

"Sarah…" he began, trying to find the words to explain why he felt they should wait. Deep down he wanted nothing more than to make her his, yet he wanted to give her more time to come to terms with the consequences of that decision.

Releasing herself from his embrace, Sarah turned from him, walking a short distance down the hill. He watched silently as she seemed to be breathing in the very essence of the night, her quiet form almost an apparition as the wind whirled around her, her hair dancing on the currents that sucked the silken nightgown against her body.

"I know now why you fly every evening, the feeling of freedom is intoxicating and so soothing," she said, a slight tremor in her voice, as if holding back her true thoughts. Turning to him once me asked, "Fly with me?" her eyes beseeching him to say yes.

"With pleasure, my love."

Jareth watched her transform, seeing that this time she left nothing behind, except her footprints in the dirt. He followed her quickly, letting her lead him. He knew something was on her mind, most likely the offer she made him earlier in the day. The intensity burning in her eyes spurred him on, he knew that in the end, he would give her anything she asked of him – be it abdicate, reorder time or move the very stars themselves.

Over the Labyrinth landscape the two of them flew, Sarah's pure white feathers glowing as if lit from inside, her body floating effortlessly. Jareth's form glided alongside her, exuding strength and power, and a possessiveness of the smaller form that he followed.

With a low hoot of unadulterated joy, Sarah glided down toward the Queen's Garden, coming to rest in a serene glade, before transforming once more. Jareth's breath caught in his throat, seeing her standing naked before him in the Queen's own gardens, which had been barren before her first flight, and which now was a riot of color, as flowers bloomed in the sculpted beds for the first time in hundreds of years.

Sarah slowly turned around, taking in the secluded glade in which they now stood. A bank of willow trees formed a protective curtain behind her, while an ornate fountain chimed lyrically behind Jareth. The grass of the garden was so lush and soft, it felt like a velvet blanket on her feet. Breathing deep, she smiled, a gentle purr rumbling from inside her as she drank in the tantalizing scent of night jasmine that infused the very air, seeping into her skin and intoxicating her senses.

"Jareth, there is something I have always wanted to know," she asked, moving to touch the delicate roses that grew along the wall of the glade.

"Name it, precious," came his reply as he moved to stand near her, his voice deepening as he sensed her mood. Watching her, he felt his skin come alive as if electrified. Something was happening. Something profound that he could not quite understand.

Turning to face him, she looked up, her emerald eyes fathomless in their depth as they captured his gaze. He could feel the magic humming around her, soft and lilting, no longer the angry hum of bees, this was the faint chiming of a mountain brook.

"If the Labyrinth had not blocked you from hearing me when I called for you, would you have come to me?"

"Of course, my love," he replied, longing to reach out to her, yet sensing that whatever was happening was due to her, and he did not want to interfere.

"Had I made a wish, would you have granted it?"

Jareth looked at her, trying to understand where this line of questioning was leading. He could tell by the intense look in her eyes and the serious tone that colored her usually light voice, that she was wrestling with something of great importance.

"Precious, while I ordinarily am only able to answer wishes that involve wished-away children, for the Champion of the Labyrinth, I am honor-bound by the Labyrinth herself to grant all wishes."

Sarah dropped her head with a sigh, releasing the breath she did not realize she had been holding.

"Jareth, forgive me, but I have to rescend the offer I made you earlier today."

Smiling at her bowed head, Jareth ran his fingers through the curtain of chocolate colored hair that hid her face from view, pulling the hair aside so he could see her face.

"There is nothing to forgive, pet."

Lifting her head once more, she stepped close to him, pressing her naked form against him as her hands reached up, snaking into his hair and gently guiding his head down to hers. For the first time since they had been together, her lips sought his of her own accord, tenderly caressing his lips, making him gasp in surprise as an electric sensation vibrated between them.

Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips near his ear, "Yes, there is….You see, I have a wish, my King…my Liege…my love…" she whispered, before pulling back and looking him in the eye, her eyes shifting to mirror his own, one pale and one dark both shining with the intense longing of a dream denied for far too long.

"I wish the Goblin King would make me his Queen…right now."

Jareth looked at her, his eyes wide. Releasing her body as if burned by her, he watched as a sly smile crept over her flawless features, her eyes shining brightly in the moonlight. A low chiming sound danced in the air, while the wind whipped around Jareth, as the Labyrinth fulfilled its own role in the sacred vows of the Goblin King, summoning up the Goblin King's regalia in response to a wish that he was honor-bound to grant.

She gazed at him now, a triumphant smile teasing her lips. Since Jareth refused her when she asked him as one who loved him, then she would make it so he could no longer deny her without breaking his vows as guardian of the Labyrinth. She watched as he was transformed, from her Jareth, the love of her heart, to the Goblin King, once the villain of her youthful fantasies, now the object of her adult desires.

With a low growl he moved forward swiftly, sweeping her into his arms. Looking down at her sly smile, he shook his head, his eyes dangerously dark in their desire.

"Precious, I should be furious with you for manipulating me according to my vows," he snarled, his voice hoarse with emotion.

She merely smiled, inflaming him further with her sultry purr, "Perhaps, but that is a risk I was willing to take."

Sarah lay her head against his chest with a contented sigh, as he carried her toward the willows at the back of the glade, the heavy boughs of the trees parting for him, allowing them to find shelter within the willow curtains. Sarah didn't question it, as Jareth laid her gently upon a soft bed of lush grass, deep within the protective boughs of the willows. In her heart she knew, this was her bower, the bower of the Goblin Queen. If she was to be made queen by him and be bound to the land, then the land itself must play a part.

Peering down at her as she lay on the soft grass, he was struck by how breathtaking she was as the dappled moonlight peeked through the leaves, caressing her gentle curves. Part of him was infuriated that she had used his vows to force his hand, but the rest of him wanted to ravish her for having the nerve to do so in the first place, a very Fae trait. She both infuriated and aroused him, and the knowledge that before the night was through he would finally have her writhing beneath him, further fanned the desire that threatened to consume him whole.

The willow boughs rustled softly in the evening breeze as Jareth released the magical hold on his regalia, letting it fade away from his form. Sarah gazed up at him in awe as his image flickered momentarily, the soft light that filtered through the branches dancing over the muscled body that was revealed as the armor vanished. Despite the times she had been with him since the auction, she had yet to see him nude and the sight of his body, almost shimmering in the moonlight's embrace, mesmerized her. She gasped softly, her heart racing in her chest as he looked at her, like a living statue. Seeing him fully for the first time, she was at once unnerved and enthralled, he looked so unreal, and yet more real to her than anyone she had ever known.

Kneeling on the grass next to her, Jareth pulled her bodily upward until she knelt before him, his arms enfolding her in his embrace.

"What is said, is said, Precious. There is no reversing this once done," he whispered.

Looking into her eyes he saw the innocence that drove him to mark her when they first met, knowing that this would be the last time he would see that innocence. The knowledge that it would change by his actions and her willingness, made him groan, giving voice to the lust he had held for her for nearly two centuries.

As if driven by an unseen force, Sarah leaned up and kissed him, her hands caressing the side of his face, before entwining themselves in his hair. With a gentle movement, she leaned back, drawing him to the grass with her, moaning softly against his lips as she felt his warmth pinning her to the ground as her spirit soared.

She felt her skin burn under his touch, as his hands caressed her, tenderly gliding over her fevered flesh, making her tremble with the need that she had denied at 15, and desperately craved to have fulfilled now.

Leaning up, he gazed down at her, his hand lightly tracing the taut nipples that glowed pink in the dim light of the bower, before capturing a ripe bud with his lips, making her gasp sharply, arching upward against him before relaxing once more upon the lush grass beneath them.

Each touch of his fingers and lips electrified her senses. She had been touched in many ways through her years of exploration, but nothing elicited the responses that his touch was drawing out of her body. His touch was at once tender and demanding, teasing her delicately while forcing her body to respond, until she was whimpering beneath him, her body squirming against his.

Unable to restrain himself further, Jareth imprisoned her lips, his tongue demanding entrance as it pressed inward, feeling her open to him, allowing him to taste the sweetness of the last of her innocence as she gave herself to him, body and soul. As her lips parted for his demanding tongue, so too did her thighs part of their own accord, allowing his fingers to dance over her hidden folds, teasing them as she quivered against the intimate touch.

Sarah moaned louder as two fingers found her entrance, driving inward and meeting no resistance, her body responding instinctively as her hips thrust upward against his hand. The feeling of being pinned under him, with his hands taunting and teasing her most intimate places short-circuited Sarah's brain, her thoughts coming in blinding flashes of sensation - pain from sharp bites, pleasure from teasing caresses, both colored with vivid flashes of color that made her whimper and moan.

Her hands snaked over his back, nails digging in as his fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex, making her mewl as her body arched firmly against him, feeling his arousal rubbing against her thigh. The feeling of him against her making her gasp, panting with need, but unable to voice it as she could no longer form the words, her body and mind reduced to a throbbing cauldron of sensations and desire.

Feeling his length pressed against her as her body squired under him, Jareth growled, biting her neck sharply in an effort to control himself, yet knowing it was in vain, she would be his – now. He knelt up between her knees, firmly pulling her hips toward him as he looked down at her, her emerald eyes shimmering up at him.

With a flick of his wrist he produced a silver anthame from the air, he pricked both of his palms, squeezing them tightly as small red drops spread from the punctures to drip onto the ground beside their bodies. He saw the understanding in her eyes, a bond with the land required a blood sacrifice, he had made his years before, but would renew it with her now, as she gave a blood sacrifice that could only be given but once.

Gripping Sarah's hips he peered deeply into her eyes, his mismatched eyes piercing her very soul, as with one sharp thrust he pierced her core, his roar echoing throughout the garden as he invoked the royal rite – "_My_ Queen!"

She cried out as he filled her, her cry mingling with his pronouncement. Reaching up, she pulled his head toward hers, hungrily seeking his lips as her hips sought his. Without thinking, she matched his pace, her body arching beneath him as the movement enflamed her senses, making her throb painfully, her body begging for release at his hands.

Feeling her writhing beneath him as she devoured him in a kiss that threatened to tear his soul from his body and make it hers forever, he felt the heat build inside him. Jareth growled, feeling her core gripping him tightly as she arched suddenly against him, her eyes flashing pure violet as her mouth opened, screaming his name into the night, her body quivering forcefully. The violent force of her eruption undid him, his own body matching the trembling of her own as he howled his release to the moon.

They lay upon the lush grass of the willow bower, bodies entwined, now blood bound to the land they would rule together, as a soft rain began to fall over the Labyrinth, the crystal droplets dancing joyfully in the fading moonlight.

**Replies to Reviews**

**Serena24: **I have no idea how many chapters this will be. Originally, it was just the weekend, but then HisNibs told me other things and well…it just seems to keep going and I happen to know that at some point (down the track, after the ball even) the ties that bind them will be tested (but that is all I can say about that for now). As to the ball and yes, the bonding (finishing the dance) needs witnesses, but it just sets the love-bond, it is consummating their relationship that makes her queen/wife…she thought that was the wedding, didn't realize the ball was part of it. So she is a bit shell-shocked that EVERYONE will know what she's been up to. Kinda like taking out a billboard to tell the Fae world she lost her virginity. *evil grin*

**Arianne02:** Thanks for the comment…I rather liked the way Ch. 28 ended as well. :)


	30. Of Coming and Goings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always….

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 30

Sarah lay on her stomach amid the tangled bedclothes of Jareth's bed, her hair spread across the pillow and her shoulders as she dozed lazily in the early morning light that streamed in from the balcony. She was somewhat surprised that she wasn't cold, since she was only partially covered with the sheet, as it was twisted around one thigh and barely covered her right hip. Purring inwardly, she felt Jareth's head laying lightly on her back, his arm draped over her hips as his fingers idly traced the tattoo near her left hip.

The two of them had laid in the willow bower of the Queen's Garden until the late night breeze turned cold, leading Jareth to transport them into his chambers. Once there, taking a bath seemed like an excellent way to warm up and to remove the dirt from their time in the garden, however the relaxation didn't last long. It was hard to say who initiated it, Jareth seeking to make up for nearly two centuries of desire, or Sarah giving in to long repressed need, either way the floor of the bathroom was now sodden from the water that sloshed over the edges of the tub, as they found renewed energy in the bath and proceeded to do their level best to wear themselves out.

It didn't work of course.

Jareth took her again on the rug as she was drying her hair in front of the fire, before she finally managed to get into the over-large bed, only to find that she herself wanted more. As it was, very little sleep occurred in the King's bedchamber that night. In her half-asleep state, Sarah now understood why there was a King's chamber and a Queen's chamber – otherwise neither would be in any fit state to rule due to sleep deprivation. 'But what a way to go,' she thought with a satisfied smile, as she drifted off again.

When she woke next, she was laying with her head on Jareth's chest, his hand twisted into her hair, her head rising and falling with each of his breaths. The sun shone fully into the chamber, making her squint. With a flick of her wrist she sent the curtains flying across the balcony, blocking out the sun that was intruding on their finally, peaceful sleep.

The sound of the curtains closing broke through Jareth's dozing state, "Hmm..don't bother, pet. We do have to get up sometime."

"Surely, if the King wants to stay in bed all day with his Queen, it is allowed," came the grumpy reply.

Jareth smirked, looking down at the tousled head on his chest, as Sarah frowned, snuggling against his chest as if to go back to sleep. Sliding down the bed, he rolled her from his chest, before pulling her nude form tight against his, entwining his legs with hers, the feel of her body pressing against him awakening more than his senses.

"As much as I would dearly love to spend all day enjoying the pleasures of your body, my love, I am King, and as such, I have responsibilities that I must see to," he replied with a lazy yawn. "Now, if you don't get up, I will have no choice but to take you again, for what would be the fourth time in the last day."

"Fifth actually, not like I'm counting," she replied cheekily. "Besides, if you think _that_ threat would get me out of this bed, you were obviously not paying close enough attention during times one through four."

By the time they had enjoyed each other again in his bed, then once more in Sarah's bathroom (since Jareth's bathroom still looked more like a tidal pool) as they attempted to get ready for the day, they were extremely late to breakfast – much to the dismay of the castle guests, since when the King is in residence, none are to eat before he is seated, unless he sends word to the contrary. And Jareth, on this particular morning, had been otherwise occupied and never informed Greeble.

When they finally breezed into the dining room, they were greeted by a very disgruntled looking Roland and Aeofe, a somewhat amused Diedre, and the ever jovial Elden and Brangwyn. With a nod of his head, Jareth acknowledged everyone and breakfast was served, but not before he took Elden to his study to brief him on the day's business.

As the food was being laid out, Sarah's stomach gave an almighty growl, reminding her just how hungry she was. She settled in her chair and in a very un-regal manner, fell to her breakfast with a satisfied moan of ecstasy. Diedre watched Sarah with an amused smirk, her violet eyes shining mischeviously.

"Hungry this morning, Lady Sarah?" she enquired smoothly, having seen the two owls land in the Queen's Garden late the previous night, and heard the royal proclamation that no other residents of the castle seemed to have noticed.

Sarah merely peered up at her and winked, "Absolutely famished."

"Those late night flights can be so tiresome, or so my dear brother has told me," Diedre continued, her violet eyes laughing.

Lady Aeofe chose this morning to seat herself across from Sarah, something Sarah was not prepared for and not particularly happy about, however she felt so content after the events of the previous night that she was even happy to give Aeofe the benefit of the doubt.

"Did you sleep well, Lady Aeofe," Sarah asked, while slathering peach jam on a thick slice of fresh bread, fairly purring as the sweet bread touched her lips.

Aeofe eyed Sarah carefully, a sly sneer flickering over her face as she replied, "Not a wink."

"I am terribly sorry to hear that," Sarah nodded, while smiling at Diedre who rolled her eyes, stifling a giggle when Aeofe wasn't looking.

"I'm surprised you are so calm and happy about everything," continued Lady Aeofe, looking at Sarah, her ice blue eyes shining with mock concern, as she pushed the food around on her plate.

Swallowing a rather large bite of eggs, Sarah looked at Aeofe in confusion. "I should be upset about something? This morning, the only thing that is remotely upsetting to me is that I was forced to get out of bed in the first place."

At this, Diedre burst into giggles, her laughter met with a mischevious grin from Sarah. It was clear by the look on Diedre's face that she knew what Sarah and Jareth had been up to in the garden, with a sly smirk, Sarah merely flicked half a strawberry at Diedre's nose, at which point Brangwyn joined in on the laughter – much to the annoyance of Aeofe.

Aeofe frowned at the merry laughter of the other women, before turning her attention back to Sarah, who was busily refilling her coffee cup, as she nibbled more of her breakfast.

"Well, it isn't really my place to say anything, but you really should know before you make your decision about being Queen," Aeofe said, her voice taking on a conspiratorial tone, "While you have been in seclusion for your trials, the King has not gone wanting for lack of female companionship."

Brangwyn gasped, "Lady Aeofe! How could you insinuate such things?"

Having re-entered the room with Lord Elden in tow, Jareth paused several feet behind Aeofe's chair and listened to the exchange. He placed a finger to his lips, motioning Diedre and Sarah to stay silent of his presence.

If Aeofe was expecting Sarah to look shocked, she was sorely disappointed, as Sarah merely looked at her with vague interest, her emerald eyes guarded as she took in the other woman. Aeofe's sharp features looked even more angular in the morning light of the hall, her long white-blonde hair hanging loosely over the shoulders of the deep blue velvet of her dress.

"Do tell," Sarah drawled, pausing to sip her coffee as she tried to figure out what game Aeofe was playing at this time. "And I suppose I am to believe you have been the one he has been spending his nights with?"

"Well, I'm sure he would deny it so as not to hurt your feelings, but I felt you really should know before you agree to be Queen. I mean really, how would it look for the Queen to willingly accept the King taking others to his bed?"

Diedre frowned at Aeofe, opening her mouth as if to take the other woman to task, until Sarah waved a hand at her, silencing her protest.

"Let me get this straight. Jareth…" she said, stressing his name, "took you to his bed last night?"

Aeofe merely nodded, a smug smile tugging at her thin lips. She knew it was only a matter of time before Sarah cried and she dearly wanted to cause this interloper who was attempting to steal her throne, pain.

With a surreptitious wink to Diedre, Sarah hung her head. Summoning up all of her theatre experience she sniffed sadly, letting her voice quiver, "Are you sure?"

Aeofe's smug smile turned triumphant seeing Sarah apparently in tears by her news.

"Really, it is better you find out now so that you can still return home and get your normal, mortal life back before it is too late," Aeofe sneered at Sarah, sipping her coffee while watching the other woman's grief. She was shocked when Sarah flipped her head up, looking at her with dry eyes that glinted with malice.

Sarah glared at Aeofe, her anger rising to the surface. She fought hard for control, as her form flickered between her morning dress of pale green silk and the Goblin Queen's regalia, before settling back to her dress.

"You would willingly sit here and lie about sharing the Kings bed, Lady Aeofe? And I suggest you think over your answer very carefully before giving it."

Aeofe returned Sarah's steely gaze, she would not let this mortal girl win. "I stand by my answer. I shared his bed last night, while you were secluded."

"Hmm… first off, you have been misinformed. I have not been secluded," Sarah began, her eyes flashing amber as she watched Lady Aeofe shudder. "Since our arrival here, I have either been in the Queen's chambers or the King's own chamber each night. Secondly, I don't remember you being present with him last night and I'm sure I'd notice since mine was the body he was enjoying last night and into the week hours of this morning. What was the count, my Liege?" Sarah enquired, looking up at Jareth, with a wicked grin.

"The count stands at six, for now, my Queen. Although we do have the rest of the day to change the number," came the bemused reply.

With a low moan, Lady Aeofe turned in her chair. Jareth smiled cruelly at her, his eyes dark with anger as he neared her.

"I believe my _Queen_ was a bit lenient in allowing you 48 hours to vacate _our_ kingdom. After this attempt at besmirching my intentions toward my beloved, I must over-rule her wager. I want you gone before I return from the High Court meeting this morning. And Roland, you can go with her. I will be speaking with your father while I am at the meeting, and will inform him of your disgraceful behavior toward my Queen – the both of you. If you are really lucky Lady Aeofe, perhaps he can still arrange a marriage with the troll king's youngest son. Otherwise, I will be suggesting that perhaps you should be stripped of your powers and exiled Above for a period of time – say oh… 100 mortal years?"

Aeofe's face fell in shock as Jareth snarled at her.

"In the meantime, your presence is ruining my breakfast. I want you out of my sight. NOW!" he bellowed, taking immense satisfaction in the way she scrambled to get out of the room, followed closely by her brother.

Jareth lightly kissed Sarah's cheek on the way to his chair. Settling into his chair he smiled at the considerably smaller breakfast group as he picked up his fork.

"I have been trying to figure out a way to rid us of Roland and Aeofe for the last four months, and Lady Sarah's presence has made it possible in under 72 hours – if only that option had been available earlier, it would have spared me so much annoyance," he drawled as he set about devouring his own breakfast.

**Replies to Reviews**

**quaintlullabies: **Glad you approved *lol* I was looking forward to seeing what you thought of it. :)

**futrCSI1490:** *lol* Yeah…I love the way she used his vows against him…very sneaky!

**Arianne02:** I'll consider splitting the story up…I have no idea how long it will go, as I am quite literally making it up as I go along. :)

**ZuliaGirl:** I'm pleased with the way the scene came together, too :)

**Anon (1 & 2):** Happy to hear you liked Ch. 29…. It was pretty intense to write and came together very quickly (in about an hour).


	31. A Dangerous Daydream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

The song featured in this chapter is 'Pain' by Three Day's Grace (best listened to at high volume in my ever so humble opinion).

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. Some gratuitous lemony fluff today.

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 31

The rest of breakfast was a convivial affair. Sarah and Diedre randomly flicked fruit at each other, before joining forces to pelt Jareth with bits of toast, much to Elden's amusement and Brangwyn's shock. Eventually Brangwyn found her courage and joined in the Fae food fight, but was only brave enough to fire at Diedre and Sarah. All in all, Jareth thought it was the most pleasant breakfast he had shared in this dining hall as long as he had been king. Sitting back and watching the women with their heads together plotting further mischief, he smiled contentedly, hoping that this trend continued indefinitely.

When everyone had had their fill of food (both for their stomachs and for flinging at others), Jareth helped Sarah from her chair, kissing her forehead softly, as he led her toward the doors of the hall.

"I suppose it is time to return to the dungeon," Sarah sighed, not wanting to spend another day cooped up down there. When she had told Diedre that she regretted having to get out of bed today, she was being entirely honest. She would much rather still be curled up in Jareth's bed with him, preferably naked.

"Actually precious, after what you braved yesterday, there will be no more time in the dungeon for you until the next trial which won't happen until next week," he said, then leaning in close to her ear whispering, "Unless you'd like to visit there for purely pleasurable purposes, in which case I am sure we can arrange that when I return this afternoon."

Jareth laughed as Sarah gasped softly, her face coloring in such an enchanting way.

"At any rate, since I am away to the High Court with Diedre this morning, I have arranged for Brangwyn to show you around the castle and grounds. I'll be back in time for lunch and thought you might like to explore the gardens with me this afternoon."

Sarah nodded, looking up at him with shining jade eyes.

Grasping her chin with a gloved hand, he raised an eyebrow, peering at her with an amused smirk, his tone edged with seriousness, "And for once, please be good while I am gone."

Feigning insult, Sarah gasped, her eyes wide, "When have I ever been anything _but_ good?"

Sarah leaned up, kissed Jareth on the cheek, then bounded over to where Brangwyn was watching in surprise, linking her arm with Brangwyn's and bodily dragging her out of the room demanding to know how to find the library.

Diedre and Jareth stood on the balcony, watching the others leave. When the room was empty save for them, Diedre slid her arm around her brother's waist as he looked out over the kingdom, a sly smile teasing her lips.

"I am glad you got my message about the Libertine club, Jareth," she said quietly.

Jareth looked down at his sister in wonder, his lips pursed. "You sent the invitation? But why didn't you tell me you sent it?"

"I was concerned that someone at court would intercept it. By the very rules of the the court, you were forbidden from contacting the girl unless she came to you freely. The Labyrinth even hid her from you when she cried out to you in fear and pain…" Diedre sighed, her lovely eyes troubled by what had happened to her brother's Champion.

Peering off into the distance, Jareth's body tensed against his sister's. "You know about what happened to her?" he asked softly, his voice tinged with pain knowing what Sarah went through.

"Dear Jareth," Diedre said, hugging him tighter, "I am the Empress of Dreams. I have been watching over her dreams for many years now. I know what happened to her, I know how she has dreamt of you and cried for you, but I couldn't use that information until I felt that her feeling of having wronged you was going to lead to her being harmed."

With a soft snap of her fingers, Diedre held a black rose bud in her delicate fingers. Jareth watched silently as she leaned forward and breathed on it, the warmth of her breath awakening the bud, making it bloom fully, the black outer petals folding open to reveal crimson inner petals. As the petals opened, they revealed a glowing dream crystal, its insides swirling with black mist.

"I had no idea that she had joined Siobhan's club until I found this daydream and followed it back to see the circumstances in which she conjured it. Once I saw what she was doing to herself, and what she called out for in her dreams, I knew I had to find a way to get you to her, to rescue her before it was too late."

Gently, Diedre laid the crimson crystal in Jareth's outstretched palm, where it came to life, as the mists inside faded, to show his Sarah. Jareth recognized the scene shown in the crystal. It was Sarah, dressed in white satin, bound and at the mercy of that bastard Derick. He was caning her viciously, the pair of them surrounded by the men that had abused her. Jareth's heart lurched in his chest, threatening to stop beating when he realized this was the night Derick had abused her at the club, when she had cried out to him and he had not heard her. Groaning in pain, he watched the scene in the crystal, unable to tear his eyes away.

In dealing with the pain, Sarah was retreating into her own head, daydreaming of a ballroom, but unlike any ballroom he had ever shown her….

Sarah entered the ballroom, once again cast as the innocent, her slender form encased in a shiny white leather corset, breasts held high, forcing rose-colored nipples to peek over the top of the corset. Beneath the corset she wore a short white skirt that flowed around her hips and thighs, swirling over her curves and revealing that the only thing underneath the skirt were stockings. She blushed feeling the air moving about her intimate folds, the sensation making her skin burn with need. As she looked around the room, her berry colored lips parted as she gasped at the sight of it.

Unlike the crystal ballroom of Jareth's magical peach, this ballroom was dark and foreboding, yet almost unbearably sensual. The walls were draped with black silks, crimson velvets and decadent brocades. Heavy iron candelabra's dotted the various levels of the room, blood red and black candles burning brightly upon them, the wax overflowing and dripping down the slender posts, Shivering, she looked fascinated at the dripping wax, the masses of wax seeming to form obscene sculptures showing figures entwined in the throes of passion, that seemed to move of their own accord, so much so that she could almost hear the sultry cries of pleasure, singing softly to her….

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

Taking a deep breath she moved into the room, just as she had in her dream of the crystal ballroom. As before, she knew she was the innocent in the room, but this time was different. While in Jareth's ballroom, she had been frightened of the overt sexuality of the participants, in this ballroom, overt sexuality was an understatement, and she wanted to be part of it desperately, her very body humming with lust.

Party-goers wearing goblin masks were engaged in many activities, all of which would have made her 15 year old self blush and run away, but her adult self was intrigued, and aroused, it was her curiosity and desire that embarrassed her. Near her, a man dressed in a flowing scarlet shirt with a black brocade waistcoat, was sodomizing a woman bent over a heavy black chair, the woman's mouth a crimson O as she moaned with abandon. The woman was oblivious to the fact that Sarah was watching them, yet the man ramming into her stareded directly at Sarah, his eyes black with lust as they roamed over Sarah's figure, while he licked his lips. Sarah blushed, her body imagining the sensation of being taken in that way, to be rendered powerless, unable to see the person ravishing her. She trembled, moving further into the room.

As she moved, she stumbled over the prostrate body of a naked man. A red-haired woman in a tight black rubber dress, was stepping on him wearing wickedly sharp and high heels. The heels drew blood with each step, yet the man didn't mind, he only begged for more. Gasping, Sarah moved away from them.

Although she wanted to watch, and even more so, wanted to participate, she couldn't. No, something else was driving her. She had to find….Him. Jareth. Then she heard his voice.

_You're sick of feeling numb  
>You're not the only one<br>I'll take you by the hand  
>And I'll show you a world that you can understand<em>

Whipping around toward the voice, she saw a glimpse of him, a blonde woman draped against his side, her long leg slung up along his hip, as sculpted red nails pulled her skirt high on her hips, revealing that she was wearing nothing beneath her skirt. Sarah bit back a moan, seeing this woman blatantly rubbing herself against him, wanting nothing more than to change places with the wanton woman. Just as quickly as she spotted him, he turned from the woman and walked away, still singing to her heart….

_This life is filled with hurt  
>When happiness doesn't work<br>Trust me and take my hand  
>When the lights go out you will understand<em> 

She moved after him, until she was standing in the middle of an orgy of sexual release. Small groups of two, three and even four were dotted around the pit of pillows she had landed in, demonstrating more positions of sexual pleasure than she knew existed. In front of her, a man was holding a woman up, fucking her roughly as another woman flogged his back. Turning away from them, she struggled to get free of the other bodies, only to fall against another trio, who tried to pull her into their embrace. They groped her, caressing her, pinching and enticing her to give up her quest and join them.

But she had to get his attention. Frustrated she stood on a small pedestal near the pit she had just escaped, throwing back her head, she screamed out her response to him, her voice filled with anguish and need…

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, I can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em>

Sobbing with frustration, she lost him in the crowd. Hopping from the pedestal, she pushed her way through the mass of bodies, shoving them out of her way, the music pulsing through her body as her blood pounding heatedly through her veins. Bumping into someone, she whipped around, seeing a woman laying back on a burgundy velvet lounge, her heavy skirts pulled up around her hips as a man knelt between her thighs, his tongue bathing her leisurely as she writhed. Two other men were hanging over the back of the couch, eagerly teasing and licking her breasts. Beckoning Sarah to join them, she felt another man's hands sliding up under her skirt, brazenly caressing her slick folds, making her whimper. What was she looking for again? She knew it was something, but the touch…oh the touch felt so good.

Tearing herself away from the tempting caresses, she shook her head. Jareth. She had to find him. Then she heard his voice again, calling to her from the other side of the room.

_Anger and agony  
>Are better than misery<br>Trust me I've got a plan  
>When the lights go off you will understand<em> 

She shuddered, a crop slid out of nowhere, caressing her intimately. Other hands grasped at her as she struggled through the crowd, pulling her to the floor, touching her, fondling her until she didn't know where she ended and the others began. Fingers roughly teased her nipples, pinching them painfully as she whimpered, turning she struggled to get to her feet. She had to get to Jareth. She needed him and somehow knew he could help her.

With a scream of frustration, she freed herself from the hands, turning to see the mass of bodies, entwined on the floor, a squirming mass of lust and depravity. Backing up, she ran into a hard body. Whirling around she saw him, standing before her, his white-blonde hair hanging in feathery wisps about his angular face, random ends looking as if they had been dipped in blood red ink. He looked at her, his mismatched eyes glinting wickedly in the dim light of the ballroom, while sharp teeth mocked her from his feral smile. She was momentarily mesmerized by his teeth, wanting nothing more than to draw them down to her neck and beg him to bite her and make her bleed.

Tearing her eyes from his teeth, she moaned as she took in the full sight of him. He was wearing a black silk shirt that flowed smoothly over his taut chest, open to the waist revealing his amulet, the shirt tucked into tight black breeches that clung to every inch of his legs and groin, leaving nothing to her imagination. As much as she wanted to beg him, she didn't know what she wanted to beg for. Being near him was overwhelming, the heat and unbearable sensuality of him threatening to make her come undone. With a choked cry she turned from him as if to run.

Swiftly, he pulled her against his chest, wrapping the crop in his hands over her waist, using it to hold her against him. His hard heat pressed tightly against her ass, through the thin silk of her skirt, making her whimper and squirm, which only made him clasp her harder as his low voice sang in her ear..

_I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you're wounded<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>That I'm here to save you<br>You know (You know you know you know you know)  
>I'm always here for you<br>I know (I know I know I know I know)  
>That you'll thank me later<em> 

She turned in his embrace, feeling him roughly caress her ass with his hands, lifting her up. Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, unable to stop herself from writhing against him, the humiliation of her need making her turn crimson, as she howled her need and misery against his neck…. 

_Pain, without love  
>Pain, can't get enough<br>Pain, I like it rough  
>'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all<em> 

As the daydream faded within the crystal, Diedre noticed Jareth's strained breathing at what he had witnessed. She had known for years how Sarah felt about him, but her hands were tied by the decree of the High Council. It was only when she knew Sarah was putting herself in danger trying to absolve herself of her need for Jareth that she knew she had to take action to save Sarah from herself.

"You and I have talked about everything since we were children, Jareth. I know of your particular interests, not unusual amongst the Fae, but your skills alone are highly sought by the women of the court. Once I saw what was happening to her and what dreams she was using to drive away the pain, I knew I had to find a loophole for you to gain access to her," Diedre explained.

Jareth let out a shuddering sigh, releasing a breath he had been holding while watching Sarah's daydream. "Thank you, Diedre…for helping me rescue her before it was too late."

Elbowing her brother in the ribs gently, Diedre winked at him, "I'm just glad you decided to go ahead and properly make her Queen before the ball. The girl's need was pouring off her in waves at dinner last night, I'm surprised no one else noticed. You were a right bastard making her wait."

With a wry smile, at Diedre, Jareth laughed, "Well taking her last night was not my idea, I still planned to make her wait, but the wench tricked me, using my vows as Goblin King and forcing me to take her."

Diedre looked at her brother in surprise, then threw back her head and laughed, the sound tinkling merrily around the dining room. "Clever girl! I knew I would like her. And now dear brother, we'd best be getting to the Council Meeting, although I'm sure you'd rather go find your Queen and continue making up for lost time."

"Particularly after viewing that daydream," came his hoarse reply. "By the by, Diedre, for the moment I want to keep the fact that Sarah is officially the Goblin Queen a secret. There will be some at court who will not be pleased and I want to get some protections in place before the official announcement at the ball."

"As you wish, brother dear," came the soft reply, as the two of them vanished en route to their meeting.


	32. Someone's in the kitchen with Queenie

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. More fun with food in this chapter. :) No lemons in this chapter…but more is coming soon.

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 32

The meeting with the High Council went about as well as Jareth expected, some people, including the High King and Queen were pleased that he would be retaining his throne due to the Lady of the Labyrinth returning to become Queen; yet others were distinctly upset about the prospect of a mortal becoming the Goblin Queen. He had tried to reason with them, pointing out that she would complete a full transformation and become Fae, but they refused to listen.

In the end, it all came down to the fact that he was second in line for the High King's throne – not that his father, Auberon, had any intention of stepping down or dying anytime soon. And the dissenters on the Council didn't seem to take into account that his older brother Bran was first in line for the throne. No. All they really cared about is that it was (however remotely) possible, for a former mortal, to someday, in some far away future, stand a chance at becoming High Queen. Really, it was enough to give even the calmest man, who had had a full night's sleep a raging headache. As it was, Jareth, who had never been known to be calm when called to the Council and most definitely had not had a full night's sleep – not that he was complaining about that – was fighting a losing battle with the beginning of a headache.

Unfortunately, if he thought that arriving back at his castle would make him feel better, he was sadly mistaken.

He and Diedre arrived back in the throne room – an oddly silent and goblin free throne room. Diedre looked around the room, noting the feathers, dirt, mud and empty goblin ale casks.

"Did you banish the goblins from the throne room again?" she asked, looking puzzled at the mess around them that indicated there had been goblins cavorting in the room recently.

Shaking his head, a faint worry began to niggle at the back of Jareth's mind. He only banished the goblins from the throne room when dignitaries were visiting, and at the moment, there were no dignitaries in the kingdom, or even expected to arrive in the kingdom. Which left only one question, where were his goblins?

Pushing Diedre a bit behind him protectively, he led them toward the hall, where they were confronted with a loud caterwalling. Actually, it sounded like a bunch of cats, being thrown bodily at walls. In amongst the din, there was a pounding rhythm that sounded like someone banging on metal pots. Diedre covered her ears and looked at Jareth in shock. For his part, Jareth was scowling as he peered down the stairs where the sound seemed to be emanating from.

As they reached the stairwell, Jareth was nearly bowled over by two extremely excited goblins that flew around the corner and ran straight into his leather booted knees, jabbering to each other at full volume. He reached down and grabbed them up by the scruff of their necks, one in each of his gloved hands as he glared at them.

"_Where_ are you going?" he snarled, glaring at the two goblins he held and giving them a firm shake, their legs still attempting to run despite the fact that they were now hanging in mid-air.

The goblin dangling in his right hand squeaked in shock, looking at Jareth with wide amber eyes. He smiled at the king with his orange teeth, a chicken feather wedged over his ear jauntily.

"Queenie singin sugar song in kitchen!" he blurted, his little legs once more flailing frantically in the air as he hung in Jareth's grasp.

Dropping the goblins, Jareth and Diedre watched as they belted around the corner and pounded down the stairs toward the kitchens of the castle, still shouting about the sugar song. Groaning, Jareth pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling his headache threaten to get worse. He hadn't even left her alone for a whole day and already Sarah was causing problems with the goblins. What on earth was she up to now?

They advanced down the stairs cautiously. With each step, the sound of banging metal and random shouting got louder. When they arrived at the kitchen door, they peeked around the corner, eyes widening in amazement at the sights, sounds and smells that assailed them.

The music seemed to be coming from an odd contraption that Sarah brought with her from Above, making the sounds louder than Jareth would have imagined.

Sarah stood in the middle of the chaos in the kitchen, wiggling her bum while she danced and sang at the top of her lungs, waving a knife covered in a thick, gooey substance. She was dressed in the denim pants he remembered her wearing when she first ran his Labyrinth, complete with the full sleeve linen shirt and a brocade waistcoat. Her sleeves were rolled up above her elbows and she had her hair twisted and piled on top of her head, held in place with two wooden spoons that stuck up from the top of her head. When she spun around, he chuckled seeing flour smeared on her forehead and nose, while she had a blot of chocolate frosting on her cheek.

They could see Fleur blushing and giggling at the din from a seat on a nearby stool as she slathering bread with a dressing, before placing slabs of roast beef on them, apparently making sandwiches. Brangwyn stood at the stove, stirring the contents of a double-boiler, and occasionally ducking as Squint, a small goblin hanging from the pantry nearby, threw handfuls of sugar at various people in the room. And all around them, a rag-tag bunch of castle goblins was dancing and doing what passed for singing…. Which really meant they randomly shouted every third or fifth word, often getting it wrong and not caring one little bit as they were having the time of their lives.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream  
>Sweet to taste saccharine<br>'Cos I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet  
>From my head, my head to my feet<br>_

Jareth was momentarily stunned, watching Sarah give a lascivious wiggle as she sang the words, her hips gyrating in ways he would've liked to see in private. Yes, she was hot and making him rather warm as well, watching the way she moved.

"Bob," shouted Sarah over the din, "Cake for Kingy – NOT YOU!" as she flung a well-aimed dish mop at the head of the little goblin who was attempting to stick a finger into a thickly iced chocolate cake on a counter. "Keep your fingers out of the icing or I'll bog you without a second thought!" she scolded, then went back to singing, or rather shouting along with the goblins.

_Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

The goblins seemed to take this as a signal to form a line. Diedre looked around Jareth and spluttered, trying to stifle her laughter as some of the goblins formed a wobbly conga line and proceeded to dance around the kitchen, weaving in and out of the counters and tables, under and over chairs and into and out of the pantry. As they danced and shouted, Sarah flicked her fingers and a sugar shaker appeared. She laughed and sang, her emerald eyes flashing merrily as she sprinkled sugar over the dancing line of goblins when they came near her, momentarily forgetting that she was supposed to be icing another cake.

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love  
>Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up<br>Pour your sugar on me, oh, I can't get enough  
>Pour some sugar on me, oh, in the name of love<br>Pour some sugar on me, get it, come get it  
><em>

Even though the music from the odd contraption ended, the goblins continued to dance their wonky line around the kitchen, shouting random things about sugar, while Sarah giggled and went back to icing her cake. The goblins and Sarah were oblivious to Jareth entering the kitchen due to the continued singing/shouting and banging on pots with spoons.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Jareth roared, breaking through the racket that threatened to deafen him and anyone within a ten-mile radius of the castle kitchens.

Screaming in shock, Sarah spun around suddenly, the cake she was icing in her hands, flying upward to hit what appeared to be a very agitated Goblin King square in the middle of his chest, coating his white silk shirt in chocolate frosting, fudge sauce and what was originally a very moist triple chocolate cake.

"Shiii….SUGAR!" she yelped, catching herself in time.

Before Jareth could even register what had just happened, she grabbed him bodily by the front of his shirt and yelled, "DUCK!" as a large amount of sugar flew at them from several directions at once.

As soon as the sugar bomb had passed, Sarah popped up, pausing the music with a casual flip of her wrist, before lobbing a crystal at three goblins who were attempting to make a break for it out the kitchen door.

"Freeze, you lot!" she snapped. "You know the rules, only _I_ get to sugar people and _only_ during the sugar song!"

Frozen in place, the three goblins watched her, their wide eyes being the only thing they could still move thanks to her spell.

"You know the penalty," she growled, laughing as the other goblins scattered about the room began to dance their conga line again, shouting "Bog, bog, queenie gonna bog 'em."

Without even looking in their direction, Sarah merely snapped her fingers and the three culprits disappeared with a faint pop. Reaching down, she helped Jareth up from where she had dropped him to the floor. Sheepishly, she brushed sugar off his shoulders, before running her fingers through his spiky hair, biting back a giggle as sugar flew up when she did so.

"Um…sorry about that. I didn't realize the goblins liked music so much," she giggled, trying hard not to laugh at him, but seeing him covered in sugar and chocolate cake make that extremely difficult.

Attempting to look dignified despite his now sticky visage, Jareth drawled softly, "You still haven't answered me, precious," his eyes flashing a stern warning, while his lips twisted into a sneer.

Waving her arm toward the kitchen counters and stove, Sarah tossed several crystals around, watching as the kitchen began to clean itself, before snapping her fingers at the music contraption to make it play again.

"Quite simple really. Diedre challenged me last night about what I would make for you, and you accepted that I could just make it. So when Brangwyn brought me to the kitchens today on our tour, I decided to stick around to do some cooking and pack a picnic to take to the gardens with us," she replied, as she scooped up some of the ruined chocolate cake from his chest, licking the gooey mess from her fingers, her green eyes teasing him as she didn't flinch from his gaze. "Hmm…turned out better than I expected. Anyway, how was I to know goblins loved music, the louder the better? And well, things got a little carried away from there."

Diedre's couldn't stop herself. Sliding down the door-jamb, she collapsed into a fit of laughter at the sight of her brother covered in chocolate cake, and her new-sister-in-law dusted in flour and smeared with icing. With a smirk, Sarah scooped more cake from Jareth's chest and flung it at Diedre, managing to hit her in the cheek, making her laugh even harder.

Suddenly, the music changed and all of the goblins in the room stopped in mid-dance and shout, dropping to sit on the floor wherever they where, their eyes glued expectantly on Sarah. As one, they began to hum. Jareth looked at Sarah in surprise. He had never seen goblins act this way, and he had been around them for hundreds of years.

Stopping the music, Sarah shook her head at the goblins who looked at her, waiting for something.

"Queenie, sing pretty pink song?" asked Bob, peering around Jareth's knees to tug at the hem of Sarah's shirt.

Sarah shook her head, as she nibbled her bottom lip, while sneaking a quick glance at Jareth.

"Please…." pleaded Bob, his plea taken up by the other goblins scattered around the room, who now chorused, "Please."

"I…I….can't…. not now," Sarah stammered, her face flushing hotly, as she turned and violently started to beat a bowl of icing. It was one thing singing in front of the goblins, they just thought it was fun, but having Jareth here was too embarrassing.

Jareth inclined his head, looking at his Sarah as she blushed, and attacked the innocent bowl of icing.

"Gah…" she grumbled, "Don't look at me like that. I can't sing the pink song as they call it with you standing right there." Huffing, she snatched up a chocolate truffle from a cooling rack, popped in between his lips and shooed him toward the door, where Diedre was still sitting on the floor wiping tears from her eyes.

Jareth leaned against the door, watching her as she turned the music back on, before taking a deep breath and sighing. He was again shocked when the goblins began to hum, their eyes shining happily as they watched their queen. There had been no formal announcement, they just recognized that she was their queen and took her and whatever she said, at face value.

Sarah stood in the middle of the kitchen, her head hanging as she stirred the bowl of icing. When she began to sing, her voice came out soft and lilting amid the happy hum of the goblins surrounding her.

_I will meet you / In some place  
>Where the light lends itself To soft repose  
>I will let you undress me  But I warn you  
>I have thorns  Like any rose_

She stirred the icing slowly as if hypnotizing herself. Her voice rose as she found her confidence, letting her own emotions creep into the song as she sang.

_And you could hurt me / With your bare hands  
>You could hurt me  With the sharp end  
>Of what you say<br>But I'm lost to you now  
>And there's no  Amount of reason  
>That could save me<br>_

Jareth heard Diedre gasp as the song changed, becoming stronger, yet the feeling was sweeter, and Sarah began to glow. The glow was faint white at first, but as she sang, her voice ringing beautifully through the kitchen, the glow changed to pink. The emotion in her voice as she sang infused the kitchen with a low hum, but it wasn't the normal sound of her magic, this was different. It was wild magic, untamed after hundreds of years of mortal neglect.

So break me / Take me  
>Just let me feel your arms again<br>Break me / I'll let you make me  
>Just let me feel your love again<p>

As Sarah sang, the food she had been preparing began to soak up the pink glow, shimmering on its own. Her voice growing stronger, causing the glow to deepen, pulsing with the feeling coming from within her as she sang.

The goblins continued to hum quietly as the song ended, Sarah finally raising her head, while icing the last of the cupcakes that sat in neat rows on the counter before her.

Turning to Jareth, she smiled, tossing both he and Diedre a chocolate truffle, as she threw one into the air above her own head and caught it neatly in her mouth.

"Hmm…chocolate and chilies, delicious," she purred. Turning to Fleur and Brangwyn, "Can you ladies finish packing the baskets? I think his Majesty could use a little assistance with his little cake problem."

Sarah linked her arm in Jareth's and led him from the kitchen, as the goblins began to stir, with many going back to singing and dancing, while shouting random nonsense about sugar.

**Disclaimer:** The first song is "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard and the second is "Break Me" by Jewel. I don't own either, they just popped into my head while I was daydreaming about this chapter.


	33. The Problem with Cake

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always…. More fun with food in this chapter. :)

Basically, I wrote myself into a corner at the end of the last chapter, by leaving it with a chocolate covered Jareth. I spent two days trying to figure out what to do with him (oh…I had ideas alright – TOO DARN MANY!). Finally, after yelling at HisNibs, he finally answered my call and we agreed, there was nothing for it – the only way to write myself out of the corner was to deal with the chocolate covered Jareth in the only way possible. So, you get lemons…LOTS of lemons with your choco-Jareth in this chapter. Enjoy! :)

**A/N:** This was a total pain in the rear chapter to write, as I wrote 5 pages then somehow LOST all of it! *arrgggghhh* And writing lemon fluff is torture for me in the first place, having to write it all TWICE (and I was near the end when I lost it all) is devastating! So be gentle with your comments today…I'm feeling more than a wee bit fragile over it all. :)

**Notes on Comments:** Loving the comments gang…please keep them coming! :) Replies to comments at the end.

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 33

Jareth paused when they reached his chambers, finally seeing himself in a mirror. Needless to say, he was not impressed. His white silk shirt was plastered to his chest with chocolate frosting, he had fudge sauce splattered along the ends of his hair and clumps of chocolate cake stuck to his chest and neck. Sarah leaned against the closed chamber door, fighting back a grin as she looked at him.

"You have something you wish to say, my love?" he asked, his mismatched eyes narrowing as they looked at her, as if daring her to give in to the giggles that threatened in her emerald eyes.

"Just that you look good enough to eat," she purred, slinking up to him and running her tongue along his chest, careful not to press against him, lest she get chocolate on her own shirt.

Jareth hissed, air passing sharply between his teeth at the sensation of her tongue caressing his chest.

Licking her lips, she peered slyly up at him, "Hmmm…yes…I do think you add something that was needed to the recipe."

With a low growl, he tugged at his shirt and turned toward the bathroom. Just as quickly, Sarah grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"What is your problem, woman?" he grumbled, looking at her in frustration. "I'm trying to get cleaned up so we can go on _your_ picnic."

"_My_ picnic," Sarah drawled, swirling a finger through the icing on his chest.

"_My_ cake," she whispered, sliding the finger into her mouth and sucking the icing from it, her emerald eyes holding his gaze with mischievous intent.

"_My_ way," she concluded, firmly shoving him into the chair by the fireplace.

Jareth looked up in surprise, studying Sarah as she stood before him on the rug. Reaching up, she plucked the wooden spoons from her head, freeing the luscious waves to fall over her shoulders. Smiling at him, she shrugged her shoulders, letting the brocade vest fall carelessly to the floor, before deftly attacking the pearl buttons of the shirt with her fingers. Sarah gave a lascivious shimmy, and the shirt slid from her body.

"Sarah…" he growled in warning, as she bared her breasts to him, her emerald eyes teasing.

Moving to rise, she shoved him back into the chair, sliding herself onto his lap with a definite wriggle of her hips, one long leg dangling on either side of his body. Sarah leaned in close, a delicate hand entwining in the hair at the back of his head, holding it in place. He could feel the soft breath from her lips as they hovered over his, before she detoured, lightly licking at the frosting along his collarbone. Jareth groaned, gripping her hips harshly as her fine teeth grazed across the sensitive flesh, scraping the frosting into her mouth. The feeling of her tongue dragging over his neck set him aflame.

"Minx…" he snarled, barely resisting the urge to crush her to him.

Jareth roughly grabbed her hair, pulling her lips up to his, licking the chocolate from them before plunging his tongue into the depths of her mouth, demanding his share of the chocolate, and her.

Sarah moaned against his kiss, then forcefully pulled her head back, growling as she nipped his lower lip hard, then resumed her leisurely licking along his chest and collarbone. She was not to be distracted from her goal, not even by his wonderous kisses.

Jareth relaxed into the chair, his eyes falling shut as he purred inwardly from her caresses. While a tongue bath was not what he had in mind, it had definite perks, he thought, his gloved fingers digging tighter into her hips, rocking her body against his. He groaned softly, feeling both her heat and his arousal grind together.

For her part, Sarah wasn't sure if the junction of her thighs was hot or wet, and suspected that at this point, there was little distinction between the two. The feeling of him pressing against her, made her gasp against his chest. She sharply grazed his nipple with her teeth, feeling him jump as she did so, as a strong hand reached up and tangled forcefully in her hair, pulling her back to his lips.

"Careful pet," he snarled, bruising her lips with a firm kiss, before ripping her mouth away from his, his eyes darkening with desire as he locked her eyes with his. "Or we'll do this my way," he said, lifting his hips and pressing her down against his heated length.

Sarah leaned back, further grinding herself against him as she looked at him, feeling the firm ridge beneath her, despite the layers of denim between them. As much as she liked his ways, she had no intention of giving in. No. This was her way and she would force him to concede to that.

Leaning forward again, she slowly dragged her tongue down his chest, swirling around to gather as much of the chocolate as she could. As she licked her way down his chest, she slid her body from his lap, coming to rest, kneeling between his thighs.

Sarah peeked up at him, flicking her tongue over her chocolate covered lips, while pressing her body close to his, relishing the way he groaned as her breasts pressed against his inner thighs. Her slender fingers teased along his hips before deftly plucking at the laces hidden beneath the hem of his shirt.

Jareth looked down at her, raising an eyebrow at her as he felt her fingers curling around the waist of his pants, freeing them of the laces. He shuddered as she slipped a cool hand inside, further freeing the fabric from the laces that had held them closed. Her skin felt so cool and smooth against his, he couldn't help but respond, his hips rocking forward toward her hand, as the gentle fingers teased along the length of his arousal before freeing him from the confines.

Watching her, he was torn. One part of him longed to let her continue, but knowing what Derick had done, he did not want to risk hurting her further. Jareth moved his hand toward her hair, pushing the velvet veil back from her face, as her fingers danced over him, a low moan slipping past his parted lips. Gods…she would be the death of him. With all of the restraint he could muster, he lifted her chin upward, making her face him.

"Sarah…" he began, stunned by the firey green pools that peered up at him.

Sarah turned her head, sucking his gloved thumb into her mouth firmly before releasing it with a small kiss and whispering.

"_My_ way … Sire…" she whispered.

That title again. It made him want her all the more every time she said it. He relaxed further into the chair, as she continued to caress him. He felt her lips press against him, lightly, forcing a low groan from him. Then her tongue snaked out, flicking against him, making his body quiver with desire.

Sarah paused when he trembled, hearing him hiss once more, sucking in air sharply. Slowly, hesitantly, she wrapped her mouth around him, gasping inwardly at the feel of him and the sense of power she got as he moaned in response, his hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly. Relishing this newfound power, she moved her head, letting her tongue dance over him, teasing him further, her body pressing closer to him.

The sensation of her mouth on him and the sight of her chocolate tresses fluttering against his body, drove him quickly to the brink. Jareth shivered, forcing back the urge to thrust his hips toward her, driving deeper into the velvet recess of her mouth. As if reading his mind, her head dipped deeper, opening to him.

Feeling the tension build to bursting, Jareth gripped her head, forcibly removing her mouth from him with a groan, "Sarah…"

She ripped her head away from his hand, her eyes snapping at him as she snarled, "Mine," before wrapping her lips firmly around him once more. She purred against him, as she felt him give in to her.

It was the purr that did it.

The vibration of her lips set him off. A firm hand tangled in her dark head, as he lost the restraint he had tried desperately to hold onto. If she would insist on doing this, then he would surrender to her ministrations – on his own terms. Gripping her hair, he guided her head further, his hips rising to meet her with each stroke, feeling her whimper around him, while her body rocked in response.

Growling her name loud enough to scare the goblins still dancing in the kitchen, Jareth let himself go fully.

Still panting, he watched as she slowly released him, gasping as the cool air hit his skin, now free of the warm confines of her mouth. Carefully she ran her tongue over him, then kneeling back, she rose, picking up her shirt and vest.

With a mischievous smile she slid her shirt back on and replaced her vest. Moving into the bathroom, she returned with a warm washcloth and a towel. She finished wiping the chocolate from his chest. Then with a flick of her wrist, the white silk shirt was once more clean, and the fudge in his hair was no more.

Jareth eyed her, an amused smirk teasing his lips.

"You could have done that in the first place, my love," he mused.

"Could have," she purred seductively, "Didn't want to."

"Now then….about that picnic," she said…moving toward the door with a sultry grin.

**Replies to Comments**

**., Tal. & squibblyquill:** Glad y'all are enjoying the story. :) I do try to keep a balance of dark and silly…. Makes things easier on readers. That said, the 'silly' just naturally happens with me…which is why I'll be adding to my total fluff story-line too (Science-Fiction Double 'Fae'-Ture).

**holmsie:** Glad you enjoyed it…it was a hoot to write. :) The wild magic will be addressed in volume 2. Basically, Sarah was using bit of 'kitchen-witchery' (or everyday magic) but it isn't something the Fae are familiar with, since they think mortals are by and large, without magic.

**futrCSI1490 & quaintlullabies:** Yup…gotta love a chocolate cake smeared Jareth. *drool* That was part of the problem in writing this chapter – WAAAAY too many options for solving his 'cake problem'.

**Roxann3:** Glad you liked the updates. They won't be as quick from here on out (unless I get a writing spurt happening and that is not going to be as likely). Glad you're still with us. :)

**yesigirlanime93:** I only rediscovered the song 'Pain' on my iPod last weekend while driving around. I always loved it and REALLY wanted to use it. If I had found it earlier, it would've been the background song for Ch. 1…but I think it worked well in Ch. 31. Some people didn't get the chapter, and that is cool…I really wrote it for me.


	34. Epilogue: Of spies and conspiracies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, although I'd happily snog Jareth within an inch of his life given half a chance. :)

**Warning:** Mature content as always….

**Notes on Comments:** I neeeeeeed comments to keep me motivated. Please READ AND REVIEW if you want me to continue. I've got big plans for the storyline, but need to know if people want to continue reading it at all. :)

**TIES THAT BIND**

Ch. 34

Aeofe crept quietly through the marble halls of the western wing of the High King's castle. Her careful footsteps hollow against the parquet floors, each step barely audible, but sounding like pounding sledges in her head – or was that her heartbeat?

When Jareth banned her from his kingdom and told her father of her misdeeds, her father had sent her to the High King's court with instructions to offer herself to Lady Sarah as lady-in-waiting upon their arrival for the royal ball. This was to be her apology for her actions. King Aelfrid was furious over his daughter's behavior while in the Goblin King's court, and said that if Lady Sarah declined her offer, she was indeed going to be exiled to the mortal realm for the next 100 years – something Aeofe would move heaven and earth to avoid given her hatred of mortals – one mortal in particular.

As usual, good news travels fast and bad news even faster in the Fae court. All courtiers knew of her disgrace as soon as she arrived back in the castle. Gone were her previous accommodations of luxury and excess in the upper levels alongside the other children of Kings and Queens aligned with the High Court. She was not even considered worthy to room near the halls of the higher nobility anymore. No, she was now banished to the lower levels of the castle, at the very end of the hall for lesser nobles, grouped in with the nobodies of the court. She, a princess in her own right, now publicly humiliated by a mortal who usurped the throne that should have been hers. It was almost more than she could bear.

Shortly after her arrival, as she was lying on her bed, screaming at her maid in frustration, a letter slid silently under her door. The folded parchment was deep black in color, unusual in the High King's Court, as black parchment was usually a sign of Unseelie alliances. Gasping, the maid picked up the letter and handed it to Aeofe, who glared maliciously at the young girl, as she stood, trembling in front of her angry mistress.

"If you breathe so much as a word of this letter to _anyone_ either here or at home, Solana, I will see to it that you and your family are removed from service at the castle and banished to the outer lands of the kingdom to rot," Aeofe hissed, her pale eyes snapping violently. She smiled evilly when the girl nodded in fright.

Peering at the dark envelope, Aeofe slid a manicured fingernail over the seal of blood red wax, imprinted with the image of a dragon. She knew of no one in the High Court with that signet, much less anyone who dared flaunt Unseelie leanings. Holding her breath, she opened the letter, her mouth dropping to form a pale 'O' as she read the contents.

Now, here she was, creeping through the halls of King Auberon's castle, off to meet with someone who had clear ties to the Unseelie Court. 'Well, if I can't get what I want through the Seelie Court, it makes sense to align myself with the Unseelie,' she reasoned as she moved through the halls.

As she reached her destination, she paused. Her rational mind was screaming at her to run away, but her anger at Sarah and by association Jareth, urged her on, as the sender of the letter promised to help her avenge the way she had been wronged at Sarah's hands.

Looking around and seeing that no one had followed her, Aeofe silently opened the door and entered the dimly lit room in the bowels of the castle. Gasping, she looked around, seeing shelf upon groaning shelf of ancient tomes, dusty particles dancing in the torchlight, making her eyes and skin itch. The back of the room was devoted to yet more shelves, this time lined thickly with bottles and vials of all sizes and shapes, containing unknown items that she felt sure would result in evil. When she saw the hooded and caped figure glide forward from the shadows, she knew she was standing in the study of a dark sorcerer, something she didn't know existed in the High King's Court, and suspected even he didn't know.

"Lady Aeofe, I am so glad you came, my dear," said the dark figure, the voice slithering into Aeofe's ear as if spoken directly into her head. "Please sit," commanded the voice, gesturing toward a foreboding looking chair of black velvet and deep black wood.

Without thinking, Aeofe obeyed the command. Something about the voice told her it was most definitely not a request that could be ignored.

"I…I….well…um….you said you could help me get my throne," stammered Aeofe, squelching her rational mind as it screamed louder – "RUN AWAY!"

A low laugh rumbled from the dark figure, "Now, now dear. That is not what the letter said. I would think after your disgrace at the Goblin King's Court that you have learned not to lie."

Aeofe frowned as her skin blushed hotly.

"I said I would help you get revenge. I said nothing about the Goblin Queen's throne. I will help you seek revenge, my girl," continued the robed figure. "But first, I need some information. Tell me about the Goblin King's whore."

Peering at the figure, Aeofe's confusion shown clearly on her face. "He has no whore, only the Lady of the Labyrinth, his Champion. She is but a maiden still, although they claim that the Labyrinth has given her power and that the kingdom has already accepted her as the rightful Queen of the Goblins."

"Hmm….they claim this, do they? How odd…" murmured the figure, nodding its head slightly as if deep in thought.

"So his beloved Lady Sarah has returned to him and has designs on the Goblin Queen's throne," the figure asked, more speaking aloud than questioning Lady Aeofe.

"Yes," interrupted Aeofe, "She wants my throne and I won't stand for it. I want her gone."

"Hush girl, you know not what trouble you ask for in seeking the Goblin Queen's throne and by result the Goblin King's bed. His Majesty is not one to be trifled with – even by his own Queen," hissed the dark figure as they moved menacingly toward Aeofe.

"Surely you know of King Jareth's reputation amongst the courtiers? Have you not wondered why is still unmarried?"

"Um… I know he is greatly skilled at pleasures of the flesh, and much sought after at court. I assumed that he hadn't found one that he wanted yet," stumbled Aeofe. She had heard rumors about Jareth's proclivities, but disregarded them as being jealousy run-amok, a common problem in the High King's Court.

"Oh, he is quite accomplished in the arts of love….and pain," the figure whispered. "He has had most of the ladies at court at one time or another. Some more than once, but it is a foolish woman who hopes to tarry long in the Goblin King's bed or heart. Therein lies pain beyond your wildest nightmares," the robed figure purred, the voice dark and dripping with barely restrained lust.

"His is a love most violent. Lady Sarah is a fool to seek it or the crown, and even more foolish if she willingly seeks it, for that way lies nothing but terror and anguish. It is only a matter of time before she sees the true measure of the Goblin King, and then, she will see the error of her ways."

Aeofe frowned, listening to the dark robed figure. Well, she had seen Jareth yell at Sarah, and knew that they spent time in the dungeons, but that was merely for the trials…wasn't it?

"Everyone in the court knows of his cruelty, with Auberon as a father it is not unexpected. But he lives for it, seeking ways to inflict pain, it is his deepest need. Therefore, it is a foolish woman that seeks to stay long within his love. Did you know the Lady Anwyn?"

Aeofe shook her head, "No, she was a courtier before I was of age. I know she died."

"She didn't die, my girl. She was murdered. By the Goblin King," hissed the figure, ignoring Aeofe's look of shock as she gasped. "Anwyn sought the Goblin King's bed and they had a relationship of unrivaled passion amongst the court. It was assumed she would take on the Goblin Queen's throne. Then one day, he found her in a seemingly compromising position with another courtier. He confronted her about her affair over dinner at court, his anger scared many courtiers so badly they fled the castle in fear. Later that night, he and Anwyn were abed when she died, her death ruled natural – death by passion."

Gasping, Aeofe nodded. She had heard that it was possible to die of the intensity of one's passions, unheard of in the mortal realm and still rare in the Fae world, but there were reports.

"Then how can you say he murdered her?" Aeofe asked, her pale eyes wide as she listened to the tale.

"He had accused her of being unfaithful. I saw his rage at dinner, and felt the hatred pouring off him all through the evening at court – anyone could have seen the same had they paid attention. My rooms were several doors down from his when it happened. I heard her screaming and those were not passionate cries that flowed from her lips, my girl," the dark figure continued, amber eyes peering brightly at Aeofe from within the deep cowl of the cloak.

"Two days later, the courtier she was supposedly cheating with disappeared. He has not been seen since."

Aeofe twisted her hands into the folds of her skirt as she listened. Perhaps she had been a bit hasty in trying to claim the Goblin Queen's throne.

"Um…so why didn't he get banished, exiled or even sentenced to death?"

With a low chuckle, the figure moved toward the shelf of potions, the hands lovingly caressing various bottles as the person spoke once more.

"There was no proof that King Jareth killed Anwyn or the courtier. I was not foolish enough to speak up about what I had heard. Knowing what he did to Anwyn and her suitor, I knew what would befall me."

"But how does any of this help me get revenge on Lady Sarah. If all of this is true, then let her have him. I just want to make her pay for humiliating me," Aeofe pouted, her lips turned into a petulant frown.

"It would take a very strong woman to survive long in King Jareth's affections and even stronger to survive his righteous anger," the figure purred silkily.

"So what are you going to do?" Aeofe asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Get rid of Sarah, of course," the figure responded, the voice dropping darkly.

"But then he'll lose the kingdom and his power!"

"Not if they complete the love bond first. All they must do is complete the dance through the fairy ring. Once that is done, we'll kill her," the robed figure sneered with an evil chuckle.

"Pleasure, pain, death….they are all the same to the Goblin King," came the cold reply.

"Then I get the Goblin Queen's throne!" Aeofe crowed triumphantly, moving to stand.

The robed figure shoved her back into the chair, pinning her in place with a silver anthame pressed to her throat, the tip drawing blood as she gasped.

"You, my dear," snarled the figure, "are like the Lady Sarah. Neither of you are strong enough to survive _his_ kind of love, when he truly removes the mask he wears."

"But I…." the figure replied, moving the anthame and driving it deeply into Aeofe's shoulder, ignoring the blood-curdling scream, "I am."

**_Author's Note: OHHH! Who is the dark figure and what do they want with Jareth? Will they succeed in killing Sarah? Is the dark figure's description of Jareth true, or is the Jareth that Sarah has given her heart and self to, the 'real' Jareth? Does Aeofe survive being stabbed (and does anyone really care?) Check out volume 2 for answers to these and other pressing questions! :)_**

And here ends volume one! Thanks for reading…watch soon for volume 2.


	35. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

There is a rumor going around that Fanfiction is going to start policing stories – which, as my regular readers will know, means that many of my stories will be likely to be removed and I may shortly be banned. In anticipation of that, I am letting readers know where to look for all updates to my stories:

1. I have started a labyfanfic blog for my stories – but I'll happily post stories from other people as well! Go to labyfanfic(DOT)blogspot(DOT)com I haven't started adding stories to the blog yet, but will start that after June 14th.

2. I will post my 'adult' stories over on adultfanfiction(DOT)net I don't like that site because no one ever reviews tho, and I am a complete 'feedback slut'.

3. I also will start migrating my stories over to the deviantart site. My nick over there is HachimansKitsune too.

4. You can also find me on tumblr using the nickname – cheekygeek

It's been fun while it lasted!


End file.
